Princess Diaries
by Miley Owns My Gypsy Heart
Summary: 14-year-old Miley Stewart isn't who she thought she was. A mix-up at a hospital and fourteen years later Miley finds out she's a Crown Princess, destined to be Queen before she can even drive. Also featuring Queen Mia of Genovia and Shane Gray of the CRS.
1. Chapter 1

_**PRINCESS DIARIES**_

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

"Miley Stewart, please report to the Principals office, Miley Stewart!" A voice said over the loudspeake just after the final bell rang for the start of class and everyone turned to look at me. I felt my eyes go wide and all blood drain from my face. "Miley Stewart, please report to the Principals office, Miley Stewart." The receptionist repeated a minute later when I hadn't moved. I just couldn't figure out what I'd done wrong. I slowly got up and gathered my books before I started out the door and down the hall, not saying anything and ignoring everyone else. As I aproached the Principals office Miss Radic - the receptionist - pressed the intercom and by the time I got there Principal Fisher was waiting for me at the door, and I could see my Dad and someone else I didn't know in the office.

"Mister Fisher?" I asked nervously, absently toying with a loose string on my top. "What-what's wrong?"

"Ah, Miss Stewart, why don't you come into my office for a minute, don't worry, you're not in trouble." Mr. Fisher said and that didn't really help me not worry. If I wasn't in trouble then why was I here, and why was my Dad here?

"O-okay." I slowly followed him in and he shut the door after me with a click that resounded loudly in my ears. "Dad... What's going on?" I asked and he turned to look at me. His eyes were red and he looked like he'd aged ten years since I saw him this morning. "Dad?" I felt myself pale again. "J-Jackson?" I couldn't ask the question.

"Jackson's fine, Miley." Dad shook his head and his voice was kind of hoarse. "This is Paul Lucas, Mile." He introduced the eerily still man behind him before he stood up. "Something's happened, Bud, we need to head home so we can explain it." Paul Lucas left the room first and looked around the empty hallway before he 'cleared' it and then Dad followed him.

"Dad!" I hurried after him, feeling confussion now take dominance over my other emotions. "Dad, what's going on? Explain _what_ to me?"

"Not till we get home, Miley." Dad shook head and I frowned, what's so important that I had to be taken out of school, but could wait until we got home?

"Dad, just tell me." I demanded, following him and the Paul dude outside. I couldn't see Dad's car anywhere, but they were both heading for the limo that was parked at the entrance to the parking lot. I frowned and looked around, the entire street was closed off.

"Ma'am." Paul Lucas held the door open for me and Dad urged me in so I slowly moved into the limo that held a blonde woman in her thirties or something. I sat across from her and Dad got in next and sat next to me whilst Paul Lucas sat next to the woman.

"Miley?" The woman asked and I nodded slowly. "It's so nice to finally meet you-" Dad cleared his throat and the woman stopped. The rest of the drive was silent as I tried to figure out what the Hell was going on here. When we got home there were two more men like Paul Lucas outside our house and the both subtly nodded before we went in the house. What the Hell?

"What is going on?" I demanded again, turning on my Dad and the two strangers, dropping my bag by the door as I did so.

"Miley, you should sit down, this is gonna be a big shock." Dad advised and I obediently sat on the couch. Dad sat in the lime green armchair, Paul Lucas went to stand by the door, and the woman sat on the other end of the couch.

"I'm sitting, what's going on?" I was starting to feel like a broken record.

"Miley." The woman started, trying to apear comforting. "I want you to stop us at any time if you have any questions, I expect this will be a big shock for you, okay?" Despite the fact that she was talking to me like a two-year-old I nodded. "Now-" Dad cleared his throat again and she sighed.

"Mile." Dad took a deep breath. "Before we start, I just want you to know, your mother and I only had your best interests at heart, and we have always loved you, you will _always_ be our daughter." I was starting to get worried now.

"My name is Alyssa Camden, and I am His Majesty, The King of Cyrus' personal assistant." The woman said and I frowned.

"O-okaaayy?" I waited for the rest.

"Fourteen years ago His Majesties son, the Crown Prince William was visiting America with his pregnant wife when she went into labour in Tennessee. On November twenty-third, nineteen-nitey-six the Crown Princess Alexandra of Cyrus was born at Mercy Hospital in Franklin Tennessee." Alyssa Camden said in an explainitive way.

"So I was born in the same place on the same day as some Princess? Wasn't there, like, three other babies born at Mercy on that day as well?" I still wasn't getting why this was so important I had to be taken out of school.

"Well, Miles..." Dad trailed off and thought for a second before he continued. "When you were both two years old Alexandra got sick, and she-she needed a blood transfusion." I frowned deeper still as Dad talked. "No-one in the royal family was a match and-and..." My eyes widened. Dead.

"Miley, the reason we're telling you this is because post mortem blood tests revealed that Her Highness was not in fact related in any way to the Crown Prince and his wife." Alyssa said and I furrowed my brow in confussion before it occured to me. "There apears to have been a severe indescretion within the hospital that resulted in two infants being sent away with the wrong families, one of them the future Queen of Cyrus." The other... I looked at Dad.

"You-you think that-?" I couldn't even say it.

"Mile, when they first found out you were just two and they demanded blood tests of every little girl that had been at Mercy at the time." Dad spoke and I swear I felt my blood freeze in my veins.

"No." I shook my head, standing up. "No."

"It was agreed that raising you away from the pressures of the Royal family would be best given that you were already devolping at an amazing rate." Alyssa started talking again, but it felt like I was hearing everything through a foot of cotton wool. "It was also agreed that you would not be contacted unless Prince William did not produce a viable male heir to the Throne. In the year two-thousand and three William suffered an incident with a horse that resulted in complete sterilisation, and as an only child it left him with no other heirs." Maybe I was dreaming and I'd wake up in a few minutes. We were learning about the Royal families of the world in school this week, maybe the bell was going to ring any second now and I'd wake up. "As you are probably aware Prince William of Cyrus passed last year and as the sole heir to Monarchy of Cyrus you are required to be anounced as soon as possible."

"Excuse me." I heard myself say. I was sure she kept on talking, but I just walked away. This couldn't be happening to me. I was _not_ a Princess. I felt dizzy and I hazily reached out for something to steady me. I grabbed onto the piano and held on for dear life until the spinning and swirling slowly stopped and I could see clearly again. "So you lied to me?" I rounded on my Dad as it settled in that he'd known for at least twelve years. "You-you knew I wasn't your daughter, you knew that I was this Princess whatever, you knew and you lied to me for my entire life?"

"We love you, Miley, we always have, and you will always be our daughter." Dad shook his head, but I refused to listen.

"I had a right to know!" I yelled before I turned and ran upstairs, slamming my bedroom door behind me and locking it before I ran to my closet, pushed through the clothes to the second door and I quickly locked myself in the Hannah closet. Hannah is my alter-ego. Hannah Montana, I put on a blonde wig and sparkly clothes and I become an international popstar... Or at least I think I do, I don't know what I am anymore. This whole Hannah thing might just be an illusion. I let out a scream and grabbed the nearest thing to me and threw it, hearing a shattering of glass that was surprisingly satisfying. I picked up something else blindly and threw it as well, I kept doing it, hearing things thud, clatter and occassionally shatter was sort of theraputic until I collapsed on the floor and just stayed there.

My parents had been lying to me about who I am since I was two. I wasn't Miley Stewart. I was... I was a Princess? I Crown Princess no less, they wanted me to be Queen. I remember, last year, when they announced that Prince William of Cyrus had died last year Dad shut the TV off before the story could even end. Now I guess I know why. I grabbed one of the fluffy pink cushions off the couch in the closet and hugged it close to me.

How had everything changed so drastically in less than an hour? Less then an hour ago I knew who I was, I knew that I was Miley Ray Stewart of Crowley Corners, Tennessee. Now I'm... Now I don't know what I know.

"Your Highness?" A voice said through my closet doors and I shot my eyes to it. That's why all those security people were here, they were here for me, to bring me back to their country and make me their Queen. Funny, it's every little girls dream to be a Princess. I'm not a little girl anymore. "Your Highness, please open the door or I will be required to use force." The voice said and I groaned and moved away from the door, crawling over to hide in the back of the rotating clothes platform. I didn't want any of this. "Your Highness, please move away from the door." The guy advised and a second later I heard the door being forced open and at least three people sotrmed into my secret little hide-away. I stayed quiet and hugged my cushion as the men seemed to search the room, though they didn't come back to where I was before someone else spoke.

"She's not here." A second man said and they all left, but I could still hear them. They sounded panicked now. "Send out a party, the Princess is gone and her room has been disrupted." They thought someone had kidnapped me. I waited a couple of minutes before I came out and slowly started to step downstairs.

"What's going on?" I asked, Alyssa was on the phone, all the security guys were gone, Dad was pacing around muttering to himself.

"MILEY!" They both yelled and Dad ran over to me, trying to hug me, but I just stood there numbly as his arms wrapped around me.

"Where were you, Bud?" Dad asked when he pulled away, his hands holding my arms protectively as I avoided his eyes. I shrugged and went over to sit on the couch. "Mile." Dad started to say before he paused, but I stopped him from talking when he opened his mouth again.

"You've known for **twelve years**." I said lowly, looking down at my hands. "Twelve years, Dad, why didn't you tell me?" I finally looked up at him.

"I wanted to protect you, Mile, you were always my little girl, you always will be, they said that they wouldn't take you away from me." Dad replied softly, sitting back in the green chair.

"What exactly do they want with me?" Was my second question.

"The King is sick, and you're the only heir, they want you to claim your place as Crown Princess so you can be Queen when the King passes or the country will cease to exist without a Monarchy." Dad said and I opened my mouth to say something before I shut it again.

"What do they want me to do?" I looked back down at my hands, this was all way too much. I mean, I'm not even fifteen yet and these people want me to... Run a country?

"I-I don't..." Dad trailed off.

"We would like for you to move to Cyrus and immediately begin lessons on how to act properly, Cyrus history, history of the Royal family, and, in time, how to be Queen." Alyssa spoke up and I sighed.

"My _parents_ raised me to do what's right." I said, looking directly at Dad when I said parents before I stood up.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so here's the tester chapter for the Miley finds out she's a Princess story I had the idea for.<strong>

**I'm posting it now instead of when I finish Avis Cyrus because I got about two hours of sleep because I stayed up until three thirty in the morning because Joe Jonas' Fastlife Friday was on at two thirty AM my time. I was goofing on twitter trying to think of random questions and Joe saw one of them and acknowledged it. I was goofing off and I asked him long his thumb was... He said that he guessed it wasn't 'that long' and that the question was weird.  
>Joe Jonas actually acknowledged one of my questions O.o<strong>

**Also, review please and let me know if this a go or a no.**

**XOXO  
>Miley-Girl<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

"So... Miley's a Princess?" Jackson asked, he'd gotten home from school about an hour ago and Dad had had to tell him that I was a mix-up baby and future Queen.

"Yeah." I whispered hoarsly, picking at the banana split Dad had made me as comfort food.

"You're gonna be Queen?" Jackson questioned and I nodded mutely. "And they want you to leave... When?"

"By Friday." It was already Wednesday. I was going to be in a completely different country, a completely different life in two days.

"Dude, so you're like that Princess Mia from San Fran, right?" Princess Mia had been fifteen when she found out she was the Crown Princess of Genovia through her fathers side, and she became Queen two years ago when she was 21. When she found out she was a Princess my parents had known for a **year** that I was a Princess. "Does that mean I'm a Prince?"

"No, son." Dad denied and Jackson frowned before he shrugged.

"I get your room when you're gone." Jackson grinned and I couldn't help but smile a little. He was still the same. Everything had changed, but Jackson was still the same annoying brother I'd always had.

"I need to pack." I whispered, dropping my spoon and getting up from the kicthen table. I quickly ran upstairs. I couldn't even shut my door because those security guys had completely kicked it off its hinges. I picked up my favourite teddy, Beary Bear, and sat on the edge of my bed. How had everything gone so... Wonky in just one day?

"You're in ninth grade, correct?" Alyssa appeared at my doorway and I glared at her. "I'll take that as a yes." She wrote something on the clipboard she was holding. "Now, even though you are going to be Queen Robby has stipulated that you must recieve a full education. As well as Cyrus will not accept an uneducated leader, as such you will recieve a private tutor until such a time when we can safely choose a private school that meets all of the requirements in Cyrus." Well, at least one thing would be normal. I'd still have to go to school. "The plane will be arriving in Cyrus later Friday night, and your first meeting with the King will be a breakfast meeting on Saturday at ten."

"Great." I muttered, I'd be meeting the grandfather I never knew I had who just happed to be a freaking _King_ as well over breakfast.

"Anything you want could be provided for you so I suggest only bringing personal items." Alyssa advised and I turned away, I didn't want to deal with this right now. I didn't want to deal with this ever.

_**Princess Miley**_

The next morning when Dad came to get me for breakfast I was sitting on the floor with one of my bigger suit cases in front of me. I didn't need to pack much clothes apparently, I already had all my CD's, toys, photos and other little trinkets littering the bottom of the case and I didn't know what else to pack.

"Mile." Dad said and I looked up from staring blankly at the mostly-empty case.

"Yeah, Dad?" I asked, toying with on of Beary Bear's ears.

"Breakfast time, Bud." He told me and I nodded, slowly getting up off the floor and following him downstairs. Just from the bottom of the stairs I could see at least four security guys and I glared at their backs. No-one even knew I was thise Princess whatever and I'd been fine for the last fourteen years without a security team

"My name is Miley." I had no idea why the Hell Alyssa was still here, but I had to tell her that and she looked up, confused, from her stupid clipboard.

"Excuse me?" She asked and I glared.

"You're not changing my name to Alexandra or whatever, my name is Miley, that's what it's always been, and what it always will be." I elaborated and she nodded, writing it on that damn clipboard.

"Anything else, your Highness?"

"Yeah, don't call me that." I muttered, sitting down at the table when Dad put my scrambled eggs, mushrooms and toast there.

"Your lessons will begin right after your meeting with King has finished in preparation for your 'anouncement' on Sunday night. When the indescretion was discovered the people of Cyrus were told that you were ill until you were four when you spent a year on the down low with the Prince and Princess and then you went to an illite boarding school when you were five." Alyssa said and I tried to ignore her, but I couldn't. "On Sunday night it will be anounced _officially_ that you are the only heir - which everyone already knows - and you will begin preparations for your coronation that will happen within the next year." A year? They're saying I would be Queen within a year? "On Monday, after your anouncement you will begin full time lessons until we can find a suitable school, a daily schedule is being drawn up as we speak, and I will also begin to interview for a personal assistant for you so I can return to my duties for King Altiyan."

"Great." I mumbled, nothing like hearing how your life will change in great detail by someone you don't know and who sounds like they'd rather stick needles in theirs to make you feel upbeat. "Can I eat my breakfast in peace now?" I shot at her and she huffed and turned and started to walk away whilst I picked at my eggs. After a few minutes of picking at my eggs and only eating a couple of bites I pushed my plate away and took a sip of my juice before I got up. "I'm gonna go... I don't know." I shook my head and gave Dad a quick hug before I walked out the back door. I tried to ignore them, but two giant guys in suits and sunglasses, but they were so obviously following me not even five steps behind me. After ten minutes of walking aimlessly down the beach with two suits following me I finally snapped. "ENOUGH!" I yelled, turning on them and they abruptly stopped and tried to look casual. Like anyone could look casual whilst stalking a fourteen-year-old on the beach. "Stop following me." I demanded and on of them opened his mouth. "Just stop. I've gone fourteen years without stalkers, I'm sure I can manage a walk on the beach just fine. Now, leave. Me. Alone." I anunciated slowly so they would understand before I turned and stalked away. The two suits shared a look in my periferal vission before they started following me again and I groaned and took off running as fast as I could.

I don't know how far or for how long I ran, but after a while I collapsed in the sand and fell to my knees, panting.

"Ma'am?" A voice behind me said and I groaned again and turned when I'd manage to catch my breath at least a little. "Are you okay, Ma'am?" The security suit questioned and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm fine." I muttered, my breathing finally starting to even out. "Please leave me alone." I decided to try the 'polite' way as I got up and looked around. I was still on the beach, actually I wasn't far from school. I glanced down at my watch, ten minutes. It took me ten minutes to run from home to school, that was usually a forty-five minute walk.

"The residence on Destiny Lane is that way, your Highness." The second suit said and I glared at hime.

"I've lived here for two years, I think I know how to get home from school by now." I snapped at hime before I started walking back home. "And don't call me that."

"Ma'am?" The suit quiestioned and I frowned.

"Or that, my name is Miley." The suits shared a look as I walked back home, but I ignored them as best as I could.

_**Princess Miley**_

_Friday, September 9_

"Your Highness." Alyssa said as someone held the limo door open for me and I got out. "Welcome to Northumberland Palace." My mouth dropped open when I looked up.

"Sweet niblets." I breathed out, it was huge, the steps alone that led up to the castle could fit the entire house in Malibu on them. There was a fountain in the middle of the driveway that had, like, three little cupid things or whatever on it, sputing water out of their arrows.

"This way please, you Highness." Alyssa beckoned and I followed mutely, not even bothering to correct her that my name is Miley. It was quite a climb up all those steps, but when the doorsmen opened the giant double doors for us I couldn't help but gasp. The entry way was filled with golds and yellows and platinum colors, and there were massive Douglas Fir trees and ornate statues and old, beautiful paintings everywhere. I could actually see my own reflection in the floor. "I will arrange for someone to give you a propper tour tomorrow, but I think you should go to bed, you have to be up to meet the King in eight hours and it will not do to be late." Alyssa said and I was too stunned to reply. And this was just the entry way. "Carlton, please escort her Royal Highness to the Crown quarters." She beckoned someone over, it was one of the security suits that had been following me for the last two days. I followed mutely as Carlton led me through a maze of hallways until he stopped at a pair of double doors that would make the ones at the Great hall at Hogwarts look small. There were more doorsmen here as well.

"Your quarters, Princess." Carlton bowed slightly and I nodded, looking around. I think the _sitting room_ of these quarters were even bigger than the entry way. There was a couple of really comfy looking couches, paintings, sculptures, and doorways that led to God-knows where. There was even a stair case. Carlton turned and left after that as I slowly started to walk into the giant room. I moved over and sat on one of the couches and pulled out my cell phone.

"Daddy?" He answered on the first ring. Dad and Jackson couldn't come with me, apparently it would interfere with my lessons, and Dad had to stay and manage Hannah, and Jackson still had to go to school.

"Mile?" He sighed and I knew he'd been waiting by the phone.

"I miss you, Daddy." I fingered the tassles on one of the cushions on the couch. It was a cream colored cushion with a gold pattern and trimming and gold tassles.

"I miss you too, Bud." Dad said and I smiled sadly. "Jackson tried to stay up, but he just fell asleep on watching TV anyway."

"It's okay, just-just tell him to call me tomorrow, you know the boy sleeps crazy on weekends anyway." It was around eight on Friday night in Malibu, and it was currently two AM, Saturday morning. A six hour time difference wasn't so bad, I guess. We actually supposed to be here three hours ago, but there had been a slight problem during take-off... Mainly that someone had forgot to refuel the jet and we had to wait.

"You should get some sleep, Miley, I'm sure you have to be up a lot sooner than will allow your eight hours of propper sleep.

"Okay." I muttered sadly. "I love you, Dad."

"I love you too, Mile." After a few more senseless qwords between us Dad eventually hung up and I sighed. I didn't really want to search this place for somewhere to sleep, but it was starting to get a chill here and it was only early September. I sighed again and got up, walking to the first door.

Four doors later and I still hadn't found a bed in this place. I'd run out of doors on this level and if I didn't find a bed in the next ten minutes I was going to have to ask someone where the Hell I could sleep. I slowly started up the stairs, feeling tired and starting to get cranky. Of course! There was another set of double doors - smaller this time - at the end of the hallway at the top of the stairs. The doors were open and the first thing I saw was a bed. It had to be at least twice the size of a king with a canopy that had had white lace curtains with gold trimming.

I looked around, I hoped to God this was where I was supposed to be sleeping because I was too tired to find anywhere else. As I got closer and stepped into the room I saw my suitecase already in the room, off to the side and I quickly went to it and got out my favourite baby blue pajamas. I shut the doubles doors with a loud click before I got changed and climbed onto the bed and right to the middle of it. Silk. The duvet was silky soft, white with gold patterns like the cushions. And the sheets were made of silk and pure white. I sunk right into the bed, cuddling Beary closely.

* * *

><p><strong>Have no fear, Avis Cyrus fans, the next chapter will be up before the night is over.<strong>

**Has anyone seen Joe Jonas' new music video for Just In Love? If you have, describe what you think of it in one word... My word is: HOT!**

**Review please :)**

**XOXO  
>Miley-Girl<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER THREE**_

"Your Highness..." I groaned and rolled over, purrying my head under a pillow and then pulling the covers over me as well, just for good measure. "Your Highness." The voice was muffled now, but unfortunately I could still hear it.

"Go 'way." I mumbled.

"Your Highness, your meeting with the King is in half an hour." The voice said through the muffles and I groaned again and sat up, flinging the blankets and pillows away. "Good, now your outfit has been laid out and a stylist will be here in ten minutes to do your hair, along with a coach to inform on the propper etiquette for dining with the King. It was Alyssa and I glared at her, but she just turned and walked away.

"Grrr." I groaned, crawling to the edge of the bed and getting out. Jesus, that thing is huge. One of the doors in the bedroom was open and there was a dress. Just one dress. Hanging on a rail in what I guess was a closet. It was white a white sundress that had lace around the edges and fell to just above my knees. I picked up the dress and frowned a little as I looked around, there were three other doorways in this room alone, one of them had to be a bathroom, right? I went to the next closest and found another closet, then an empty room, then a shoe closet, then... Bingo. Bathroom. I hung the dress on the doornob and went to get my toiletries bag before I took a quick shower and just as I was brushing my teeth the hair stylist and etiquette person came. Fifteen minutes later the hair guy was finished; he'd cut my hair a little and had brushed it, he did a braid around the top of my head and wound little white flowers into it before he left the rest out freely.

"Let's see your curtsie." The etiquette woman demanded, the entire time she'd been talking about how to act and speak and sit and stand and everything else and I honestly probably only took about three words she was talking so fast. I slowly moved into a curtsie like I'd seen on TV and she frowned.

"Not completely hopeless, but there's no time to fix it now anyway." She sniffed in disdain and I rolled my eyes.

"Good, you're ready, put your sandals on and let's go." Alyssa returned with a pair of strappy white flate sandals that I quickly slipped on before I followed her. Back down stairs, through the giant living area, a maze of hallways, past the entry way, more hallways and... A formal dining room. "Rise when the King enters and curtsie, do not sit until he does and-" Whatever she was going to say was cut off.

"Alyssa, that is enough, thank-you." A man in around his sixties entered the room in a full suit and Alyssa quickly dropped into a curtsie. My eyes got wide and I quickly followed clumsily, making the King chuckle. "Miley, I presume?"

"Uh... Yes-yes, sir." I nodded, blushing, I'm pretty sure I was doing this wrong.

"No need to be so nervous, Miley, we're family here." The King said in a comforting voice. "Alyssa, you've done wonderfully in retrieving my granddaughter for, but I would wish to dine with her alone." 'Retrieving me'? What, like I'm a pair of slippers? Alyssa left and I found myself looking at the floor. "Miley?" My head shot up when he said my name. "I am your biological grandfather, you however, can call me Altiyan." The King went over and sat down at the head of the table.

"Yes, sir." I mumbled and he gestured for me to sit next to him.

"No need to be so formal." The King waved it off with a chuckle. "I am told that you prefer scrambled eggs, bacon and mushrooms for breakfast, I hope you enjoy." A plate was set in front of me with one of those silver food cover thingies on it, only to be removed to reveal bacon, scrambled eggs, mushrooms and two pieces of toast cut in triangles.

"Thank-you." I choked out, everything that had happened in the last three days was going to make my head explode. And now I was having breakfast with a freaking King. We sat in silence for about ten minutes as we ate until the King seemed to notice that I was only really just picking at my eggs.

"Miley, I have no idea how hard this must be for you, but I would have left you in peace with your family if there was any other way." King Altiyan said and I looked down and nodded. "I am not a well man, Miley." I shot up to look at him. "You are the last of the Cyrus line, and though I have tried many a time to try and change it, Cyrus constituion states that without a Monarchy the country of Cyrus will cease to exist." My mouth dropped open and I stared at him, not even really caring any more. "As I said, I am not a well man, and the best physicians in the world have written my death sentance. I have been given less than a year, the officials see it as a year to groom a Queen, I see it as a year to know the granddaughter I never had a chance to."

"What if I can't do it?" I finally voiced the thought that had been burrowed in my mind for the last two days. "What if I can't be who they want me to be? I'm just a kid."

"Don't be who they want you to be, Miley, be who _you_ want to be." King Altiyan smiled reassuringly at me. "And youth isn't always wasted on the young, you know." I smiled a little, he actually seemed kind of cool. "This is a lot to take in, I know, but there are more serious matters I would like to discuss with you." The King said after a few more minutes when I'd actually take a couple of bites of egg and bacon. "Would like to accompany me on a walk through the grounds after breakfast?" He asked, but I knew I had to, even if he wasn't King, I wanted to know what else there was.

"Y-yes, Sir." I nodded quickly and he chuckled again. Ten minutes later I couldn't eat anymore, I was too nervous. What else could there possibly be? My parents are who I thought they were, I was a hospital mix-up baby, I'm a freaking Princess, and I'm going to be Queen before I can even drive. What else was there?

"I suppose that was a bad move on my part, I should have let you eat before bringing it." King Altiyan sighed and I looked down and blushed. "Why don't we go for that walk and put your mind at ease?" He suggested, getting up and I quickly followed.

"Your Majesty-" Alyssa appeared as soon as we stepped out of the dining room and the King sighed.

"Alyssa, whatever it is, it will have to wait, I am going for a walk with my granddaughter." King Altiyan dismissed.

"Yes, you Majesty." Alyssa nodded and quickly left.

"Y-your Majesty?" I asked hesitantly after ten to fifteen minutes of walking along the beautiful grounds of the Castle.

"Ah, you want to know about the serious matters." King Altiyan smiled before it dropped and he grew serious. "I am afraid, young Miley, that being Queen will not be as simple as a coronation." I furrowed my brow and he led me to a nearby marble bench. "You see, this another thing I had been hoping to change, but have failed at; before a Princess can be Queen she must marry." I felt shock wash over me. I didn't think I could be shocked anymore. I mean, with everything that had happened in the last couple of days you'd think I'd be immune to shock. King Altiyan looked truly sorry, but it didn't really register with me. "And I'm sorry to say that you must also be at the very least pregnant within the first year of your marriage or the next in line for the throne would be able to seize the Crown on grounds of carrying on the Royal line. With no other heirs, though, parliment would simply try to remove you, which would cause our country to cease to exist."

_**Princess Miley**_

_Saturday, September 10_

"Your Highness!" I woke up with a cool, wet cloth on my forehead and something in my mouth. "Your Highness, Princess!" Someone kept trying to wake me and I groaned. I didn't want to wake up right now. I didn't want to wake up **ever**. The last thing I remember was being told that I had to be married and pregnant before I'm even sixteen or an entire country would cease to exist. "Your Majesty, the Princess is waking." The person called and I heard a sigh of relief.

"Miley." King Altiyan's voice came closer. and I forced my blurry eyes to open. My head hurt.

"Wha happen?" I asked, slurring, and I reached up to touch my head where it hurt.

"You passed out and hit your head." The first voice said, coming into my blurry view and the white coat and stethoscope was all I need to know that it was a doctor.

"Owww..." I whined, squeezing my eyes shut again.

"It's okay, just a little bump, some pain killers and a lollipop and you'll be just fine." The doctor assured and I frowned. I wasn't going to be 'just fine', I was going to be married and pregnant before I was even an adult. Three days ago I was mostly normal; now I have life sentance of Queen before I'm sixteen and pregnant before I'm seventeen. So uncool.

"So, what?" I turned to the King, still rubbing my head as I glared. Politeness and King be damned. "I have to get married and have a kid, is that it? Do I have to do anything else? Stand in the middle of the town and let them cut out my heart?" I demanded and the King sighed sadly. "Are you just going to marry a fourteen-year-old kid off to the highest bidder for your precious country? What about me, huh? What about _my_ life, _my_ hopes, **my** dreams? I wanted to grow up and fall in love on my own terms, with someone I actually knew and loved of my acord, not some idiot that was picked out to knock me up to continue some stupid Royal family." King Altiyan looked away and I glared at him harder.

"Doctor Andrews, that will be all, thank-you." The King dismissed when the doctor came over with a glass of water and two asprin on a silver platter.

"Yes, your Majesty." The doctor bowed a little before he left and I was once again alone with the King of Cyrus. Great. The last time I was alone with him I almost got a concussion.

"Anything else I should know?" I muttered, not looking at him as I took the painkillers.

"Alyssa has arranged a personal tutor for you starting Monday after the anouncement until Prince Arthur's Prepatory can be declared secure for your education." With that anouncement the King got up and left quietly.

"Ugh!" I let out a scream and flung the platter with the glass on it away, hearing a satisfying smash and clatter as the glass broke. I got off the bed and grabbed up head at the sudden dizziness. I sat down again for a few minutes until I could figure out what to do. I got up again and walked slowly to the door to what I guess was some sort of infirmary only to find a guard standing right outside. "How do I get back to my room?" I mumbled, looking down.. I didn't want to be here. I didn't want to find out my entire life was a lie, or that I was Princess, or any of this.

"Right this way, you Highness." The guard said and I looked up, it was Carlton.

"Carlton?" I spoke again when we were somewhere. i don't know where, but it was starting to look familiar so I think we were getting close.

"Yes, your Highness?" Carlton replied dutifully and I rolled my eyes behind his back at the constant 'your Highness' crap.

"Is there really no-one else? I mean... No-one?" I shrugged a little and Carlton let out a short sigh. "I can't be a Princess, I'm not _Princess_ material." We rounded another corner when carlton stopped and turned to me.

"Princess... You are Princess material. You were born for this, and from the time I've been on your security team, I can see that you will be a great Credit to our country." Carlton said in a sort of actually caring voice before he straightened up again and cleared his throat before he started walking again. "This way, your Highness." He said, and I realized we were in the hall that led to the Crown quarters.

"Thanks." I muttered, walking into the living room of the quarters. I ran as fast as I could up to the bedroom and grabbed my laptop out of my suitcase and set it up, connecting to the internet. The palace had great reception, I had to admit. Stupid Royal family. Stupid traditions.

_**Princess Miley**_

I guess I fell asleep because I woke up and to wake up you have to have been unconscious. That's completely beside the point though because when I woke up I had computer keys pressing against my face and I was drooling on the mousepad. Great.

"Your Highness!" Oh, right, that's why I woke up. I groaned and whiped my face as I got up. I scrunched up nose at my computer and swiped the drool away with my hand before I got up to answer the door.

"What?" I grumbled, opening the doors. It was Alyssa. Her eyes roamed over me and I rolled mine.

"It's time for your etiquette lessons." She said and I grumbled, going back into the room.

"Right, learn how to be gracefull whilst marrying and being knocked up by some fifty-year-old stranger who's probably a jerk and jack-ass." I muttered darkly, climbing back onto the bed.

"Your anouncement is tomorrow evening on live televission through-out all of Cyrus, Some European countries, and the Americas." Alyssa persisted and I mimicked her childishly, crawling to the middle of the bed and sitting cross-legged and crossing my arms petulatnly.

"I'm not leaving this bed." I declared and Alyssa pursed her lips. "Today I was told that I'm going to be married and a mother before I'm even seventee, I think I'm entitled to at least one day of being a freaking **teenager** before you marry me off to the highest bidder." Alyssa sighed and turned and left.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three! Things are starting to heat up O.o<strong>

**Read... Review... Review again if you want to make me happy :P**

**Also, check out my one-shot and review it; First Time :)**

**My next update will be the last chapter of Avis Cyrus, but it's going to take a little longer than normal. Just thought I should let you guys know. :)**

**XOXO  
>Miley-Girl<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

_**CHAPTER FOUR**_

"Okay, teen time is over, you need to learn how to walk, talk, sit, stand and act like the future Queen of this country." I was already awake when Alyssa barged into the bedroom and I glared at her over my laptop.

"Right, because my thoughts, emotions and free will just have an off switch." I snapped, I wasn't even doing anything on my computer, I was just playing pinball. "Anyway, if I'm the freaking Princess, doesn't that mean _you_ have to do what **I** say?"

"You know, I said letting you be raised mainstream was the worst idea." ALyssa remarked and I glared at her harder. "The King summons you to breakfast before your lessons begin, King trumps Princess."

"Well, if the _King_ wants to see me then the **King** can come get me himself." With that I turned my attention back to my pinball and Alyssa let out an agravated sound before she left. I knew I shouldn't be acting like a total brat, but I also shouuldn't be getting married at fifteen. Twenty minutes after Alyssa left the doors to the bedrom were opened by doorsmen and I sighed as someone even started playing one of those trumpet things.

"Please rise for his Majesty, King Altiyan of Cyrus." The trumpet guy anounced, but I stayed sitting on the bed as His Royal Majesty entered. Huh... Even Kings where bunny slippers.

"Miley." King Altiyan stood at the foot of the bed and we stared each other down. I glared at him, I didn't want this, I wanted to go home, I wanted to go to high school and, sweet niblets, I wanted to fall in love. "Miley." He sighed, caving in and bowing his head. "I understand that this must be terribly difficult for you, but I have tried many times to have the constitution rewritten, there is simply nothing I can do."

"And there is simply no way I am marrying some fifty-year-old jerk face and let him... _Touch me_." I retorted and he sighed again.

"There will be no marrying you off to 'high bidders' or fifty-year-olds." King Altiyan denied. "As we speak a list of aproved bachelors under the age of thirty is being compiled for you to review and choose a suiter from to be courted through-out the year."

"Great; I'll still be marrying someone **twice my age**." I closed my computer and pushed it away, grabbing Beary instead. "Does my Dad know what you want me to do?" I demanded, there's no way my Dad would let me get married any time before my thirtieth birthday... Right?

"The choice of your husband is completely up to you, and you will have a year to know him and a lifetime to grow to... Like him at the very least." King Altiyan said before he started to leave. "I will have someone send up some breakfast for you and your tutors will be here in one hour whether you are ready for them or not. The anouncement will begin at six thirty this evening." With that he left and I was alone again. Finally.

Ten minutes later as the King had said someone brought a tray in with bacon, eggs, toast and a small plate of fruit as well as a glass of juice and a glass of milk. I sipped at the milk and picked at the fruit, but stubbornly avoided the cooked foods before I went to shower. I guess I didn't really have any choice in these etiquette classes.

_**Princess Miley**_

_Sunday, September 11_

My etiquette teacher is Miss Caltone and I think she has a stick stuck up somewhere it shouldn't have been in the first place. And at the same time as this stupid etiquette thing Alyssa had brought in a parade of aplicants for my personal assistant whilst I tried to take in the list things I had to say and do before I could even sit down at a freaking table.

"Sweet niblets, I don't give a flabit." I finally burst, glaring at both the woman and the man who had to be at least fifty who was the current applicant. "Just pick someone, anyone, I don't care, I'm just going to ignore them. And who gives a dang about which fork out of a thousand you use for which course at a thousand course meal that no-one even wants to be at." I snapped and stalked away as best as I could in the stupid four inch heels they forced me into. I can barely ballance on my feet let alone four inch heels.

"Well, she managed a gracefull exit." I heard Miss Caltone comment from inside the bathroom and I rolled my eyes as I tore the shoes off.

"Will she be ready for tonight?" Alyssa asked after she dismissed the PA applicant.

"Oh, if she can stop throwing a teenage temper tantrum she should be fine." Miss Caltone said casually. Or as casually as she could with that stick where it shouldn't be.

"Yes, well, good luck with that." Alyssa sighed before I heard her leave too.

"Your Highness, please come out in an orderly fashion." Miss Caltone requested and I childishly mimicked her through the bathroom door.

"No." I felt like stomping my foot, but I resisted the urge.

"This is no way for a Princess to act." Miss Caltone said and I stuck my tongue out at the door.

"Here's an idea then." I opened the door and glared. "Fire me, I didn't even want this to begin with."

"You are the Princess, deal with it, with decorum and grace, please." Miss Caltone replied and I slammed the door again in response. "This is why teenager should not run countries." I heard her mutter. Everything was silent for a couple of minutes until I heard a door open.

"Your Highness, Miss Caltone has left." Someone knocked on the door and I slowly opened it again. "She was muttering about intollerable teenagers as she left, it makes me wonder a little...?" Carlton smirked and I laughed. At least there was someone half way normal in this place.

"ADHD." I shrugged, sitting back on the bed. It was true, I was a hyper, easily distracted little monster when I was younger until my parents finally took me to a doctor when I was ten and I was diagnosed with ADHD.

"Conveniently not mentioned?" Carlton guessed.

"I'm sure if they wanted to they could get my medical records, I see no reason to help them." I dismissed and grabbed my computer. Carlton sighed as I logged on and opened a web page.

"Your Highness, the anouncement is tonight, barely six hours away." He reminded me and I sighed.

"I don't want to do this, Dude, the whole Princess thing was cool until I had to get hitched and knocked up within two years."

"I'm sorry, your Highness." Carlton bowed his head and I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever."

_**Princess Miley**_

"Your Highness." Alyssa looked me over and I glared at her. "The King will be here momentarilly."

"No, I won't." King Altiyan anounced, enterring the room I was in. I sighed and smoothed out the silk and lace white dress they'd put me in. "Miley, you look beautiful." I looked at him, he was in a full uniform-suit thing like you Kings wear in movies, and he even had a freaking _crown_ on his silvering head. "But, there is one thing missing." He said thoughtfully and beckoned someone over from the doorway, it was a guuard carrying a deep blue pillow with gold tassels. There was a beautiful tiara on the pillow. It was white gold with dozens of little diamonds on it and a diamond heart in the middle. My mouth dropped open as King Alityan picked up the tiara and carefully place it on top of my head. It was surprisingly heavier than it looked. This thing was probably worth at least three or four Hannah concerts. "Perfect. Royal."` He apraised with a small smile and I unconsciously blushed.

"Your Majesty, your Highness." Madison Margarite - a girl Alyssa had selected to be my personal assistant on a trial basis earlier today - curtsied to us both before she adressed me. "Your Highness, your speach is prepared and is written on the blue paper on the stand." She curtsied at me again and I rolled my eyes. I'd told her about three thousand times in the last hour to please not curtsie.

"Thanks." I muttered and she beamed and hurried away.

"A bit overly enthusiastic and formal, don't you think?" King Altiyan mused and I scoffed, that would be an understatement.

"I still dislike you." I told him straight up. Yeah, sure, he's the freaking King, but he's also the guy who's making me marry some complete stranger... Okay, well, he tried to stop that, but he was the only I knew and could take out my anger on.

"As long as you keep it to teenage rebellion in the public eye, then you may feel however you plase towards me." King Altiyan bowed his head and I noted a hint of sadness in his eyes. "Though, I do hope you will rethink; I have always cared deeply for you, Miley, you may not have known, but I always did and I always cared for you." Great. I was getting a guilt trip from a dying King.

"Can we just get this over with?" I mumbled, looking away and feeling uncomfortable.

"Right this way, your Highness." Someone I didn't know beckoned me as the King was lead elsewhere. I was hanging in a little room just off of a giant ballroom in the palace. The ballroom was set up with a dance floor and tables for the meal that would follow the anouncement. First the Prime Minister would say a few words, introducing the King, who would then make a speach about his current ailment, the death of his son and his wife, and then introduce me. I would then make a speach that I vaguely knew mentioned that I would begin taking on responsibilities befitting my upcoming position and also start surveying prospective suitors. In other words I was telling them I was taking over the Monarchy slowly and getting hitched whether I liked it or not.  
>Then, after the speaches we would dine and then I would start to be introduced to my prospective suitors. The oldest of which I was told was 29 and the youngest of which was 4. And there was everything in between. Thankfully, though the 4-year-old had a seven o'clock bedtime and had to stay home with the army of nannies catering to his every whim.<p>

All too soon the Prime Minister had come and gone and King Altiyan was on the stage at the podium and I could barely hear myself think through the blood rushing through my ears. I saw him pause dramatically and wave a hand in my direction.

"Without further adue, my granddaughter, and future Queen; Princess Miley." That was my cue, I slowly started to walk out, holding my breath and trying to look... Princess-y. When I got to the podium King Altiyan smiled and kissed me lightly on the cheek before he stepped aside and I was left alone, facing two hundred and fifty pairs of eyes. At least. When I was Hannah I knew what to do, I sang, that was what I did. I did not do this. This wasn't me. Not at all.

"Uh... Hi?" I laughed nervously. They were all just standing there, looking, judging, critisizing. I looked down at the podium, there were three different colored papers; white for the Prime Minister, yellow for the King and mine were blue. I looked at the words. They were there, I knew that, but all I could see were black colored squiggles on a blue background. I dizzily grabbed the podium and squeezed my eyes shut for a second, hoping to clear the blurriness and nervousness. I opened them and looked down, nope. Still couldn't read the dang thing. I could get up in front of a hundred thousand people and sing in a blonde wig for two hours, but I was so nervous I couldn't even read in front of a couple of hundred. "Uh... Okay, well, I did have a speach." I started to say, letting out a slow breath. "But, I, uh, I'm kind of nervous and all the words look like little squiggles right now." I laughed hollowly again and I heard a few titters of laughter from the people. "So, I guess I have to wing it." I took another deep breath and slowly let it out.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah... I can't write speaches... At all, so you guys are gonna have to use your imaginations for that one.<strong>

**I'm kinda sad; I only got two reviews each for the last two chapters of Avis Cyrus :(  
>If you guys review this chapter heaps and heaps I'll make the next chapter longer.<strong>

**Should this story stay in straigh HM category or should i put it as cross with either Camp Rock or Princess Diaries. Shane Gray will be making an appearance soon and will be a major part of the story (the CRS in the summary doesn't stand for Camp Rock Series though, there's a hint) and Queen Mia of Genovia may or may not make an appearance, I haven't decided yet. Review and let me know. :)**

**Also, go check out and comment and like my knew youtube video. (http:/www . youtube . com/watch?v=UvxeRN0HAPk) you know the deal, take out the spaces :D  
>It's a very... Sexual... MileyJoe video set to 2 Become 1 by the Spice Girls.  
>My new goal in life is to either see or make a Miley video to every Spice Girls song. That is my challenge to any readers who choose to accept; make a youtube video featuring Miley to any Spice Girls song of your own choosing and review or PM me the link. I'm not sure yet, but I think my next one is going to be Mama, I haven't decicded, but I could probably whip up something halfway decent for that song.<strong>

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review :) Pretty please rview for me? Pretty please with a Miley on top? :D**

**XOXO  
>Miley-Girl<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

_**CHAPTER FIVE**_

_Sunday, September 11_

"Your Highness." A man bowed to me, kissing the back of my hand in the process.

"Your Highness, this is Lord Kale Hawthorne." Madison provided and I couldn't help but blush at him. He was older, at least ten years older than me. But, I wasn't exactly blind, I knew gorgeous when I saw it.

"If I might be so bold as to ask, would you like to dance, Princess?" Lord Kale Hawthorne requested and I blushed again and dumbly nodded. Forget that the extent of my dancing ability is dancing on stage or cheerleading. The current high temperature was shorting out my brain functions. I let him lead me to the dance floor and he seemed to hold me as if I was a fragile little doll. A new song started and he started stepping slowly to the music, I kept looking down at my feet to make sure I was following correctly and that I didn't step on him; they had me in stupid heels again (not quite so high as before, but still) and they looked painfull. "If you keep looking at your feet you're more likely to make a mistake." Lord Kale chuckled and I blushed again, forcing myself to look up, but that only made me blush more. Not even three seconds after I stopped looking at my feet I accidently stepped on one of his and he winced.

"Sorry." I mumbled, looking down again and he just chuckled again.

"May I have the next dance?" A voice behind me requested as the song came to a close a few blushing, stuttering minutes later. I turned around and blushed again. If Lord Kale Hawthorne was gorgeous then this guy was in a whole 'nother league of his own.

"Brother." Lord Kale said and I was surprised.

"Your Highness, I am Lord Marcus Hawthorne." He too kissed the back of my hand and I nodded dumbly again. "Might I request the next dance?" He requested and I just nodded again. This one was clearly the younger brother, at least five years, I'd say, and he had the prettiest blue eyes I'd ever seen.

"I should warn you, I have two left feet." I finally seemed to muster up a voice and he laughed.

"Well, I have two right feet, so we should be fine together." He replied and I giggled a little. "Not really my usual listening, but I don't think we could dance this close if it were." Lord Marcus stated and I laughed again.

"You think they know any Kelly Clarkson?" I asked, nodding to the classical orchestra that was playing.

"Probably not, but I do have this." He mused, pulling an I-Pod out of a pocket on this inside of his tuxedo jacket.

"Nice." I grinned and he laughed. "Wish I had somewhere for one, but I can barely breathe in this thing, let alone store my music." I shook my head.

"Well, even though you're suffocating, you still look beautiful, Princess." Lord Marcus said and I blushed again and looked down. "Should I be worried that the King is staring at us?" He asked a couple of minutes later and my head shot up and I turned in the direction he was looking.

"Give me a break." I muttered, turning back around and frowning.

"Tough time?" Lord Marcus guessed and I rolled my eyes.

"It's like every time I turn around there's someone watching me, I have a freaking four person guard outside my bedroom door, dang flabit." I said, feeling annoyed and he laughed.

"I guess I'd be pretty ticked too." He conceded, looking around for a second. "Want to get out of here?" He offered and I wanted so badly to agree.

"I would, except I have a series of permanant stalkers who I can't get a restraining order against because they're 'protecting me'." I rolled my eyes again. "Besides, I'm sure you'd have things you rather do than hang out with a fourteen-year-old kid." I shrugged.

"Are you kidding?" Lord Marcus scoffed. "Princess, if I could be so candid?" He requested and I rolled my eyes yet again. Why did everyone insist on calling me that? I get it, I'm a Princess, but I dod have a name, you know. "You're the only person here under thirty that I can actually stand to be around; I've had to grow up in the same circles as these people and they'll either bore you to death or annoy you into killing them. The way I see it; sure you're younger, but from three minutes with you you're more normal than any of those other idiots, and I figure you're probably going nuts with these people just as much as me." The young Lord reasoned and I stared at him with a half open mouth. Will you marry me? I was half tempted to ask him, if he was the only normal person on the list then he was number one choice.

"How old are you exactly?" I asked instead, furrowing my brow a little. Everyone knew my age, I'm freaking Princess, they know everything except the birth mark I have in a very private place. And even that I'm not so sure that they don't know.

"Eighteen." He shrugged carelessly.

"Your Highness." Someone came up behind me and I realized that Lord Marcus and I had stopped dancing quite a while ago and we were just standing in the middle of the dance floor talking. "The King requests that you take leave for the night." Madison told me and I frowned and turned my eyes to the King who was watching me.

"Excuse me." I whispered, walking over to King Altiyan. I stopped just far enough away that he would have to get up and come to me, but close enough that he knew what I wanted.

"It take it you are not too please with my request?" King Altiyan guessed, his voice mild. "It is ten o'clock and you have an early start tomorrow, it would be wise to be well rested."

"And this has nothing to do with that guy?" I nodded my head back a little at Lord Marcus.

"Though I would have hoped you would have chosen someone slightly more refined, if you are taken with Lord Hawthorne than I wish you the best." King Altiyan said and I rolled my eyes. "The evening, however, is coming to a close and you still need rest before your tutoring beings at eight thirty in the morning." I narrowed my eyes a little as I stared at him, trying to figure him out.

"I'm gonna go tell him." I said slowly, still not quite sure about the King. Did that mean that he didn't like the Lord? Did that mean I should like him more or less? He was confusing me. "Hi." I blushed for the millionth time when I aproached Lord Marcus and he grinned at me.

"Your Highness." He gave a small bow and I waited for him to straighten up.

"I'm gonna rule a country and yet I still have a bed time." I mused and he laughed with a small shrug.

"Well, I'd hate to keep you and get a Princess grounded." He picked up my left hand and kissed the back of it. "I wish you a peacefull sleep, your Highness."

"Thank-you." I blushed, "for being the only normal person I've met since I got here."

"Having a stick up your ass is over rated." I felt my eyes widen at his chohice of words, but I really didn't want to look like a little kid in front of him. I think he's cool, which is a giant step from how most of these people act. "So... I guess I'll be seeing you around, at these stuck-up people things?" He asked, actually seeming kind of shy.

"Hopefully my bed time won't be so early next time." I half smiled and he did as well.

"Speaking of which, don't want to get the Princess grounded." He kissed my hand for a third time and bowed slightly. "Goodnight, Princess."

"Goodnight, Lord Hawthorne." I smiled at him one last time before I let Madison lead me away. My hand was tingling where his lips had touched when I was up in the Crown quarters. I couldn't help but giggle like I was love-sick as I grabbed my cell phone and fell onto the bed. I dialled my Dad and had to wait a couple of minutes until my giggles and the hot flush all over me receded enough that I would feel comfortable talking to my Dad.

_**Princess Miley**_

_Monday, September 12_

"Select correctly and your meal will be brought to you." Miss Caltone told me. I was literally **tied** to a chair with a fancy table setting in front of me. She'd been talking non-stop about the correct eating etiquette and which fork to use for what sort of meal. There were, like, a hundred different forks in front of me, how the Hell was I supposed to know which one to choose? She hadn't even told me what I was supposed to be choosing for. I looked at Miss Caltone - more like glared - before I looked at the forks.

"That one." I decided carelessly, pointing at the fork that looked most like a normal fork and she sighed disapointedly. "You know, I'm pretty sure tieing people up against their will is against the law."

"Your Highness, if you do not already know the menu it is correct to inquire as to what the menu is." She instructed and I rolled my eyes. "Now try again."

"Fine; what's the menu?" I asked forcedly.

"With manners, please." Miss Caltone ordered and I glared at her.

"May I please enquire as to this dinings menu?" I said through a clenched smile, glaring at her as hard as I could. It wasn't that I was particularly hungry, but I just wanted this stupid 'lesson' to be over and for someone to untie me, dang flabit.

"Much better." Miss Caltone praised and called for someone to come in with lunch on a silver platter. "Though, do try to pleasent next time."

"Are you gonna untie me now?" I demanded, struggling against the silk ties that were around me.

"It's to help you learn propper posture." Miss Caltone dismissed.

"When do I go to a real school where I don't get tied up for lunch?"

"Select the corect fork and you will be allowed to dine." She ordered, she still hadn't freaking told me I was choosing the stupid fork for.

"I would, but you still didn't tell me what I'm choosing for." I pointed out and she sighed. "And I'm not asking again." I denied before she could even say it.

"This meal consists of a light salad with grilled chicken." I turned my glare from Miss Caltone to the set of at least a dozen forks in the setting in front of me. How the Hell was I supposed to know which one to choose? Okay, what had I actually paid attention to when Miss Caltone was talking?  
>Not the normal fork, not the really small one, and I don't even know why there was that really big one twice the size of a normal fork.<p>

"This one?" I guessed, gesturing as best as I could to a fork somewhere between the normal fork and the tiny fork on the left.

"Please, pay attention, your Highness, we've been over this three times." Miss Caltone rubbed her temple, and that gave me an odd sense of satisfaction. I think I was well on my way to giving her a migrane.

"Well, one was too many. Who really cares which fork is used for which meal? They're utensils." I pointed out.

"All rise!" Someone entered the dining room rather abruptly and started playing that trumpet thing. "His Royal Majesty, King Altiyan." I drummed my fingers on the arm of the chair as Miss Caltone and the trumpet guy curtsied and bowed respectively.

"What have you done to my granddaughter?" I would have jumped in shock - and a little fright - at the sudden shout from the King. Miss Caltone started to stutter and do fish impersonation. "Untie her this instant." He demanded and a security guy at the door came over and made quick work of the knot at the back of the silky fabric. "Miss Caltone, I am not sure if you are aware, but this child is not only my granddaughter, but also the future of this country and I will not have my granddaughter tied up like a rodeo steer." The Kings voice was deadly quiet as he spoke.

"Sir." I spoke up, honestly, Miss Caltone looked like she was about to cry. "Don't be so hard on her, please?" I turned on my best puppy dog look that always got to Daddy. "It was supposed to be to correct my posture or whatever, she was just doing what she was hired to do." I shrugged a little, but the King shook his head.

"Regardless, I will not have you tied up, you are to have etiquette tuition, _not_ be subjected hostage scenarios." He dismissed before he turned back to Miss Caltone. "Miss Caltone, you are dismissed, Princess Miley will be recieving other tuition for the rest of the week."

* * *

><p><strong>So, who do you guys think Lord Marcus and Kale Hawthorne are? Hint, not connected to ShaneJoe.  
>Speaking of whom; Shane will hopefully make his first appearence next chapter. And, no, he will not be Royalty in any way. The CRS mention in the summary is actually a hint as to what he is; I dare you to guess.<strong>

**Also, I am distinctly depressed by the lack of reviews I'm getting :( Please remedy that in a timely fashion :P**

**Also; if anyone should feel the need to entertain me, I've suddenly fallen in love with the idea of Puckleberry (Noah Puckerman/zrachel Berry) from Glee and I've legit read every story on the first five pages in the last twenty-four hours.**

**Again, please REVIEW!**

**XOXO  
>Miley-Girl<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

_**CHAPTER SIX**_

_Sunday, September 17_

Sweet niblets!

Even the school King Altiyan had me forced into was huge. It had to be even bigger than freaking _Hogwarts_. It was probably older than Hogwarts too.

"As a weekend student you will, of course, have a dorm room; in Porter Hall - we sort by alphabeitcal first names." The Headmast; Mister Orchland said and I nodded slowly, not really listening. Headmaster Orchland and two guards had already taken me on a tour through the freaking castle of a school; including but not limited to, a tennis court, stables, full dining hall, ballroom, concert hall, indoor and outdoor swimming pools, a lake, and observatorium (or whatever the Hell those things are that you go to and it's a giant telescope so you can see the stars during the day) and now we were walking down a seemingly random hallway in a maze of other hallways.

We came to a stop at a set of double doors and Carlton and Jethro opened them and cleard the new hallway before I could enter.

"This is Porter Hall; girls reside on the left, boys on the right." Mr. Orchland explained, walking down. "The first two rooms at the doors are the prefects of Porter Hall, you can go to them if you need help with anything." Sure, could they help me get out of this marriage thing? Two lefts and a right later and the headmaster stopped again outside of an unassuming door. "This one will be your dorm room, your Highness." The door was opened and I was happy to find that it was actually a normal sized room - I was starting to think they didn't exist in this country - about the same size as my room in Malibu. Carlton moved ahead and 'cleared' it before I was allowed in; my laptop was on the dresser and my guitar case had been propped up against the closet in the corner, so I guessed that someone had already unpacked all of my other stuff. Talk about awkward; knowing someone else touched your _delicates_.

"Great." I went over and sat on the bed, looking around. New school, new country, new life. I sighed and played with my purity ring.

"Breakfast is at seven every morning until eight thirty to allow for you to get to your first class at nine." Headmaster Orchland continued as if I was actually enthusiastic about this place. "Each class lasts for fifty minutes, unless it is a double session in which case it will be one hour and fifty minutes. Lunch is from twelve untill twelve fifty and classes continue until four, in which time you will be free to study or meander about until dinner begins at six thirty." Hurrah. I rolled my eyes and started picking at a loose string on my top. "If you have any questions or worries, your Highness, pleease do not hesitate to come to me." The Headmaster continued and I nodded mutely.

"Yes, sir." I eventually spoke and he sighed.

"Well, then I suppose I will leave you to yourself." Mr. Orchland gave a low bow to me before he left and I fell back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. After a while of boredom - I heard Carlton and Jethro shift a couple of times - I eventually sat up and looked around again.

"Dude, I am so bored." I mumbled, looking for something to do. I didn't really want to go out and mingle because I didn't know how the people here - the kids - would react. I sighed again and grabbed my guitar and checked that I still had my cell phone before I left the room. "Okay, which way is out?" I questioned, I knew I had to go left and then right twice, but after that I just drew a blank. On the way - following Jethro - outside I heard a few whispers, but I tried my best to ignore them. "You guys can leave, I think I'm pretty safe here." I told the two security guys as I found a tree by the lake. They shared a look and I rolled my eyes. "I just want to be alone." They shared another look and I let out a breath of relief as they moved away. Not completely, just far enough that I could at least pretend that I didn't know they were constantly watching me. I pulled my guitar out of its case and looked around. It was a little harder to pretend than I thought. I turned slightly away from them and positioned my guitar, getting ready to play.

I don't know how long I played, but I only stopped when I felt a shadow cross over me and I sighed. I'd had my eyes closed against the warm afternoon sun, but I opened them immediately. It wasn't Carlton or Jethro or any other security guys. It was a boy.  
>That was a stretch. He looked older, like Lord Marcus Hawthorne. He had deep dark hazel eyes, perfectly olive skin, short dark, tussled hair and even through his shirt I could see muscles that would make any guy proud.<p>

"You're pretty good." The boy said, nodding down at me and I blushed and looked down.

"Thanks." I mumbled, not moving.

"What were you playing?" He asked and I shrugged.

"Just playing, nothing in particular." I replied, chancing another glance up at him.

"You should join the school band." He started to say, moving away a little. "Someone might actually listen if someone hot was in it." I felt my jaw drop in shock as he walked away. A strange boy had just walked up and called me hot... And I'm pretty sure he insulted the school band as well, but that was beside the point. I put my guitar back in its case and got up, walking over to Jethro and Carlton. It must be uber boring to be a security guard; just standing around whilst nothing happens. My ADHD would probably get me killed in ten minutes if it was me. As I walked up to them I could still see the boy as he walked away.

"Was he bothering you, Ma'am?" Jethro asked and I tore my gaze away from the retreating boys back.

"Uh... No... I don't think so." I shook my head, furrowing my brow a little.

_**Princess Miley**_

_Monday, September 18_

"Is this up the right way?" I frowned. I was looking at the map of the school I'd been given, trying to find my first class - English - but all I'd succeeded in doing was walking into a wall. I'd been wondering around for twenty minutes now and I had idea where the Hell I am. Another thing about this school - other than the fact that it was harder to navigate than the Palace - was that we could where whatever we wanted on the weekends, but there was a freaking **uniform** when classes were in session.

"Princess." One of the security guys who had been following me said and I turned to see him pointing at the opposite side of the hall where there was a door that clearly said English on it. Carlton and Jethro were actually pretty cool stalkers when I got used to them, I could make fun of people around them and they'd laugh when I mocked someone behind their back. But, they weren't here today, I was stuck with three new guys who were all complete professional, 'by the book' guys. I didn't like them.

"Thanks." I muttered, walking over to the door and peaking through the little glass window. I glanced at my watch when I saw that no-one was in there yet. It was only eight-thirty since I'd barely even touched breakfast before I left before the bulk of the students started coming and the whispers and stares got to me. I shrugged and went in; two guys stayed outside, but a third actually followed me into the rooma nd I rolled my eyes. All the desks had names printed on them for each student. The school ranged from prep right through to twelfth grade, but there was only a few dozen students in each grade, but I still didn't understand how each kid got their printed on their desk unless there was a set of classrooms for each grade.

When I found my desk I had to roll my eyes again; all of the other desks had a salutation like Mister or Miss followed by a first name and then a last name. Mine had 'HRH, Princess Miley' on it. I sighed and sat down, pulling out my English book since I had nothing better to do. I couldn't even call Dad or Jackson since it was the middle of the night in Malibu. When the door opened again I looked up to see the teacher - Miss Wintergrass according to my schedual - coming in with a stack of papers.

"Your Highness." She looked shocked to see me there. "Nice to know that someone is focussed on their studies." She eventually said after staring at me for a full minute and I smiled weakly in response. After that the class started filling up; Margaritte Matthews was the seventh student after me and was in the seat on my left and she kept staring at me with wide brown eyes that were starting to get really creepy. By the time the bell sounded - more like a ding dong then a bell - the seeat on my right for Shane Gray was still empty and Miss Wintergrass started calling the role. Andrews, Abernathy, Dalton, Fredricks. The door opened and I gasped when I saw the boy from yesterday slowly walk in. "Your seat, Mister Gray." Miss Wintergrass instructed, marking him off on the role as he moved between the desks. _He_ is Shane Gray? The really cute boy who I thought had to be at least two or three years older than me and who called me hot was Shane Gray? I'd be sitting next to _Him_ in English for the rest of the school year?

I can't say I was complaining. He smirked at me as he slid into his seat and I couldn't help but blush and look down when he did, which onnly made him smirk more out of the corner of my eye.

I honestly wish I could tell you a single word that Miss Wintergrass said in English, but I couldn't keep my eyes off of Shane Gray and every now and then he'd look over at me as well which would make me immediately look down against his smirk until the bell sounded again and there was a mad rush for all the students to leave as Miss Wintergrass handed everyone an assignment on the way out. A three thousand word report on Shakespeares Hamlet. Next was double science.

"Where are you going?" A voice asked from behind me when I decided to go left down the hall.

"Uh... Science... Do you know-" I stopped talking when I saw it was Shane Gray and he was smirking at me again.

"I've got science too, walk with me." He made it sound more like an order than a a request or suggestion.

"Thanks." I mumbled, following Shane, and the three security guys following me.

"So, first day, sick of the snobs yet?" I looked up at him. "Okay, then, sick of the staring yet?" He tried a different tactic.

"It's a little unnerving." I conceeded and he scoffed.

"It's a little unnerving walking next to you." He shook his head and I blushed again. "It'll stop for me when I walk away, you get it twenty-four-seven... But, I guess you're used to it, huh, _Princess_?"

"Yeah." I muttered, looking away. I didn't know what it was like. I knew what it was like to be stalked as Hannah, I even knew what it was like to have a few old Robby Ray fans come up to my Dad, but this was a whole 'nother world of invasiveness.

"The muscles aren't exactly a bad thing either." He pointed out and I sighed. "Well, here's science." Shane shrugged, stopping outside the door and I looked inside, the teacher was there, most of the class was there already. Great.

"Thanks." I smiled a little at him before I took a deep breath and reached for the door. As soon as I opened the door all eyes were on... One of the security dudes who insisted I not go into the room without it being cleared. Then all eyes were on me as I slowly stepped inside. They whispered to each other; I caught slivers of 'Princess', 'future Queen' and things like that as I searched for my desk. Again all the names were written on the front of the desk and mine said 'HRH, Princess Miley'. And once again I was next to Shane, at the same table even. I wondered if it was the same seating arrangements for all the classes or if it was just a coincidence. Well the bell rang the teacher looked up from his desk and his eyes almost immediately landed on me. He stared at me for a good minute before he started calling the role. Again, right before he got to Shane's name Shane walked in carelessly. Why didn't he just come in with me? Did he just wait outside until he knew his name was being called so he could make an entrance? I shrugged it off as he came and sat next to me.

"We meet again." He murmured, pushing his books away and I felt myself heat up under his intense hazel gaze.

* * *

><p><strong>Everything is not what it seems, be warned! :)<strong>

**Well, that was Shane's big entrance, I'm gonna go a little more into him in the next few chapters hopefully, but I wouldn't my breath if I were any of you guys. Just a thought, a hope, a dream... A ramble :P**

**Sorry it took so long, I've been obsessed with Glee fanfics and I haven't been able to stop reading them (more specifically Puck/Rachel ones).**

**No-one even tried to guess who the Hawthorne brothers were. I'm sad. I'm also demanding now!  
>Please, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty PLEASE will you guys review? I'm hoping for 5 reviews before I update. If I don't get them, then I'll be sad and pouty and and I won't want to write anymore.<strong>

**I really REALLY dislike Joe Jonas right now!  
>Bet no-one ever thought they'd read me write that, huh?<br>First he missed last weeks Fastlife Friday, and now this week he's changed the time to 10 AM Pacific time. Which for me, in Australia, translates to KILL JOE JONAS! Because that's at four in the morning. I only recognise one four o'clock a day, and it's not in the morning. Not happy, Joseph:|**

**I think there was something else I wanted to say, but I forgot it when I was writing all those pleases.**

**XOXO  
>Miley-Girl<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

_**CHAPTER SEVEN**_

_Tuesday, September 19_

Okay, it's official, every single class I have is with Shane Gray. And it seemed that we were seated next to each other all the time as well. Shane is also in Porter Hall; right. Across. From. Me. His dorm room is literally right across from mine. One thing I didn't like about Shane (probably the only thing). One thing that actually made me dislike him and try to avoid him all today; he was a player. I'd seen him kissing three different girls alone. And a fourth had come out of his room doing the walk of shame this morning.

"Hey, _Princess_." Shane smirked as he slid into the seat next me at lunch. One security guy was outside the dining hall doors, one was just inside the doors and one was sitting directly across from me, glaring at Shane.

"Shane." I acknowledged, pushing my macaroni around the bowl. It wasn't like normal school macaroni that was just a lump of yellow, this was actually not only edible, but good.

"What's with the cold shoulder?" Shane asked and I could hear him smirking even though I wasn't looking at him anymore.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I denied as I shrugged, taking a sip of my lemonade.

"Come on, _Princess_, I know I make you hot." I blushed and focussed on my macaroni. "See, there's that adorable blush."

"I don't like players, Shane, I have enough drama in my life, I don't need you." I finally blurted out and he didn't even have the decency to look guilty or confronted.

"What?" He actually looked confused and I rolled my eyes.

"I saw you kissing three different girls. And I saw another one leaving your dorm room this morning." I pointed out and this time he at least did look a little ashamed. "I don't like guys who think girls are just objects for their amusement, I find it to be demeaning and repulsive." With that I got up and walked away, leaving a stunned-looking Shane behind me and a couple of hundreds eyes staring after me.

Ten minutes into biology the door opened and Shane came in. Only, this time he didn't have the cocky swagger as he came to sit next to me. He had a split lip that was still slightly bleeding and his left eye was red, I knew it was going to bruise badly. The same thing happened to Jackson all the time when he got in fights; first it would be red just after it happened, then it'd bruise purple, then it'd get darker to almost black, then it would fade greenish and yellow. I gasped softly and he avoided my eye as he sat silently.

"Mister Gray, would you like to explain?" Our biology teaccher, Mr. Caspien, asked, one eyebrow arched.

"No." Shane muttered, opening his book and looking down at it pointedly. I opened my mouth to ask him, but I didn't want to draw attention from everyone else and the glare he shot me made me rethink. Forty very slow minutes later the bell rang and Shane was the first one out of the room.

"Shane!" I ran after him, ignoring the stares, the whispers, the outright pointing. "Shane." I caught up and grabbed his arm, forcing him to stop. He turned and glared at me, ripping his arm out of my grasp and I frowned at him. "What happened to you?" I whispered, aching to reach up and touch his face for some reason. I didn't like players, Shane was a player. But, I couldnn't just leave him hurt.

"What do you care?" He muttered, turning to walk away, but I followed him. "Thought you said I was demeaning and repulsive?" He shot my own words back at me.

"That doesn't mean you deserve this." I gestured vaguely at his injuries.

"Just leave me alone, _Princess_." Shane growled and I winced, the way he said it wasn't teasing like before, it was pure malice. WIth that Shane walked away from me and I was left, gaping after him.

_**Princess Miley**_

Shane didn't go back to his dorm room after classes finished. I know because I sat in my room with the door open waiting for him.. In fact, after dinner, he didn't return at all, at least not before lights out at ten o'clock. I bit my lip nervously; something bad was happening, I just knew it. Shane also didn't show up to breakfast and I was about three seconds away from running to the Headmaster when he walked into English. Ten minutes before class even started. And this was the guy who had walked into class a minimum of five minutes later the last two days.

I was right; Shane's eye was already blackening and had swollen into a squint. His lip was a little better, it had already started to scar over. Miss Wintergrass glanced up from marking something and looked even more surprised than when I had been here early yesterday.

"Where were you?" I turned to Shane, closing my English book.. "You didn't come back to your room before lights out, where were you, Shane?"

"With all due respect, your Highness, that's none of your business." Shane spat angrilly, with forced politeness and I frowned.

"I just want to help you, Shane." I whispered before turning back to my book.

"Yeah, well, if you want to help than just..." When I looked at him again he looked like he was struggling to get the words out. I sighed when he didn't say anything else. "Forgive me." I heard him mumbled after a couple of minutes and I opened my mouth to ask. "No matter what happens, just... Please... Forgive me?" His voice was borken and begging and when I looked in his one good eye it was pleading with me.

"I will." The words were out of my mouth before I could register them and then the bell rang. As soon as the bell rang at the end of class Shane was gone again and I wanted to know what he meant. The next two classes Shane arrived right before the bell rang and left before it had even finished ringing. "Jethro." I spoke, he was the guard sitting opposite me now, they'd changed over just before lunch - which is where I was currently.

"Yes, your Highness?" Jethro replied, bowing his head slightly in acknowledgement.

"You know how you did background checks on everyone here?" I only knew that because the King had let it slip on Saturday that they were finishing up before I could even step foot on the grounds on Sunday. "What-what did it say about Shane Gray?" I asked hesitantly and he looked at me curriously.

"Has Mister Gray been bothering you, your Highness?" Jethro questioned and I quickly shook my head.

"No." I denied, frowning a little. "At least... I don't think he has... He's confusing; first he was nice, then someone hurt him and he was mean, then he made me promise to forgive him - for what I don't know - and now I think he's trying to avoid me." The boys in Malibu were never this confusing. Not even Zombie-Slaying Jake Ryan, he was just a jerk who kissed me and left and didn't even bother to call after.

"Might I be candid, your Highness?" Jehtro requested and I rolled my eyes. Why did they always feel the need to ask? What, did they think I'd say no? "If he's this much of a hassel and as confusing as you say, perhaps it's best if you pay no mind if he is in fact avoiding you. Maybe you should be thankfull that he's not bothering you anymore."

"Right." I mumbled, looking down. It sounded logical; if he was so confusing and mind-consuming it was best if I let him avoid me and not pay him any attention, but just because it's logical doesn't mean it's possible. Case in point; I couldn't stop thinking about Shane. His intense hazel eyes, the quirk of his lips as he smirked, his heart-melting smile, the way his hair had that perfectly tousled look. His muscles. He certainly didn't look fourteen or fifteen. "Thanks anyway." I shrugged and continued pushing my lunch around my plate until ten minutes before the bell was going to ring for the afternoon classes. I still didn't know my way around enough to get there before it started, and the earlier I left the less students I'd have to deal with. It seemed to happen in slow motion as I got up.

I turned around, I gasped when I saw Shane standing behind me, his face completely devoid of expression except for his eyes. His eyes were pleading with me, begging me for something I didn't know. And then I felt a cold chill run down spine and all over me, it felt like someone had cracked an egg over my head as I felt the liquuid pour over me. Shane stepped back and his eyes turned cold.

"All hail the slushee Queen." Shane murmured just loud enough for a couple of the neighbouring tables to hear.

First there were gasps, then whispers, then laughing. And all I could do was stand there in shock until I felt someone pulling me roughly away. When I gained awareness again I was in my room and Jethro was shaking me slightly, trying to bring me back to reality.

"Your Highness." Jethro breathed a sigh of relief when my eyes refocussed. "You okay, your Highness? Did he hurt you?" I slowly shook my head. I wasn't injured, I was mortified, horrified, humiliated, betrayed, but I wasn't physically injured. "The boys in question are being aprehended, you should get cleaned up, Princess." I internally winced when he called me that. It wasn't the same voice or tone as Shane, but I couldn't help but think off him. I slowly turned at Jethro's prompt and went into the private bathroom. I'm pretty sure I'm the only one with a private bathroom, but at that moment I didn't think of it as I stripped and slipped into the shower, turning the water on full heat until I couldn't even feel my skin and it was an angry red all over from the scorching water.

Nothing so humiliating had happened to me since The Cracker (Henrietta Lavern) had trussed me up like a salad in junior high. I hadn't cried then, I'd been too angry at Roxy letting that happen just to teach me a lesson. The Cracker had never pretended to be nice to me like Shane, either. I met him on Sunday, I liked him by Monday, I called him repulsive on Tuesday and he humiliated me in front of the entire school on Wednesday (today). I suddenly wished I could go back to a week and a half ago; at least Lord Marcus hadn't humiliated or betrayed me

"Your Highness." I vaguelly became aware of someone knocking on the bathroom door and I switched the water off. I could barely see a foot in front of me with all the steam, but I didn't care. I hissed when the soft towel touched my raw skin as I dried off and reached for my bathrobe. The steam billowed out and I immeditately felt hands grab for me when I open the door. "Your Highness, what happened?" I registered that it was Carlton and he thought I was injured. I shook my head and moved past him.

"What-" I cleared my throat and shook my head to clear it a little. "What's going to happen to Shane?" I forced myself to say his name. I'd only known him four days, I'd barely even talked or interacted with him, it shouldn't hurt to say his name.

"The perpertrators have been aprehended, your Highness, and they will be dealt with in a manner just to their crimes." Jethro said in a reassuring tone and I felt my eyes widen.

"Crimes?" My voice went high at that.

"Princess," Carlton spoke slowly, sharing a look with Jethro and the other suit in the room. "What those boys did could be considered an act of terrorism against the Crown."

* * *

><p><strong>Next one is going to be longer, I promise. I had major writers block for most of the week, and it only just broke.<br>That and I also just joined the populace of the employed. I start on Monday, so I don't know how much time I'll have to write, but I promise I WILL update at LEAST once a week. I swear it on my more than slightly obsessive Miley Cyrus collection. :)**

**Fear not, my previous Moe/Shiley fans, there is a reason for everything, I promise.**

**Thank-you, everyone, for your reviews :) Now please give me more ! :P  
>Seriously, though, you guys are awesome and I love reading what you think about my writing.<strong>

**XOXO  
>Miley-Girl<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

_**CHAPTER EIGHT**_

"T-terrorism?" I stuttered, stepping back unconsciously. "What?" I shook my head, my wet hair whipping against my face. "It was humiliating, mortifying and down right cruel, but it wasn't _terrorism_." I may find Shane's actions with girls to be demeaning, and I may feel something just under hate for him after what he did to me, but he wasn't a terrorist.

"It was a public action against the Crown, that is a very serious offence of terrorism in Cyrus." Carlton explained and I shook my head. "A car will be here within the hour to take you to a safe house until this is dealt with apropriately."

"You're kidding?" I rolled my eyes, I went to my drawers and grabbed a set of clothes. "I'm going to get dressed, or is that some national offense as well?" This was ridiculous. Ten minutes later I was dressed and had dried and brushed my hair.

"Where are you going, your Highness?" Jethro questioned when I started for the door.

"For a walk." I muttered, opening the door and leaving before they could stop me. There were two suits with _guns_ outside Shane's room. I frowned and slowly walked over to them. I knew my guards were right behind me, but I didn't care. "Can I see him?" I requested, I wanted to know why. Why would he do that to me? Was it payback for practically calling him a manwhore?

"I'm afraid that's not allowed, your Highness." The guard denied and I frowned.

"I'm the Crown Princess, you kinda have to do what I say." I pointed out, but he only glanced uneasily at the guard next to him. "As Crown Princess of Cyrus I _order_ to let me into that room." It was the first time I'd actually meant it, and not as a petulant teenaged rebellion like before.

"Your Highness-" Jethro started to protest, but I shot him a glare as the guard in front of me let me into Shane's room. Shane was sitting on his bed with his back to the door, hunched over.

"Shane?" I murmured softly and his head shot up, but he didn't turn around. I moved to shut the door behind me, but the guard stopped me. "I want to talk to him alone, _got it_?" I glared and the guard recoiled enough for me shut and lock the door. "Shane?" I tried again, but he still refused to look at me. "I just wanted to know why you would do that to me?" I felt angry and sad and betrayed all at the same time.

"You promised you'd forgive me." Shane muttered, still not turning to look at me and I frowned and walked over so I was directly in front of him, which caused him to look down again.

"Look at me, Shane." I demanded and he finally looked up. His good eye was pained and I frowned. "Why did you do it? I'm sorry about what I said, but I don't like guys who just use girls... I don-didn't think you were a bad guy, but..." Shane looked down again and I sighed.

"I-I just... It's-you-I..." He let out a frustrated sound and stood up, forcing me back as started pacing. "I'm sorry, Princess, it's just-it's complicated. I **can't** tell you. Just trust me... You said you'd forgive me, I need you to forgive me." I couldn't help but stare at hime with wide eyes as he paced and rambled. I jumped when he grabbed something randomly off his dresser and threw it at the wall.

"Your Highness!" One of the guards knocked on the door and I jumped again. "Are you okay, your Highness?"

"I-I'm fine!" I called back, keeping a wary eye on Shane. "Shane." I whispered, walking in front of him and making him stop and look at me again. "Shane." I reached up and gently ghosted my fingers over his bruise, he winced and I sighed. "Shane, why did you do that to me?" I heard phantom laughs all over again. All those people just watching and laughing. Felt the humiliation and hurt all over again. I thought burned it away in the shower, but it was here all over again.

"I'm sorry, Princess, I am, but I just... I just **can't tell you**." He was frustrated as he forced himself to say it through clenched teeth.

"Well, just so you know, they want you brought up on terrorism charges... If that helps you decide if you can tell me or not." I told him before I turned to leave, but he grabbed my wrist.

"Please, Princess, please just trust me when I say that there are people in the school who _do_ want to hurt you. Badly. But, I'm not one them, I swear it on my little brothers life." Shane let go of my wrist and went back to his bed.

"Shane Gray is not a terrorist." I told all five guards directly when I left Shane's room. I sighed and went back into my own room, locking the door before anyone could follow me in. I hated this stupid school. I hated this whole stupid country. I hated this wholse stupid situation. Could my Dad not have mentioned any of this in the last twelve years? Prepared me at least instead of just sending me off like a sheep to the slaughter house? Worst of all though, I hated being away from my Dad and Jackson.

"Your Highness!" I don't know how long I'd been stuck in my own thoughts, but the next thing I knew someone was knocking on my door. I unlocked the door and sighed again. "The extended guard has arrived, your Highness."

"What's really going to happen to Shane? What-what's the best case scenario?" I questioned, giving in and letting them lead me through the halls; boxed in at all openings so that the only place I could look without seeing suits was up or down.

"Best case for Mister Gray..." Carlton mused, though still somehow being formal. "A misdemeaner criminal record for enforcing Public Indecency on a minor of the Royal family." I let out a breath; considering it could be _terrorism_ charges that wasn't so bad. "Worst case scenario would be..." He continued thoughtfully. "A Grade A federal crime of terrorism against the Crown resulting in a death sentance."

"DEATH?" I yelled, stopping walking completely.

"Please keep walking, your Highness." Someone guided me none too gently to keep walking and I frowned.

"He may be a jerk, a manwhore and a bully, but you can't _kill_ Shane." I denied desperately.

"That's for a hearing to decide, your Highness." Carlton shook his head. "Watch your head." He advised as the guards all parted to reveal the open back door of a limo.

_**Princess Miley**_

_Saturday, September 24_

If I had to stay in this stupid safe-house one more day I was going to kill someone. Preffereably one those insufferable guards that wouldn't even let me go outside. Luckilly for me - and the insufferable guards - Shane and the other boys 'hearing' was today and as the 'wronged party of treason' I was required to be there. I hadn't been allowed back to school yesterday or Thursday, but the King promised I was allowed to go back on Monday. Hopefully no-one would die between now and then.

"Are you ready, your Highness?" Grace Jefferson - another trial personal assistant Alyssa had arranged - questioned nervously outside my bedroom door of the safe-house. Honestly, Madison had been overly sunny, formal and bright-eyed and annoying. But, Grace was a nervous wreck, the mere thought of being the same room as me seemed to send her into a panic attack.

"Yeah, whatever." I muttered back, opening the door. Apparently the deal with today was to assentuate my age and 'innocence' because I was in a white little dress, white sandles, and I looked about ten. I'd only barely managed to convince the stylist team to ditch the wreath of daisies they wanted in my hair. "Let's do this thing."

It was a two-hour drive to the court or whatever and I spent the entire time trying to ignore Grace who seemed to have progressed from nervous silence to nervous rambling and was going on about the court proceedings. Seriously, court proceedings... Because Shane decided to be a jerk for one minute. It was rediculous.

"Your Majesty." The door-opening dude bowed as I sighed. Another day of Majesty, Highness and Princess. I hated it, no-one in the entire country seemed capable of calling me Miley. I gasped as I looked around; there were like two hundred people here. The King was sitting in the high chair in the front of the room, most everyone in the room was wearing some fancy robes thing and Shane and the other boy were already there; sitting in chairs right in the middle of the room. I was lead over to a chair next to the Kings, almost as high, almost as ellegant. The King smiled at me briefly, but I couldn't take my eyes off of Shane.

"I now call this session of the High Court into order." The King anounced and the quiet buzz stopped immediately. "Have the charges known to the Court." He commanded.

"Deffendant Earl Ecklestein; charged with one count of terrorism against the Crown, one count of treason, one count of conspiracy against the Crown." The other boy who had been in on it with Shane didn't look the least bit nervous. "Deffendant Shane Gray; charged with one count of terrorism against the Crown, one count of treason." Shane looked nervous and I could see him fidgetting a little, at least he ddin't get a conspiracy charge as well.

"Do you both understand the charges as they have been read?" King Altiyan asked and both boys answered affirmitive. "Mister Ecklestein, what is your deffence?" The other boy stood up and I took a good look at him; kinda tall, sandy blond hair, pale skin, arrogant smirk.

"Your Majesty." He bowed slightly, the arrogant smirk never leaving his face. "Pay it please the Crown, but I did not know that the girl I acted against was the future Crown. That does not excuse my behaviour, but my first impression of the beautiful Princess was that I simply wanted to... Impress upon her my affections." I rolled my eyes and glanced at the King, he wasn't buying it either.

"And you went about that by soiling her in public?" The King raised an eyebrow and Ecklestein bowed again.

"Though my actions were questionable, my intentions were nothing but pure of heart." Ecklestein said before he turned and sat back in his chair.

"Mister Gray, you may speak your piece." The King allowed and my breath caught as Shane stood up. His eye was better, but it was still slightly bruised, and he wasn't wearing a smirk at all, he looked deadly serious. I swear he was looking right into my eyes as he spoke.

"I'd do it again." Four words. That's all he said, four words that made the entire hall gasp collectively before there were a few shouts and a lot of murmurs. Then Shane sat down and I felt even more betrayed than when he did it. The King frowned down at Shane and let out a heavy sigh.

"I open the floor to questions for the deffendant." He waved immediately there seemed to be a raise in the volume as everyone tried to speak at once. "Lord Hawthorne, you may speak." King Altiyan spoke and I shot my eyes in the direction he was looking. Lord Marcus was here, even from a hundred feet from where I was sitting I could see his sparkling baby blue eyes.

"Mister Ecklestein claims romantic affections for the Princess?" Lord Marcus questioned and his eyes flickered to me for a second. "Why are we to believe him? Mister Ecklestein has in fact spoken out _against_ the Crown on several previous ocassions, the entire school of Prince Arthur's was informed that the Princess would begin her education there this past week and no new students have been admitted in the intermediate to senior years since two years ago; would it not stand to reason that he knew who the new student was?" The murmurs started again as Lord Marcus sat down and I saw the King glare down at Ecklestein.

"I object!" Someone stood up, a man a little older than my Dad who bore a striking resemblance to Ecklestein. "What right does some unrefined half-breed have to question my sons emotions and affections." Well, that explained it. These people were the Cyrus equivelant of the Malfoys from Harry Potter.

"Objection noted, however, Lord Ecklestein, the evidence is not in your sons favour." King Altiyan decided. I always did like Draco in the Harry Potter series; the tormented bad boy with skewed beliefs because of his parents. "The elder Lord Hawthorne had a question too, I believe?" Lord Marcus' brother, Lord Kale stood up, but I was more focussed on Marcus sitting next to him. It was amazing how his blue eyes were so bright i could see them from here.

"Misterr Gray, you stated that you would commit youur crimes again; why would you act against the Crown a first time let alone commit to stating you would do it again?" I finally moved my eyes from Marcus to look at Shane. I saw a brief flash of guilt in his eyes before he stood.

"I respectfully decline to answer." Shane said and I frowned. What was going on with him? How could this be the same boy who was so broken and confused the other day?

"That is not an option I will allow, Mister Gray." King Altiyan denied and Shane fidgeted a little again.

"Yes, your Majesty." Shane bowed slightly. "I do not deny that I knew the identity of the Princess at the time of my crimes, nor that we in fact shared several classes-" more like all our classes "-however we also shared words that did not end in a favourable manor." I frowned, he threw a drink on me because of what I said? Then why did he demand that I forgive him, before and after?

"So you retaliated against my granddaughter with treason?" The King raised an eyebrow.

"I admit I reacted rashly, but in light of the words that passed amongst us I was left... Somewhat humiliated myself and I saw what I did as a suitable retaliation. One I would do again if the situation arose." Shane sat down again and I frowned, he'd do it again? I don't know why that thought made my stomach queasy and my heart clench. I heard more protests from the men in the seats and I looked up, I could see Lord Marcus glaring at Shane and Ecklestein. I didn't like that look in his eyes; those beautiful eyes should be filled with happiness, not disdain. It shocked me when I realized that I wanted to be the one to make Marcus happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this chapter is longer than all the others. Hopefully the next one will be just as long :)<strong>

**I don't know how long this story is going to be, but I think this is just the begining of it all. It'll most probably be more than 25 chapters, but I don't want to get your hopes up for it. I have a lot planned for this story, but I don't know that the current way it's going will allow for it all; I think things are going to change a little.**

**Only two reviews for my last chapter? I'm heartbroken :(**

**Please review more? Pretty please?**

**I start my job tomorrow, so it'll be at least three or four days before my next update. I expect to have at least five reviews for each chapter when I do... Or else... Okay, I'm really not good at this whole threatening thing, but PLEASE? I'm begging, I'm desperate. I'm a very needy person, I make my parents tell me they love me every time they leave the room. PLEASE? PLEASE? PLEASE?**

**Wish me luck for tomorrow? I get to spend all day chasing after little kids, probably changing nappies, and saying 'no' a lot when they try to do something that they know is wrong. How fun... But, it's good money, and they're really cute a lot of the time, so I guess I can deal with the bad stuff.**

**If anyone is interested in Puckleberry (Noah/Rachel Glee) fanfics, the author Awesam is in the process of writing two really good ones and they update really fast; several times a day in fact. And, I kind of have Aussie Pride as well. :)**

**Please REVIEW?**

**XOXO  
>Miley-Girl<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

_**CHAPTER NINE**_

"Viscount Worthington?" King Altiyan adressed someone I didn't know, but I was in slight shock over my sudden realisation of possible feelings for Lord Marcus. I mean, he's cute and all, but he's four years older than me, we've only even seen/talked to each _once_. That's hardly enough to determine feelings for a person. Then again, Shane and I barely talked and I couldn't stop thinking about him. Even after he threw a drink on me and anounced me as the Slushee Queen.

The proceedings... Proceeded? After that, but I didn't really pay much attention, my attention was split between Lord Marcus and Shane. Lord Marcus would look at me sometimes and he smiled a couple of times, but I couldn't shake the glare that he kept throwing down at Shane and Ecklestein. And half an hour straight Shane had been staring at me with sad, appologetic, begging eyes that I just couldn't look away from. They made me want to kiss away his sadness and make sure nothing bad could ever happen to him again.

"On the charge of terrorism against the Crown how does the court find deffendant Earl Ecklestein?" Before I knew it all the questions had been asked; Ecklestein kept trying to spin that he was in love with me and had no control over his actions, but Shane just kept saying that he'd do it again. Every time he did I swear I felt a piece of me crumble. "All in favour of guilty?"

"Aye!" I surprised at the number of voices and I glanced up to see that Lord Marcus was one of them.

"All those in favour of not guilty?" The King questioned after a quick count of the votes.

"Nay!" Another count and the King frowned ever so slightly before his expression went back to impassive.

"Charges dismissed." The King allowed. "On the charge of treason how does the court find deffendant Earl Ecklestein? All those in favour of guilty?"

"Aye!" There were more in favour this time, but not enough to be half.

"All those in favour of not guilty?" King Altiyan continued with a sigh. "Charges dismissed." He allowed before moving onto the third charge for Ecklestein. Ecklestein got off of all his charges and I looked over at Shane. Ecklestein had pled everything from being in love with me, not knowing who I was, to teenaged hormonal imballance. Shane hadn't done anything to defend himself, I was worried. What if they weren't the same with Shane? What if they charged him? "On the charges of terrorism against the Crown how does the court find deffendant Shane Gray?" The King started and I panicked.

"WAIT!" I yelled, surprising even me.

"Is there something you wish to add?" The King asked, turning to me with a shocked expression. I blushed, everyone was looking at me, expecting me to say something.

"I-I-" I looked around, the King was currious, the general populace was shocked and currious, Lord Marcus was stoney and glaring at Shane, Shane was... Shane was glaring at me. Why was he glaring at me? "It was my fault." I blurted out when I ssaw Shane. "I-I called Shane repulsive and demeaning to women... It-it's my fault Shane did what he did, if I didn't call him that then he wouldn't have done it, it's my fault." I said desperately and Shane looked surprised for a second before he hardened again and kept glaring at me. "Does-doesn't it count for something if I don't want him to be charged?" I asked, turning to King Aliyan beggingly

"Mister Gray." The King leaned forward and looked at him critically. "Is this true?" He asked and Shane shot another glare at me.

"Yes, your Majesty." He answered reluctantly and I let out a breath of relief.

"Are you sure you don't want to press charges?" King Altiyan turned back to me and I nodded quickly.

"Possitive." I confirmed, "he shouldn't take all the blame, if I didn't say that then he wouldn't have been so upset with me."

"Very well." King Altiyan sighed and leaned back, moving his eyes from me to Shane and back again. "Mister Gray, given my granddaughters new testamony and insistance you are cleared of your charges as well." He allowed and I couldn't help but let out a breath of relief. "However, this court is only letting the both of you go without charges once. Regardless of what _anyone_-" the King shot me a sharp look and I blushed "-says or does the next time either of you are before this court you will be punished to the full extent of the law. Take this as your first and only warning." The King stood, and so did everyone else until he completely left the room and then everyone else started gathering their things and leaving.

"This way please, your Highness." Someone tugged on my arm and I sent Shane one last look before I let myself be lead away.

"When am I going back to school?" I questioned when I was back in the limo.

"You will have added security starting Monday." One of the guards said and I sighed. The three I already had were bad enough.

_**Princess Miley**_

_Sunday, September 25_

I'd managed to leave the now five-person security team as far away as possible and I was exactly where I was a week ago. I was sitting on the ground by that one tree with my guitar again. I sighed, I couldn't play it. I tried, but the music just wouldn't come.

"Please play." I jumped at the voice and looked around quickly before it hit me where it came from and I looked up. Shane Gray was sitting in the branches of the tree, hidden by the leaves.

"What the heck are you doin' up there?" I hissed, glancing over at the guard, one of them started to come closer, but I waved him off, climbing up into the tree myself so they wouldn't think I was nuts for talking to a tree.

"Waiting for you." Shane replied when I was settled and I glared at him. "You shouldn't have done that yesterday." He said and my glare turned into a confused frown. "They were gonna let me off anyway, you just made it harder."

"I just saved your ass." I snapped back. "You weren't even sorry, Ecklestein at least pretended to be sorry." I shook my head and Shane looked down.

"I like your music." He changed the topic, nodding at my guitar. "I was telling the truth last week." I blushed and I saw him grin out of the corner of my eye.

"Why are you being so confusing? You were nice and then you were mean and now you're angry because I saved you from juvie or prison?" I groaned in frustration and he sighed.

"It's complicated, Princess." Shane moved over so he was proctically hovering over me in the tree. The way he said it was so soft and sweet and almost like a spoken caress. "Just, please, know that no matter what I do..." He sighed and shook his head, moving back to where he was before. "I like this tree." He murmured before he seemd to slink down and out of the tree in the opposite side that the guards were. That's when I decided that I liked this tree as well. I watched Shane walk away and when he was completely out of sight I climbed back down the tree and walked over to the guards.

"Back to the cell, officers." I joked dryly.

The next day school was back to... Definately not normal. I skipped breakfast - against the grumbles of the security team - and went straight to my English class. My boredom had gotten the better of me during my three-day stint in isolation and I not only read Hamlet, but finished my entire paper and I dropped it on the teachers desk on my way to my desk. I frowned in confusion when my desk was moved to the front of the classroom. I looked around until I saw Shanes desk as far as possible from my own. At least we were still in the same class.

The new arrangement was the same in every class. I tried to talk to Shane in English and then Science, by History I gave up. Why was he so confusing? Why couldn't he just be a nice normal boy?... Because he wouldn't be Shane if he wasn't so confusing. It was part of my attraction to him.

"I'm going outside, I'll be back before lights out." I muttered, as soon as I dumped my bag in my room when classes were over. I knew they were going to follow me, but I could at least try. The guards followed me all the way, but they seemed to get it and stopped in the same place as they did yesterday when I got near to the tree. I climbed up into the branches and was slightly saddened that Shane wasn't even here. I watched through the leaves, waiting for Shane, hoping.

I was almost going to give up and leave when he appeared seemingly out of nowhere and climbed up to sit opposite me.

"Hi." Shane said, scratching the back of his head.

"Hi." I mimicked and he cracked a small smile. "Why'd you ignore me?" I asked softly and he sighed.

"It's part of the complicated, Princess." He shook his head and I frowned. "But, if I said I cared about you, would you believe me?"

"I don't know." I looked down, we were sitting awkwardly in the tree so that our legs had to beentwined slightly for both of us to be here. "You're confusing." I picked away an invisible piece of lint on my uniform. "A lot has happened, a lot is _going_ to happen, I don't know if I can deal with this as well."

"Oh." I glanced up and Shane was looking away, his head turned and his eyes focussed down through the leaves. "Okay." He started to move.

"Wait." I grabbed his wrist before he could actually leave me. "I don't know why you're so... Addictive." I blushed, I'd just embarassed myself for a boy who had humiliated me in front of the whole school. I actually liked the boy who had humiliated me. "I can't stop thinking about you."

"I never should have talked to you." Shane muttered and I couldn't explain the sudden sting of hurt that stabbed through me at his words. "I'm sorry, Princess, I wish I could make it better for you." I was still holding Shanes wrist and his skin was warm under my touch. H emoved his wrist out of my grip when he realized it as well, but he didn't move completely away. He held my hand instead, running his thumb over my knuckles lightly.

"You could tell me the truth." I murmured hopefully and he sighed and shook his head.

"That wouldn't make it better." He laughed bitterly. "Hawthorne kept checking you out in court." He changed the subject completely and I blushed again. "He's a-" Shane choked on his words and his face contorted in pain.

"Are you okay?" I whispered, reaching forward and brushing my finger over his fading bruise. Shane leaned into my touch for a second and I saw a smile flash across his feature for a second before he pulled away.

"Hawthorne, he's one of those noble guys, right?" Shane didn't wait for me to answer. "You shouldn't be around me, it's not good for you're image, that Hawthorne dude would be better." I frowned and Shane averted his eyes when I tried to look into them.

"I don't care about my image; the only people that do are stuck-up snobs." I denied.

"You're a Princess, you're going to be Queen." Shane murmured, finally turning his eyes back to mine. "You need a good image." I swollowed nervously, for some reason this sounded like a break-up speach. We weren't even dating, we weren't even friends really. We couldn't exactly break up if weren't even friends let alone boyfriend/girlfriend. But, that didn't explain why it still hurt. "Hawthorne would be good for your image, I-..." Shane was suddenly hovering over me again for the second time in two days, I could feel his breath ghosting over my face: Soft, warm, minty... It made me light headed. "Princess." It was a soft caress of a word that made me blush before he pressed his lips to my forehead. "I won't come back here." And then he was gone. Again.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm... Hmm... Hmm...<strong>

**FASTLIFE IS OUT! JOE JONAS' SOLO ALBUM IS OUT!  
>Well, actually, it doesn't come out here four another three days, but I watchedlistened to every song as Joe released them on his youtube, just 'cause I have absolutely no self control. I think my favourite is Make You Mine, it just makes me so hot to hear Joe talking(singing) like that.  
>Have you guys listened to it? What do you think of it? What's your favourite song? What should I get my Mom for her birthday?... Okay, that last one is optional :P<strong>

**Liberty-Walk - Have I ever thought a HP/HM story? Yes, yes I have... I've actually had a rough draft of a HM/Wizard of Waverly Place/JONAS/HP crossover on my computer for, like, a year now. But, I've really just jumped from Miley Black to Avus Cyrus to this, and I'm still not happy with it yet... Maybe I'll fix it up and start posting when I'm done with this one? What do you think?**

**Review? Can I get 5 for this chapter? Pretty please with a hot Joe Jonas on top?... Mmm... Joe Jonas on top ;)**

**XOXO  
>Peace, Love, Fastlife<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

_**CHAPTER TEN**_

_Saturday, October 1_

I was at a freaking **match-maker** party. They tried to dress it up as some sort of fancy ball or what-ever, but the only females in the room were either old, important to the government or something, or married to someone important. Ninety percent of the guys here were under thirty, single and 'noble' or whatever. The King had insisted that I dance with all the 'bachelors' at least once and I hated it. This time the four-year-old actually could make it. He was a cute little kid with bright green eyes and light blond hair. Kind of adorable except for the fact that he's a total brat.

Lord Marcus kept looking at me from across the room, but he hadn't come and asked me to dance yet and stupid etiquette said that I wasn't allowed to ask him just to get away from all the other handsy snobs that asked me. And everytime I looked at him I saw Shane. Shane had practically said I should date Marcus. For my image. I mean, from the one short conversation I'd had with Marcus he was nice - he was normal - but... I couldn't stop thinking about Shane. Shane, who makes my heart thump, who I was kiss until he won't be sad anymore, who keeps pushing me away.

"Your Highness!" I groaned as another voice spoke when I had finally managed to escape the hand-happy bachelors. I looked up and blushed when I saw that it was Marcus. "I hope you don't mind, but as I said last time, I'm not much of a dancer, so I was hoping we could take this song to talk?" He requested and I smiled. No more dancing.

"Sure." I agreed and he led me over to an empty table and even pulled a chair out for me.

"Eventfull couple of weeks?" Marcus asked when I sat down with a sigh and I laughed.

"You could say that." I half smiled, I couldn't explain why it was so easy to talk to Marcus. "But, it'd be a major understatement of epic proportions." This time last week we were in court. That made me think of Shane. "Were you going to vote guilty? For Shane?" I asked before I could stop myself, looking up into Marcus' baby blues. Marcus didn't say anything for at least a whole minute, just looking at me.

"Yes." He finally answered and my heart thumped painfully, and not in the good way that Shane made it. "He wasn't sorry, he admitted he'd do it again. hardly an upstanding, law-abiding citizen."

"He's a kid, he got angry at something _I_ said, he reacted, that's hardly a reason to be charged with terrorism." I rolled my eyes, kinda angry, but I didn't know why.

"You may be a Princess, your Highness, but you are way too naive." Lord Marcus scoffed and I narrowed my eyes.

"You may be a Lord, Marcus, but you are way too much of a jerk." I shot back at him and he sighed.

"The higher circles of Cyrus society are well versed in the old Laws." Marcus said when I went to get up from the table. I had actually liked him, but I couldn't explain it when I started to dislike him for voting against Shane.

"You-you know about...?" I frowned a little

"A Princess must be married before she can take the thrown and pregnant within a year or the courts can over-throw the Crown and give it to the next in line... There is not next in line." Marcus said and I sighed and sat down, looking down at the table. "I like you, Princess, I was going to wait until later..."

"I thought you were a nice guy, Marcus, but you wanted to throw an innocent guy in jail for a prank."

"He's a jerk, Princess." The way he said wasn't the same as Shane. "I like you, I don't want someone who would do something like that to get near you, to hurt you... I... I wanted to ask your permission to court you." I gasped and shot my eyes to him.

"I-..." I just shook my head and stood up and walked away. I'm not sure, but I think he just asked me to marry him.

_**Princess Miley**_

_Sunday, October 2_

"Miley." The King nodded to me when he came into the dining hall for breakfast. I averted my eyes back to my breakfast and I could practically hear him frowning. "You didn't seem all too happy with young Lord Hawthorne last night, I thought you two were getting along?"

"He-he asked my permission for him to court me." I mumbled, I looked it up online, apparently that meant he wanted to do some sort of fancy dating.

"You could do worse, I admit." The King mused, nodding.

"I just-I just don't know what to do anymore." I picked aimlessly at my eggs.

"Warring emotions, I presume?" He guessed in a conversational manner, as if this was an every day occurance. "A boy in America that captured your heart? It's common knowledge that you and one Jake Ryan were besotted with each other."

"It's not Jake." I just said. Seriously, was nothing in my life private? "I just-I don't even want to do this whole marriage thing when I'm fourteen, let alone with someone who cares so little for the value of another persons life. Marcus said he was going to vote against Shane at the hearing, he was willing to send someone to jail over a prank. Not exactly prime marriage material."

"He may not be what you deem as 'boyrfriend' material, Miley, but I am sure someone of his status would be of value as a husband."

"I don't want a husband, I don't want him as a boyfriend either, and I don't care about status or value. He was voting against Shane." I pushed my plate away and leaned back.

"Then, what do you want from Lord Hawthorne?" King Altiyan questioned, leaning forward slightly. What did I want from him? I wanted for him to say that he wouldn't have voted against Shane.

"I want a friend." I decided, I might have thought of Marcus like in a crush sort of way; sure, he's gorgeous, his eyes are the most amazing blue, and he was actually nice to me in a non-phony way, and he was normal. But... I see his blue eyes and I think of hazel, I see his perfectly styled blonde lockes and I think messy black tousles... Life was too complicated for romance right now anyway. That's my story and I'm sticking to it. Unfortunately, what I wanted didn't matter in this country.

"A friend can be the best spouse." The King said before starting to eat his breakfast again.

"So you think I should date Marcus?" I questioned, but he just pretended not to hear me. "I wanna go back to school." I whined, at least at school I only have to think about one confusing boy, and not being courted and getting married as well.

And that's how I found myself back in that tree. Waiting, hoping, praying for Shane to come. I'd come out here every day during the week and he hadn't come back after he said he wouldn't. By seven o'clock that night he still hadn't come and I was pouting all the way back to my room. Shane's room was right across from mine, yet the only time I'd seen him was in class, and he refused to even acknowledge me then. He didn't even show up for meals. Why was he avoiding me? He wouldn't even make eye contact with me. I bit my lip and glanced at Shane's door. I glanced at the guards and sighed, they weren't going anywhere, Shane was avoiding me, lights out wasn't for another two and a half hours. I closed my door and slid down, sitting on the floor in the hallway. I was going to wait for Shane. I was going to wait for him to either come back, or leave in the morning.

Shane's door was very boring; plain, white, a peep hole, a doornob. Boring. The hallway was even more boring, gray, stone, only the occassional lamp on the wall. Boring, boring, boring. I don't even know how long I'd been sitting here. The lights were still on so it was less than two and a half hours. But, it was clearly too long.

"Princess." Shane's door opened and he was suddenly in front of me. "Lights out are is in ten minutes, you need to get inside." Was all he said before he started to turn away again.

"Wait." I quickly stood up and he paused, keeping his back to me. "Please, Shane." I heard him let out a slow breath. "Why are you avoiding me?" I whispered beggingly.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Princess." Shane denied, his voice hard. "You need to go to bed."

"Shane, please, Shane, talk to me?" I pleaded, I grabbed his wrist and pulled him away from his door, forcing him to turn around. "What-what's going on, Shane, why are you avoiding me? Did I do something wrong?" Shane sighed and looked around the hall. I t was completely deserted except for the guard guys. Then, he pushed me lightly until I was back against my door. "Stop." I whispered when the guards started to move forward. Shane looked at me, confused and I tilted my head slightly towards them. "Leave us alone." I commanded the guards and Shane reached behind me to open the door and then he started pushing into it backwards.

"Princess." It was the way he seemed to be able to make me feel the word when he said it when he closed and locked my door. "Please, Princess, you need to stay away from me." Shane had me backed against my door again and he was towering over me, his eyes dark and full of emotion. Pain, hurt, begging. I wanted to kiss away all his pain, I couldn't explain the need I had to protect him, it was unnatural.

"Why? Why should I stay away from you, Shane?" I demanded and his eyes darkened even more.

"I'm not good to be around." He growled out darkly.

"Why not?" Shane laughed bitterly and stepped away from me. I felt cold without his body heat.

"I'm just not, Princess." Shane went to sit on my bed and I followed.

"Lord Hawthorned asked to court me." I don't know why I told him that.

"You-" Shane choked, but he refused to look at me. "You should, he-he's good for you."

"He was going to vote against you at the hearing. He told me so." I said and Shane stiffened. "Is that why you're avoiding me? Because you think I should be with Marcus?" I questioned softly.

"Please, Princess." Shane got up and I frowned, he seemed to want to be as far from me as possible. "You don't understand-"

"Then make me." I interrupted, I didn't know what he was going to say, but I knew it wouldn't be good. "Explain it to me, Shane, make me understand."

"It's not safe." Shane almost shouted and I was shocked when he grabbed me by my forearms and pushed me against me door again, holding me tightly. "Princess... Just-just trust me; I am not good for your image." Before I knew what was happening I could suddenly, feel, taste and breathe Shane. His lips were so soft and demanding, kissing me hungrilly and yet softly at the same time. I couldn't help but fall against him, letting him comnpletely smother my senses.

Shane's lips parted and his tongue pushed against my lips. I think I might have moaned a little, but at that point I wasn't sure of anything any more. I let Shane kiss me and I clumsily followed, trying to keep up with him. I ached to reach for him, to hold him to me, to stop him from running away from me again. But, Shane was still holding my arms up and his rough, fingers were searing against my skin. I was starting to get dizzy by the time Shane pulled away, but I whimpered a little and he moved back to me. He kissed me again, softly, nipping a little at my bottom lip, making me let out a weird sound that I think was somewhere between a moan, a whimper and pur. He did it again, teasing my bottom lip lightly until I started to feel like I was keening, then he pulled back just enough to lean in and do it again. Next time Shane tried to pull away I followed him, trying to keep kissing him. Shane kissed me one last time before he pulled out of my reach and I whimpered and pouted and I felt like stomping my foot.

"I-" Shane sighed, resting his forehead against mine fore second. His grip on my arms loosened and he started to step back. I slowly opened my eyes to look at him through half-lidded eyes. His eyes were dark, almost black, and his lips were slightly parted, letting soft puff of air through. "_F#ck_!" He swore, stepping away from me quickly and I frowned, reaching for him. "Just-just trust me, Princess, it's not **safe** for me to be around you or you to be around me." And thern the next thing I know Shane is outside the room and I'm leaning back against the door feeling like I'm about to giggle with happiness or cry because he left me again.

* * *

><p><strong>O! M! A!<br>Abby in NCIS is adopted, but she has a brother O.o  
>I just watched the episode and I was so shocked.<strong>

**Sorry it took so long to update; I've had work, and then my Moms birthday, and then work again. I'll try to update sooner next time.  
>Sadsies :( I only got three reviews (thank-you to my ever-loyal reviewers) Can I get 6 before my next update? Pretty please? Pretty, pretty, pretty please?<strong>

**I love all my readers, and my reviewers even more.**

**So psyched; getting my Joe Jonas Fastlife CD tomorrow :) Finally!**

**XOXO  
>Peace, Love, Miley-Girl<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

_**CHAPTER ELEVEN**_

_Monday, October 3_

Apparently boredom does not 'become' a Princess. I have normal classes to do during the week, etiquette classes all morning on the weekends, and apparently because I have nothing better to do I'm going to start riding lessons. Seriously, riding? Did the people who apparently dictate every second of my life know nothing about me? I already know how to ride, it's going to be a complete waste of time to teach me something I already know.

"Good afternoon, your Highness." My riding instructor greeted, walking into the stables.

"Yeah." I muttered, I was standing over by one of the horses; a beautiful black stallion with a whhite diamond on his forehead.

"I see you've met Stardust." She was a woman in her early to mid twenties I'd guess, probably a former show rider or something. "A good thing considering you will be begining on Stardust today." I stroked Stardust's nose softly and he nuezzled against me. "We'll be starting with the basics-"

"I already know how to ride." I interrupted and she looked surprised.

"Yes, I was informed of your previous activities." By which I'm guessing she meant that she'd been told I'd been on a farm before when I was away at 'boarding school' or whatever the story was. "This, however, is the _propper_ instruction. You will be learning to ride side-saddle."

"Stuck-up wannabe instructor say _what_?" My jaw dropped, unless I was using an actual side saddle that was so not going to happen.

"Perhaps we should begin with more menial equestrianism, hmm?" The instructor pursed her lips and I narrowed my eyes. She set down her bag and took off her coat, showing a full equestrian outfit, complete with braid. "My name is Elenor Perkson, you may call me Miss Perkson." I rolled my eyes and turned back to Stardust. "Excuse me, your Highness." I stepped away and crossed my arms as I let Miss Perkson open the stall that Stardust was in and lead him out into the open stable. I lifted myself up onto another door to another stall that had a brown and gray horse and I watched with boredom as Miss Perkson started to explain how to saddle up a horse.

"I guess they don't know everything about me." I mused to the horse next to me. "And you'd think this would be the trivial stuff." I added, watching, quite amused, at how Miss Perkson felt the need to narrate every single step of saddling up a horse. "Well, I saddle up my horse and I ride into the cit-ay, and I make a lot of noise, 'cause the girls, they are so pretty." I sung under my breath absently, stroking the brown horses nose softly. "Ridin' up and down broadway on my ole stud, Leroy... Save a horse, ride a cowboy." Miss Perkson looked up at me sharply and I rolled my eyes. Mrs Peterson my etiquette teacher would have a fit if she heard me say that. Mrs Peterson wasn't nearly as bad as Miss Caltone had been, she actually let me take breaks when I wanted, and didn't speak like she had a stick where it wasn't supposed to be.

"Your Highness." Miss Perkson looked flustered.

"Yes, Miss Perkson?" I smiled innocently and continued humming the song, it was quite catchy.

"Stardust is ready if you would wish to mount him." She said after a minute.

"You know the song says to ride a _cowboy_." I pointed out cheekily, jumping off the stall door and walking over to Stardust. For some reason as I said that I couldn't help but picture Shane in a cowboy hat and boots, which made me blush. I easily lifted myself up onto Stardusts saddle and smirked down at Miss Perkson.

"Straighten your posture." Miss Perkson instructed briskly and I sighed, did no-one in this country have a sense of humor? "We'll go once around the padock to see how much damage has been done." She said and I glared. Why couldn't people just believe me when I said I knew how to ride? This was a complete waste of time.

"Okay, Stardust, you heard her, let's go, Boy." I cooed, nudging Stardust gently into moving slowly and grabbing the reins. "Good boy." I praised as we trotted around the paddock at the back of the stables.

"Your posture needs work, your positioning is a little off, and your grip is a little tight. But, overall, you could be worse." Miss Perkson decided and I rolled my eyes again. That's what they all said; I could be worse, it'd have to do, not completely horrible. Honestly, these people weren't exactly confidence boosters. Miss Perkson walked away and I shook my head at her back before I started guiding Stardust through the padock again, speeding up to a slow canter. After about twenty minutes Miss Perkson came back out of the stable, riding the brown and grey beauty. I eased Stardust into a stop in the middle of the paddock and waited for Miss Perkson to bring the other horse over. "Your Highness, this is Forest Storm." I smiled and reached over to rub Forest Storms nose. "Now." Back to business. She tapped her riding stick to my back and I glared at her. "Back straight." Miss Perkson commanded and I kept glaring, but straightened out just so she'd leave me alone. "Centre yourself, you're slipping to the left." I childishly mimicked her silently, but obeyed, none-the-less. "Loosen your reins... Now ride." I started forward at a walk. Great, riding lessons over, what am I going to do every other day after school? "Up into a trot, now, your Highness." Miss Perkson commanded and I nudged Stardust faster.

"Good boy." I cooed, rubbing Stardusts neck gently.

"Back straight." Miss Perkson reminded.

_**Princess Miley**_

_Tuesday, October 4_

"Lord Hawthorne!" I stated, surprised. Lord Marcus Hawthorne was standing at my dorm room door twenty minutes after I got back from dinner and I was doing the last of my homework for today. Really, I went to class, I came back to my room, I did my homework, I went to dinner, I finished my homework, then I was bored out of my brain until I fell asleep. Could **anyone** have a more boring existance? The riding lesson yesterday had taken about three hours - most of which I spent riding away from Miss Perkson and ignoring her - before she declared that the lessons were pointless (either because I already knew it all or because I refused to listen wasn't sure).

"Your Highness!" Marcus bowed slightly and I couldn't help but glance behind him at Shane's door. Shane hadn't spoken to me yesterday or today again. I just couldn't understand that boy no matter how much I tried. He compliments me, ignores me, tells me to stay away, compliments me again, tells me to stay away again, kisses me, tells me to stay away, and ignores me again. I have never met anyone so confusing in my entire life. "I politely request a stroll on through the grounds and a talk before lights out?" He said and I flickered my eyes back to Shane's door. I don't know why, but I had the feeling that he was watching.

"Sure." I agreed before I even thought it and Marcus gave me a dazzling smile and offered me his arm. "Come on, guys." I beckoned boredly to two of the guards that insisted on stalking me. Not even Roxy was this bad. "So what did you want to talk about?" I questioned, I don't know why I was still upset that he was going to vote against Shane.

"Straight to the point." Marcus smirked a little, leading me outside. I wondered for a second how he knew his way around before I realised he must have come to this school as well. "You never responded, your Highness."

"Huh?" I asked, confused.

"My request to court you, you never responded. I know our last parting was on less than amicable terms, but that doesn't change that I do like you." Marcus allaborated and I nodded slowly.

"Why do you like me?" I questioned abruptly, stopping us and he looked confused. "I mean, you're eighteen, I'm fourteen, we've barely even talked. Why would you possibly like me?" It just didn't make sense to me. Was it because I'm the Princess? Was he using me like those leeches would use me when I was Hannah?

"Princess..." I shivvered when he said it, it was like how Shane said it, but it was still soft and sweet. "You're normal, I haven't met anyone as normal as you in these circles in my entire life. I may hide it well, but I don't exactly like those people." I scoffed at that he laughed a little as well. "You like Kelly Clarkson, you complain when you don't like something that's actually normal and not completely weird like place seatings or napkin patterns. You defend idiots who get arrested for terrorism and treason because that's who you are." Marcus listed and I blushed, he reached up and brushed a piece of hair away from my face. "I like you because you're normal, and sweet, and beautiful." I blushed darker and was suddenly happy that it was dark outside.

"Yes." I blurted out. "To-to the courting or dating or whatever it's called to these weird society people." Marcus smiled, an actual smile, that showed his pearly white teeth and made his eyes sparkle even in the darkness.

"Well, the weird society people call it courting." Marcus said, mocking me and I glared playfully at him. "But, what do you say we do a totally radical thing and _date_?"

"Radical." I agreed with a laugh.

"Well." Marcus mused, holding his arm out again and we started walking again. I don't know where we were going, but I hope Marcus had an idea. "Now that that's settled, I look forward to our next encounter, your Highness."

"Miley." I shook my head. Marcus was nice, and other than the whole voting against Shane thing I actually liked him. I guess it wouldn't be so bad if I was stuck with him for the rest of my life, he was at least nice and charming and handsome and sweet. "If we're going to be dating then I think you're allowed to call me Miley." It was weird, I'd had three conversations with Marcus and now we were dating with the possibility of... I didn't want to think of the possibilities of what would happen in the future. Of what had to happen within the year. Marcus could very well be the last person I ever dated. It was a scary, horrifying thought.

"Miley." Marcus tested it out and I liked the way it sounded coming from his lips. "Well, Miley, until the weekend?" Marcus bowed slightly and kissed the back of my hand.

"The weekend." I smiled and Marcus stood back up before leaning down and boldly kissing my cheek, making me blush again. We were somehow back at my room and I leaned back on my door and watched Marcus walk away, smiling.

"Princess?" I snapped my head over when I heard it and my heart stuttered.

"Shane!" He was standing at his doorway. Watching. Just watching.

"You-you're letting him court you?" Shane asked, his eyes dark and I frowned. He looked pained.

"Tell me why I shouldn't?" I challenged, a part of me - it scared me how big that part was - hoped he would. Shane stepped out of his doorway and he was right in front of me, blocking me back against my door and looking down at me with dark eyes. I felt my heart all but stop and start like a badly scratched CD. Shane reached up and brushed a piece of my hair away, just like Marcus did earlier, his fingers brushing over the place his lips had just been. I don't know how long we just stood there, staring at each other, but then someone cleared their throat and Shane sighed. He kissed my forehead gently before stepping back.

"He's good for you, Princess." Shane said, shooting me one last brooding look before he retreated back into his room and shut the door. I sighed sadly and stared at his door until one of the guards spoke up and said it was almost time for lights out.

Stupid Shane confusing me again. I shouldn't even feel this way about him, I was dating freaking Marcus. Marcus was a nice guy, he wasn't confusing, he was sweet, I actually liked him. I could like Marcus without being confused and feeling all twisty on the inside. I sighed and brushing my fingers over my forehead where I could still feel Shane's lips pressed as I slipped back into my room.  
>Marcus was the perfect Prince Charming. Shane was... I don't know what Shane was. But, I knew I couldn't stop thinking about him and it drove me insane.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The plot thickens!<br>And no-ones even tried to guess who Marcus is. I think I've made it pretty obvious by now, but no-ones even guessed yet. Sadsies.**

**I guess 5 out of 6 reviews isn't so bad. Let's try to get to 6 this time! Please?  
>It means the world to me when you guys review.<strong>

**I'm just going to give up guessing and estimating on when I'll update next. Why don't I just say that I'll update as soon as the next chapter is finished? can you guys handle that?**

**I had a dream the other day that Joe Jonas was a cowboy, and he was outside doing some sort of manual labour that made him all hot and sweaty. It was kinda, sorta, maybe freaking hot. I've been obsessed with Cowboy Joe ever since. Sigh.**

**REVIEW!**

**XOXO  
>Peace, Love, Cowboy Joe<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

_**CHAPTER TWELVE**_

_Saturday, October 8_

"So." I said slowly.

"So." Marcus mimicked with a smirk and I laughed. This was one awkward date, not the worst I'd ever had, but definately awkward. (I mean, really, it'd have to be a heck of a lot more awkard t beat a date with an 11-year-old at a kids birthday party, and that scaredy-cat boy that Lilly set me up with when she was dating Lucas. Then there's also the date where Roxy came to movies and put a cat bell on his arm, the one where I tried to be both me and Hannah to try and get him to like Hannah, the time I had to pretend to dat Jackson, and just a couple of weeks ago in Malibu when Rico blackmailed me into fake-dating him.) Honestly, as far as dates go, this was probably one of the better ones. In saying that the King, Marcus and I were all awkwardly sitting in some sort of living room or sitting room or something and the King wouldn't stop staring at us.

"You know what, we're going to my room." I decided, jumping up quickly. "This is just way too weird for me." Marcus got up as well and I'd finally managed to memorise the way to my quarters so I didn't need to ask anyone.

"Well, that was awkward." Marcus commented dryly.

"Awkward is having a bell tied around your dates wrist in a movie so every time he makes a move he goes ding. That was just plain weird, and way too protective father before the prom." I shook my head and Marcus laughed, I liked his laugh.

"You deserve to go out on a real date." Marcus murmured as we reached the double doors to my quarters. A date. With a boy four years older than me. I was actually dating a boy four years older than me. A boy I was possibly going to have to m-...

"Why don't we just get to know each other?" I suggested, the idea was haunting. I wasn't even fifteen until next month and I was going to have to get married.

"That's cool." I curled my feet up under me as we sat on one of the couches in my sitting room.

"So..." I sighed, absently playing with the tassles on one of the cushions.

"So..." Marcus mimicked. "What's your favourite movie?"

"_Steel Magnolias_." I couldn't help but smile. "You?"

"_Transformers_." Marcus shrugged and I quirked my lips in a little smile. That was Jacksons favourite too. A typical boy movie with action, violence and hot girls.

We kept talking, about everything and nothing at the same time. Marcus was nice and he makes me laugh, I like a guy that makes me laugh. And he always seemed to be complimenting me just to make me blush because he says I look cute when I blush. I guess I must have fallen asleep at some point because I woke up to Marcus stroking my hair softly and humming as he played on his phone. I can't remember when we moved so my head was in his lap, but I liked it, waking up and looking up at him. His smile, his blonde hair, his perfect baby blue eyes.

"Hey, Gorgeous." Marcus grinned when he saw me and I felt myself bblush even when I was still half asleep. I rubbed my eyes with my fists and slowly sat up.

"Hey." I mumbled, scratching my head and starting to stretch. "How-how long have I been out?"

"About two hours." Marcus shrugged and I nodded.

"I'm hungry." I decided and then blushed, making Marcus chuckle.

"Then let's get something to eat." Marcus stood up and held his hand out for me. His hand was warm and smooth and strong as it held mine.

"Carlton." I whined when we left my quarters and I looked around in confusion.

"Yes, your Highness?" Carlton appeared and I smiled at him.

"How do we get to the kitchen?" I asked with a small pout and Carlton laughed and shook his head.

"This way, your Highness."

"Did you know you talk in your sleep?" Marcus said conversatinally and I felt myself both pale and blush at the same time.

"W-what-what did I say?" It was no news to me that I was a sleep-talker, but lately my dreams... Let's just say that the dreams I was having were not good to have now that I was apparently dating Marcus.

"Miley." Marcus pulled me to a stop and I saw Carlton keep going for a while until he stopped just far enough away to give us privacy. "Do you really want to date me?"

"Yes!" I said quickly, my eyes wide. "Marcus, I like you, I really do." I said earnestly, I do like him. Marcus sighed and held both of my hands, running his thumbs abesntly over my knuckles.

"You kept saying Shane... You were dreaming about Gray, weren't you?" He guessed and I looked down guiltily. "You like him!" It was a statement not a question.

"He confuses me." I shook my head desperately. "I promise, Marcus, I like you, I-I want to date you." I hope he didn't notice that I stuttered, but I doubt he could miss it.

"Let's just get something to eat." Marcus sighed and I nodded, frowning. I frowned deeper when Marcus let go of both of my hands and we kept walking.

"I'm sorry, Marcus." I whispered, looking down.

_**Princess Miley**_

_Sunday, October 9_

"Good morning." I mumbled as I sat at the dining table. The King was already here.

"Good morning, Miley." King Altiyan greeted and I looked up at him, he sounded different.

"Are you okay?" I asked, frowning. he looked pale and slightly sickly.

"Nothing for you to worry about, Miley." He dismissed and I frowned deeper. King Altiyan coughed slightly and frowned when he pulled his hand away.

"How bad is it?" I asked softly, picking at my eggs.

"You just focus on your school work and weekend lessons." The King tried to dimiss again and I sighed.

"My lesson isn't till this afternoon." I said, looking up shyly. "Do-do you wanna hang out?"

"That would be very welcome." The King agreed and I smiled a little. Half an hour later the King and I were walking through the grounds of the palace just like we did that first day after breakfast.

"How bad is it? Really?" I asked lowly, toying with the hem of my top. "I can handle it, I'm not some little kid."

"You are a remarkable young woman, Miley." King Altiyan complimented. "You have been through a lot in the last few weeks, you're not going to like this."

"What is it?" I stopped and so did the King.

"The doctors have reviewed their last diagnosis." My breathe caught and my heart stuttered.

"It's worse, isn't it?" I choked out. I didn't even know him that well, but... I mean, we share blood, he's my grandfather. I'd already lost my Mom, I never even knew my biological parents, I've already lost one grandfather, my biological grandmother, now my biological grandfather too? People around me always seemed to die.

"Six months." King Altiyan sighed and I felt tears sting my eyes.

"Is-isn't there some sort of treatment?" I bit my lip and felt like collapsing.

"They've been trying, it was caught too late and it's spreading." He denied sadly. I swollowed thickly and the King led me over to a bench. "I understand that this is not ideal for you - having a closer deadline than-"

"You're _dying_ and you're worried about my deadline?" I cut in slightly hysterically and he looked confused. "You're dying." He put and arm around me and I couldn't help but lean into him. "I've already lost three parents, and two grandparents, I don't want to loose another one." The thought slightly sickened me.

"Why don't we cancel your lesson for this afternoon and... Watch a movie?" The King suggested and I nodded silently, still struggling against crying.

"You know, just 'cause I act like I don't like you, doesn't mean I don't. I mean, you're still family, you're still my grandfather." I said lowly as we walked back inside. "Sometimes, even with music, I just-I don't know how to say what I feel."

"It's perfectly alright, Miley." King Altiyan waved it off and I sighed. "I do believe it's the curse of being a teenager in todays society." We were silent until a doorsman opened the door to what I found was a cinema room. "I do believe I'm in the mood for a comedy, what about you?"

"Sure." I agreed easily, picking a seat in the middle and sinking down.

"Two chocolate and malt milkshakes, popcorn and some of those chocolate covered mints, if you please." The King requested of the waiter dude who appeared out of nowhere. "What do you say to... _Legally Blonde_?" The King suggested, looking through a list of movies.

"Reese is good." I nodded, settling in and trying not to think about what I'd have to think about when the movie finishes. The movie was over way too quickly and I was wishing that it was longer. "I have to use the bathroom." I muttered, getting up. Not even _Legally Blonde_ had been able to get my mind off what the King told me this morning.

The King was dying. My grandfather is dying. I locked the door to the bathroom and sunk down. This was too much. I bit my lip sharply to keep the sob in, but it didn't work. I felt the tears streaking down my face and the sobs trying to choke free. We'd actually been getting along more the last couple of times, but now... Those times were limited. Six months, twenty-six weeks, one-hundred and eighty-two days. And then... What? He wouldn't be here anymore? He'd just cease to exist? Does Heaven actually exist or is just something made up to make little kids feel better when someone dies? Would he actually go to a better place or would his heart just stop beating and would that be it?

_**Princess Miley**_

_Monday, October 10_

I had worked even harder to avoid everyone else today, my guards seemed to understand that I wanted to be left alone. It was almost lights out and I was sitting alone in my room. I didn't like being alone right now, but I didn't want to be with anyone else. Catch 22. I could call Marcus seeing as we were dating now and all, but things had ended kind of rocky - what with me saying another boys name in my sleep. The other boy. I was up and and out my door, knocking on Shane's door before I could stop myself.

"Wha-?" Shane opened the door and cut himself off when he saw me. "What are you doing here, Princess?" His voice changed from slightly annoyed to soft as he avoided my eyes.

"I-I-" What was I doing here? I was dating Marcus, Shane had made it... Unclear about what he felt about me. "I-... Please, Shane? I just don't want to be alone." I felt my bottom lip tremble a little Shane quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me into his room, shutting and locking the door. As soon as the door was locked Shane was in front of me. He looked at me for all of a second before I sighed because he wrapped his strong arms around me and was hugging me tightly. I inhaled Shane's musky yet sweet scent and I could feel myself start to let go again and cry.

"It's okay, Princess." Shane cooed, and I felt us sitting down, me in his lap. "Don't worry, everything will be okay." I don't know why, but I believed him, maybe it was the strange hold he had over me. I felt his lips press into my hair and I let out a shakey sigh. How could he make everything feel okay again? I stayed there and Shane just held me and whispered sweet nothings until all my tears dried up. By that time we were laying down on his bed, him just holding me. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"My grandfather is dying." I mumbled, my fingers absently tracing the sheild on his Prince Arthurs Prep gym shirt that he was apparently wearing to bed. "The doctors revised their last diognosis during the last week and they say... Six months." I whispered hoarsely. Six months. It scared me.

"I'm sorry." Shane murmured, brushing a hand through my hair soothingly. After that Shane just held me and I felt safe and comfortable in his arms. I knew I shouldn't be there; he kept telling me to stay away, I was dating Marcus, and it was after lights out, we were all supposed to be in our own room sleeping. But, I couldn't stay away. I didn't want to stay away.

Shane kissed my forehead gently and I shifted a little. He kissed my cheek and I leaned up. He kissed my lips. His kisses were better than I remembered. His lips were soft and sweet and he tasted a little minty from his toothpaste.. His tongue gently swiped across my bottom lip and I opened up to him, letting him invade me and tasting him in all parts of my mouth. I held Shane as close to me as I could and kissed back as best as I could with my limited experience.

Slowly the kissed retreated back to the little kisses where he would nip at me and then just little pecks until Shane's forehead was pressed against mine and I slowly forced my eyes open. He was still here. Last time he escaped as fast as he could. I pulled Shane back to me for another kiss and he obliged before he moved off of me. But, he still didn't leave. He was still here, holding me, toying with the ends of my hair. Shane kissed my temple and held me closely.

"You shouldn't have come here." Shane said softly and I braced myself for him to tell me to leave. Instead he just held me a little closer and kissed my temple again.

* * *

><p><strong>Why, oh, WHY do you hate me?<strong>

**Okay, so I wrote a little faster than before, but only three reviews? PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review more?**

**Dude, I feel like such a bad Hilary Duff stan; her new book Devoted (sequel to Elixir) came out last week and I didn't even know until the day after. Plus, I haven't once mentioined Elixir before, or Devoted, or the fact that Hilary got married, is pregnant, and expecting a boy. What kind of stan am I?  
>On the same note of stans, Hilary Duff and Elixir; I don't know if I'm just insane (I am, trust me) but I've always thought that Miley would be a good Clea. And Joe could be Sage.<strong>

**I've also decided that I was born in the wrong generation. My Mom kept telling me to download old 60's and 70's songs during the weekend; Bridget the Midget the Queen of the Blues, Witch Doctor, everything by Skyhooks, One Eyed One Horned Flying Purple People Eater, Itsy Bitsy Teeny Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini... The list is endless.**

**Please review; let me know your favourite song from before you were born. A band you think is greatly underapreciated. Just review; anything will make me happy.**

**XOXO  
>Peace, Love, Hilary Duff<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

_**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**_

_Tuesday, October 11_

When I woke up I was a little cold and felt emptier than I had when I fell asleep. Shane wasn't holding me anymore. He was up and pacing around his room and I could hear him muttering to himself, but I didn't know what he was saying. I couldn't help the yawn that was building, which allerted Shane that I was awake and he immediately stopped talking and was in front of me. Shane waited for me to stretch and rub my eyes and wake up a little more.

"You shouldn't have come here." He repeated what he said last night. Except this time his voice was hard and his eyes were dark and distant.

"I-I-" I started to say.

"I told you before, Princess, you **can't** be around me." He growled lowly.

"Why not?" I demanded, it felt like I always asked that, but he never answered. "Tell me, Shane, tell me why I shouldn't be here, why I should stay away." I stood up and glared at him and he actually seemed shocked for a second.

"You just have to, you wouldn't understand it." Shane glared right back and I resisted the urge to flinch.

"Make me." He really drives me insane, he's nice and sweet and kissing me, then he's angry and telling me I shouldn't be around him. "Give me a reason, tell me you don't want me around, tell me you're some sort of psychopath. Something, anything, Shane, just tell me why." I begged desperately.

"I-" Shane faultered. "I don't want you here." He denied and I narrowed my eyes before I deflated under his glare.

"But... You kissed me." I whispered and he faultered again, his eyes softening.

"Just-" Shane was frustrated again and I felt hopefull, he hadn't confirmed that he didn't want me here. That he didn't want me. "Just, trust me, Princess, you _need_ to stay away. It doesn't matter if I want you around or not. It doesn't matter what either of us want. You. And me. Can. Not. Mix." He said slowly, as if I was a small child. "You **need** to stay away from me, and I swear I will never kiss you ever again." I did wince this time, and I felt my heart clench painfully. "Besides, you're dating Hawthorne now, you shouldn't kiss me anyway. It's _cheating_." He spat and I winced again. He was right, not only was I dreaming about another boy when I was dating Marcus, but I'd kissed him last night. Several times. I was a cheater.

"I have to go." I muttered, hurrying towards the door. Before I could open it Shane pressed me back against it and his eyes were the alluring dark hazel again that I couldn't look away from.

"_Please_, Princess, **please** don't come back." His voice was a broken whisper before he pressed a soft kiss to my lips and then his back was turned, waiting for me to leave. I left slowly and went back to my room, ignoring the guards. I know that they had come into Shane's room during the night because they'd woken me up at least three times, and they knew nothing too bad could have happened otherwise they would have gotten me out of there wheather I wanted it or not. It was still only early: 5:43 according to the clock on my bedside. I sighed. I'd just let myself cheat on Marcus again. I grabbed one of my clean uniforms and went into my bathroom for a shower. A long, hot shower to wash away the frustration and guilt.

I laughed hollowly under the scalding hot spray of the shower when I realised it. Not ten minutes ago Shane swore he would never kiss me again. And not nine minutes ago he kissed me. He's just a contradiction to himself. I stayed in the shower until my skin was so red I actually started to wonder if I could get burnt from the shower. It didn't wash away the frustration or the guilt. I had cheated on Marcus with a boy who drove me completely insane, and I'm not even sure if it's in the good the way or not.

_**Princess Miley**_

_Friday, October 14_

"You need to get married." Alyssa told me when I got back to the palace on Friday. The other assistant apparently hadn't worked out and they hadn't found another one yet. "You need to find a _suitable_ husband and be married by-"

"That is all, thank-you, Alyssa." King Altiyan came down the stairs and Alyssa shot him a look, but sighed and left quietly. "Miley, how was school?" The King asked after praising me for a second.

"School." I shrugged, Shane had been true to his word after Tuesday morning and hadn't even so much as looked at me, let alone kissed me. I couldn't explain why it hurt so much. "Boring." I ellaborated and the King laughed.

"Now, Miley, I have asked someone to come meet you who might know a little more about how you are currently feeling." The King said and I scoffed.

"No offence, Sir, but no-one really knows that. I'm not sure **I** even know that." I denied.

"She is a very nice young woman, a dear friends granddaughter, and it would greatly ease my mind if you talked to her." The King pressed and I sighed.

"Okay." I agreed and he smiled. "But, it's not a shrink is it?" I had to make sure.

"No. No, Mia is not a shrink."

"Cool." I shrugged again, why not? I had nothing better to do. Marcus was - hopefully - going to come over again tomorrow, but I wasn't so sure, and I was dead nervous about it. "When is it?"

"Momentarily." King Altiyan offered me his arm to lead me somewhere and I shrugged and followed. The King led me through to a sitting room I'd never seen before that had a woman that looked vaguely familiar in it. "Miley, this is Mia. Mia, this is my lovely granddaughter, Miley."

"Hello, Miley." Mia stood up and smiled warmly at me.

"You're Queen Mia." I blurted out when I realised it, turning red in the process. "Sorry."

"That's fine." Queen Mia waved it off with a laugh. "I'm actually here to talk to you." The King was already retreating and I shot him a wide-eyed look. What was I supposed to talk about with a Queen? Discuss country-running tactics? "Come on, Miley, I don't bite." Queen Mia joked, beckoning me over and I nodded slowly.

"Hi." I finally said when I was sitting on the opposite couch to the Queen. "Uh, listen, no disrespect, your Highness, but what are you doing here?" I questioned and she laughed.

"To start with; I'm a Highness, you're a Highness, we're all Highness' here, so why don't we just say I'm Mia and you're Miley?" She suggested and I nodded again. "Second, your grandfather said you might need someone to talk to, and I can't say it was exactly the same, but I did experience something similar." Oh, right, America's Princess, she found out she was the Crown Princess of Genovia when she was 15. I couldn't help but laugh a little when I realised that she was 23 and had been a Queen for two years, when I'm 23 I'll have been a Queen for eight years.

"You've been Queen for two years, when I'm your age I'll have been Queen for eight years." I voiced my thoughts and Mia let out a low whistle.

"Like I said, not exactly the same." She let out a shakey laugh.

"Right, so talk, where did you want to start? The fact that I'm fourteen, my birthday is in a month and in five I'm going to be Queen of an entire freaking country? Or the fact that I have to get married when I'm fifteen? Or should we start with baby names for the child I have to have when I'm sixteen?" I huffed and crossed mu arms petulantly. "Pluss, I'm pretty sure the only guy out of the bachelor options that I actually like hates me now."

"Why would he hate you?" Mia asked and I rolled my eyes.

"I said another boys name in my sleep and Marcus heard... I then kissed said other boy; multiple times." I admitted guiltily.

"I may not be a love guru, but if you like the other boy, why don't you date him?"

"He may have, sort of, kind of been on trial for terrorism and treason against me." I blushed and her eyes widened. "It's... Complicated... And apparently I don't even know the half of it." I added the last part bitterly.

"The heart want what the heart wants." Mia sighed with a small smile. "Trust me, that's something I know well."

"Yeah, but I don't want to like Shane." I whined, "Marcus is a good guy, Shane is just confusing and can't make up his mind whether he likes me or wants me to disapear and he's an amazing kisser with the sweetest smile and..." I groaned when I realised I was talking about Shane in a good way. "Marcus doesn't deserve this." Mia was silent for a couple of minutes and I sighed, that's another Monarch I'd alienated and pushed away. "So what's it like to be a Queen?"

"Completely insane." Mia smiled, "it's exhausting and demanding, you'll only see your friends and family at stuck-up society events, and every other day there's going to be a degrading, hateful story about you in the papers."

"Yeah, sounds like real fun." I muttered, more like sound like Hollywood. I'd already done Hollywood... I was still doing Hollywood; Dad was still managing Hannah and he'd just told everyone I was on a break because of private family business. I'd have to go back, though, probably soon. Then what would I do? How was I supposed to handle school, running a country, being _married_ and Hannah Montana? It was hard enough when it was just school and Hannah.

"Then there are the lazy days where you have nothing to do except spend it with the people you care about." Mia continued, smiling warmly, she really does have a comforting smile. "And the smile on the kids faces when you can give them something they need, the way you can help hundreds of people in whatever way you want, you can travel anywhere you want and help people... Sure there's the bad stuff, but it just makes the good stuff better."

"I guess that's not so bad." I shrugged, playing with the tassels on a cushion. So far every cushion I'd found in this place had tassels.

"It has it's up and downs." She allowed.

"So what do I do?" I asked softly, looking down. "I'm not Queen material, I can't do any of that. I'm not ready, I'm not ready to be a Queen or be married or have a baby. I'm not even ready for my math test on Wednesday." I huffed and punched the stupid tasseled cushion. "You at least got five years between finding out and becoming Queen; I got seven months."

"You're worried that you won't live up to the expectations everyone has of you?" Mia guees and I nodded slowly. "Then don't!" She said as if it were obvious. "Don't try and live up to their expecations because they'll just keep getting higher and you'll never reach it. Be a Queen the way you want to; if you want to rock out as a Queen instead of sitting inside on a throen then do it. Remember, Miley, no matter how you've been raised and h ow long you've know you're a Princess, you're still you. You are Miley, and you're a Princess, you're going to be Queen, but you're still Miley. Rule the Monarchy the way you want to, not to everyones expectations."

"You know the truth?" I whispered when her words sunk in. She knew I wasn't raised as a Princess, she knew I wasn't raised as Alexandra.

"I was given full disclosure. I even know about a certain blonde Princess of another kind." Mia smirked and I blushed, Hannah. "I'm here to help you, Miley. Like I said before, we're not exactly the same, but there are no other Princess' or Queens who didn't find out who they were until they were teenagers."

"So how do you handle running a country and trying to have a romantic life?" I questioned when we were silent for a couple of minutes and Mia laughed.

"I married the guy who was trying to steal my throne." She said and I felt my mouth drop open. "But, you should follow your heart when it comes to those two boys you like. No-one can tell you how to feel. I almost went throuh with an arranged marriage with a guy I'd known for a month; Andrew is a great guy, but it would have been the biggest mistake of my life."

"Yeah, well, Shane can't decide whether he likes me or hates me, and Marcus is a sweet guy, and I really like him, but then stupid Shane keeps coming back." I grumbled, how could one boy cause so much confussion and heart-ache?

"Why don't you start by talking to Marcus about how you feel, he sounds like a good guy to have around, and if he really likes you he'll still be there when you're done talking." Mia suggested and I nodded.

"You know, you're kinda cool for a Queen." I grinned and Mia laughed.

"I guess you're kinda cool for a Princess then." She smirked and I rolled my eyes. "I'm here for the weekend, why don't we go have dinner with your grandfather then we can talk some more, okay?"

"Okay." I agreed, getting up with a sigh.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I tried to do Mia, but it totally sucks, I'm just not good at writing other people very well; with my mains I can usually warp them however I want to make them fit to the story, but Mia's not a main and I was trying to keep her as close to cannon as possible and it totally failed.<strong>

**Yes.  
>Marcus is Liam! and Kale is Chris Hemsworth... Sigh, I remember when Chris was in Home &amp; Away and I had the hugest crush on him, now he's a huge movie star and his brother is dating Miley Cyrus; a lot can change in eight years.<strong>

**Please review?**

**The countdown begins today.  
>26 DAYS UNTIL MILEY CYRUS' 19TH BIRTHDAY!<br>58 DAYS UNTIL CHRISTMAS!  
>68 DAYS UNTIL MY 19TH BIRTHDAY!<strong>

**XOXO  
>Peace, Love, Cowboy Joe (I had that dream again)<strong>

**P.S: As of the next chapter that I upload (Chapter 14) I will be moving this story to the straight Hannah Montana section, okaie dokie? Just thought I'd let all my faithful readers know where to look for it if they can't find it next week.**


	14. Chapter 14

_**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**_

_Saturday, October 15_

"Hi." I whispered, looking down and nervously playing with my fingers.

"Hi." Marcus muttered and I knew without looking that he wasn't looking at me either. We were sitting on a bench outside in the grounds despite the cool weather. It was getting colder as the days went by, as it stood it was almost one in the afternoon and we could see out breath in the air it was so cold. I'd been sitting out here for twenty minutes when Marcus came and he'd been here for five minutes before we sadi anything.

"I'm sorry." I finally said and I felt him turn to look at me.

"What for?" He questioned, I could hear the confussion in his voice, the aprehension, he didn't want to know as much as I didn't want to say. But, I had to.

"I kissed Shane." I mumbled, finally looking up after I said it and Marcus looked drawn, like he refused to let his emotions out. "The first time was on October second." I sighed, that was before we were dating. "And-and again... On Tuesday, I kissed him again." Marcus sighed as well.

"Why?" He grumbled out and I frowned. "Why did you kiss him on Tuesday?" He wanted a correct answer from me, but I didn't know what it was.

"I don't know." I shook my head slightly. "I could say it was because I was upset, but that wasn't it... He was there... I wanted to kiss him." I saw Marcus wince when I spoke and I looked down guiltily.

"Will you do it again?" Marcus asked and I snapped my head up to look at him. "Would kiss him again? If the opportunity arose?"

"I-" I so depserately wanted to say no, that I'd be faithful to Marcus this time, that I'd be faithful to the right boy. My non-answer spoke volumes though and we both knew it. "I don't know." I eventually forced myself to say. "I don't want to want to kiss him." That didn't stop me wanting him though. "Shane is a jerk who keeps playing with my emotions, Marcus, and I like you, I really do. I like seeing you smile and that look you get in your eyes when you're happy and... And it was at the trial that I realised I wanted to be the one to give you that look in your eyes, no-one else." I said honestly, telling him what I was thinking at the trial. "I like you Marcus, and I want to be with you, but-but I don't want to hurt you."

"No offence, Princess-" I smiled a little when he said it in a teasing way. "-but why don't you let _me_ worry about getting hurt."

"Because you deserve better than this." I replied even though I knew he didn't want one.

"Well, I think I know what I deserve a little better, and I like you, Miley." He sighed and rubbed a hand through his hair. "I don't-I don't like that you kissed him, that you like him, that he has power over you... I don't like it, I hate it actually... But, I do like you, and I do know that people make mistakes and no matter the title you have or will have you are still just a person." Marcus smiled at me and I smiled weakly back, this all felt like a dream. A confusing dream. "Just-just _please_ promise me it won't happen again?" Marcus requested, his voice slightly begging. Promise that I wouldn't kiss Shane again? For some reason that made my heart thump painfully and my breath catch.

"I promise." I whispered despite the pain I suddenly felt. I didn't want another girl to make Marcus happy. It was selfish of me, but I wanted to be the one to make his eyes sparkle happily, like they were now.

"Can I kiss you?" Marcus asked and I looked at him in surprise. "Please, Miley, give me a chance to win your heart over him?" I moved my hands out and took his, marvelling at the difference in sizes. I stepped closer to him and looked up, batting my lashes.

"Kiss me!" I all-but demanded, leaning up to him. Marcus grinned before he swooped down and I felt his soft lips on mine.

Marcus' kiss was soft and sweet and he didn't press his tongue against me, not wanting to rush me. Shane had been my first tongue kiss and it had made me light-headed and giddy. I wanted that with Marcus, I made the first move and opened my mouth against him. I felt Marcus' surprise, but he let me in all the same, he tasted sweet, and there was something undectable. It didn't take long for Marcus to take control of the kiss and I felt myself moan into him as we kissed.

_**Princess Miley**_

_Monday, October 24_

I sighed when I saw Shane walk into class right before the bell rang. Marcus and I were good. We were good now; we'd talked and walked and even had a date in the cinema room at the palace yesterday. I promised Marcus I wouldn't kiss Shane again, and I hadn't all last week. And I wouldn't this week either. But, Shane was confusing.  
>It hadn't taken long for news of Marcus and I to get out to the public and rumoredly a photo of us kissing was going for enough to buy a couple of beachfront houses in Malibu. Shane had been reading an article about Marcus and I on Friday when I saw him last and he had looked at me with those begging hazel eyes of his from across the hall, but he hadn't said or done anything. Now, as he looked at me his eyes were sad, but that was the only indication that he cared; his jaw was set, his stance was guarded, and his fists were clenched as he walked past me. A piece of paper dropped onto my desk as he passed and I looked up at him in confussion, is he avoiding me or not? Him avoiding me had actually worked quite well towards my goal of not kissing him. I looked down at the paper and then back at Shane, but he was looking down at his desk with a deep frown.<p>

"Good morning, Class." The teacher greeted and I sighed again and slipped the paper into my English book before I glanced back at Shane to see him staring at me with those sad eyes again. I couldn't stand those eyes. He looked so broken. I just wanted to fix him, my heart ached for him to smile.

**8:30  
>please<strong>

I read the note when I got out of English and I frowned. What did that mean? 8:30 tonight? Where? It struck me; the tree. Shane wanted me to go to the tree at 8:30 tonight. I felt a hand brush over mine when I sat down in Science and I looked up to see Shane on his way to his seat. If I went I probably wouldn't be able to stop myself from kissing him. I promised Marcus I wouldn't kiss him.

Come eight o'clock I heard Shane's door open and close and his footsteps pause for a second before he started walking, probably looking at my door trying to figure out if I was here or not. How long would he wait out there? Why did he want me out there? He's the one who said we couldn't mix, that it wasn't safe for _him_ to be around me as if I was putting him in danger when he's the one who was arrested for terrorism.

In a snap decision I was up and grabbed my school jacket, running out of the room and not even paying attention to the guards calling and running after me. I sprinted out to the tree and I looked back; the guards had stopped running when they saw where I was going, they knew I liked to be here alone. Except this time I wasn't alone. I sighed and looked up; Shane was sitting in the tree as I caught my breath.

I climbed up and sat opposite Shane, as far away as I could.

"Princess." Shane seemed to coo, and suddenly he was hovering over me in the way that I loved so much.

"Stop." I whispered, barely audible, squeezing my eyes shut and I felt Shane freeze before he moved off of me, leaving me feeling cold and empty. Marcus. I reminded myself, I was with Marcus. When I opened my eyes Shane was back on the other side where he was to begin with.

"Princess?" Shane frowned, his eyes full of that agonizing pain again.

"Why did you want me here?" I asked, looked down, left, right, anywhere but those eyes.

"I-..." Shane frowned to himself.

"I'm dating Marcus." I told him, reminding myself at the same time.

"I-I know." Shane seemed to hunch in on himself a little. Shane moved on top of me again and my breath caught. "You're beautiful." I felt myself blush as Shane brushed a piece of hair behind my ear, lingering for a second longer. "He's a lucky dude." I was sure he could feel my heart beating it was thumping so hard.

"I-I... I promised Marcus I wouldn't kiss you." I stuttered, myy eyes settled on his oh-so-kissable lips. Shane tastes like Heaven.

"Can-can I just... Hold you?" Shane asked in barely a whisper. "Please?... Just for a couple of minutes?" He was begging, I actually think he would have gotten down on his knees if the tree allowed for it. I response I reached for him and slipped my arms around him, inhaling his hypnotizing scent when He pressed himself closer to me and held me gently, yet tightly at the same time.

Shane held me and I felt him start to shake, at first I thought it was becuase it was so cold out, but then I felt the hot, wet tears touch my cheek. I swear I actually felt my heart break when I realised Shane was crying. I tried to pull away to look at him, but Shane held to me tightly as he sobbed so the only thing I could do was trace my fingers gently through his short dark hair and massage his scalp. I felt Shanes lips on my neck, mouthing words I didn't know as he cried.

After an agonizingly long time Shane finally stopped crying and just stayed there, holding me tightly and mouthing unknown words into my skin. When he let go and pulled away I could see through the moonlight in the leaves that his eyes were red and wet and I couldn't stop myself as I followed him as he moved back to his spot and I was practically straddling him. Then I leaned up and touched my lips to his skin, tasting his salty tears as I kissed them away, soft little kisses all over his cheeks to hide his tears. To make him better. Shane held me as I kissed away his tears and then I held him a little longer, just holding him. After a while Shane's watch beeped and I looked up.

"I-" We both started and stopped at the same time. I smiled weakly and brushed my finger through his hair, tousling it a little. I leaned forward and kissed his forehead before I pulled away.

"Goodbye, Shane." I whispered before I slinked down the tree and I swear I left half of my heart behind as I walked away from him.

_**Princess Miley**_

_Tuesday, October 25_

When I saw Shane again his eyes were still red and he looked like he hadn't slept at all. I ached to hold him again, to hold him until he was better, kiss his tears away and never let him cry again. But, I couldn't, I woudn't. I told him goodbye last night and when I got back to my room I swore it really was goodbye. Shane was looking down as he passed me and when I knew he wasn't going to look at me I sighed and looked away. I said goodbye, I reminded myself. I was dating Marcus. I actually do like Marcus.

Everytime I looked at Shane that day he was looking somewhere else, anywhere else. When I saw him at lunch he was sitting with Ecklestien and his group of friends. I don't know why that disapointed me so much, he was better than them. And I was sitting alone with my three guards.

Before anything else could happen my phone started blaring and I hurried to answer it as people started to look.

"Marcus?" I glanced at the caller ID.

"Hey, Miley." I could hear him grinning through the phone. "You're-you're not in class are you?" He asked nervously and I laughed.

"No." I smiled and I felt eyes on me, but I refused to look up. "What are you doin', Marc?" I asked, picturing his perfect baby blues and his smile and his chiseled features.

"Thinking about you... So I thought I'd call and see how you're doing." Marcus replied and I smiled and bit my bottom lip shyly.

"I'm better now." I answered truthfully, Marcus could always make me feel better no matter what. "School is so boring." At least it was when Shane wasn't messing with my head and my heart. "You're lucky you're older."

"Yeah, lucky, I don't get to see your beautiful face during the day, how lucky can I be?" I just knew he was pouting and that made me laugh.

"Well, we always have the weekends." I reminded him. "All weekend, just you and me, what do you say?" I grinned, a weekend with just us would be good. King Altiyan was great and all, but he just doesn't understand being a 21st Century teenager.

"I think I could work with that." Marcus agreed and I couldn't help but blush at the tone he used.

"I-" I started to say, but the bell rang for the end of lunch and I sighed. "I have to go." I pouted myself as I grabbed my book bag and got up. I could still feel those glaring hazel eyes on me. "I'll call you when classes are finished."

"Okay." Marcus sighed, "I guess I don't want you to get in trouble, they put you on weekend detention at Prince Arthurs." I shuddered at the thought, the weekends were my only escape, despite the constant lessons and the fact that my grandfather is dying they're my only escape from _this place_. From the **people here**.

"Bye... I guess." I frowned, Shane was already in class. "I miss you." I murmured before I hung up and when I put my phone away I looked up and saw Shane glaring at me. His eyes were a mix of hurt and anger that tore at my Soul. I quickly looked away and sat in my seat, trying with all my might to focus on the teacher.

* * *

><p><strong>Bad, Shaney, bad! :(<strong>

**You know, unnamed readers out there, my stats say that 33 unique people have read chapter 13 so far, with some of them returning to make up 50 hits in total... Yet, I only have 2 reviews... My math just doesn't add up somehow. :/**

**I keep having that cowboy Joe Jonas dream; I wonder what it means? The only other reacurring dream I've ever had is this nightmare I every now and then where I'm playing a skill-tester game to get a stuffed animal, but I can't get the one I want and my brother is laughing at me. Then, somehow I'm inside the machine and my parents and my brother are laughing at me, and I can't breathe and I'm begging them to get me out of there, but they just ignore me and walk away... I prefer the Joe Jonas cowboy dream...**

**Any Aussies out there psyched for the Melbourne Cup? I'm going Niwot, #23... I picked Niwot at complete random and then I realise it was 23; got Miley :)  
>My Mom had a dream last night about the Melbourne cup; horse number 10 and the letter M, then when I checked the field she decided that without a doubt number 10 Mourayan is going to win... It's a little eerie.<strong>

**Also; HAPPY HALLOWEEN! It's not really big over here, but still; I'm into the whole ghosts and All Hallows Eve and Day of the Dead thing. I'm a horror/supernatural kid.**

**23 DAYS UNTIL MILEY CYRUS' 19TH BIRTHDAY!  
>55 DAYS UNTIL CHRISTMAS!<br>65 DAYS UNTIL MY 19TH BIRTHDAY!**

**Please review!**

**XOXO  
>Peace, Love, Happy Halloween<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

_**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**_

_Wednesday, November 23_

My birthday is a freaking National holiday. Like as in full-on shut down the schools, no businesses open, there's probably a parade somewhere National holiday. I'd come back to the palace on Tuesday (yesterday) night and apparently there was some big socialite party tonight. That, I wasn't looking forward to. But, it was my birthday today. I am officially fifteen years old. One more year until I can drive... I wonder if the laws are different here, or if I can change it or something.

Right now was before the party and I was in a room full of presents of varying sizes. My Dad and Jackson had sent me a couple of gifts and letters saying that they missed me and now the King was urging me to open the gifts he'd gotten me. I don't know why he got me anything, I didn't need it.

"This was your great grandmothers first." King Altiyan said as he handed me a heavy-ish decilactely carved wooden box. I frowned a little as I opened the box and I couldn't stop the gasp. It was a beautiful tiara with tiny little diamonds and white gold with a heart-shaped topaz in the middle. "I had the Garnet replaced with a Topaz for your birthstone." He mused and I nodded silently, still in shock.

"Wow." I finally forced myself to form a coherent word. The King lifted the tiara out of the red velvet cushioned box and motioned for me to come closer before he carefully secured it on top of my head. "Woah." I whispered, hey I was getting better, this was a four-letter word instead of three.

"And I think you would rather use this one more." The King held out another box; gift-wrapped in a shiny red paper with a royal blue bow on top.

"I-I-I..." I couldn't talk, I was too dazed.

"Open it." The King urged and I slowly pulled the ribbon.

"A Z-Phone?" I gasped, I'd been begging my Dad for one of these for weeks before I left Malibu. I quickly opened the box and dropped all the boxes and wrapping as soon as I had my hands on the device. "A personalised Z-Phone?" It was hot-pink with a diamond (I think they were real, not rhinestones) crown and my name in gold cursive right underneath. "Dude, I think I love you." I praised, not taking my eyes off the phone as I spoke.

"The way to a teenagers heart is through her phone." The King said thoughtfully and I nodded. I heard someone else come into the room, but I was paying attention until I felt strong arms around my waist and Marcus' scent filled my senses.

"Happy birthday, Beautiful." Marcus murmured in my ear and I smiled, lowering my knew phone

"Hi." I smiled shyly, blushing when I let my eyes fall on the King. I turned in his arms and Marcus kissed my cheek, making me blush even more.

"I-I got you a present, but I hope you don't mind if I wait until after the party; time is too restricted right now." Marcus requested and I nodded, he looked really nervous for some reason.

"I don't mind." I smiled up at him and he glanced around before chancing a chaste kiss to my lips that made me giggle. Before too long the orchestra in the ball room started playing the special composition that had been created just for my birthday, signalling that I was going to enter now.

"Presenting, her Royal Highness, Miley, Crown Princess of Cyrus." The anouncer guy said and I took a deep breath as Marcus held out his arm for me. "Accompanied by Lord Marcus Hawthorne." He continued once the applause died down as Marcus led me into the ballroom and down the ballroom stairs. Always an entrance at these things.

An hour later my face hurt from forcing smiles so much and I was bored of people I didn't know coming up to wish me a happy birthday, I'd danced a couple of time and my feet hurt in these heels already. All the others in my grade at school had been invited as well seeing as it was a society party and all the kids at Prince Arthurs Prep were society kids who would probably inherit a title or something. A few of the girls were actually nice and I'd become sort of friends with a couple of them, but the majority of the girls were staring at Marcus and that gave me an unpleasent feeling in my stomach, and the boys were just... Boys. Then the classical band stopped playing and the anouncer dude anounced the King.

"Now, we all know we are here for my lovely granddaughter, Miley's, fifteenth birthday." The King began and there were a few cheers and polite clapping. "And I know that, though she apreciates all music, classical is not her most favourite genre." I frowned in confussion as the classical band started getting up and moving away whilst more modern insstruments were set up. "So, for my granddaughter, I present to you all; Katy Perry and The Alabaster Carnations." The King waved and arm as the two acts came on stage. No way! Sweet niblets, no way? Katy Perry _and_ The Alabaster Carnations? They were two of my favourite acts.

I just stood there in shock as the two acts started bantering back and forth and talking to the crowd. A freaking sweet tiara, a personalised Z-Phone and now this? What's next, bringing Elvis back to life? The reincarnation of Jesus Christ?

"Now, can we get the birthday Princess up here for a little song?" Katy Perry spoke and people started looking around whilst I slowly moved towards the stage. Sure, I'd met celebrities before, as Hannah, but I'd never gotten to meet Katy Perry before, she'd always been in older circles than me, she wouldn't want to hang out with a kid. And The Alabaster Carnations had been on a world tour for the last eight months - were still supposed to be on tour.

"Hey, Princess." Alex from the Carnations grinned at me teasingly as her brother who was the other half started playing his guitar.

"Hi!" Was all I could say Alex started drumming and then Katy started singing. Katy Perry and The Alabaster Carnations were singing me happy birthday. And then, right after Katy Perry hugged me and whispered private happy birthday to me everything went to Hell. I heard a commotion and people shouting and I started to pull away just in time to hhear a loud gunshot ring through the place then I screamed when I notice the giant flying ball of fire heading straight for me.

The next thing I know I'm the floor and something is on top of me and I can hear people screaming and running and yelling. Then I'm being pulled and pushed and I can't see anything other than the black of the suits surrounding me. When I finally saw a break in the black I gasped at what I saw; Shane was standing with a gun pointed at someone I couldn't see and he had blood on his face. I didn't know whose the blood was or anything that was happening, all I know is that my head hurt and I was being pushed away to somewhere. Then I was in the back seat of a dark car and the guards kept telling me to keep my head down as I felt the car swerve violently away from the palace.

"What the Hell just happened?" I burst when the car was running more smoothly and the guards finally stopped holding me down.

"An assasination attempt, your Highness." One of the guards said and I gasped, someone had just tried to kill me? "We're taking you to a safe house. We'll be there in ten minutes."

"Sweet niblets." Was all I could mutter. This was insane.

_**Princess Miley**_

_Friday, November 25_

It was Friday before I was allowed out of the safe house and back to the palace. In those two days I'd managed to annylise everything I'd seen within an inch of my sanity. It was some sort of bomb or something that probably reacts to open air. I'd been hugging Katy at the time and she was the closest one to me so she must have been the one to push me down and protect me. There was a gunshot, someone was probably shot... Dead? Had someone died that night? Shane... Shane had a gun? Why did Shane have a gun? Whose side was he on? Is he the one who shot? Who was he aiming for? Did he kill someone? Was Shane trying to kill me?

Shane and I hadn't interacted at all since that night in the tree when he'd been crying. He had shot me sad looks a couple of times, but he'd started hanging out with Ecklestien and his friends more and more, and I'd been with marcus more and more, getting more involved with him as the days went by until the ache in my heart was just a dull ache when I saw Shane.

A doctor had come to see me about two minutes after we got to the safe house and I had a cut on my forehead where I'd hit against something when Katy had protected me. Why had Katy protected me? I'd need four stitches and the doctor said that there wouldn't be a scar. My thoughts had been driving me insane the last two days.

"Your Highness." The doorsmen bowed as the let me into the palace. I sighed, I'd had one phone call at the safe house and Alyssa had promised that the King would explain everything to me when I returned so I was going to a meeting with him now. I was led to a room I hadn't been to before and there were security lining all along the walls and King Altiyan was sitting at the head of the room at a desk with his hands tented in front of him. I gasped when I saw the guard immediately to the Kings right. It was Shane. Shane?

"Ah, Miley." King Altiyan got up and smiled warmly at me, gesturing to a chair and I frowned as I looked around. Was this some sort of weird dream? Did I have a concussion that the doctor failed to detect? Was I hullucinating?

"What-what..." I looked at Shane and back at the King. "What the Hell is going on?" I burst, looking between them. I know, I'm in a coma and this is all just in my head. This didn't make any sense at all. Shane was looking at me and I could see his pained hazel eyes again and they broke my heart. The dull throb returned to a full pounding ache.

"Ah... I take it you are currious about Mister Gray?" King Altiyan guessed, pulling a folder from a drawer in the desk. Shane stepped forward at the mention of his name, and he averted his eyes to the ground. "Mister Gray here is an elitely trained junior agent for the C. R. S; the Cyrus Royal Security." My mouth dropped and I didn't know who to stare at anymore. "He is not in fact your classmate, but is eighteen years of age." Eighteen? Well... He did look older, I could probably believe he was eighteen. "His mission upon your return to Cyrus has been to protect you within the halls of Prince Arthurs Prepatory. When word of an act against the crown reached us Mister Gray was instructed to infiltrate the group planning it and bring forward evidence against them... _Before_ the act was to happen." The King shot Shane a look and he looked guilty. What the Hell is going on? Shane is one of the CRS?

"Shane?" I looked at him and he shot his guilty, begging eyes to me. "Shane, what-?" I didn't know what to say.

"Yes, your Highness?" Shane murmured formally, avoiding my eyes.

"I-" The King had to know about the frustrations I felt because of Shane, right? "Sweet niblets." I muttered to myself. "You jerk!" I suddenly yelled at Shane and he jumped a little. "You-you've just been playing with my emotions just for the fun of it? Why? What was the plan after you caught those guys? To just leave and laugh at my stupidty? W-"

"That was never the plan." Shane interrupted fiercely and then blushed when he realised he'd spoken.

"Then what was it? Are you finally going to tell me something? Or are you going to keep lying and avoiding? Is your name even Shane or is that just part of your cover?" I demanded, now standing up and yelling. I could feel tears in my eyes, but I didn't care. I turned and started to walk away when Shane didn't say anything. I was angry and humiliated and I could feel myself starting to cry.

"My name is Shane Anthony Gray, I'm eighteen years old and I've been trained to be part of the CRS for as long as I can remember." Shane's voice rang through the room before I could leave, but I didn't turn back around. "When I saw you that first day at Prince Arthurs... I knew who you were, my original orders were to become your friend and protect from as close as possible." So that's why he talked to me? For orders? Just what every girl wants to hear. "But-but then the orders changed, but I'd already met you; you were the pretty musician with the cute blush and I was already hooked, but they told me to stay away from you." It hurt to hear his voice after so long, and it was breaking, but I still didn't want to turn around. "They kept telling me to stay away, but I couldn't, Princess, I couldn't stay away from you, I already cared too much. Every time I talked to you, touched you, held you..." Shane took a slow shuddering breath. I knew what he didn't say; every time he kissed me. "I never wanted to hurt you, Princess, and every time I tried to stay away, but it hurt too much." Yet, he managed it for a month, to completely avoid me. "I tired to follow my order, I really did, I tried to let you be happy with Lord Hawthorne, but-... Ever since that first day by the lake I've been falling for you and I can't stop." My breath caught in my chest and I clenched my fists to keep from spinning and jumping on him. I could hear Shane stepping closer to me (I would have been able to hear a feather drop in that silence) until I could practically feel him behind me. "You know my name, my job, the fact that I can't follow orders, and that I can't stay away from you no matter how dangerous it could be to me... _Please_, Princess..." The question was silent, what did he want? For me to forgive him? Say I was falling for him too? For me to kiss him and cheat on Marcus? To dump Marcus? I was starting to fall for Marcus, my heart would skip every time I saw him and I always thought of him as soon as I woke and I wanted to see, talk to him all the time.

I didn't know what to say, what to do, what to think. I let out a shakey breath and I felt a tear drip from eye. I took another breath and walked forward. Out of the room. I was just starting to get over Shane and his confussion and heart-ache. I couldn't go back now, I was with Marcus, I liked Marcus, Shane was... Shane was messing with my heart and my head all over again.

* * *

><p><strong>Really, people, really? I know you're reading. can't you spare even a few second to let me know what you think. It takes me a lot of time to write these, but it would only take you guys a few seconds to review.<strong>

**Who saw Joe get 'strip teased' by Britney Spears? I just love the look on his face during the whole thing, it's actually my icon now. God, I love Joe!**

**Please, review?**

**XOXO  
>Peace, Love, Joe Jonas Strip Tease!<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

_**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**_

_Saturday, November 26_

"Hey, Baby." Marcus grinned as he aproached me, but I just stared ahead. "Miley?" I could hear that he was worried now and I sighed. I was with Marcus, I was actually starting to get over the confussion of Shane Gray and now the confussion hits back times ten and I can't even look at Marcus because for the first time since late last month I dreamt of Shane again. "Are you okay?" I felt his warm hand brush my hair away.

"I'm fine." I mumbled, as fine as I could be when I couldn't even think without mentally cheating on my boyfriend. "Just... Thinking."

"I'm sorry... About your birthday." Marcus said and I finally looked at him.

"You know, other than someone trying to kill me it was a pretty good day." I smiled weakly at him and he laughed a little.

"I never got to give you your present." Marcus stated and I furrowed my brows.

"You-" I started to say when Shane entered the sitting room in the Crown quarters.

"I'm sorry for the disruption, your Highness, but the King requests your pressence." Shane said formally, looking just over my shoulder instead of actually at me.

"I'll be right back." I murmured to Marcus, not taking my eyes off of Shane as I kissed him swiftly on the cheek and followed the dark-haired boy out of the room. "So what's the deal now, Gray?" I asked as I followed him to my grandfather.

"Your Highness?" Shane's voice was strained and formal.

"Do you crawl back into the hole you came out of before you started messing with me or what?" I reiterated, sounding a Hell of a lot more casual than I felt.

"If you wish to have me transfered to another sector of the CRS it is wholey your decission, your Highness." Shane said and I looked at him, he was looking straight ahead and his jaw clenched as he spoke I groaned and glanced around for my guards before I pushed Shane through a nearby door into what turned out to be a broom closet.

"Cut the crap, Shane, why did you do it?" I demanded, feeling the hurt start to rise again and with it the anger that I felt as a defence. "Why did you lie to me? Why didn't you tell me what you were?"

"My orders explicitly said that you weren't to know." Shane said in that stupid strained, formal voice that just sounded wrong on him.

"They also said that you weren't supposed to interact with me after the first day." I pointed out, not to mention he'd anounced it in front of the King and half the CRS that he couldn't follow orders. "Yet you did, you kept talking to me, screwing with me, kissing me..." My eyes subconsciously darted to his lips when I said that.

"I'm sorry, Princess." And suddenly the old Shane was back, the one that would coo and kiss and cuddle. "I never wanted to hurt you, I swear." He was pressed against me and I wasn't sure if it was his heart that was racing or mine. Maybe it was both of us? "I just couldn't stay away from you."

"If you never wanted to hurt me then why did you?" I choked and I felt Shane move impossibly closer. "Why are you still hurting me? Why can't you just let me be with Marcus without being hurt?" I begged and Shane sighed, dropping his head down so our foreheads were together for a second before he pulled back.

"You have to get married." Shane stated and I had to look away at the look in his eyes. "Hawthorne... You want to marry Hawthorne, don't you?" Shane swollowed thickly and I found my eyes tracing the lining of his jacket.

"I don't want to marry anyone." I bit out, that little bit of bitterness rising up. "But since I have to... Marcus isn't so bad." I forced myself to smile. "He's a good guy and I really do like him... A lot." Shane sighed and stepped away from and I felt the familiar loss of his body against mine.

"The King wants to see you." His voice was back to formal and he opened the door and stepped out into the hall, waiting for me. I sighed and followed, looking down and feeling guilty. I know I said what Shane didn't want to hear, probably the exact opposite in fact, but was it the right thing? Was it right to still be with Marcus when I had Shane constantly in my head again? "Your Highness." Shane bowed slightly, formally, when we got to a door and I guess the King was in there.

"I'm sorry, Shane." I whispered before I opened the door. "Sir?" I questioned once it was closed.

"Miley, please sit." The King requested and I nodded, sitting opposite him at the desk he was sitting at. It was a different room than yesterday, but the desk looked the same and there was a green folder on it and I could see Shane's name written in bold black ink. We were going to talk about Shane. "That was a rather interesting interaction you had with Mister Gray yesterday." The King pointed out and I flushed. "Since his official training began Mister Gray has been the epitome of the perfect agent; respectful, dedicated, followed every order down to the last letter, never once spoke out of term..." I flushed again, he'd done almost all of that because of me yesterday.

"I'm sorry I broke your best agent." I said, I didn't know what else to say; aparently he'd been the best until he met me.

"Broke would not be the word I'd use, Miley, Mister Gray is also feircely protective of you; he's been pushing for the death penalty for the culprits of Wednesdays crimes." King Altiyan told and I wasn't sure how to feel about that. "And I have never seen an agent act so quickly and agressively before, he had three men unconscious before the chemicals ignited." He always was quick; he could go from across a room (or tree) to right on top of me before I could even blink. "The question is, however to you."

"Me?" I frowned, what question? Why did I have to answer.

"Mister Gray seems to have created a somewhat unfriendly bond with you, and though he is the best agent in the Cyrus Royal Security, his placement can change if you are uncomfortable." Oh. That's what Shane told me not long ago. It was up to me whether he stayed or not.

"I-" Did I really want to have Shane around me all the time? When I was trying to get over him. I opened and closed my mouth a couple of times like a fish before I could speak. "He-he can stay." I stuttered out. Shane must have worked hard to get to be the best and King Altiyan had told me that he had hand-chosen everyone on my security, that had to be an honor for Shane, I couldn't take his life's work away from him. We'd both just have to get over ourselves; maybe one day I could convince the King that Shane was more qualified to be on his security team or something.

"That is very admirable of you, Miley." The King praised and I nodded mutely, already feeling a sense of dread at my decision. "You may return to Lord Hawthorne now if you wish." He dismissed and I nodded and stood up, quietly and quickly leaving. Shane was still standing outside the door, all straight and formal like all the other guards. Shane was the only one here as well and I had no idea which way to go, I hadn't been to this part of the palace before.

"This way, your Highness." Shane muttered, gesturing ahead and I sighed, but followed him. When we got to the hall that led to my private wing Shane stopped me and glanced around before pushing me lightly back into the wall. "Hawthorne is the luckiest bastard in the world." And then he pressed his lips hard against mine for a second before he pulled away. "That's the last time I'll do that; I swear." Then he started walking away. I took a minute to get my breath back and fight the blush and the sudden stab of pain at his words before I started towards my quarters.

When the doors opened the first thing I saw was Marcus standing in the middle of the room and I heard a soft, slow song playing in the background. I slowly walked in and Marcus grinned at me.

"Hey, Beautiful." Marcus ran his hands up and down my arms before he kissed me. It wasn't like the kiss Shane just gave me and that made me feel guilty. "I know it's late, but... Happy birthday." I smiled and he kissed me again before stepping back. Then Marcus turned around for a second, in a complete circle, before he ended up on one knee, holding a small jewellery box. I gasped and took and unconscious step backwards. "Princess... Miley..." Marcus started and I felt my breathing start to shallow. "I know we haven't known each other too long, but I'm already crazy about you, I already know that the thought of you with someone else drives me insane-" Did he see what happened with Shane? Should I _tell_ him was what happened with Shane? "-but I also know this isn't the best time for a girl to get engaged, but... I'm asking anyway; Miley, will you mar-" I turned and ran before he could finish, I could think, I couldn't breathe, I felt dizzy.

"Princess!" I heard a voice shout as I went down and I felt strong arms catch me just before I passed out.

_**Princess Miley**_

_Sunday, November 27_

When I woke up I thought I was alone at first, then I registered the soft stroke of the pad of a thumb against the back of my hand. Since then it had been completely silent. Shane was the one next to me, after I'd woken up more it had been a mute communication that had led to him sitting on my bed with me, holding me. I was between his legs and he had one of his strong, mouthwatering arms across my waist, holding me to him, and the other was laying across my chest and playing with the tips of my hair.

"Us?" I asked after I don't know how long, breaking the silence for the first time. I was comfortable in his arms, and I knew that this probably went against Shane's orders or whatever.

"Hmm?" Shane hummed against the back of my head and I turned a little to see him, his eyes were closed and he had a small smile on his face, he looked content. Content to just hold me in his arms.

"Can we happen?" I whispered, I probably knew the answer already, but I needed to know, if there was even a miniscule chance for us. I wasn't stupid, what I was doing to Marcus wasn't fair. I knew I was falling harder and harder for Shane everyday, that was the only reason why it would ever hurt this much, because I was falling in love with him. Shane stiffened around me and held me a little tighter. "You and me, can we be together, Shane? Can we have a relationship?" He hadn't said anything. Didn't he understand that he couldn't change his mind? If there was a chance for us he couldn't afford the time to play around anymore, I had five months. Five months and then it was either him or we would never happen.

"Just let me hold you." Shane begged and I swollowed thickly. "Please, just let me hold you when I still can." I pulled out of his hold and turned completely so I was face him, kneeling so I was face to face with him.

"If you say yes then you can always hold me." I was begging now, begging for him to say yes, that we could be together. Because, whilst I like Marcus, and he would be an amazing guy to be with... My heart olny ever seemed to race for Shane. Instead of speaking Shane leaned forward and kissed me, one hand tangling through my hair and pulling me closer whilst the other gripped my hip almost bruisingly. I can't believe I had gone a month without kissing Shane. The kiss yesterday had been far too one-sided and quick for me to apreciate it, but this... His lips were soft yet demanding and he had the bewildering, amazing taste that made me crazy, and his tongue was somehow both urgent and gentle as it touched with mine.

I felt the soft matress touch my back and Shane pressed on top of me, making me moan and sigh at the feeling. After a while I started to feel dizzy and I realised I'd forgotten to breathe, but for whatever reason Shane pulled away from lips anyway and I was able to gasp in a breath before it flew out of me again when he kissed down to my neck and bit softly on my pulse point.

"Shane!" I gasped his name, gripping his hair and holding him to me as he bit, suckled and kissed my pulse until I was a whimpering mess underneath him. My body was reacting to him in ways it never had before. Shane pulled back for a second to admire his handiwork before he kissed my lips again. My hands didn't want to settle, they started in his hair, pulling him closer to me, demanding his lips on my own, then they gripped onto his strong, hard arms and I felt his muscles quiver under my touch. They seemed to have a mind of their own as they then started down felt his abs before I felt adventurous and tugged at his CRS regulation suit shirt. That's when Shane pulled his amazing lips away from me and I whimpered at the loss, leaning up to follow him, but Shane held me down and I fluttered my eyes open.

"You need to stop or I won't be able to." Shane murmured huskily, his hazel eyes had darkened to a deep chocolate brown that made the green and gold flecks stand out even more intensly. I was confused for a second, what wouldn't he be able to stop? Why wouldn't he be able to stop? Then I felt it pressed against me and my eyes widened when I reallised it. Shane sighed and dropped his forehead onto mine, looking deep into my eyes and I felt like he could see my Soul. Shane kissed my lips chastely before He sat up on his knees and started unbutton his shirt. I felt my eyes widen again as I watched him, but I didn't say anything. He threw his shirt on the flor and then swiftly pulled his undershirt off and tossed that away, leaving him in his pants and somehow his tie that had remained on. I felt my mouth start to water when I looked at Shane, his muscles were hard and rippled and looked like he'd been chiseled from marble. I ached to reach up and trace his abs and pecs, to touch them, to taste them. I swollowed, I knew that I had to be bright red and burning hot, but I couldn't stop staring at him. The tie only seemed to add to the hotness above me. Shane moved down again and I could feel his hot breath on my ear and it made me shiver. "Nothing more." Shane murmured and it took me a few seconds to actually register the words. I let out a breath of relief I didn't know was in me and I saw the ghost of a smile on his lips. He knew what I wanted more than I did.

Shane kissed me again, slowly this time and I let my fingers reach for him and trace over his impecable pecs. His skin was hot and he let out a slight hiss at the contact. His muscles were hard, but his skin was soft and I could lay like this with him for the rest of my life and not complain a single second. I couldn't help but moan when Shane pressed against me tighter as his tongue brushed with mine in soft strokes. Right when I moaned Shane stiffened and I felt him twitching slightly on top of me before he pulled back quickly.

Shane looked at me in complete and utter horror before he got off of me and scrambled for his shirts and dressed, quickly, leaving me laying on my bed as he fled with his hands over his _private_ parts and his face and part of hischest a bright blushing red. I bit my lip and tried to figure out what I'd done wrong as I held his tie that had come apart in my fingers before he'd left me. Again. Shane had left me again.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe... I guess the subject matter of my one-shots has been leaking over into this ;)<strong>

**I already have the next one in the works and there are going to be confrontations coming up in the next few chapters.**

**I can't believe I forgot the countdown last chapter! I'm completely horrified with myself :(**

**17 DAYS UNTIL MILEY CYRUS' 19TH BIRTHDAY!  
>49 DAYS UNTIL CHRISTMAS!<br>59 DAYS UNTIL MY 19TH BIRTHDAY!**

**Just let me tell you in this story... Marcus isn't gone O.o**

**Please review? I was so happy to see 5 reviews for chapter 15 :)**

**XOXO  
>Peace, Love, Miley!<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

_**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**_

_Monday, November 28_

"Shane?" I beeged, we were back at school now and since Shane's cover had been blown on my birthday he'd given up his cover in school and was standing like the other CRS guards in his suit at the door or behind or in front of me. I hated it. He wouldn't talk to me. He would barely even look at me and when he did he'd look away immediately, looking horrified and burning bright red. I didn't know why? I thought what were doing yesterday was good, that he liked it, until he just ran away without even saying anything. "Shane, please talk to me?" It was lunch and Shane was one of the guards sitting at the table with me. Ecklestien and the rest of the group Shane had been hanging around with before as well a few others who I actually thought were nice were noticably missing. I guess they were the one who tried to kill me.

"You should eat, your Highness." Shane said in a stiff voice and I felt like crying. What had happened? I looked down and carefully ate a few pieces of the Monday Mac & Cheese before I pushed it away. I felt queesy to eat. I just wanted to talk to Shane, I wanted him to tell what I did wrong, why he left me again?

"I need to go to the bathroom." I anounced, getting up quickly. I wouldn't cry in front of everyone, I wouldn't cry in front of Shane, I decided. Shane followed me to the girls bathroom in the dining hall and knocked on the door.

"Cyrus Royal Security, everybody out." Shane ordered and there was silence for about thirty seconds before he opened the door and checked that it was empty. This was really quite annoying. I went into the bathroom and locked the door after me, at least they didnn't follow me and stand outside the stall... Anymore. I hurried to the opposite end of the bathroom and curled up on one of the couches in there (why did a bathroom have a couch?) and bit my lip. Why did he keep hurting me? Why did I keep letting him hurt me?

I don't know how long I was in there, trying to stifle sobs and letting the tears freelly fall, but then I jumped when the door opened and Shane was standing there. He had a bent fork and a knife in his hand I knew he'd picked the lock. He stood there for all of a second before he shut the door and relocked it, dropping the knife and fork as he came over and then suddenly I was in his arms again and I was crying. This was the third time one of us had cried to the other.

"I'm sorry." Shane kept whispering as he stroked my hair. "I'm so, so sorry, Princess." I sniffled and whiped my tears away, looking at him, searching his aching hazel eyes, begging him.

"Why?" I pleaded, trying to stop the tears. "Why did you leave me again?" Shane held me until I stopped crying, then he just kissed my hair. "Why, Shane? What did I do wrong? Please?"

"You didn't do anything wrong." Shane shook his head and I scoffed.

"Then why did you run away from me... Again?" I demanded and he sighed.

"You didn't do anything wrong." He repeated soothingly, steadilly turning red. "I-I... It was me, Princess." I frowned in confussion. "It-it's really embarassing." What did he do? "You didn't even touch me, it's humiliating, Princess, for that to happen when nothing even happened." Huh? What the Hell was he going on about? Shane seemed to notice my confussion and he turned a darker red. "Princess, I-... I..." He mumbled something I couldn't understand. "I _came_, Princess."

"Came where?" I fronwed, why could he just tell me what I did wrong. "If you didn't want to be with me then you should have stayed outside the room."

"No, you don't underst-... I **orgasmed**." Shane shook his head and my mouth dropped open in shock. "Nothing even touched me, Princess, I was humiliated, it's the worst possible thing that could ever happen to a guy when he's with the girl he loves. To not even be touched and to finish like that..." Shake shook his head and avoided looking at me. That's why he left? We were both silent, I don't know what Shane was thinking, I didn't see what the problem was, why did he leave because of that? As I understood it through Sex Ed. an orgasm was supposed to be good, so then why would he leave? "You need to get to class." Shane muttered after a few minutes and I frowned as I got off of his lap and scrubbed my eyes with my hands again, looking in the mirror. I looked like I'd just been crying, I washed my face at the sink and avoided looking at Shane as I tried to make it look less obvious. That's when I saw it.

"Oh my God!" I gasped, pushing my hair aside, how had I not noticed that this morning? There was a bruise on my neck, right over my pulse point, that was about inch in diameter. I had a giant hickey on my neck, Shane had given me a hickey yesterday.

"I'm sorry about that." Shane said quietly, coming up behind me and brushing my hair back a little more to look at it. Then he looked up and caught my eye in the mmirror before he kissed the spot softly. "You taste amazing though." I blushed as Shane moved my hair back to cover it before he went to unlock the door and wait for me to leave. All through the afternoon classes I was self-consciously pulling my hair over my shoulder to hide the hickey and blushing every time I looked at Shane. Shane had marked me, almost like he was telling everyone else to stay away from me, that I was his.

"Why is it so bad?" I questioned Shane, we were sitting in my room and Shane was 'guarding' me whilst I did my homework. I hadn't beeen able to do much, I still couldn't figure out why if an orgasm was so good that it was bad the Shane had one.

"Hmm?" Shane questioned, I was laying on my bed with my science book in front of me and Shane had been sitting next to me, casually playing with my hair.

"What happened-" I blushed at the thought. "-yesterday... Before you left me." I saw a flash of guilt in Shane's eyes as he started turning red again. "I thought it was a good thing when that happened so why was it bad?" Shane sighed and looked away.

"When it happens to a guy..." Shane shook his head. "It's humiliating, a guy wants to last, to just end like that, so quickly, without even being touched. Not to mention it was in front of the girl I love; it's like saying I'm not a man when I come in my pants like a little kid." Shane's voice was a little bitter at the end, but it still made me feel warm and my heart race when he said he loves me. "It's immasculating."

"I'm sorry." I mumbled, blushing.

"It's not your fault." Shane denied and there was an awkward silence, both of us embarassed.

"You said you love me." I whispered when I finally got the courage to talk again. "Does-does that mean you'll let _us_ try?" I asked hopefully and Shane snapped his eyes to mine.

"You're dating Hawthorne, remember?" Shane replied darkly and I felt hurt.

"He asked me to marry him." I blurted out before I could stop myself and Shane looked shocked. "That's why I passed out, I just-it was too much." I shook my head. "Tell me what to tell him?" I wanted him to tell me not to.

"You need to get married, it's in the constitution." Shane muttered.

"That doesn't mean it has to be Marcus, what about **us**?" I persisted urgently and then next thing I knew Shane's lips were on mine again. Every time I mentioned the prospect of us Shane's response seemed to be to kiss me. Not that I would complain about him kissing me or anything, but we had to talk sometime. I was already laying down and Shane was hovering over me, I reached for him, but he grabbed my wrists from where they started around his neck and held them up above my head. He knew I'd want to touch and wonder. Shane could hold my hands captive with only one of his and he used his other to trace a slow trail down my body. I moaned tried to reach for him, but he held my wrists tighter.

"Not this time, Babe." Shane denied huskilly, his teeth grazing my earlobe and I moaned again, starting to feel all hot on the inside. Shane's other hand was on my thigh, massaging ever so softly as he kissed me, I felt like I was in Heaven. "You taste so fucking hot." Shane growled against my skin and despite the cussing that turned me on and I whimpered and tried to get closer to him, pushing up against him. Shane finally let go of my wrists to hold me down with both hands and I let them fall to his hair, pulling him closer, kissing him harder. Shane groaned and gripped my thigh tighter, lifting it to hitch over his hip so he pressed against me impossibly more. I used one hand to hold his head to me and the other snaked down and slipped into his jacket, staying over his shirt, but I could still feel him. "Shit!" Shane pulled away again and disentangled from me, looking horrified again. "Shit fucking shit!"

"Sha-" I started, sitting up, furrowing my brows. My mouth dropped open when I saw a slight wet spot on the front of Shane's black suit pants before he was able to cover it with is hands.

"Just leave me the fuck alone." Shane snapped before he left and I was alone again. Again. Me being alone and wanting to cry seemed to be a reacurring theme with Shane.

_**Princess Miley**_

_Wednesday, November 30_

Shane hadn't been working yesterday, I wasn't sure if that's how it was already planned or if he changed it, but either way I didn't get to see him, talk to him. Now he was back again and once again avoiding me. I'd been staring at him for the last half hour, he had to at least look at me soon, right? The bell rang for the end of class and I was up and out before anyone else, meaning Shane had to follow me and as soon as he was in the hall as well I grabbed him and pushed him into a hall closet, taking him by surprise.

"I don't care, Shane." I told him once the door was closed, I could barely see him through the darkness, but I could see that his jaw was set and his posture tense. "I don't care if that happens, it hurts when you keep leaving me."

"It's humiliating, Princess." Shane snapped and I took an unconscious step back. "You're humiliating me. You make me lose control and I can't stop it. You're making me act like a fucking twelve year old."

"I don't care, we can figure it out, but you keep saying that you don't want to hurt me, and then you keep doing it. If you love me then don't leave me, but we can figure everything else out if you let us." I was begging, I was pleading... I think I could hear people outside the door. But, I didn't care.

"There is no **us**." Shane glared and I gasped.

"But-but you keep kissing me." I whispered.

"I keep kissing you to shut you up because on Saturday you're going to tell that fucking bastard Hawthorne that you're gonna marry him and I fucking hate it." Shane glowered, pushing me roughly against the door of the closet.

"Why do I have to marry him? Why can't there be an **us**, Shane? Why?" I demanded, putting my hands up on his chest to stop him when he stepped closer to me. "Sure, the constitution says I have to get married, but it doesn't say who, it doesn't say that we can't happen, and I don't want to be with anybody else."

"I'm a commoner, Princess, the constitution does say that you can't marry a commoner, it does say that we can't happen and I don't see the fucking point in falling for you and kissing you and fucking humiliating myself in front of you every day like a twelve year old when you're going to have to marry Hawthorne and kiss him and fuck him for the rest of your life." Shane started ranting and I winced every time he cursed and I felt my heart sink. No-one had told me that little piece of the constitution. "That's why this is over. Whatever the fuck this is, it's over... It hurts both of us too much... That's why I'm being transfered to another detail."

"What?" I gasped, dropping my hands and stepping forward. "You're transferring?"

"I can't stand next to you every day and not kiss, not touch you, and that means I'll keep hurting you. I put in my request yesterday, it's final on Friday and on Saturday you're telling Hawthorne yes." Shane said, in the darkness, his eyes pained and dark. I felt myself start to cry and I reached up to wipe the tears away, but Shane stopped me, cupping my face gently and stroking the pads of his thumbs across my cheeks gently. "One-one... One last kiss... Please?" He requested and I nodded tearfully, letting him press his soft lips to mine for barely a second before he pulled away, let go and stepped back.

"Will I see you after Friday?" I questioned hopefully.

"No." Shane answered shortly, moving past me and opening the door, scattering the people who were listening out there. "You should get to class." The bell had long since rung, and I didn't want to face Shane, let alone everyone else out there. When I walked out of the closet instead of going to class I turned and ran back to my room, and Shane didn't follow me.

* * *

><p><strong>Sigh... Miley and Shane just can't catch a break. :(<strong>

**Countdown time!  
>13 DAYS UNTIL MILEY CYRUS' 19TH BIRTHDAY!<br>45 DAYS UNTIL CHRISTMAS!  
>55 DAYS UNTIL MY 19TH BIRTHDAY!<strong>

**New obsession of the week; Pretty Little Liars! I just love Ezra and Aria together :D**

**Review for me please?**

**XOXO  
>Peace, Love, Miley!<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

_**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**_

_Friday, December 2nd_

Today was the last day I would see Shane Gray.

"Please?" I begged him, we were in the car on the way back to the palace, Shane's shift ended at midnight, and then he'd leave to his new detail and I'd never see him again. The thought made me want to vomit. "Please, Shane, stay. We can figure it out." I insisted desperately. I didn't care what anyone said. If I was being forced to get married why couldn't it be to the person I love? Why couldn't I chose who to marry? Why couldn't it be Shane? Because he's a commoner supposedly. He's not common, and there had to be some way around that. There had to be.

"There's nothing to figure out." Shane muttered darkly, facing away from me. I groaned and unbuckled my seatbelt, which made Shane snap his head to me. "Put your seatbelt on." He ordered, but I ignored him, moving my school bag from in between us and sliding over. "Your Highness, it's in your best safety for you to put your seatbelt on." Shane said in a strained voice, the closer I got.

"You want it on so bad, you put it on." I crossed my arms as I sat next to him. Shane let out a low frustrated sound and reached across me and grabbed the seatbelt and pulled it across. When he looked up at me his face was so close I could feel his breath on my own face. He froze and looked at me, his breathing getting shallower.

"You-you need your seatbelt on." Shane gulped, slowly moving away and buckling the strap in.

"Why won't you talk to me?" I demanded, trying to will myself not to cry.

"There's nothing to talk about." Shane replied shortly.

"Maybe the fact that you say you love me and then do everything possible to avoid me?" I suggested and he winced. "If you really love me then we can figure it out, Shane, we can find a way to be together."

"My job is to protect the Crown, not kiss the Crowns granddaughter." Shane snapped, glaring straight ahead of him.

"You're the one who said last week that you suck at following orders. Why are you so against us, Shane? You say you love me, and I think I'm in love with you, and you're refusing to let us be together. If you really loved me then nothing would stop us." I unbuckled my seatbelt again and Shane opened his mouth, but I moved over and sat, straddling him, which effectively shut him up. "Shane Gray, do you love me?" I asked slowly, looking straight into his eyes and holding my breath. Shane stared right back into my eyes, his were both pained and searching. Searching for what, I didn't know. Shane moved forward, trying to kiss me, like he always did when I wanted us to talk, but I pulled away from his reach and he frowned. "Answer me." I told him firmly.

"What I feel doesn't matter." Shane avoided and I glared at him.

"Yes or no, Shane, do you love me?" I demanded directly.

"Yes." Shane sighed and I sighed softly.

"Then why are you pushing me away?" I asked, feeling a warm fluttery feeling when he finally answered.

"I can't tell you." Shane denied and my smile turned into a frown.

"So we're back to that?" I got off of Shane and moved to the farthest part of the car that I could. I'd already had enough of this 'can't tell you, you wouldn't understand' crap.

"I do love you, Princess, but it's not as simple as love to be together. You need to get married, and I would love nothing more than for it to be me, but it just can't happen, and I can't stand beside you the rest of my life and watch you with someone else." Shane said, looking out the window away from me as he spoke, we were going up the drive of the palace. "You have to tell Hawthorne yes because I know that at least he cares about you." And then my door was opened and the doorsman was waiting for me to get out whilst Shane got out the other side on his own.

"Shane, wait!" I called, getting out and running after him. He didn't slow or stop or even look back. "Can't we just have the weekend?" I asked softly.

"Hawthorne is going to be here tomorrow for your answer, and I start my new detail tomorrow morning." Shane denied, keeping his quick pace away from me.

"Tonight, then? Please? I can't lose you like this? You said you didn't want to hurt me, don't you think saying you love me and then just walking away saying I should marry someone else doesn't hurt? Please?" I was desperate, I couldn't just let him go, I needed to convince him to stay.

"Your Highness!" A voice called and I glanced over to see Alyssa and I groaned. Shane took that opportunity to walk away from me and I was left just standing there, watching him walk away and waiting for Alyssa to walk over to me. "Your Highness, his Majesty is waiting in the dining hall." Alyssa said when she reached me and I sighed and followed, dragging my feet.

"Sir?" I asked softly, looking down as I picked at my food.

"Please, Miley, you may call me Altiyan." The King said gently and I shook my head, that just a little too weird. "What can I do for you?"

"Shane Gray." It hurt a little to say his name, knowing that I wasn't going to see him again. "He-he says that it doesn't matter who I love because I have to marry someone with _status_." I frowned and pushed my plate away, I couldn't eat when I felt like this. "I already have to get married, why can't it be to who I want to marry?"

"The constitution is in place to ensure that a Princess marries... Right. For-"

"For breeding?" I cut in angrilly. That's all it was, that's the only thing keeping Shane and me apart, the fact that the stupid constitution said I had to marry a guy for good breeding.

"Miley-" King Altiyan started in that soothing voice, but I got up and walked away, heading back to my quarters. I was resigned that I'd have to get married when I was 15 because of the constitution, but I didn't understand why it couldn't be to someone that I was in love with? Because of what a bunch of dead stuck up people thought was better breeding?

"Shane?" I spotted him outside the double doors to my quarters when I ran up.

"Your Highness." Shane bowed, he seemed to be going out of his way to be formal.

"Shane, I-" I bit my lip, there was one thing I could do to make him at least be in the same room with me again. "I-I order you to-to come with me." I stuttered and Shane broke the facade and looked at me with those pained hazel eyes.

"Yes, your Highness." Shane whispered, looking down and following me into my quarters. I shut and locked the double doors behind Shane after he entered.

"I hate you!" I anounced and Shane winced, but he didn't say anything. "I hate you, Shane because you make me love and it won't matter that you're going to leave because I'm still going to love you."

"Don't love me." Shane sounded begging as he finally broke protocol. "Please, Princess, don't love me."

"Yeah, well, it's too late for that." I muttered, walking past him and sitting on the couch.

"Hawthorne is a good guy." Shane said, he'd been saying that since the trial. "He'll make it easy for you to fall in love with him." He walked over and sat on the couch next to me.

"I don't want to." I denied and Shane turned to me sharply.

"You can't keep fighting for us, Princess, its pointless and only ends up hurting both of us." He was right, and I hated it.

"Please?" I whispered, looking down and feeling like I was about to cry. "Can-can you please just stay with me for tonight? I just want you to hold me one more time?" One more time before I never see him again. Shane sighed and stood up and I thought he was going to leave me again when he held out his hand and I looked up.

"Come on." He urged and I took his hand, letting him lead me up to my bedroom and we both got on my bed. We just looked at each other for a few seconds before I moved over and laid down in the middle of the bed, on back and looking at him. Shane moved over as well and laid down beside me, on his side, looking at me and he draped one arm across me waist.

"Will you be here when I wake up?" I questioned, moving to my said as well so I was facing him. In response Shane reverted back to his old way of getting me to stop talking about painful things, he kissed me. His lips were urgent against mine, this was all the time we had together. As soon as I fall asleep Shane and I... There is no Shane and I. All we have is right now. I cupped his face and kissed him back with the same urgence, need, love.

Shane gently rolled on top of me and pinned my hands down to the bed gently, he laced our fingers together and squeezed lightly. He pulled away for a second and looked at me. His eyes were never pained when we were kissing, I liked that. He kissed me again, quickly, but he didn't move off of me, so I took that as a good sign. If I only had tonight, I wanted all of tonight. I leaned up and kissed Shane, slowly pulling away and smiling against his lips when he followed me. His kiss was soft and he tugged my bottom lip into his mouth for a second before he pulled away.

A few kisses and nips later Shane was laying next to me again, his arm tight around my waist and his breath hot on my neck.

"Shane?" I whispered softly, the only thing I'd said since he kissed me.

"Hmm?" Shane hummed, toying with the ends of my hair.

"Why were you crying?" I asked, I don't know why, but I needed to know now. "That night in the tree, why were you crying?" Shane stiffened and I reached up to stroking his cheek, I pecked him lightly on the lips and he relaxed a little. "You don't have to tell me." I decided.

"My uncled died... He's the one who raised me, My Dad died in action before I was even born, and my Mom died when I was three so my Uncle Brown raised me, and he died." Shane said as I kept stroking his cheek. "He was all I had left, and you-..." He sighed softly and I felt guilt run through me. "I guess you were all that I had left that I cared about."

"And I pushed you away." I shook my head.

"You let me hold you, and I needed that, I needed to feel something that was real and you let me do that." I moved closer to Shane and he held me tightly.

"Promise me that you'll-" I choked, I didn't want this. "You'll find someone else to hold you when you need it? You deserve someone that will hold you for eternity."

"No-one could ever be like you." Shane murmured sadly.

"You deserve someone better."

_**Princess Miley**_

_Saturday, December 3rd_

I sighed sadly when I woke up alone. Shane had been perfectly safe in my arms last night, we'd held each other and kissed gently, we'd talked as well. I'd told him how scared I was of living up to peoples expectations, and he'd soothed me and said I'd be a good Queen. But, I was alone now. Shane hadn't answered last night when I'd asked if he would be here this morning, and I knew that meant he wouldn't, but it still hurt to feel the emptiness around me.

"Your Highness!" I frowned and turned away from the voice, that wasn't Shane's soft murmur. "Your Highness, breakfast is available, would you like to dine in your quarters?" The voice persisted to ask and I groaned, burrowing into my pillows, they still smelled like Shane.

"Leave me alone." I whined, inhaling Shane's scent. I already felt alone and miserable, I might as well be alone as well, it didn't really matter any more. Shane was gone, he wouldn't be back. Ever. And now it was only a matter of time until I told someone who wasn't Shane that 'd marry him.

"Very well, your Highness." The person said and I heard them leave. I snuggled back down into the sheets, pillows and covers. I knew I'd have to leave eventually and that Shane's scent would start to fade, soon. But, this was all I had left of him. He was gone now, he was gone, he'd transfered to another detail so that we wouldn't be around each other. I wondered idly if he'd started yet, if he'd thought of me, if he regretted even taking the assignment to be on my detail now that everything had happened.

"Miley?" I didn't even look up when the King entered. I didn't know how long I'd been here, I didn't really care. I knew as soon as I got out of bed it would be real, Shane's scent would be gone, and I'd never see him again. Marcus was a good guy, and for a few weeks there I actually felt like I was falling for him, Shane was right; Marcus would make it easy to fall for him. "Is this about marrying with status, Mister Gray's reasignment, and or Lord Hawthorne's proposal of marriage?" He asked and I groaned, burrying into what I had left of Shane. It was all three, I couldn't marry Shane because he didn't have the propper status which was why Shane kept pushing me to say yes to Marcus' proposal and why he transfered.

"What time is it?" I peaked out, Marcus usually came around eleven in the morning.

"Half past ten." The King replied and I frowned, half an hour. Half an hour until Marcus got here. Would he even be here? The last time I'd seen him he was proposing to me and I ran away and passed out. We hadn't even talked since then. "Miley, if you wish to talk-" The King started to say, but I sat up and he stopped.

"I just-" I sighed and looked down. "I just need some time." I murmured and King Altiyan sighed as well.

"Please know, that when you are ready, whenever you need it, I'm here to talk to... Or if you just need someone to listen..." The King offered and I nodded.

"Thank-you." I whispered and the King reagrded me for a moment.

"Very well, Miley. But, I would prefer it if you ate something this morning." King Altiyan said softly before he turned and left. I sighed and looked around my room. Empty. The room was empty, I was empty.

* * *

><p><strong> :'( Sadsies.<strong>

**I've been uber busy the last few days, and for the next few as well, so I don't know when I'm going to be able to post again. Also, I think is going to be another short one like Avis Cyrus... I just don't see it lasting too long, I don't really know how to draw it out... Maybe I'll make a sequel when I'm finished, or maybe it will go on to be a long one. I'm not really sure at this point, but when I get a better idea I'll let you guys know.**

**Review?**

**COUNTDOWN TIME!  
>9 DAYS UNTIL MILEY CYRUS' 19TH BIRTHDAY!<br>41 DAYS UNTIL CHRISTMAS!  
>51 DAYS UNTIL MY 19TH BIRTHDAY!<strong>

**Reviews are very much welcomed, apreciated, needed :)**

**XOXO  
>Peace, Love, Miley!<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

_**CHAPTER NINETEEN**_

_Saturday, December 3rd_

I was sitting on the front steps of the palace when Marcus' car drove up. I'd been nervous and unsure of weather he'd come or not and I wanted to be here when he did. I looked over when the door opened and Marcus was just sort of standing there, we stared at each other for a few moments until I got up and started walking away from the palace, towards the open grounds. We seemed to walk on these grounds a lot. Marcus didn't disapoint as I heard him following me, but I kept walking until we'd passed the duck pond.

"I'm sorry!" I told him, stopping at the lake and staring out across the water.

"Don't be." Marcus denied and I sighed, he was too good.

"You did something amazingly special and I ran away, passed out, and didn't talk to you for a week." I reasoned, and I slowly turned to face him. "You're amazing, Marcus." I said truthfully, he really is amazing, and he deserved so much better than everything I'd done. "You really are."

"But, you won't marry me." Marcus finished with a sigh, reaching up and rubbing the back of his neck as he looked away.

"I really do like you, Marcus, and if things had been differently it wouldn't hurt any of us so much." But, things weren't different, they were what they were. "I can't tell you that I love you right now, but... Maybe one day I will, though... If-if you're willing to let me try?" I asked nervously and Marcus shot his head to look at me.

"What are you saying, Miley?" Marcus asked, and I knew he wanted me to say it.

"I will marry you, Marcus Hawthorne." Marcus grinned and let out a breath before he turned serious again.

"What about Gray? I know at the very least you feel strongly for him." It hurt a little to hear about Shane.

"He transfered, he swore I'd never see him ever again." I didn't mention that I had done everything to try and convince him not to transfer. "He won't be a problem."

"Love is never a problem, it's a gift." Marcus said and I frowned, well this gift sure hurt a lot. "I hope one day I give you that gift."

"Me too." I whispered. Marcus and I both just looked at each other for a minute before he smiled and held out his hand. I put mine in his and he looked me in the eyes as he knelt down on one knee. Despite the fact that I'd already told him I'd marry him my breath still caught in my chest. Marcus pulled that beautiful, Princess-cut diamond ring out of his pocket and I gasped, it looked even more beautiful with the bright sunlight sparkling off of it.

"Princess, Miley... Will you do me the immense honor of marrying me?" Marcus asked formally and I had the urge to run again, but I wouldn't. I wouldn't do that to Marcus again.

"Yes." I gasped out and Marcus grinned as he slid the ring onto my finger. It was a perfect fit. And surprisingly heavier than I thought I would be. Marcus stood up and kissed me lightly on the cheek.

"This doesn't mean you're not allowed to hurt. I know your feelings won't just change in a matter of seconds, but as long as you give me a chance." Marcus said and I let out sigh.

"You're an amazing guy, Marcus, you deserve so much better than this." In response Marcus pulled me close and wrapped his arms around me. It was comforting and took away some of the hurt, I smiled a little as I hugged him back.

Shane was gone; bad. Shane broke my heart; bad. I had to get married within the next four and a half months; bad. Marcus was here; good. Marcus was just about the perfect guy; good. The whole country and Monarchy had astronomical expectations of me; bad. My whole life was just good and bad right now. I hated the bad stuff. and it made the good stuff harder to enjoy. And the bad stuff seemed to outweigh the good stuff by a lot more.

_**Princess Miley**_

_Sunday, December 4_

Sundays I usually spent with the King. We'd watch a bunch of movies, or just anything really. Today, the King had decided that I was going to learn fencing and that he was going to be my instructor. Yay! I get to stab people with pointy objects. Just the sort of thing one should do with an angry, impulsive teenager.

"Back straight." The King commanded and I felt like I was in dance class again. "How was Lord Hawthorne yesterday?" He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"I-..." I frowned a little in thought. "I told him yes." I finally said. The King smiled slightly and raised his stick thingy.

"Today we're starting the sabre, assume a comfortable, easy position with your dominant foot forward." I did so and King Altiyan smiled slightly and nodded. "Lord Hawthorne is a rather nice young man, if rough around the edges." He complimented, coming over to fix my posture. "And he's not even double your age." I laughed lightly at that one.

"But, he does have 'status'." I actually used air-quotes when I said that. "What about Shane? Couldn't you have done something so I could be with Shane? I mean, your the King, doesn't that count for anything at all?" The King went over and stood opposite me, raising his stick thingy - sabre - and bowing slightly to me.

"We're going to start with quick sparring." He said and I nodded as he started at me, jabbing his thingy and I used mine to push his away from me. "Good." He did it a couple more times before he spoke again. "Mister Gray is a good agent, one of the best I've ever seen, but one needs to have performed a great service for the Monarchy to be granted a title."

"What about saving my life on my birthday?" I was almost certain by now that Shane had shot someone to defend me.

"That honor would go to Miss Perry's fast actions, Miley." He pointed out and I frowned, didn't what Shane did count for anything? "Mister Gray is an exceptional agent, yes, but he is only an agent, Miley. He has no place in our world." I stopped at that and just stood there, staring at him with my mouth open.

"What about the fact that I love him? He's an amazing guy, and he loves me, and I love him. Doesn't that mean anything to you? He may not have a place in your precious status filled world, but he's in my heart." I snapped, dropping the sabre and starting to walk away. "I thought you were a good guy, but all you care about is status and upholding a stupid image. If you actually cared about me you would be able to let me be with Shane." I said, turning to face him again, glaring, before I walked out of the room.

I was curled up on my bed, cuddling Beary Bear and pouting into his golden brown head. I glanced down and saw my ring. I was engaged. I was engaged to be married to Marcus and I was still obsessing over Shane. I'm in love with Shane and still fighting to be with him when I'm going to marry Marcus in four and a half months. I'm going to be married in four and a half months... Would I have to start planning the wedding?

I tilted my head and looked at the ring, it really was pretty. I sighed and laid down, I actually thought the King was on my side. I mean, Marcus is great and all, and I've resigned myself to getting married at 15, but I can't just get over Shane with a snap of fingers or the blink of an eye. I don't know that I'd ever be over Shane. It may have been painfull, heartbreaking and a complete confusing mess, but I do love Shane, and he does love me. Stupid King!

I huffed and reached for my phone, scrolling through the contacts. I wanted to talk to somone; I couldn't talk to my Dad about being in love with one boy and having to marry and breed with another, Jackson was out, I felt disconnected with Lilly and Oliver, I couldn't very well talk to Marcus about how in love with Shane I am... Shane? Shane's name was in my phone. How did Shane's name get into my contacts in my phone? I clicked into it and felt my breath catch when not only was there a moblie number, but also a work number, home number, and e-mail adress. Shane's full contact details. I pressed into info to find out when it was edited last, but it said that it was November 23rd. It was created the day I got the phone? Did Shane put it there? Did he know that it was there? What would he do if I called him?

I bit my lip and boldly pressed dial, bringing the phone to my ear. It rang once; twice; three times.

"Hello?" Shane's voice filtered through when he answered and I felt my heart stutter.

"Shane?" I asked, just to be sure.

"P-Princess?" Shane choked and I knew that it really was him. "H-how did you get my number?"

"It-I don't know, it was in my phone." My heart felt un-constricted as it settled in that I was actually talking to Shane.

"You need to delete it." Shane said after a full minute and I frowned. "We can't hang onto something that only ends up hurting, Princess." He was right, but I couldn't do it, I couldn't cut him from my life. He's the one that left on Friday, he was stronger than me. "Did you talk to Hawthorne?" He asked and my heart clenched.

"Yes." I whispered, playing with one of Beary's ears. "I-I told him yes."

"G-good." Shane said, but he sounded pained.

"The King is a jerk." I stated after a minute. "He says he cares about me and my happiness, but he doesn't. He doesn't care who I love, he only cares about precious _breeding_."

"He does care about you." Shane sighed and I rolled my eyes.

"Not half as much as he cares about a stupid image." I grumbled and he sighed again. "I know if he actually cared about me he could do something so we could be together, instead of me having no idea where you are and both of us feeling like crap."

"You need to move on, Princess, Hawth-" Shane started to say, probably spouting more of his Marcus-fanatacism.

"Marcus is a great guy, Shane, but I love you." I cut him off and he was silent. "At least let me talk to you, text, e-mail, anything... Just don't cut me out?"

"You-you have to... You have to be m-married by April, right?" Shane asked and I made an affirmative sound, I didn't want to talk about this. "We can talk till then... It'll be too hard after that." After I was tied to Marcus forever and going to have his kid within a year.

"Thank-you." I half-smiled and I longed to see his beautiful hazel eyes so full of emotion. Now April held two deadlines, getting married and losing Shane. But, at least I still had him for now.

"I have to go, Princess, I'm working." Shane said a moment later.

"Your new detail?" I guessed, he hadn't told me what it was, or anything about it, just that we wouldn't see each other ever again and that hurt enough. Knowing that he transfered to get away from me was bad enough without knowing where he was and what he was doing.

"Yeah." Was all he said and I heard vague voices in the background. "I'm so sorry, Princess." Shane murmured and I knew he was hovering over hanging up.

"I love you." I breathed out and his breath caught through the sound-waves.

"I love you too." I barely heard before the line went dead.

_**Princess Miley**_

_Monday, December 5_

**You have beautiful eyes. **Shane sent me the text as a goodmorning and I smiled a little. **The prettiest blue in the whole world.** The next one said and I flipped down the keyboard to type quickly.

I love your hazels, they make me melt. I replied back, biting my bottom lip. I was text-flirting with the boy who kept loving me and then leaving me whilst he was in some part of the world where I didn't know doing something I had no idea of, whilst at the same time I'm engaged to another boy.

**You make me melt.** Shane sent back and I blushed. We kept texting as I got ready for classes, I knew I should feel guilty, I was practically cheating on Marcus in every way but physically. But, Shane made me feel too good, and this was all I had now, and I was going to make the most of it whilst I still could.

G2G; class! I texted Shane right before the bell rang for English. Miss u. xx

**Miss u more. :*** I bit my lip and tapped my phone into silent mode in case he texted back before I slipped it down and out of sight. I may be the Crown Princess, but I wasn't going to push my luck by breaking the rules. I felt a vibration from where I'd hidden my phone and I blushed. **Miss ur lips. So soft. So amazing.** I glanced around to check that no-one was looking. Luckilly, everyone actually paid attention in this school.

Miss ur tongue ;) I texted back boldly

**Miss the way u moan.** I gasped audibly as I read that and a few people glanced my way. I blushed and looked down, hoping and waiting for everyone to turn away.

Miss the party in ur pants I sent him after a moment of procrastination. My phone was still and silent for the rest of class and I got worried that I'd done something wrong so as soon as class let out I dialed Shane. "Shane?" I leaned against the wall outside science when he answered.

"Princess?" Shane's voice sounded a little choked.

"Is-is everything okay?" I asked, my free hand playing with a loose thread. "I-I didn't go too-too far did I?"

"No!" Shane denied quickly, loudly. "No, Princess, I, uh..." He mumbled something I couldn't understand and I frowned.

"Huh?"

"Party came back." Shane mutter and I frowned deeper, trying to figure out what that meant. I was about to ask again when it hit me and I gasped.

"Oh." I said right before the bell rang. I glared at the loud speaker that the noise came out of and Shane sighed, he'd heard it too.

"I, uh, I'm gonna hang up and try and recover some sense of dignity and respect while you're in Science." Shane said.

"Can I call you after?" I requested, feeling nervous again.

"I-I have work, I'll text you when I can." He told me and I sighed, no more talking. I shouldn't have sent that.

"Okay... Bye..." Shane muttered the same before he hung up and I went into class.

* * *

><p><strong>Here it is :)<strong>

**The next chapter starts on Christmas Eve... Sigh! I love Christmas, my favourite season of the year... First Miley's birthday gets me in the celebration mood, then Christmas is a month later, then my birthday is ten days after Christmas.**

**Oh, and I've been meaning to, but I've forgotten every time I went to write my AN.  
>: Thank-you so much for the banner for this :)<strong>

**Countdown time!  
>4 DAYS UNTIL MILEY CYRUS' 19TH BIRTHDAY!~!~!<strong>

**Has anyone seen the new Twilight? Is it good? Should I go see it?**

**Review! Please?**

**XOXO  
>Peace, Love, Miley!<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

_**CHAPTER TWENTY**_

_Saturday, December 24_

I hate my life!

For the last nineteen days I'd been flirt-texting and calling with Shane during the day and all through the night, and I'd talk to Marcus on the phone every night. Marcus and I would talk about everything from the weather to homework to the music we liked, we were closer than before, I looked forward to talking to him every night, and our Friday afternoons and Saturdays every week. Whilst Shane and I talked about how neither of us wanted April to come, how much we missed each other... The occassional sext-ing that ended in Shane abruptly stopping or me hot and flushed and with no reply to send back.

Then there had been wedding plans, the dear, sweet, uncaring King, school, etiquette classes, history of Cyrus classes, how to run a country 101. And I talked to my Dad as often as I could with the time differences, but it still wasn't enough for a Daddy's Girl like me, I still missed him like crazy and I'd already spent one birthday without him and Jackson, now I was gonna have to do Christmas alone as well?

I repeat; I hate my life!

"Your Highness, Lord Hawthorne has arrived." One of the doorsmen told me before Marcus walked in. Honestly? I never would have guessed that's who it was.

"Hey, Babe." Marcus came over and I moved so he could sit next to me and I could cuddle him.

"Hey." I smiled as he wrapped his arm around me. I was watching some Christmas carols thing on TV. I wish Hannah was performing, I always loved Christmas songs. But, I guess with the whole Princess-soon-to-be-Queen thing Dad had managed some sort of time out for me.

"You excited for Christmas?" Marcus asked and I shrugged.

"I guess... It's a little different this year." I murmured, moving his arm around me. "It'll be different next year as well." I'll be married, possibly pregnant, Queen. Then the next year I'll have a child.

"I won't make you do anything you don't want to." Marcus told me and I smiled. "It'll be no different than now.

"Except I'll be running a Monarchy and we have to have sex." I burned bright red when I realised what I said and Marcus chuckled.

"We can wait until as late as possible, I don't want to force you, Miley." Marcus assured and I glanced up at him, his blue eyes were a sparkling baby blue, and his smile was soft and comforting.

"Thank-you." I whispered, manouvering around to kiss his jaw. "Is the ball over yet?" I questioned after a few silent minutes. I was techincally supposed to be at the Christmas Eve ball downstairs in one of the ballrooms with all the other social people, but I didn't feel like it tonight so I snuck out to watch carols.

"No... They want you back for some important thing in an hour though." Marcus shrugged and I sighed.

"Think they'll notice if we hang out here till then?" I liked where I was, I liked being with Marcus.

"Well, since the King sent me to find you, I'm pretty sure at least a few people noticed." He reasoned.

"Too bad, I like it here." Marcus chuckled and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Stay as long as you want." He said and I smiled, cuddling into him a little more. He really was cuddle-able.

"If I stayed as long as I wanted I'd never let you leave." I hummed as Marcus abesntly started playing with the tips of my hair.

"Maybe I don't want to leave." Marcus replied softly and I turned a little to look at him.

"You're really too good to be true." I whispered, stretching out and leaning up to peck his lips softly. It was the first kiss on the lips I'd given anyone since Shane left. It didn't hurt to move on as much as I thought it would. "Let's go back, I wanna dance with you." I decided and Marcus laughed as he got up and held out his hand for me.

"You're really beautiful tonight... I mean even more beautiful than you usually are." Marcus complimented and I blushed as he led me back down to the ballroom.

"Wait." I tugged on his hand when we were in one of the small rooms just off the ballroom and Marcus stopped. We could still hear the music floating through from the ballroom. "Let's dance here, alone." Marcus slinked his arms around my waist and held me closely, I rested my head on his chest. "You're amazing, Marc."

"You're pretty wow yourself."

"What are you doing tomorrow?" I asked, I could feel his heartbeat, strong and steady.

"Family obligation with Kale and our parents." He shrugged and I nodded, I wish I had family obligations with my borther and parents. "But, I'll call first thing in the morning and be the first to wish you Happy Christmas."

"Can't wait." Marcus stroked my hair and tugged on the tips. I looked up at him and he smiled down at me. "You have pretty eyes." I told him, I'd always thought it, but I don't think I ever told him. I stood on my toes and pecked his lips again.

"I can make 'em prettier if you keep doing that." He teased and I laughed and kissed him again.

"They can't get prettier, it'd go against the laws of nature." I shook my head. "We should go in there, shouldn't we?" I sighed, tilting my head at the door to the ballroom. Marcus shrugged one shoulder and we both sighed before he held out his arm and led me back into the ballroom. As soon as I looked around the room I saw the King looking my way and I looked down. I still wasn't happy with him.

_**Princess Miley**_

_Sunday, December 25_

I was in shock. I was hullicanting. I was still dreaming. My body was still starved of oxygen from that dress I wore last night at the ball.

"Princess!" He looked shocked. Why would he be shocked? He was the one standing in my closet, why was it shocking that I'd be in my own closet? "Uh..."

"What are you doing here?" I never expected it would hurt so much to see him again.

"I-I, uh..." He was wide-eyed and he looked a little scared. Marcus' eyes were the prettiest, brightest baby blue, but his were the most gorgeous hazel-brown. "M-Merry Christmas."

"Why are you in my closet?" I re-iterated and he looked nervous.

"Um, I, uh..." He glanced around and I heard a rustling. "I swear I didn't know this was going to happen." He said before a bunch of ballgowns that I never intended to ever wear were pushed to the sides.

"Daddy!" I squeeled, completely putting him out of my mind and running over, jumping into my Daddy's arms. "I missed you, Daddy."

"Missed you too, Bud." I heard a sigh as I hugged Daddy and it brough him back to my mind. I pulled away from Dads hug and turned to him.

"This is your detail, isn't it?" I asked and he nodded sheepishly.

"Jackson would be here too, but on the way up he saw the buffet breakfast and we lost him." Dad said, breaking the awkward silence.

"Jackson's here too?" Family. I had to focus on my family when I still had them. Shane quietly excused himself and I watched him step out slowly before his footsteps quickened.

"Somethin' I should know about that boy, Mile?" Dad asked and I blushed.

"It's complicated." I sighed, hugging Daddy again. "How long are you here?"

"Right through New Year." Dad replied and I grinned. "Now what's so complicated?"

"Tell you later." I shook my head and he sighed. "I love you, Daddy." At least that's one thing that wasn't complicated.

"Love you too, Bud." I held onto my Daddy as we walked out of my closet. "These are some pretty fancy digs you got here." I rolled my eyes and Dad chuckled.

"You should see the school; it's bigger than Hogwarts." As we passed what I'd learned to be the office for the head of the CRS I heard Shane's voice again. I'd been talking to Shane on the phone for almost three weeks, but we both knew we'd been slowly distancing ourselves from each for when we'd have to completely cut each other out of our lives in April.

"Please, I can't do it." Shane was begging and I sighed, looking down as we passed. "I can't be around her, I j-I just can't."

"Just how complicated?" Dad asked and I bit my lip nervously.

"Painfully." I mumbled and thankfully Dad let it go as we continued to the dining room. I got to be with my Dad and big brother during breakfast and I got to listen to Jackson insist that he went on a date witha bikini model and Dad's unfunny food jokes. Then it got majorly awkward when I looked up from my Christmas Tree pancakes to see Shane standing by the door looking miserable. I guess his plea with the head of the CRS failed. Dad looked from me to Shane and back again, I shook my head and looked back down at my pancakes. "'Scuse me." I muttered, pushing my plate away and getting up. I went out the door right next to where Shane was and I waited in the empty hall. The door didn't even close before Shane pushed it back open and quickly closed it.

"I swear I didn't know." He insisted desperately. I slid down the wall so I was sitting on the floor and I stared aimlessly at the opposite wall. "I asked to go as far away as possible, I didn't want to hurt you, I figured if we could and text for a while then we could slowly distance ourselves and you'd fall in love with Hawthorne and you wouldn't be hurt in April." I sighed as Shane slid down next to me.

"It was working." I whispered, Shane's hand was next to mine. I slipped my fingers over so we were touching. "Let's face it though, Shane, even if I do learn to love Marcus I won't be able to stop loving you."

"Mister Lucas won't let me transfer again." He was staying; for at least as long as Dad and Jackson were then so was Shane.

"Don't put your career in danger." I shook my head. "It's just a couple of weeks, then we can go back to before until April."

"I-I made you something." Shane murmured after a couple of silent minutes, looking down. "I wasn't gonna give it to you, what with being on the other side of the planet, but..." He shrugged and pulled a flat, square rectangle from an inside pocket of his jacket. It was wrapped in red paper with little green Christma Trees and little gold hearts and stars with a bow delicately in the top corner. "Merry Christmas."

"Thank-you." I whispered, taking the present and holding it gingerly. "You wanna know the weird thing? I made you a present as well, it's up in my room." I'd recorded a CD of songs I'd written about him on my computer.

"What about Hawthorne?" Shane asked hoarsely and I gulped.

"It's getting better, I'm starting to like him again." I nodded and he sighed. "I gave him his present yesterday at the ball."

"He's one lucky little bastard." Shane shook his head and I sighed this time.

"I tried to talk to the King." I told him, the King and I still weren't exactly on speaking terms after our 'confrontation' earlier in the month. "I know he could do something so we could be together if he wanted, but he refuses." I rested my head on Shanes shoulder and he moved his arm around mine, bringing me closer. "You were wrong when you said he was a good guy."

"Don't fight with him over me, you have Hawthorne." Shane insisted and I nodded. He rested his head on top of mine and we sat there for a few minutes in silence.

"Daddy and Jackson are probably wondering where I am." I mused, but I didn't move. I didn't want to, not just yet.

"My assignment is to protect them, not to take you away from them." Shane said, but he didn't move either.

"Come see me when Dad and Jackson go to sleep?" I requested, I'd be cheating on Marcus... Again. But, I couldn't help it.

"I'm hopeless to stay away." Shane replied, finally getting up and holding out his hands for me. He helped me up and I was looking into his eyes. Shane leaned down and kissed my cheek, right next to my mouth, softly before he let my hands go and stepped away. I smiled weakly at him before I reached for the door back to the dining room.

* * *

><p><strong>1 DAY UNTIL MILEY CYRUS' 19TH BIRTHDAY!~!~!<strong>

**I'm hoping I'll be able to write the next chapter by tomorrow to update for Miley's birthday! :) It's been over 2 years since I started writing on here; I posted the 1st chapter of the Miley black series on November 20, 2009.**

**1 DAY UNTIL MILEY CYRUS' 19TH BIRTHDAY!~!~!**

**I don't really have next chapter planned, but I'm hoping it'll be good.**

**1 DAY UNTIL MILEY CYRUS' 19TH BIRTHDAY!~!~!**

**MoeLover! If you can give me a theme or focus for one I'll start another M-rated Joley one-shot for you :D**

**1 DAY UNTIL MILEY CYRUS' 19TH BIRTHDAY!~!~!**

**Happy early birthday to Miley :) The inspiration for so many people, the reason I started writing. 19 years done, and I wish her a happy 90 to come. :D**

**1 DAY UNTIL MILEY CYRUS' 19TH BIRTHDAY!~!~!**

**XOXO  
>Peace, Love, Happy Birthday Miley!<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

_**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE**_

I was softly strumming my guitar as I waited fro Shane in my room. I hummed a little, I was starting to think he wasn't going to come. It was almost midnight, almost not Christmas anymore. With Dad and Jackson it had been one of the best days since I found out I was a Princess. I'd already sent them gifts back to Malibu a couple of weeks ago, but they brought them with them and we actually sat around the giant tree in the main living room and opened our presents. I didn't open Shane's present until I was up in my room after our family dinner. It was sort of like, yet completely different from our old Christmas'. I sighed and set my guitar down against the bedside table and frowned. I was about to lay down when Shane stepped out from behind the wall outside my bedroom.

"I just wanted to hear you play." Shane explained and I nodded as he came in and sat on the bed opposite me. "You're very talented."

"So are you." I whispered back, Shane had made me a CD as well. It was kind of funny, we'd both made each other CD's of original songs for Christmas with no intention of giving them. "I shouldn't have asked you to come here." I sighed, I'd been thinking about it when I was waiting for him. Asking him to come was just holding on longer and getting hurt later, not to mention cheating on Marcus... Again. "Please don't leave." I felt panicked when he turned. "Not yet." I shook my head and he sat back down.

"You don't want to kiss me and cheat on Hawthorne?" Shane guessed softly.

"I want to kiss you so bad." I contradicted, moving closer to him. "As much as I love you I already cheated on Marcus and he doesn't deserve it."

"That's why you're a million times better than me, 'cause I really don't give a damn about cheating when I'm around you."

"Do you have a girlfriend?" I asked, the way he said made me think he was cheating.

"No." He assured quickly and I let out a breath, no need for both of us to throw all sense of morality out the window. "I had a couple during high school, but the last few years has been mainly training, and you're the only girl I've ever loved."

"Why'd you become an agent." I wondered and he shrugged.

"It's a family thing, my Dad, grandfather, great-grandfather, Uncle Brown... They said they wanted someone who could pass as a kid and I figured why not get in on it a little early?" He explained.

"You ever wanted to do anything else? You're an amazing musician and you have a beautiful voice." I laid down on my back and Shane laid down next to me, both of us staring up at the canopy around my bed.

"Music should be left to the talent, like you, I used to sit outside your door when you were playing at school." I turned my head and Shane was already looking at me, our faces were so close I could feel his breath ghosting over me.

"I made you a CD too." I sat up and reached over to my bedside table. "You just inspire me to play."

"Something about me is finally good for something." Shane muttered dryly and I frowned.

"You're amazing, Shane, never doubt that." I commanded softly.

"Yeah, sure." Shane looked away and I frowned deeper. I put the CD down on the bed and crawled over, straddling him, practically forcing him to look at me.

"Shane. You are amazing." I stroked his cheek. "You're gonna make a girl the luckiest in the world one day." I hurt to say and Shane frowned, his eyes darkening. "You're brave and protective and sweet and kind and sensitive." I was leaning down as I spoke until I realised we were so close I could feel his breath again. "You really are amazing, Shane, I swear." Shane reached up and cupped my cheek, brushing his thumb across my lips as he did. He wanted to kiss me. I wanted to kiss him too, so bad. But, I couldn't do that to Marcus anymore. I licked my lips, it was so hard not to kiss him. I ached for it, I ached for Shane, to kiss him, to taste him, to feel him against me. Shane licked his lips as well and I followed the motion intently with my eyes. The air was so thick you could cut it with a spork. Shane brushed his thumb over my lips again and started to guide me down.

"I want to kiss you." Shane murmured huskilly and my stomach flipped.

"We can't." I feebly protested right before our lips touched. Then I was on my back and Shane's tongue was in my mouth. "Shaney." I moaned when he pulled away from my lips and trailed hot, open-mouth kiss across my cheek, down my jawline and to my neck. He quickly found my pulsepoint. How did he know my pulsepoint was my weakness? I didn't even know it was until Shane. I threaded my fingers through his short black hair and held him to me. "Shaney, Shaney, Shaney." He bit harshly at my pulse and I moaned. After a while I became impatient and tugger Shane's lips back up to mine.

_**Princess Miley**_

_Monday, December 26_

I could feel tears on my cheeks, but I couldn't stop them from comimg. Shane and I had woken up cuddled up in each others arms and we hadn't moved since. Well, I hadn't, Shane had woken up first and I don't know how long he'd been watching me. Shane's lips were pressing against my cheeks and kissing away the tears as they came. I'd realised that after today, after the next two weeks that was really it, Shane was going with my Dad and brother back to L.A, and I'd be married by April. Then there really was no hope. No more soft kisses, he wouldn't hold me anymore, no more texts or emails or calls. I didn't want that. I didn't want to not have Shane, I wanted h im to stay right here with me in my bed for the rest of eternity. The tears slowly stopped and Shane's kisses got closer to my mouth.

"Please?" I breathed and his lips pressed to mine. So soft and amazing.

"Miley?" Shane pulled his head away from me and I realised it wasn't him that said it. Shane was still on top of me, but he had a look of pure horror on his face, it reminded me of the other times and I wondered for a second if that... **Thing** had happened again. Then I followed his line of sight and I felt horror and guilt course through me.

"M-Marcus!" I pushed Shane off me quickly and sat up.

"You just can't help yourself, can you?" Marcus looked hurt and angry and he was glaring at Shane.

"Marcus, I'm s-" I couldn't say it, I couldn't beg for him to forgive. I regretted hurting him, I regretted cheating, but I couldn't regret being with Shane. "I never wanted to hurt you, Marcus, I swear."

"My eyes weren't _pretty_ enough for you?" Marcus glared.

"Don't talk to her like that." Shane growled, getting up and starting towards Marcus.

"Shane, don't." I got up and got between them. "Marcus, am I so sorry I hurt you, I swear."

"I like you, Miley, and I knew you were hung up on this douche, but I thought we were making progress." Marcus shook his head.

"We were, but I-" I started to insist.

"Forget it, find someone else to marry." He snapped before turned and I couldn't find enough heartlessness in me to chase him and try and convince him to give me another chance. It would just hurt everyone involved. Shane and I were silent.

"Princess?" Shanes voice was soft and hesistant. I looked up at him, he still looked angry, but he was also nervous and his eyes were a little scared.

"Nothing good ever happens when I get out of bed." I mumbled, climbing back on and crawling into the middle. "Hold me?" I requested. Everything was shot to Hell now already, what was the point in being hurt more by making Shane leave? Shane got on the bed again and I felt his hesitant arms around me before he inhaled and seemed to physically relax.

"What's going to happen now?" Shane asked after a while and I shrugged.

"I don't want to think about it." I shook my head. We both knew; there would be someone else, probably a complete jerk, and I'd still be getting married in April. Same situation turned worse. "You're supposed to protect me, right?" I asked, I felt a lot smaller than I was. I felt Shane nod against my hair as he held me. "Protect me now?" I whimpered, only bad stuff would come now. Most people would think it's fun and exciting to find out you're a Crown Princess and going to be Queen within a year. It's really not as much fun as it sounds. You lose everyone you care about, you get your heart broken and end up alone. Shane held me tighter and I felt him sigh. I still had him for right now.

"I'm sorry." Shane murmured and I shook my head.

"It's my fault." It was; I was the one who cheated, I was the one who kept cheating, I was the one who kept stringing Marcus along.

"If I'd been able to stay away none of this would have happened." Shane shook his head and I glared lightly at him.

"I was hooked from day one, I would have tried to find out more whether you wanted me to or not." I pointed out and we both sighed. "Your eyes really are prettier though." I said after a minute of silence and he laughed hollowly.

"Well let's hope the next one has pretty eyes too." He said bitterly.

"I'll only ever love you." I reached up and stroked his cheek beofre bringing him down to me in a soft kiss.

"Don't believe that. Please?" Shane begged, he was always telling em to love other people.

"I've met all the others, Shane, they're jerks bigger than Ecklestien. And the only reason it won't be _us_ is because the King is the biggest jerk of them all." Shane didn't bother to fight it, he just kissed me again, holding me closer to him.

_**Princess Miley**_

_Tuesday, December 27_

I felt guilty. I only had two weeks with my Dad and big brother. Two weeks until they had to go back home and I had to go back to pretending like I was raised Royal. But, I couldn't stop staring at Shane. We were in the cinema room watching some movie Dad had picked out, but for the life of me I couldn't name it, and I'd been staring at Shane through the darkness for the last hour. Shane was standing next to the exit of the cinema room and at first he'd done his best to be professional, but then he'd turned and he'd been staring at me. I saw Shane lick his lips through the glow of the screen and I licked mine unconsciously. I wanted to kiss him so bad.

"Miles." I felt a tap on my arm and I spun around, Jackson was looking at me, completely amused.

"Huh?" I blushed and hoped it was dark enough that he couldn't see. I hoped he couldn't see what - or who - I'd been staring at.

"I said, did you want some popcorn? It tastes funny." Jackson offered and I rolled my eyes.

"It's Genovian Pear flavoured, Cyrus and Genovia are really close." I explained and he shrugged. "And no thank-you." Jackson smirked and looked past me, towards Shane.

"What's over there? The lover boy you're gonna marry?" Jackson asked and I swollowed. I hadn't told anyone about what happened with Marcus yesterday. As far as everyone else was concerned I was still engaged to Lord Marcus Hawthorne.

"No." My mouth felt dry as I forced myself to speak. How was I supposed to tell an entire country that the engagement was off because I was in love with my former security guard who I couldn't be with because the King is a jerk? "I-I need to use the bathroom." I excued myself quickly, practically running to the bathroom in the cinema room. I locked the door and leaned back against it. Queen Mia had called off her wedding, right when it was supposed to be happening no less. But, at least she got the constitution changed in Genovia, at least they let her be Queen without having to get married or produce an heir in a certain amount of time. And she did get to marry the guy she wanted. I not only have to explain why I'm not getting married to the best possible person I could have out of the options, but I have to find some jerk to marry instead and breed with it.

"Princess?" Shane's soft voice whispered through the door and he knocked lightly after trying to open the door. I pushed away from the door and unlocked it, letting Shane in. I hugged him tightly, there had to be something I could do to keep him. "Are you okay, Princess?" Shane brushed his fingers through my hair gently, soothingly.

"I hate it when it just hits me like that." I mumbled into his chest. He smells so good.

"At least you get a pretty crown in the end, though, right?" He tried to lighten the mood and I quirked my lips a little. It was a pretty crown, I'd seen it.

"I'd give up the pretty crown for you a million times a day." I replied, Shane stepped away for a second and sat down on the cold tiles with his back against the door before he pulled me into his lap. "But, my stupid morals say I can't just let a country disolve into non-existance." Stupid morals.

"You're gonna be a great Queen." Shane murmured and I looked up at him. "Smart, beautiful, kind, caring, beautiful." He whispered, his fingers making me shivver when he'd stroking my cheek lovingly.

"You said beautiful twice." I pointed out and he shrugged.

"You're twice as beautiful." He explained casually and I blushed, cuddling into him. "You're going to be an amazing Queen and everyone is going to love you." Shane assured again.

"It still means I have to lose you." Shane's arms tightened around me at those words. "Transfer back!" I suddenly said, turning in his lap to look at him. Shane looked shocked and he just stared at me. "I'm not going to love some other jerk and I don't see any point in pretending that I will. If you transfer back then we can... We can be together." I whispered the last part and Shane kept staring at me, making me nervous.

"We can't be together, Princess, you're getting _married_." Shane reminded coldly. "What, do you just want me to stand around every day and watch you kiss some other bastard and watch you have sex with and have his kids? Do you just want to torture me?"

"Please? We can try, we can try and work it out. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, I don't want to lose you again." I begged.

"You should get back to the movie." Shane muttered, avoiding my eyes and I prayed I hadn't just pushed him away. I slowly moved off of Shane's lap and stood up, waiting for him to stand up too so I could leave. Shane stood, still blocking the door and he looked down at me. "Just let me decide." He muttered and I nodded quickly. Shane stepped forward and before I could even register it he was kissing me and I was moaning into his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>HAPPY BIRTHDAY MILEY!<strong>

**Miley is now 19-year-old... Gosh, and to think, she Auditioned for HM when she was 11... It's been 19 years since the world changed forever, 8 years since a girl was told she was too small, but they wanted her anyway.**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY MILEY!**

**What? Not one single review for the last chapter? :(**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY MILEY!**

**As I write this AN it's 10 minutes till 11:23 PM on 11/23 in California and the big release is happening. It's Miley's birthday and she's the one giving us the present :D**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY MILEY!**

**And Kelly Osbourne had a 'unicorn' at Miley's party last night... I don't know what went on, but it sounds awesome.**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY MILEY!**

**Waiting... Waiting... Waiting... Not gonna post till after the 11:23 release :D**

****HAPPY BIRTHDAY MILEY!  
><strong>****http:/www . youtube . com/watch?v=Ovs0fpFgeqw  
><strong>HAPPY BIRTHDAY MILEY!<br>AMAZING! Liberty Walk remix :D :D :D :D :D  
>And...<strong>**

******HAPPY BIRTHDAY MILEY!  
><strong>HAPPY BIRTHDAY MILEY!<br>**HAPPY BIRTHDAY MILEY!  
><strong>HAPPY BIRTHDAY MILEY!<strong>**********

************Review please? Let me know what you think of Liberty Walk Remix!************

**************HAPPY BIRTHDAY MILEY!**************

**************XOXO  
>Peace, Love, Happy 19th Birthday Miley!<strong>************


	22. Chapter 22

_**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO**_

_Tuesday, December 27_

I slinked back into the darkness and I could see the Princess blushing and sinking low in her chair as the movie finished. Her brother was looking at her knowingly and smirking and her just glanced over from the screen and smiled at her. I'd spent three weeks with Mr. Stewart and Jackson being my new detail, they were good guys. Mr. Stewart was crazy about his little girl; her growing up was the most heinous idea that could ever possibly be concieved in entirety of the universe. And sure, Jackson is weird and stinks worse than a garbage dump, but his heart's in the right place, and he really does care about the Princess. Most of all though, they both knew how to shoot a gun. Accurately.

Uncle Brown had been training me for the CRS since my Mom died when I was kid, and I'd been graduate-level in the accademy when I'd entered when I was 15. I'd had specialised training, I was specifically chosen to protect the Princess as one of her peers... But, I don't think I could outrun a bullet. Those were fast little suckers... Deadly too, I've heard. I could ask Ecklestien, but he wasn't much for talking since I put one through his skull.

"Gray, you're on break." Carlton, another CRS guard, told me with a tap on my shoulder when the Princess and her family were deciding on another movie.

"Right." I muttered, I slowly started to leave, keeping her in my sights for as long as possible until it was so blatantly obvious that there might as well have been a giant flashing sign over my head. I sighed and shot her one last look before I left, blinking in the suddenly bright lights outside of the cinema room. I sighed, shook my head and headed for the offices. Mr. Lucas had given me the option; apparently I was one of the best of the best of the best. I had the choice to either stay with Mr. Stewart and Jackson in California, transfer back to the Princess' personal detail, or quit.

None of the options worked for me. If I went back to California in two weeks I'd have to face them everyday knowing that I broke her heart, knowing that the girl they both cared about the most was miserable because of me, and I wouldn't be able to hold that in and I'd probably be hanging with Ecklestien with a bullet in my head.  
>Option Two was to be with the Princess behind closed doors when she was married to someone else and having his kids. She'd be married, not to me, she'd be kissing someone else, giving her body to him. I couldn't just stand by and watch her be with someone else. Might as well torture me instead, it'd be less painfull.<br>Option Three: Quit! Quit the CRS and then I wouldn't have to face anyone. I could sink into oblivion, everyone would forget about me. But, then I'd have to live in isolation and knowing that the Princess was miserable, because of me. I didn't have anything to do outside of the CRS, the Princess was the only person I had left in my life that I cared about. Could I really just leave her?

"Mister Gray." I'd been sitting and staring at the blank wall of the offices for half an hour when the voice spoke. I looked up to see Mr. Lucas standing there.

"Yeah?" I sighed, turning away from the wall. "Yes, Sir?"

"His Majesty has requested a performance review for you." Mr. Lucas said and I felt my eyes grow wide. "Is there a reason why the King has taken such an interest in you?" He asked and I turned away again, shrugging.

"Don't know." I muttered, looking at the wall. "Don't care." I added darkly, the King was the one making sure I couldn't be with the Princess anyway, what's the worst he could do after that?

"Whatever happened in that school, you better pull your act together, Gray, you used to be one of the best we had." Mr. Lucas advised and I rolled my eyes.

"The Princess happened." Mr. Lucas sighed and shook his head.

"Pull it together, Gray, there'll be other girls." He clapped me on the shoulder and walked away.

"None like her." I sighed, sinking down in the chair and frowning at the wall. There really was no-one like the Princess. She was one in the world.

_**Agent Gray**_

_Wednesday, December 28_

I kissed her. She was so responsive, her lips so sweet. I could feel her body, so tantalising beneath me, driving me crazy.

"Shaney." She breathed hot as sex against my lips and I was forced to pull away and groan, dropping my lips to her neck. She was driving me nuts without even knowing the full extent of her powers. With her soft, delctible skin right under my lips I couldn't stop myself as "Shaney, Shaney, Shaney." Her nails dug into the back of my neck as I suckled her skin. I pushed down against her and moan, anything to ease the pressure. I could feel her heat pressed against my boner through her pajama pants and my CRS regulation suit pants.

"Princess." I whispered, forcing myself to pull away for a few seconds before I lost control. She did that to me, she made me lose control, I'd already humiliated myself twice in front of her, I'd die if I did it again. "My sweet Princess." She cradled my head against her as I tried to catch my breath.

"Please stay?" She pleaded softly, her fingers threaded through my hair and massging my scalp as she held me to her.

"I'm here." I assured her, but I knew she didn't mean that. She meant she wanted me to transfer back and stay here forever with her. "I'm here, Baby."

"Then stay?" She certainly was a persistant Princess.

"I'm here now, that's what matters." I said and she frowned.

"What matters is that I don't lose you." The Princess countered and I sighed and dropped my forehead onto hers.

"You're the one getting married, I'm losing you, you'll never lose me, I'll always be yours." I whispered before I pressed my lips against hers firmly. "Always."

"I hate the constitution." The Princess whined and I laughed hollowly, I hated it too. I hated that the only reason I couldn't hold her in my arms all the time and be the one to get to call her mine.

"Preaching to the choir here, Babe." I moved off of her so I was laying next to her and kissed her temple gently. She cuddled into me and I could feel her soft, warm breath on my neck. After a couple of minutes, both of us wrapped up in our own thoughts the Princess' hand moved onto my stomach.

"What's it like?" She asked softly and I shifted a little to look down at her, confused.

"What's what like?" I murmured back, brushing her silky chestnut hair away from her face. Her cheeks were burning bright red and her hand was slowly tracing my stomach muscles.

"That." Her voice was soft and hesitant as her fingers moved down a little further on my stomach. I looked down and followed her line of sight to where my boner was still straining. I blushed and quickly looked away, using my free hand to grab hers on my stomach, holding it loosely.

"Uh..." I honestly didn't know what to say. "Have-haven't you ever had an orgasm before?" I asked, suddenly currious, and my erection throbbed at the mere thought. Princess shifted a little and cleared her throat. I looked down again and she was looking away and bright red.

"No." Her voice was barely a ghost and I gulped. Oh, the thoughts running through my head. I suddenly moved so she was flat on her back and I was hovering over her again. I licked my lips and looked at her. She was so gorgeous. I kissed her harshly and she gasped against my lips.

"I can fix that." I pulled away and nibbled her earlobe as I spoke huskilly. Her body shivvered underneath mine and her blue eyes opened, they were dark and full of desire. I kissed her again and pressed my boner against her heat again. It was so hard - no pun intended - not to just defile the future of the country, every time I was around her. When I pulled away she licked her lips and looked up at me with wide eyes. "Just relax." I whispered, kissing her chastely. I wanted to at least give her something no-one else could. She reached for me and I let her slip her fingers under my CRS regulation shirt and under-shirt, her fingers burning across my muscles. I moved my hands to her hips and there was a gap between her pajama bottoms and top, her caramel skin felt like silk under my rough fingertips. I kissed her softly again before I boldly let my fingers wander, keeping a close eye on her at all times for any bounderies I might cross. I pushed her top up a little, exposing her toned, flat stomach. Her breath hitched and I paused, she licked her lips deliciously in a way that I couldn't help but kiss them afterwards and she nodded slightly. I held my fingers on her stomach for a moment, savouring the feeling before I started to moved them down a little, her stomach muscles contracted the lower I got and I looked at her nevously. "Tell me when to stop." I requested, my voice rough and husky as the thought of what I might actually be about to do settled into my not just my brain, but my lower head too. My sweet Princess nodded slowly and took a slow, deep breath, her breasts rising as she did so, attracting my eyes. "You have to tell me, promise me." I persisted, because if she didn't say stop then I wouldn't. I wouldn't stop and I know she'd regret it.

"I-I promise." Princess whispered hoarsely and I looked at her for a moment before I nodded and kissed her again. I slowly inched my fingers closer to her waistband and I toyed with the drawstrings for a second, actually contemplating stopping. "Please?" Barely a whisper, barely a ghost, an almost silent plea. All thoughts of stopping flew out of my mind. I let my fingers slip uner the waistband and I could feel the hemo her panties. I pushed her pajama bottoms down and gently moved to tug them off her long, sexy legs. The I leaned down and kissed her ankle softly. She shifted a little and I looked up to see her propped of on her elbows and looking down at me with currious, lustfull, nervous blue eyes. The most gorgeous eyes in the whole world. I kissed from her ankle right up to her inner thigh. Her scent was so strong, so sweet, so alluring right there. I couldn't help myself as I part my lips on her thigh and marked her. She was mine. I was the first man to kiss her, to love her, to pleasure her and hear her moan so deliciously. Her fingers threaded through my head and I heard her moan. Jesus fuck!

When I was finished I swiped my tongue across the mark and pulled back to look at it. I growled primally and forced myself back to her feet, kissing her from her other ankle. I was going to take my sweet, sweet time with this. WHen I reached the apex of her thighs this time the Princess whimpered slightly and I groaned and had to pull away for a second, resting my forehead on her stomach. She was so hot. Too hot. It was too hard to control myself. I let my hands gently massage her thighs as I let myself catch my breath and try not to come in my pants... Again. I swollowed nervously and moved back up, kissing her sweet, parted lips softly. I could feel her erect nippls against my chest and it made me moan. I moved my fingers up to her panties and her breath caught when I slipped them in slowly. I couldn't help but gasp when I felt her. Her sweet sex was clean. Clean shaven, perfectly smooth, so fucking hot. Princess held her breath as I ventured lower, feeling her perfect smooth sex under my fingers. When my fingers touched her lower lips they were moist and I couldn't hold in the groan at the feel. My Princess moaned as I glided one fingertip across her wet lips, pushing it between them a little furth each time until I felt her clit. She gasped and her nails scratched into my neck at the touch. I touched it again, feeling her jump a little from the responsive little bud. The moisture grew and I groaned again. I was doing this, I was the one touching her, pleasuring her.

"Shaney." It was my name fall so sexilly from her lips in short gasps. I dropped my forehead onto hers and kept my eyes open and trained on her closed ones, the beatiful blue orbs were squeezed shut tightly. I sent gliding touches over her clit a couple more times before I ventured down further. "Shaney, I love you, Shaney." She gasped and I kissed her lips chastely. I traced my finger around her tight little opening, drawing a shiver and a quiver out of her before I slowly started to push it inside her. I moved slow and delicate, not wanting to hurt her, I moved my thumb back to her clit and gently touched against it. I moved my finger in her slowly, groaning at the feel of her hot, tight, wet sex around my finger. Her breath was coming out in short, harsh gasps as I fingered her and her nails dug into my neck almost painfully, but I didn't care. I curled my finger ever so slightly inside of her, searching for that one special spot inside of her. "SHANE!" My Princess practically screamed as I moved my finger out and I grinned, found that special spot. I kissed her again as I pushed my finger back in, making sure to rub against that spot as I brushed against her clit as well. "So amazing, Shaney." She mumbled, starting to quiver.

"I love you, Princess." I breathed against her lips, pressing a little harder against her clit.

"Love... You... Shane." She gasped between moans, and I had to used one hand to hold her still as she started shaking. "Sha-Sha-Shane..." My perfect little Princess lost her breath as she orgasmed.

"Oh, shit." I cursed, the feel of her, the scent, the sexiness... I couldn't control myself, there was just something so amazing about her that made me love her and lose control... In this situation emphasis on the lose control. This was the third time she'd made me come in my pants.

Princess gasped and panted as her orgasm subsided and I stopped my fingers in and on her, holding completely still and gasping through my own orgasm until we were both just trying to catch our breath and in the post-orgasm haze. I pulled my finger out of her tight little sex and brushed my thumb across her clit one last time, elicating the most pleasurable moan, before I pulled my hand out of her hot little _Hello Kitty_ panties. My finger and part of my hand was glistening with her orgasm and I couldn't stop myself as I brought my finger up and sucked it into my mouth, tasting her. Prince let out a gasp when I moaned at the taste, she tasted so good, so amazing. I moved over and laid next to her, suckling the remains of her sex off of my fingers and holding her close.

"That was amazing." Princess whispered and I opened my eyes to see her her blushing, flushed and smiling a little as she snuggled into me.

"You're amazing." I replied, nuzzling into her hair and finally letting my fingers out of my mouth. "I love you." I never wanted to stop saying that.

"I love you." She parroted back to me and I smiled. I never wanted to stop hearing that. "Is-" she blushed and linked her hand with mine on her bare stomach. "-is that what you feel ev-every time?" I grinned and nuzzled her, kissing just under her ear before nibbling her earlobe.

"**You** make me feel that every time I think about you." I murmured huskilly in her ear truthfully. "You made me feel that now." It was humiliating, I'd come in pants without being touched for the third time with her. Her eyes travelled down and widened when they saw what I knew was a wet stain on the front of my pants where my boner was softening.

"It's amazing... Can we do it again?" She looked so innocent and earnest, I smiled into her hair. "I want to feel this all the time."

"Later." I assured, one hand holding hers on her stomach and the other playing with the tips of her hair splayed around her head like a halo. "Get some sleep, Princess." I urged gently. I moved up and reached under her, pulling the big , soft covers down under her gently before I pulled them back up, covering us both. "I'll be here when you wake up." I cuddled back into her, nuzzling into her hair again. I had tomorrow off, everyone in the CRS had at least two days off a week, I was spending what I could with my Princess.

* * *

><p><strong>You know, I'm surprised that no-one noticed that Shane only ever calls Miley Princess and not Miley... Not a very observent bun, are you :P<strong>

**Anyone seen the pictures of Joe in Cabo with the mustache?... No... Yeah, just no... I don't like it; my Dad has a mustache and I so do not want to be associating Joe hot-as-fuck Jonas with my Dad. I'm hoping it's just for 'Mo'vember and he's gonna get rid of it. *_* What are you guys' thoughts on the 'stache?**

**Thank-you to the 3 people who reviewed the last chapter... Can I get 5 this chapter? I really like reviews you know, I'll do pretty much anything (except niley) for a review.**

**I thought I'd do one in Shane's POV because, well, you guys have requested it. And a little bit of the reason for this chapter was because it's chapter 22, and Joe is 22... Weird, I know :P**

**27 Days till Christmas!  
>37 Days tilll my 19th Birthday!<strong>

**Please review :D**

**XOXO  
>Peace, Love, Miley<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

_**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE**_

_Thursday, December 29_

"MILEY RAY STEWART!" I jumped out of my happy sleep at the loud voice and frowned, looking around groggilly for the source of having to leave me happy-Shane dream early.

"Daddy!" I squeaked when my vission cleared from sleep enough and I became aware of my surroundings.

"Mister Stewart!" Shane breathed hollowly next to me. I looked over at him with wide eyes and he was pale and staring at my Dad.

"Miley Ray Stewart, what in Sam Heck do you think you're doin'?" Dad demanded angrilly, but I couldn't do anything but stare at him. "And you, boy." Dad rounded on Shane when I didn't say anything. "Who do you think you are? Taking advantage of my little girl? What kind of sick predator are you, get away from her."

"No, Daddy." I denied, grabbing onto Shane. "He didn't take advantage of me." I insisted, I couldn't let my Dad scare Shane off. Not after how amazing last night was and how he made me feel. "No-nothing happened, we just fell asleep is all." I lied and Dad glared.

"Get out of her bed, Boy." Dad ordered Shane. Shane looked from my Dad to me and back again a couple of times before he dropped his head, kissed my temple and got out of my bed.

"Please don't go?" I whispered beggingly, crawling after him as he left. "Please, Shane?"

"I'll-" Shane looked at my Dad who was glaring angrilly and sighed. "I love you." He whispered and kissed my forehead before he grabbed his shoes, jacket and gun and left. He actually had a gun, I looked at it and wondered if that was the one that was fired on my birthday.

"I'll deal with you later." Dad threatened as Shane past him and I frowned.

"Dad, don't threaten him." I demanded and Dad turned to me. "He didn't do anything wrong, we were just sleeping." That part was true, nothing with Shane ever felt wrong, and we were sleeping.

"That little beast was in your bed, Miley, sleeping was the last thing on his mind, you have to watch out for people like that, Bud." Dad insisted and I glared at him. "I'm not here to protect you anymore, Mile, and people like that just want to hurt you."

"You don't know Shane." I denied venomously. "I love Shane, I'm _in_ love with Shane, and **he's** the one who's been protecting me."

"And what? The boy loves you too? He's using you, Mile, to get what he wants." Dad growled.

"Then what does he want? Huh? He's only ever wanted for me to be happy, no matter how much it hurt him." I snapped, getting out of bed and walking away. "I'm not going to stop loving him, Dad, I won't; no matter what you or Jackson or the stupid King says or does to keep us apart I won't stop loving Shane." I stormed out and I was going to find Shane when an arm caught me around the waist and I squealed as I was pulled out of the hall.

"Princess." Shane's voice spoke and I let out a breath of relief and relaxed into him. "Are you okay, Princess?" He asked gently, stroking my cheek in the darkness of the broom closet. There certainly was a lot of broom closets in this palace..

"I won't ever stop loving you, Shane, never ever." I insisted and he let out a short laugh.

"Did he hurt you?" He questioned and I frowned and shook my head.

"No." I assured, hugging him around the middle, I could feel his muscles through his shirts and his gun on his side. I don't know why, but knowing he had a gun was kind of hot. "He gets real mad sometimes, but he'd never hurt us."

"Good." Shane sighed and I felt the tension leave his body as he held me. We were silent for a few minutes, hugging in the dark broom closet and Shane started humming a little.

"Why don't you ever call me Miley?" I wondered and Shane pulled back a little to look at me. "You always call me Princess, never Miley."

"Because you are my Princess." Shane answered as if that said everything. "You're my sweet, beautiful, amazing, perfect Princess of my heart. Because you're so amazing and perfect and I don't feel good enough to call you your name." He listed and I started out blushing and ended up frowning.

"Not good enough?" I scoffed and he nodded, shrugging a little. "Shane, you're amazing, absolutely amazing, I should be calling you King or something... Except that'd be really weird and kinda gross considering the situation, but that's completely beside the point. You're perfect, Shane, and so much better than me in so many ways." I know I was rambling a little, but Shane didn't stop me, he just sort of half-smirked down at me and waited for me to finish. "I like it when you call me Princess, Shane, because despite the fact that the entire country has to do it, you make me feel special when you say it, but I want you to call me Miley. Because I love you and I don't want the man I love ever not feeling good enough when he's perfect." Okay, now Shane stopped me - finally - and he cupped my cheeks and leaned down and kissed me, effectively stopping me from talking anymore.

"You talk a lot." Shane said when he pulled away and I blushed and started to look down when he caught me and made me look back up, laughing a little. "I never said I didn't like it, Miley." He kissed me again and I giggled against his lips when I realised he actually called me my name. It sounded so amazing coming from his lips, rough, husky, sweet, knee-weakening. "I like calling you my Princess, though, okay, so I'm not gonna stop." I smiled and burried my face in his chest, inhaling his scent.

"Have you decided?" I asked after a few moments of us just hugging.

"Well, I don't exactly think I'm going to be welcome in California anymore." Shane muttered dryly and I looked up at him.

"My Dad is just protective is all." I mumbled and he smiled.

"Trust me, I know the feeling." He assured and kissed my temple. "Don't you worry your pretty little head or heart about it, Babe." He said and I smiled, I liked when he called me babe. Footsteps went past the closet we were and we both looked over with baited breath as the got closer and then let it out as they walked away again. "We should get out of here." Shane decided and I nodded, reluctantly stepping out his arms.

"Way too cliche to be caught in a closet." I muttered, carefully opening the door and looking around the deserted hall before both of us stepped out.

"You should get to breakfast, I have to go do a couple of things." Shane advised before he kissed my forehead quickly and left down the hall. I sighed as I watched him go. That's when the cold air hit me and I realised I was only wearing panties and my pajama top and it was the middle of a freezing cold winter. I hurried back to my quarters and ran up to my room. Thankfully Dad wasn't still there and quickly found some fresh clothes before I went to my bathroom for a shower.

_**Princess Miley**_

"Goodmorning, Miley." The King greeted when I walked into the dining room.

"Sir." I acknowledged, taking my seat. Dad and Jackson were both already here and Dad looked majorly peeved. "Goodmorning, Jackson." I said, blatantly ignoring Dad.

"'Sup, Sis?" Jackson nodded between mouthfulls.

"Ew." I whispered to myself before starting on my eggs.

"Oh, Miley, when is Lord Hawthorne coming next?" The King spoke up and I shot my head up to look at him. "Don't you think he should meet your family?"

"Marcus broke up with me." I told him, I knew I should feel sad, he was the man I was going to marry, now I had not only lost my boyfriend/fiance, but I was going to have to marry a complete stranger who was most likely a jerk.

"Why would he do that? Surely a couples quarrel is not a breakup, Miley." The King said and I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe." I shrugged, "but, I'm pretty sure when he told me I could find someone else to marry after he caught me kissing Shane that he meant it as a breakup."

"That little Gray that was taking advantage of you?" Dad growled, angry all of a sudden and I rolled my eyes.

"He wasn't taking advantage of me, Dad, we were sleeping. He was asleep and I was asleep and we both just so happened to be asleep in the same place. That's all." I forced myself to say. "If you love me then you'll trust my judgement."

"It's not you I don't trust, Miley, it's that boy who thinks that just because he's in a position of power that he can abuse and mess with your feelin's." Dad insisted and I let out a frustrated groan.

"Well, trust _me_ when I tell you that Shane would never do that, and that he isn't taking advantage of me in any way or abusing his power." Well, actually he had messed with my feelings, but hopefully that was over now, he was back, he was spending time with me, hopefully he was going to stay. Especially after last night. If what Shane made me feel last night was what he felt when he orgasmed then I deffinately didn't see why he was so upset when it happened, it was amazing it, it was the best thing I ever felt in my whole life.

"Mile, he's an older boy-" Dad started to say in a placating tone and I stood up.

"Age doesn't matter, Dad, I'm gonna be married next year and Queen. That matters. The fact that I love Shane, that matters. The fact that I'm not allowed to be with Shane because he doesn't have the propper _breeding_, that matters. But, age is just a number when it comes to love. That's what you always told us anyway." I muttered the last part lowly before I left.

"You know, she's right, Dad." I heard Jackson say as I was leaving, at least there was one person in my family who was on my side.

"Well, aren't you just making friends everywhere." I mused when I was back in my quarters, in my room, in my bathroom, looking at myself in the mirror. "Lost the best possible husband, alienating my Dad and grandfather." I sighed and sat on the side of the tub. "At least I still have Shane." I whispered to myself, not able to add the last part, the 'for now'. Because it was true, what if Shane decided to leave again? So I could 'fall for someone else'? I couldn't do that, I couldn't love anyone else, not when I already loved Shane. And besides, he was right, the most we could ever have together was in broom closets and when no-one was looking; I was going to married and Queen, and he was going to be my security. Why couldn't the King just, like, knight him or something? Or change the constitution? Why couldn't I change the constitution?... Wait! Why _couldn't_ I change the constitution?

According to my History of Cyrus, Government 101, and How to run a Country tutoring any member of the Royal family within 10 places of the Throne could petition to Parliment to have the constitution changed, and it would take at least a 51% vote to pass the change. Let's see... 237 members of Parliment, I'd need to convince a 118 people that I didn't know, who didn't know me, who didn't trust me as Crown Princess after only knowing me for three months that I had the right to marry for love and not for breeding. 118 strangers... Marcus and his brother were both in Parliment... Maybe I should start with someone else?

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the wait :) I don't know when the next update will be since I'm also doing another sex-one-shot series for MileyJoe, and I'm going out of town on Wednesday for my Dad's birthday 'cause he and my brother are working out of town, and apparently where they are has really bad internet coverage. But, I promise I will have at least one (hopefully 2) update by the end of the week :D**

**So, what do you think? Can Miley do it?**

**Please review? You guys are so awesome :) 5 reviews in 3 Days :D  
>Can we try and get 6 reviews for this chapter? Pretty please?<strong>

**22 Days until Christmas!  
><strong>**32 Days until my 19th Birthday! (thank-you for the birthday wishes MoeLove... And happy late birthday to you too, I can't believe I forgot, especially since it's that same as Miley's :P) And also, happy birthday to Liberty Walk ... December... 13th or 15th, right? Either way, Happy Birthday :)**

**XOXO  
>Peace, Love, Miley!<strong>


	24. Chapter 24

_**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR**_

"Hey, Mile." Jackson let himself into my room as I searching for all the members of Parliment and writing them down.

"Hi." I looked up and he sat on my bed. "You come to tell me I shouldn't love Shane too?" I asked lowly, avoiding his eyes.

"Why?" Jackson shrugged in reply. "You're right, Dad always told us that when we loved someone, that's all that matters, if you love this Shane kid then... I'm not happy about him bein' in my baby sisters bed, but if you love 'im I won't say you shouldn't." I smiled and moved closer to Jackson.

"You're a good brother." I told him and he smiled.

"So if you have to get married anyway, why not to this guy you love so much?" He asked and I sighed.

"The constitution says I have to marry someone with 'status'." I rolled my eyes with airquotes.

"So that's who the other dude the King was talking about was? Some dude with status?" I nodded and Jackson frowned.

"Marcus was actually really nice, he was sweet and kind, and he was happy if I just gave him a chance to love him." Now I was sad, Marcus really was a great guy. "And he's amazing and I really liked him."

"Then why cheat?" Jackson asked and I sighed, looking down.

"I like Marcus, and if things had been different I probably would have loved him, but... I love Shane, I can't stop, it hurts to be without him. I never wanted to hurt Marcus, or cheat on him, but I finally got Shane back in my life, even if it was going to be just a couple of weeks, and I couldn't stop myself."

"So this Shane kid, he came back with me and Dad?" Jackson guessed and I nodded.

"Shane Gray, the... The really cute one with the adorable hazel eyes." I sighed happily and Jackson just looked at me. "The one that went after me during breakfast the other day." I explained, rolling my eyes and this time Jackson nodded. "He's sweet and kind and protective and smart and he only wants me to be happy, even if it hurts him in the proccess. He's amazing, Jackson, he really is."

"Hey, don't convince me, it's Dad who thinks he's using you." Jackson held his hands up in defence and I frowned.

"He's not, Jackson, I swear, and I'm gonna find a way for us to be together even if the King won't do anything to help me." I insisted, I couldn't lose Shane again, I'd already lost him so many times, it'd kill me if I lost him again.

"So what's the plan?" He asked and I sighed, showing him my list.

"Any member of the Royal family within ten places of the Throne can petition to have the constitution changed through a fifty-one percent vote in Parliment." I told him, I had about fifty names so far. "I need a hundred and eighteen strangers to agree that I have a right to marry for love instead of breeding."

"Might be just me, Sis, but I don't think you have enough names here." Jackson joked and I gave him a half smile.

"I know of another, but I don't think I should ask them... And I'm still working on getting the names of everyone else." I sighed and Jacksson furrowed his brow in confussion. "Marcus and his brother Kale, I don't think they'd be too welcoming to me right now." I explained. "Then I just have to convince everyone."

"Bet you miss Malibu, huh?" Jackson smirked.

"And Crowley." Jackson threw his arm around my shoulders and we just sat there for a minute. "Why did life have to get so complicated?"

"You mean as opposed to the double life as an international rockstar?"

"At least I didn't have to run a country or marry someone I didn't love." I pointed out dully. "What's going on with Hannah anyway?" I was currious, I hadn't seen anything online about it or anything.

"Dad's sayin' your sick, and highly contagious." Jackson said and I snorted, shaking my head. "Even told the kids at school that so I have to bring home all your work and Dad does it so no-one suspects... By the way, your GPA went down." I pouted, if it weren't for Biology I'd have a perfect 4.0 GPA.

"We're gonna have to tell the world eventually, right? I mean maybe they haven't seen the news lately, but I don't think a fifteen-year-old being Crowned is gonna stay on the DL for long and then my picture'll be everywhere." I'm surprised the whole birthday assasination wasn't bigger news, but I guess they must have done something to keep it off the front page. Jackson shrugged and looked down at the list

"Why not start with this guy: Aaron Ecklestien?" He suggested and I cringed at the named, it was first on the list thanks to the double A in Aaron.

"I don't think he's too warm to me right now." I muttered and Jackson rose his eyebrows at me. "His son tried to kill me at my birthday party and I heard he couldn't be put on trial because he could _go_ to the trial..." That was all Shane had told me when I'd asked, then he changed the subject. I was yet to find out what actually happened at my birthday other than what I'd figured out.

"Someone tried to kill you?" Jackson demanded and I looked up at him in surprise, I'd never seen him look so angry before. "Who was it?"

"I don't know, Ecklestien and a bunch of other people, but they're gone, the sentancing hearing is just after New Year." Apparently I hadn't been needed for the trials and I didn't even found out they happened until after they were over. Jackson frown and glared, but didn't say anything.

"Actually, it's just the other people." I looked up at the sound of Shane's voice and unconsciously smiled at him. "Nothing short of death would have stopped the King and the Courts from trying someone who attacked the Throne." He explained and I frowned for a second.

"But, you said he didn't-... Oh." I realised, Shane was the one that said Ecklestien didn't make it to trial, and now he was the one saying only death would stop him from being tried.

"He was trying to hurt you, I did what I had to." Shane shrugged casually and my eyes widened. It was him? Shane killed someone?

"Y-you killed someone?" I didn't know what to feel about that, I knew I should feel something, but I didn't know what. Should I have liked the thrill of knowing the man I was in love with would kill to protect me without second thought or regret?

"No-one tries to hurt you." Shane said as if that explained any and all reasoning, which to him, it might I realised. "Hello, Jackson." Shane nodded as he sat on my other side, keeping a close eye on me.

"So you're the dude that's perving on my sister?" Jackson asked and I turned my wide eyes on him, getting ready to scold him. "Well, at least I know she's safe with you." He said and I smiled, he may be weird, but that was Jackson aproving of the man I love. I crawled over to Shane on my bed and he immediately put his arm around me, letting me cuddle into his side and inhale his masculine scent. "Miles?" Jackson started after giving me and Shane our moment for him to kiss the top of my head and whisper that he loves me.

"Hmm?" I responded contentedly, bringing Shane's free hand over and entengling our fingers.

"If you can get the constitution changed so you don't have to marry someone with status, then why not just get it changed so that you don't have to get married at all?" He asked curriously and I felt Shane's shock. "I mean, you're only fifteen, you shouuldn't be getting married regardless of who it's to." I sighed and so did Shane, and he started playing with the ends of my hair.

"A Princess must be married before she can be Crowned and must produce an heir within one year to ensure the Royal family carries on. A Prince must produce an heir, but he doesn't have to be married." Shane answered and I looked up at him. "It only comes into effect if the intended is the last of the line, it was made to protect a Princess' virtue and not make her bear a child out of wedlock."

"And Miley's the last of the line?" Jackson raised his eyebrows and both Shane and I nodded.

"And if I don't take the Crown then Cyrus will cease to be a country." I added before cuddling into Shane a little more and trying to block out the thoughts.

"So you have to either get married and have a baby or have a baby out of wedlock?" Jackson clarified and I felt Shane nod. "Does Dad know about this?"

"Well, he seemed distinctly unsurprised when I brought up marriage at breakfast." I pointed out, bringing Shane's hand up and kissed each of his fingers, blushing when I remembered what they'd done to me only last night, right here in this bed. In response Shane brought my hand up and carefully kissed each of my fingertips, then my knuckles, then he brought both our hands and rest them on his chest, right over his heart so I could feel it beating steadilly under by fingers.

"Want me to distract Dad so he doesn't fliip out again?" Jackson offered after a couple of minutes of silence and I looked up at him.

"I knnow I never said it before, but you're a really great brother, Jackson." I smiled and Jackson just shrugged.

"Hey, I may have wanted a dog, but you weren't always the worst sister." Jackson brushed it off before he got off my bed and started to leave.

"Thank-you." Shane spoke up and without even looking at him I could hear the purity in his voice, the sencerity in his eyes.

"Hurt her and I hurt you." Jackson said in response before he left and Shane tightened his arm around me.

"Are you serious about changing the constitution?" Shane asked after a while and I nodded against him.

"I love you, Shane, and I only need to get a hundred and eighteen votes for it to pass, and then any Prince's or Princess' in the future won't have to marry someone they don't love." In the future any Prince's or Princess' would be my children, my grandchildren, great-grandchildren... They'd be my descendants, and I only wanted them to be with Shane as well.

"It can take years for a constitution change to pass, you don't have years before you need to be married." Shane pointed out and I frowned, pulling away and sitting up to look at him.

"I'm not giving up on us, Shane, never." I kissed him and he held me to him for a moment to kiss me again.

"No matter what happens, I'm always yours, Baby." He said and I smiled, moving over and straddling him and cuddling against him, enjoying the feel of his body pressed against mine, the heat, the muscles, the pure love radiating from him. It was intoxicating.

"And I'm always yours." I murmured, Shane held me to him tightly, just cuddling me and I could feel him whispering unheard words of love against my neck as we cuddled. We stayed like for a while, but after a short time Shane's thoughts must have started to wonder because I felt something start to rise underneath me and and he froze.

"God, Princess, I am so sorry." He started to appologise and I pulled back to look at him, he was bright red and looked absolutely mortified. I kissed him wordlessly and shifted around a little, feeling him get harder against my movement. Shane moved his hands down and gripped my hips tightly, stopping me from moving. I kissed away from his lips and up to his ear, cuddling against him and slipping my arms through his jacket to hold him closer.

"I like it." I giggled and I felt Shane's skin get hotter. "'Cause that's what I feel too." I told him, knowing I was blushing as well and Shane gently pushed me back to look at me with wide eyes. I bit my lip nervously and worried it between my teeth, hoping I didn't say something wrong. Right when I was about to open my mouth and make an even bigger idiot out of myself by trying to appologise and anything else that would spew out of my mouth Shane grabbed me and brought me forward, attaching his lips to mine hungrilly and urgently. Shane's fingers tightened on my hips and brought me closer, his tongue parted my lips and I moaned when his tongue touched to mine. Shane was dominating in the kiss, in every kiss, and his more experienced lips manipulated me in a way that left me weak and wanting.

"We gotta stop." Shane groaned, pulling his lips from mine and pressing our foreheads together. I opened my eyes and Shane's dark hazels were already looking at me, even darker than usual, making the gold and green flecks in them stand out even more.

"I don't want to." I replied and he gulped, his fingers tightening and his stare intensifying.

"Trust me, you'll regret it if we don't." Shane said, his voice husky and rough.

"The only thing I regret is when I'm not with you." Shane sighed and held me closer so I could feel his boy parts hard against my girl parts.

"Just, trust me, Babe." He said and I nodded mutely. "I won't be able to stop and you're only just fifteen, you'll regret it." I frowned, what did my age have to do with it? When you love someone you know. And when you know you love someone you show them. Shane sighed and kissed me again and I felt like he was cradling me against him when he held me. "One day, my Princess." He murmured in my ear and I smiled against his neck. "I love you."

"I love you, Shaney."

* * *

><p><strong>I only got 3 reviews for the last chapter? :'( Can I get 5 for this chapter? Pretty please?<strong>

**XOXO  
>Peace, Love, Miley!<strong>


	25. Chapter 25

_**CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE**_

_Satirday, December 31st_

"Last day of the year." Shane mused softly as I played with his fingers. We'd found a tree out by the lake, almost the same as the one at school and since it was so cold and snowing we were cuddled up in the branches. I smiled and brought his hand up, kissing his fingers lightly.

"Tomorrow's the first day of the rest of our lives." I replied and I felt him smile against my hair. We had the names of everyone in parliment now and Shane was going to help me find a way to convince them to vote to change the constitution before April. He laced our fingers together and held me tighter with his other arm.

"What happens if you stop loving me?" Shane whispered after a couple of minutes and I looked at him sharply. I kissed his lips and frowned at him. "You're only fifteen, I can't expect you to love me forever, that would be selfish. I'm scared that one day you'll realise you never actually loved me."

"Age doesn't matter, Shaney." I denied, bringing his hand over and slipping it inside my jacket and pressing it flat over where my heart was. "Love is love, no matter how old a person is." I told him, and I knew he could feel my heartbeat, steady, strong, fast. For him. "And I love you, my heart beats for you, I can't stop thinking about you, you're in my dreams, I think about you when I wake up, when I got to sleep, my heart beats faster when I see you, when you smile my heart skips a beat. I love you, Shaney, and I'm not gonna stop so you can stop worrying." I don't know why, but when we were both cuddled up together in a tree - either here or at school - we could tell our secrets, say what we couldn't on the ground. Shane nuzzled into me and I could feel him smiling.

"'M never gonna stop loving you." He murmured and I smiled. "And I'll have you as long as you'll let me."

"You'll always have me." I assured, threading my fingers through his hair. "No matter what Parliment says in April, I'll always be yours, Shane." Shane held me tighter and let out a slow breath. Shane held me and I cuddled into him and we were silent for a few minutes. "Can I kiss you at midnight?" I asked softly, lifting my head off his chest to look at him.

"You have to go to the ball." Shane whispered, turning his head away and I could see the sadness in his hazel brown eyes.

"So I'll go." I shrugged, cupping his cheek and turning his head back to face me. "But, I still want to kiss you at midnight... If you'll let me." Shane blinked, his long lashes framing his eyes so beautifully.

"You know I can't deny you anything, Princess." Shane sighed and I smiled and kissed his soft, sweet lips.

"Practicing." I explained needlessly when I pulled away before I kissed him again.

"Think we need to practice a little more." Joe grinned, kissing me again and I giggled.

"No such thing as too much practice." I agreed, pressing our lips together again, and this time we didn't part after a simple peck, but instead I felt Shane's tongue trace my bottom lip lightly.

_**Princess Miley**_

I sighed as I watched the snooty elite couples dance in a fancy way on the fancy dancefloor to fancy music. It wasn't any of that that made me sad, it was the fact that Shane was standing at the side of the room playing good little secuirty guard and I had to play social little Princess. I pouted and chose a seat at the table closest to Shane, folding my arms and resting my head on them. I heard Shane shift and step closer to me, his hand brushing lightly over my back, sending small tingles through my body that made me smile and I turned my head to look at his concerned face. His fingers absently brushed my intricately curled hair away from my back and his hand touched my neck, massaging it gently.

"Are you okay?" Shane asked, his hazel eyes worried and nervous and I smiled at him, beckoning him down to me. Once Shane crouched down next to my chair I boldly kissed him for a second.

"My feet hurt." I whined, resting my head back on my arms, though still looking at him. "Other than that I can't breathe and I'm tired." I told him and he sighed. "But, it's better now." I grinned at him and he smiled softly, almost shyly. It was cute.

"Only another half hour." Shane told me after glancing at his watch. One of the other guard cleared his throat and he sighed again and looked up. "I'll come see on Monday." He said and I frowned, why not tomorrow? "As soon as this is over promise you'll get some rest, Princess? For me?"

"Okay." I agreed and Shane brushed his hand gently over my back in a soft caress again before he stepped back to his post.

"Your Highness!" I rolled my eyes when I looked up to see Alyssa coming towards me ten minutes later.

"What?" I whined, just wanted to cuddle up with Shane and go to sleep. I guess I wouldn't be doing either any time soon.

"His Majesty requests your pressence for his speach." Alyssa said and I sighed, I glanced back at Shane before I got up and reluctantly followed Alyssa. Every year the reining Monarch gave a speach about the past year and about the hopes for the year coming. Next year it would be me, it terrified me; as much as I was upset with the King these days he was still my grandfather, he was still sick, he was still dying. It made me sick to think about. I smiled weakly at the King and he held my arms and kissed each of my cheeks in greeting. The dude with the trumpet stepped forward and got everyone's attention. Right next to my ear. I winced and tried to get the phantom trumpetting out of my ear as the King was anounced. That thing was really annoying.

I sort of half listened to the speach about the Prince (it was hard to thing of him as my Dad when I already have a Dad) and me and the future, and half spent flickering my eyes between the King and Shane; Shane was so far away, so handsome, so perfect, and I wanted to kiss him at midnight so bad. The King on the other hand was pale and I could see little beads of sweat on his neck, as if standing there was a huge task. I was kinda worried about him.

"Now is the time to find that special someone and hold them close as the year of two-thousand and eleven come to an end." The King ended his speach and the people slowly started to mill away. It was one minute till the New Year, the countdown was going to start soon.

"Are you okay?" I asked the King, eyeing him warilly.

"I suppose midnight is a little late for an old King to be at a ball." He brushed me off and I frowned.

"Get some rest?" I requested softly, stepping closer to him. "Please?" The King sighed and averted his eyes.

"You are a remarkable girl, Miley." The King praised, kissing my cheek. "I will not keep you from young Agent Gray, I do hope your quest is a success." He said and I half-smiled before I turned and started towards Shane, I still had time. I kept my eyes on him as I got closer and I saw him glance around nervously before he stepped away from his post on the wall. One of the other guards said something and Shane frowned and stepped back. Shane looked down when I got closer and I frowned, stepping right in front of him.

"Princess." His voice was soft and his eyes were sweet.

"Gonna kiss me?" I asked shyly, stepping closer and reaching for his hands, holding them between us. Shane licked his lips and looked around, I knew there were people watching us, but I didn't care, I wasn't going to let anything stand between me and Shane anymore.

"I-" He cut himself off and sighed, letting go of one of my hands and he reached up to stroke my cheek.

"Ten!" The countdown started and I looked up at Shane hopefully. "Nine!" I squeezed Shane's other hand. "Eight!" Shane's hand moved down and cupped my neck gently. "Seven!" I licked my lips and waited. "Six!" Shane leaned a little closer. "Five!" I could feel his breath on my face. "Four!" Shane licked his lips and my eyes were drawn to the movement. "Three! Two!" Shane didn't wait for one and neither did I. I wasn't sure who kissed who, but Shane's lips were on mine and it felt so amazing, so perfect, it made me feel so complete. I sighed happily as I melted against Shane, my hands fisted his jacket and pulled him closer.

I heard movement in the back of my mind and a second later Shane pulled away from me and I unconsciously whined, wanting him back, wanting his lips on mine, invading all of my senses completely. When I opened my eyes Shane was looking sadly over at one of the other guards, I guess he was the one that made him pull away or something. I tugged on Shane's jacket and he immediately turned back to me. He smiled a little an d stroked my cheek with his thumb.

"You should get to bed, Princess." Shane advised and I hugged him, burrying my face in his chest for a moment and I felt him nuzzle into my hair.

"I love you, Shane." I mumbled and he stroked my cheek again.

"I love you too, Princess." He whispered, pressing a soft, warm kiss to my forehead before he sighed. "I'll see you on Monday, okay?"

"'Kay." I reluctantly agreed, stepping back and he smiled, letting his hand fall from my face before he reached for my left hand and brought it up, kissing the back gently.

_**Princess Miley**_

_Monday, January 2nd_

"Hi, I was wondering if I could schedule a meeting Lord Reynolds sometime in the next week?" I requested through the pohone to Lord David Reynolds personal secretary. I'd asked Jethro and Carlton to get me contact information for everyone on the list and I chosen at random and started calling.

"Who may I ask is requesting this meeting?" The woman asked, sounding kinda snobish, like she was ready to shut me down.

"Princess Miley." I replied, biting my lip to hide a smile as the woman gasped before suddenly becoming more professional.

"When would you like to see Lord Reynolds, Your Highness?" The woman asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Sometime before school starts?" I shrugged even though she couldn't see it. "Friday?" I suggested.

"Friday is perfect, what time would you like?" She asked, I sincerely doubted Friday really was perfect, but I wasn't going to say anything since I didn't know how much time I'd have when school started again.

"Four?" I guessed wildly and I heard typing.

"The whole afternoon is available, Lord Reynolds will be at the Palace at four o'clock." I sighed and marcked it on my list.

"Thank-you." I muttered.

"Is there anything else I can do for you, Your Highness?" The woman asked eagerly.

"No thank-you." I denied politely as I heard a soft knock on my bedroom door. "Excuse me, I have to go." I murmured before I hung up and dropped my phone. "Come in." I called, getting off my bed and the door opened as I aproached it.

"Princess?" It was Shane, I smiled and ran forward, jumping on him and hugging him tightly.

"Missed you, Shaney." I mumbled as I hugged him and laughed a little as he hugged me back, his hand moving around and holding me to him.

"I missed you too, Baby." Shane whispered, setting me down and brushing a piece of hair back from my face. He kissed my lips softly before he pulled back. "You're Dad stopped me on my way here." He said conversationally and my eyes widened. "He said as long as I was good to you his guns wouldn't be aimed at me." My eyes widened even more. Coming from my Dad that was practically a blessing. "You're lucky to have a Dad that cares enough about you to hate your boyfriends." I frowned at that, Shane didn't have a Dad.

"I'll need to thank him later." I decided, I didn't want him to go back to California thinking I was still mad at him. I was stuborn enough to do it, but I didn't feel that way and I wasn't going to let him think I did.

"And I have someone I want you to meet." Shane said, kissing my forehead softly before he went back to the hallway that led to the stairs that lead down to my sitting area. Shane stopped at the balcony that overlooked the sitting area and I followed him, but he stood in front of me to stop me from looking down. "Remeber back in September when I swore that I wasn't one of the people in the school who wanted to hurt you?" Shane asked and I nodded, after he'd poured the slushee over me to get on the ins with Ecklestein. "I swore it on my little brothers life, you remember that." I nodded, it had never occured to me to ask about that before. "He's eleven, he's my half brother, really, since my Dad died before he could be concieved, he was only a baby when Mom died and when Uncle Brown died..." Shane scratched the back of his head and I reached up to stroke his cheek. Shane didn't talk about his family much, I'd asked, but he didn't like to talk about it. He grabbed my hand and kissed my palm. "His name is Trevor." Shane stepped to the side and put his hand on my lower back, guiding me to the balcony and I looked down and saw a boy. He had the same messy hair do as Shane, and I could see even from here that his eyes were darker. I could definately see the resemblance between them.

"Why don't you ever talk about him?" I blurted out and then blushed.

"I try and keep him out of the CRS." Shane shrugged and I looked up at him, that didn't explain why he never talked about him with me. "He's a good kid, I didn't want both of us to have our hearts broken because we both fell in love with you and then I'd have to transfer him to California for the next semester... Since he won't be transfering..." Shane shrugged and I snapped my head to him.

"You're staying?" I asked just to clarify and he nodded, blushing a little and I couldn't stop myself from kissing him.

"Trev is gonna love you." Shane declared, grabbing my hand and started to drag me down the stairs before he paused. "Then again, it's impossible not to." He mused and i blushed. "You're amazing, Princess."

"You're pretty amazing too." I smiled, "and I'm sure Trevor is too." Shane paused and I looked up at him, confused.

"But, I'm better right?" He asked so cutely and I laughed.

"I love you, Shaney." I kissed him softly.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took so long :(<strong>

**I just realised that I'd made Shane swear on a little brother I never mentioned after that. Trevor is, of course, played by Frankie Jonas.**

**I have had all sorts of problems with my computer today; first it shut down half way through writing this chapter, then I couldn't start it up again, when I did get it started up it wouldn't log me in, and when it didn't FINALLY log me in it deleted EVERY SINGLE FILE I HAD ON IT! All my music, pictures, videos, writing... My precious, precious writing... Luckilly, I found it all hidden in some dark corner of the computer, but it deleted my accound so I had to make a new one and copy everything which made the computer constantly freeze up and go slower than a snail.  
>Now... Everything is better! I have all my files backed up, I'm on a new account, none of my stories have been affected at all (though I did lose all my play counts in my music player and I still can't access my admin account, so I'm gonna have to have someone look at it and fix it). I had a minor heart attack when I thought I lost everything, but it's okay now.<strong>

**Sorry to say, but there's gonna be less Shane/Miley interaction in the next few chapters as the plan starts to unfold and come together (hopefully).**

**Usually my stories last for 25 or 50 chapters, but with this one I'm not really sure, right now we're just going chapter-to-chapter.**

**XOXO  
>Peace, Love, Miley!<strong>

**P.S: BOOBS GROW PEOPLE! :P**


	26. Chapter 26

_**CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX**_

"Trev, Dude!" Shane called and the boy looked up from the DS he's been playing.

"Done ditching me?" Trevor asked sarcastically and Shane rolled his eyes.

"Haven't decided, Princess is more interesting." Shane shrugged and I gasped, swatting his chest.

"Don't be mean." I ordered whilst Trevor gaped at me.

"Mean would have been not coming back down and keeping you all to myself." Shane retorted and I rolled my eyes.

"Y-you-you're..." Trevor pointed at me with wide eyes and Shane laughed, slinking his arms around me from behind and holding me to hi possessively. I likked that, I liked when no-one else was here and Shane wasn't shy and forced to be proffessional.

"Princess, this is my little brother, Trevor." Shane introduced, his words soft breaths against my neck that made me shiver. "Trev, this is... The most amazing future Queen in the world, Her Royal Highness, Crown Princess Miley." Wow, the full title. I leaned back against Shane and settled my hands over his strong arms.

"Hi." I smiled shyly, I was actually meeting Shane's little brother, his family.

"Hi." Trevor mimicked back, blushing.

"Well, this isn't at all awkward." Shane stated bluntly and I rolled my eyes.

_**Princess Miley**_

I hesitated outside my Dad's bedroom door, biting my lip nervously before I knnocked lightly.

"Come in!" Dad called and I took a slow breath before I opened the door.

"Hi, Daddy." I smiled a little and he smiled as well.

"Hey, Baby girl." He beckoned me in and I went over and sat on his bed next to him. "You really are growin' up aren't you, Bud?"

"Is that why you don't like Shane?" I whispered, looking down. "Because you don't want me to grow up?"

"You've always been my baby girl." Dad sighed and I crawled over and hugged him just like I did when I was little. "I hate that you're growin' up, that you don't need me anymore, that there was some boy in your bed, no matter how old you are." I rolled my eyes at the last part, but I knew he meant well.

"I'm in love with Shane, Daddy, but that doesn't mean I won't need you anymore, I'll always need you." I looked up at him and he looked sad. "I'm not always gonna be a little girl, but I'll always be _your_ little girl."

"And that boy in your bed?" Dad persisted and despite my best efforts I blushed.

"We didn't do anything wrong, I swear, we were sleeping. I just like it when he holds me." It wasn't a complete lie; it wasn't wrong, or at least it didn't feel wrong, and we did sleep after, and I do like it when he holds me. It makes me feel safe and loved.

"I don't like it, Mile, he's an older boy, he's in a position of power over you, and he's been in your bed, you're only fifteen, Bud." Dad said and I sighed.

"I'm the Crown Princess, Dad, I'm the one that has the power, the only person higher than me is the King. And he's only three years older than me, and he's sweet, he holds me, Daddy, and he tells me he loves me, and even when his career is on the line he'll break the rules so I know how he feels. He's a complete gentleman, Dad, I swear."

"Three years is still three years, Bud, and a boy in your bed is still a boy in your bed." Dad shook his head and I frowned. "I don't like it, I hate it actually, and I'm always gonna be checking up on him to make sure he's treating you right. But... If he really makes you happy I'll stop threatening the boy." I shot my head up sharply to look at Dad and sighed. I squeeled happily and hugged him.

_**Princess Miley**_

_Tuesday, January 3rd  
>10:30 AM<em>

"Lord Lewis, you have a daughter, don't you?" I asked quietly, Lord Andrew Lewis was the first member of Parliment I was meeting with this week. We'd met, we'd gotten the pleasentries out of the way and now it was time to get down to business.

"Yes, Abigail." Lord Lewis confirmed and I smiled a little, there was a picture of her on his desk, she was a cute little blonde girl with bright blue eyes.

"What if she was in my position?" I looked up from my hands and he looked confused. "Lord Lewis, I have to get married, I'm resigned to that, I'll do it, for Cyrus. What I won't-what I don't want to do is marry someone I don't love." I explained as he listened curriously. "The constitution says I have to marry a Lord, just because that's what it's always said. It wouldn't be so bad if I was in love with one of them, but I'm not, I love someone else, someone who I would do anything to be with." The mere thought of Shane made me smile. "I'm going to petition to have the constitutioin changed so I can be with the man I love, and I would very much apreciate your vote, Lord Lewis."

"I see." Lord Lewis murmured thoughtfully.

"What if it was Abigail, sir? What if it was Abigail that was being forced to marry someone she didn't love?" I asked softly and his eyes widened. "Would you be able to let her?"

"I understand where you are coming from, Your Highness, but how can we be sure this boy will have the countries best interests in mind, or that he isn't just using you?" Lord Lewis said and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"If you can trust me, a fifteen-year-old kid, to be Queen of Cyrus then why can't you trust my judgement about who I love?" I replied and he was silent. "If I'm running the country every decision I make affects millions of people, me being in love only affects me."

"If it was my little Abigail I'd do everything to make her happy." Lord Lewis said and I smiled, that's what Daddy had said too, that he'd do everything I could so that I could be happy, no matter what it was. "You will have my vote, Princess." I grinned and he smiled at me.

"Thank-you. You have no idea how much it means to me."

_**Princess Miley**_

_12:00 PM_

Lord Bradley Franklin was one of the prospective bachelors for me to marry. He was kind of a jerk, and I'm sure he had a stick ina very uncomfortable place that it wasn't supposed to be, but hopefully I could convince him.

"Lord Franklin, thank-you for your time." I said politely as we sat opposite each other.

"Anything for you, Princess." He smirked in a way that I think was supposed to be alluring or something. "Now, what can I do for you?"

"Do you really want to marry me, Bradley?" I asked, getting straight to the point. He was, like, 25.

"I could think of worse things to do than marry a pretty Princess." He smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm ten years younger than you, you don't even know me, the only time we've talked other than now you were trying to feel me up." I pointed out and he frowned. "You don't like me, Bradley, you like the thought of being a Prince and being married to a Queen; never mind you don't love me, I don't love you, we don't know each other, and for the life of you your eyes can't stay on one girl long enough to know the color of her eyes."

"You really know how to charm a person, Princess." Lord Franklin said dryly.

"My point is that you should marry someone because you love them, not for their status, and so should I." I sighed, absently starting to play with my necklace. "That's why I'm here, Bradley, I'm going to petition to Parliment to have the constitution changed to let me, and any future Princess' in my position, marry a man for love, even if he doesn't have a title... I'd like your vote."

"No offense, Your Highness, but even if you had my vote, it's never going to work, constitution changes take years..." And I only have months; he didn't say it, but we both heard it. "And it was written that way for a reason."

"It's sexist." I burst, I really didn't like this guy, he kept feeling me up and leering at me at the balls and he was a jerk. "A Prince doesn't have to marry a woman with status, he doesn't even have to marry, he only needs to produce an heir. A Princess not only has to produce an heir, but be married, and it has to be with someone who fits the propper breeding criteria. The fact that a man could marry whoever he wanted and a woman must marry someone with a title is completely sexist and juvinile and barbaric." I ranted and Lord Franklin looked shocked. "I'm sorry if I've wasted your precious time, Lord Franklin, when you could be spending it doing worthwhile things like taking away womens right to vote, but I'm in love with another man, and I'll do anything for it to be him that I marry, and his children who I have next year." I stood up and walked out before he could say anything. I don't know why I just snapped like that, I've never done anything like that before, but I was just really angry and really desperate.

"Woah, Princess, where's the fire?" I was caught around the waist and pulled up against a warm body in a dark closet. Shane. I let out a breath before I inhaled his musky, comforting scent, letting myself relax against him. "You okay, Princess?" He cooed softly in my ear in the darkness of the broom closet. Serriously? A broom closet? Another one? How many stinkin' broom closets are there in this place?

"I good. Now." I smiled even though he couldn't see it and he held me closer.

"Did Franklin do something? Did he say something? Can I kick his ass?" Shane asked in quick succession and the last one made me laugh a little. Shane had seen very well how Lord Franklin looked at girls, at me, how he got handsy during dances.

"No. He didn't do anything." I assured and Shane let out a sigh, pressing his lips to the side of my head. "He's an ass, but he didn't say or do anything this time."

"Good." Shane muttered against my hair. "'Cause he'd hate to be on my bad side. Ecklestein was on my bad side and look where it got him." Dead.

"What side am I on?" I pulled away from the hug to look at him even though we couldn't really see each other with only the strip of light under the door casting a faint glow on our shoes.

"Good, Baby." Shane replied and I knew he was grinning as he gently pushed me up against the door. "Always good with you." He kissed me and I sighed happily as his lips coaxed mine open and our tongues touched together.

_**Princess Miley**_

_12:50 PM_

"We should leave." I murmured, holding tight to Shane's tie and keeping him against me. "I have another meeting in ten mminutes." I mumbled, kissing him again.

"All work and no play makes for..." Shane paused to kiss me, tugging my thoroughly kissed bottom lip between his teeth and making me moan before he pulled back. "... A very pouty CRS Agent." I giggled against his lips.

"Pouty Princess too, but a certain CRS Agent can fix that." I teased and he groaned against me.

"You're beautiful when you pout... Wait. You're beautiful all the time." He corrected himself and I giggled again, glad that he couldn't see me blush in the darkness. "Who're you meeting?"

"Lord Pembleton." I replied a few moments later when I had enough conscious thought to talk. "Conservative, family man, three daughters between seven and thirteen."

"Should be easy." Shane commented, his lips stopped working on me and he just rested his forehead against mine. "Three daughters, I'd murder anyone who tried to make our little girl do something she didn't want to." He said casually and my heart jumped. Our little girl. I knew I'd have to be married (hopefully to Shane) and have a baby, but I hadn't really given much thought to it. Shane and me and a little baby girl. The image that created in my head made my heart jump again and held Shane closer to me.

"I love you." Was all I managed to say in response and Shane kissed me again.

"I love you too, my Princess Miley." Shane whispered tenderly and I smiled and leaned into his touch when he stroked my cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>Only 2 reviews? I'm sad :(<strong>

**8 Days till Christmas!  
>18 Days till my 19th birthday :)<strong>

**Please review? Pretty please? I'm begging here!  
>I know you guys are reading; I got 86 hits on the last chapter form 63 different readers, so I know you're there. Just a couple of words would make me happy.<strong>

**XOXO  
>Peace, Love, Miley!<strong>


	27. Chapter 27

_**CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN**_

_Wednesday, January 4th  
>9:30 AM<em>

Daddy and Jackson left today, half an hour ago actually. Now I was sad and I only wanted to stay in my room and cuddle up to Shane all day and be sad about them not being here anymore. But, I couldn't, I had more meetings today; more meetings to fight for me and Shane to be together instead of having to be with someone like Bradley Franklin. I still had that image of Shane, me, and a little baby girl with his dark hazel eyes and dark hair and tan complexion. I was fighting for that, for me and Shane to be able to create something so beautiful out of our love.

"I'll be right here all day." Shane promised, his fingers playing with the ends of my hair.

"It must be really boring to be a bodyguard." I mused and he laughed. "All you do is stand there and watch me all day, you don't even get to do anything."

"I get to look at you all day, I'm never bored when I'm on your guard." Shane replied and I blushed.

"But, you're gonna be real bored today, you get to stand outside a closed door." I pointed out and he shrugged. "Where's Trevor today?"

"Little brat ditched me for his friends." Shane replied and I laughed at the look on his face. "Guess I deserved it though, had to work all the holidays." He mused.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, feeling guilty, if it weren't for me Shane could have been with his little brother on Christmas.

"His decission, I asked him what he wanted to do for Christmas and he blew me off for a girl with a cabin in the mountains." Shane shrugged and I laughed again. "And by the way, Babe, I'm never bored since I met you." He leaned down and kissed me chastely. "I'll see you when you've kicked Parliments ass." He said and I smiled, he really believed that I could do this. Then again, the alternative was double heartbreak and me marrying someone else.

"It'll only be another four members, hardly the collective."

"Better four more than four short." Shane replied and I smiled again. "I love you, Princess." He whispered before he reluctantly stepped away from me and I was left feeling cold and empty again.

"I love you too." I kissed him one last time before I pushed him a little further away, actually creating space between us this time. "Now let me tell the rest of the world, one stuck-up person at a time."

"Your wish is my command." Shane grinned, moving back so his back was to the wall and I glanced at hime one more time before I slipped into the office I'd acquired for the meetings.

_**Princess Miley**_

_9:45 AM_

"Lady Lochnell, thank-you for coming." I smiled at the woman, despite the all-business vibe she gave off an aura of motherhood and caring.

"It's an honor, Your Highness." Lady Bridgit Lochnell said and we exchanged a few more pleasentries."I'm going to suppose this meeting has something to do with the meeting you had with Andrew yesterday?" Lady Lochnell guessed and my eyes widened, how did she know? " Lords and Lady's talk, Your Highness, when you work with people they become your friends."

"Oh." I blushed, I probably should have realised that. "Uh..."

"Who is this boy you want to break constitution for?" Lady Lochnell asked and I was surprised, none of the Lords from yesterday had asked me who Shane was. "No matter what you may think, who you marry will have a great influence in this country, and though you do have the right to marry for love, just as anyone else, the future of Cyrus also lies - even in slight - with who you wed."

"Shane Gray." I whispered, and I couldn't stop from smiling as I said his name. "I-I met him at Prince Arthurs Prep, and-" Lady Lochnell just shook her head and smiled.

"The guard boy?" She questioned and I nodded slowly.

"I-I tried to move on, to love Marcus Hawthorne, to not think about Shane, but..." I sighed, Shane's smile flittering through my mind. "I can't help it, Ma'am, I just-I love him."

_**Princess Miley**_

_11:00 AM_

"I have listened to your plight, Your Highness." Lord Stephan Cooper said thoughtfully. "And I have decided, I will vote in favour of your constitution change." I shot my head up sharply, unable to keep the hope out of my eyes and off my face. "I will vote in your favour, if you can successfully conquer me in a game of chess."

"Chess?" I think I must have heard wrong.

"Correct." Lord Cooper confirmed and my smile turned into a frown.

"But, I suck at chess." I said, still trying to figure out if this was legitamate.

"Then, you should hope to improve." Lord Cooper replied with a small smirk.

"But, what does chess have to do with anything." I shook my head, trying to figure it out.

"Chess is a game of the mind, strategy, what to move, what to sacrifice, when to surrender..." Lord Cooper explained and I kept frowning. "Succeed over me and I will know you are capable of being the future of Cyrus."

"But... Love isn't a mind game." I denied, furrowing my brow. "Love is with your heart, not your head. Chess may be strategy, but love is unpredictable and amazing and not something you can plan for." I listed, unable to stop a dreamy sigh when I thought of Shane.

"But, how am I to know you can Monarch Cyrus without the propper guidance of a man at your side?" Cooper said and my eyes narrowed and I glared at him.

"With all due respect, Lord Cooper, that's sexist; saying that I need a man to do what I was born to do, that I need a man to fullfill my birthright, as if I can't do anything for myself or to benefit Cyrus on my own because I'm a woman. That's completely sexist and I refuse to adhere to your stupid, sexist ideals." Lord Cooper just looked at me, calm and calculating.

"Win a game of chess and I will vote for your change." Lord Cooper repeated.

"Love is a game of the heart, and I refuse to play your stupid mind games and submit to your sexist attitude." I stood up and glared down at him. "Good day, Lord Cooper." I dismissed.

_**Princess Miley**_

_12:15 PM_

"It seems you're making a name for yourself rather quickly." The King observed as we sat down to lunch. I looked up at him from playing with my salad. He looked pale and guant and like he hadn't slept in a long time. "I've recieved a few praising messages about you since yesterday. Am I to expect more?"

"Well, you're not getting one from Franklin or Cooper any time soon." I muttered darkly with a shrug. Sexist idiots. The King looked surprised, but didn't say anything for a minute.

"Have you given thought to how you will present your petition to Parliment on Sunday?" He asked and it wasy my turn to look surprised.

"Sunday?" I asked, that was only four days away.

"Parliment meets on Sundays, I thought you would want the petition on record as soon as possible for your votes to start counting?" The King said conversationally and I looked at him with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Why are suddenly helping me? You're the one that refused to help before." I pointed out and he sighed.

"Miley, there are many ways to view my refusal to Knight Mister Gray, one of which could be that pushing you to petition would gain you favour with the people of Cyrus for standing up for your beliefs." King Altiyan said and my jaw dropped. He'd done that just so I could demand a bunch of stuck-up Parliment people change the law?

"You couldn't have **told** me that?" I demanded exhasperatedly and he chuckled.

"You are an intelligent, passionate girl... If you hadn't figured it out by New Year I would have subtly suggested it." The King dismissed and I rolled my eyes. "Now, you will want to have the petition be on official records as soon as possible, as soon as the petition is on the record the members of Parliment can start voting and your will become more reachable with every meeting."

"So... You're... Helping me?" I was still sightly confused about that.

"Yes, Miley, I do want you to be happy." King Altiyan confirmed, smiling easilly. "Even if it is with Mister Gray." I forwned slightly, but I couldn't hold it.

"So what do I do?" I asked, biting my lip nervously.

"You're doing it, gaining favour with people." The King said, smiling and I smiled too. "I will give you help when you need it, but you have done a remarkable job with everything the last month and a half."

_**Princess Miley**_

_1:30 PM_

"Lord McEnroe, thank-you for coming." I forced myself to smile, this was getting tedious, but I'd sit through a million tedious meeting if I even got to spend ten minutes with Shane.

"It's an honor, Your Highness." Lord McEnroe smile charmingly and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, everyone always said that. For once, I want it to not be an honor. "What can I do for you, Your Highness?" I sighed, this again.

"Help me change the constitution." I said straight out and I opened my mouth to elaborate when there was a knock on the door. "Yeah?" I got up and opened the door, I started to smile when I saw Shane before the panicked look on his face set in.

"Princess." I cooed sadly and I knew something was wrong.

"What happened?" I questioned, almost not wanting to know. "Shane?" I pressed when he didn't say anything, just opened and closed his mouth a couple of times.

"The King." Shane whispered and I felt my blood run cold. "He-He... The King collapsed." I pushed Shane out of the way as soon as the soft-spoken wordsleft his mouth and I ran down the hall. "Princess!" I heard Shane run after me and he grabbed my arm, forcing me to stop.

"I have to see him, Shane." I told him and he sighed.

"It's this way." He gestured down a different hall and I nodded, letting him leave me.

"What-what happened?" I asked, feeling a little faint.

"I don't know, I was just told to tell you." Shane shook his head. "He's going to be okay, Princess." An empty comfort, I knew, I'd heard it a lot and they weren't okay, they died. But, I still squeezed his hand thankfully.

"Just-just take me to him." Shane stopped and nodded at the door we were stopped at. "Here?" I whispered and he nodded, he squeezed my hand comfortingly and ran his thumb over my knuckles. I stared at the door. I kept staring at the door. I let go of Shane's hand and pushed the double doors to the Hospital Wing open. The entire back wall was curtained off and there were four guards standing outside the white wall of fabric. I took a slow breath and started forward. As I got closer the guards shared a look and one of them nodded, stepping aside so I could pass through the part in the curtains.

"Sir?" I whispered, he looked worse than at lunch; paler, I could see his blue veins. "G-... Grandfather?" It was the first time I'd called him that out loud. King Altiyan opened his eyes slowly and looked over at me.

"Miley... What are you doing here?" King Altiyan asked softly.

"I'm told you collapsed and you think I wouldn't come?" I scoffed incrediously. "What happened?"

"It was nothing, I just over-exerted." He dismissed and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, well, over-exerting isn't exactly a good thing, especially not when you're sick." I sighed and sat down next to his bed. "It's getting worse, isn't it? And you didn't want to tell me 'cause I was mad."

"I'm not dieing before April, Miley, don't you worry about that." The King said and I frowned.

"You're dieing and you really think I care about April?"

"You have so much ahead of you, and I want to see it all." King Altiyan said and I smiled a little.

"Then live, and see it." I said simply and he laughed, turning into a cough and when he brought his hand away there was blood. "I'm so sorry." I whispered.

"Your Highness." The Doctor came in and I looked up, I felt like crying. "I'm sorry, Your Highness, but I need to do some tests on His Majesty." I nodded and stood up. I smiled at the King and bent down, kissing his pale, cold forehead lightly before I left.

"Tell me." I whispered to the Doctor, turning my big blue eyes on him. "Please, just... Tell me?" I begged before I left.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the wait!<strong>

**Please ignore the latest review I recieved for this story in chapter one from an author labeled Decruex'ed. It's repulsive, disgusting, and abhorent to the rules of fanfiction. I've reported the user, the review, and contacted fanfiction directly and they haven't done anything about it.**

**Gonna start on my promised Miam sex-one-shot in a few minutes, so that'll be up soon.**

**Thank-you to all my reviews and reviewers :D I love you guys :D**

**5 DAYS TILL CHRISTMAS!  
>15 Days till my 19th Birthday!<br>5 DAYS TILL CHRISTMAS!**

**XOXO  
>Peace, Love, Miley!<strong>


	28. Chapter 28

_**CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT**_

_Sunday, January 8th_

King Altiyan was still in the Hospital Wing when Sunday came and I was reluctant to go to the Parliment meeting on my own. The Doctor said the King wasn't getting any better, he was getting worse. I bit my lip and sat back in the shadows as the hall filled with important people. Usually the King was the adjudicator of the sessions, he'd sit in the big chair and introduce the people and their plights and say when to call the votes and other important things. Since he wasn't here and I'm the Crown Princess... I had to do it.

"Princess?" Shane asked softly, his dark hazel eyes concerned and caring. "Are-... I know you're not okay." He sighed, reaching for me before he sighed again and dropped his hand. "You're gonna do good today."

"I hope so." I whispered, stepping forward and hugging him, cuddling against his warm body for comfort and love. Shane relaxed a little and wrapped his arms around me gently.

"I know so." He replied and I half-smiled sadly. Someone cleared their throat and I lifted my head off Shane's chest to see Alyssa glaring at us. No, not at us, at Shane. I glared at her and turned back to Shane who now looked uncomfortable and nervous. "I have to get back." He muttered, looking away and frowned, reaching up to cup his cheek, and he put his hand over mine.

"You don't have to go." I shook my head and he trailed his hand down my arm, up my shoulder and gently held my neck.

"Kick Parliments ass, Princess." Shane half smiled before he leaned down and kissed my forehead gently and stepped away, turning my hand as he did and kissing my palm as well.

"What?" I turned back to Alyssa.

"Every Sunday for the last thirty-four years Parliment has started at exactly nine o'clock in the morning." Alyssa stated and I rolled my eyes.

"Even Christmas and Easter?" I raised an eyebrow.

"_Every_ Sunday." Alyssa repeated.

"Just so you know, I don't work on holidays." I told her and she was about to protest when I walked away. We'd had a late Christmas breakfast last year, if Parliment was at nine every Sunday it meant the King had to be here and all these people, all these people with kids, on Christmas. I looked at the big seat, that's where the King sat. That's where I had to sit. I sighed and screwed up all my courage and walked up to the big chair and sat down. The chair felt even bigger than it looked and I felt really small sitting in it. I looked around the room from the head chair, almost everyone was here and several of them were looking at me. I glanced at the little digital clock on the desk behind the big barrier between me and the people; 9:00 AM. "Thank-you all for being here." I leaned forward and spoke into the little microphone. The hall fell silent and they all turned to me. "I'm sorry to tell you that-... That the King couldn't make it today due to extinuating health conditions." A fancy way of saying that he's dieing. I swollowed thickly and took a slow breath. "I-I will be presiding over todays proceedings instead." I looked down at the papers on the desk, everything that had to be talked about and voted on was on the top paper with a number listing the paper that explained what everything was about. "First, um... First order of business is-..." My eyes widened as I read and flipped to the correct page. "Sentancing for the terrorists who acted against the Crown on the date of November twenty-third, two-thousand and eleven." I forced myself to say, my voice shaking slightly. The kids from school who tried to kill me. I subconsciously glanced over to Shane, he was staring straight ahead, his jaw set and a slight glare in his eye.

_Bring in the accused._

The paper in front of me read. This would be the first time I'd actually see any of these people since they tried to kill me. They tried to kill me just because of what family I was born into, because my bloodline wrote my Destiny for me. "Um... P-please bring in the accused." I spoke softly into the microphone and I saw a guard at the opposite end of the hall knock on a door before it opened and each of the accused was brought in with their hands cuffed behind their backs and a guard on each side of them. 13 people in total; six boys from older grades, three older girls, two girls and a boy from my grade and a boy from the grade under me. Plus Ecklestein who was suffering from a slight case of death and couldn't make it.

I looked at all of them, the oldest had to be around eighteen, the same age as Shane. The youngest boy was thirteen; a thirteen-year-old boy; he was the son of one of the elite and had been at all the stuck-up people parties. He was one of the boys who was on the list for me to marry. This 13-year-old boy had tried to kill me. I licked my lips nervously and looked down. I had to do this? I had to be the one to tell all these people who had tried to kill me what their punishment was in front of a couple of hundred people? I felt sick at the thought. "You-you are all here b-because you were found guilty by a jury of this esteemed Parliment of treason, terrorism against the Crown, attempted murder, attempted murder of the Crown, and conspiracy to commit acts against the Crown." I could feel the scar on my forehead tingling slightly as I thought about that night. "This-this court has found that-that Mister Ronald Jones is-" I paused as two guards stepped forward with the oldest boy. His eyes were hard, his jaw set, his shoulders proud. He didn't regret it. "-is sentanced to..." I gasped slightly when I read the paper. The people of Parliment had really voted on this? What did the King say? Did he aprove of this? "To fifteen years imprisonment for treason, and four consectutive life sentances of twenty-five years for all other charges equating to a total of one-hundred and fifteen years imprisonment before you are elligabble for parole." He'd have to live to over a 133 before he could get out of prison. Ronald Jones squared his shoulders and glared at me, making me wince back as the guards led him away and the next trio of guards and accused stepped forward, a girl thiss time.

"Miss Haley Swan," she was the Head Girl at school; chosen by the headmaster as the most esteemed student of her grade. "This court has found you to be sentanced to fifteen years imprisonment for the charge of treason, and four consecutive life sentances of twenty-five years for all other charges equating to one-hundred and fifteen years imprisonment before you are elligable for parole."

The next ten readings were all the same, I felt like I could hardly breathe by the time I got to the last one, the 13-year-old boy. He looked scared and nervous and like he was about to cry. I felt like I was about to cry as well, I'd just told twelve people that they would be in jail until they died, I'd had just told twelve people that the rest of their lives was going to be spent in an eight by twelve stone cell. This boy was only two years older than Trevor, than Shane's little brother, and he'd tried to kill me, and now I had to tell him what his punishment for that was. He'd only just turned thirteen as well, according to the papers on the desk, between Christmas and New Year.

"Matthew Alexander." The boy was forced to step forward, he was the younger brother of one of the older girls, Madison. "You-you have been found guilty by this court and-and have been sentanced to..." I gulped as my eyes flittered from the paper to the boy. I felt like I was going to pass out. "Five years in a correctional facility for troubled youths followed by four consecutive sentances of ten years for all other charges totalling forty-five years." Not as bad as the others, he'd still be 58 before he was elligable for release, but he'd be alive. He probably got less because he was under thirteen at the time. 13-years-old and I'd just told him the next 45 would be spent behind bars. As the boy was led out I sat back and squeezed my eyes shut, tyring to block everything out. I couldn't do this, I wasn't cut out for this. I may have been born into the Royal family, but I was raised in Crowley Corners, Tennessee and I wasn't cut out to sentance kids to death in prison.

I put my hands on my head and covered my closed eyes, trying to block everything out. I knew everyone could see, but I didn't care. I could feel Shane's eyes on me, concerned and loving, but I couldn't bring myself to pull away. Someone cleared thier throat and I didn't acknowledge them. Whispered started, but I ignored them

"Miley." I heard Shane's soft whisper behind me and that brought me back. He called me Miley, not Princess. He very rarely did that, only about three times since I'd met him, even when we were alone. I pulled my hands away and scrubbed my eyes one last time before I opened them and looked back at Shane. My Shane. He was concerned and nervous and I knew he was itching to come to me. I smiled weakly at him. He let out a breath and returned a weak smile before I turned back around.

"Sorry." I whispered into the microphone and the whispers immeditately stopped. Is this what happened all the time? Would I have to tell more people the rest of their lives would be in a cell? I took a couple of breaths before I looked back down at the itinerary. That was it. The sentancing and then open floor for anyone who wanted to make a motion. "Um... That-that's the end of todays business, the floor is now open for any new motions to be made." I sighed and waited for someone to say something, dow something, anything. At least one motion before I had to speak again? "Anyone?" I asked, looking around and they all stared back at me. "Is-is this thing on?" I joked weakly, tapping the microphone and there were a couple of scattered, half-hearted laughs. "Jeez." I muttered to myself before I sat up straighter and looked down at the notes I'd scribbled and scattered. "Okay, uh, I guess it's up to me." I let out a breath and tried to figure out what to say. "Uh, kinda new at this, so, uh, I-I would like to make a motion... S-start a petition to-to change to constitution of Cyrus." There were murmurs from the people I hadn't talked to or arranged meetings with already. I gulped and looked back at my notes.

"I-I'd like to petition to change the constitution to allow a Princess to marry a man for love, without stipulation of social status, Parlimentary status, or creed." I bit my lip and thought of Shane. I was doing this for us, for me and Shane to be together, for us to be able to be in love and let me marry him when the time came. That time was coming closer and closer, the Kings Doctor said the tests weren't good. "Uh... I don't really know how to do this so... I love someone, someone really amazing, and the only reason I'm not allowed to be with him and show the world how much I love him is because of a five-hundred-year-old law against Princess'." I glanced back to Shane and his eyes were trained on me, soft and caring. "I know I have to get married, I know that, and I'm willing to. I don't want it to be to someone I don't love just because they're from the right sort of family, I want to marry the most sweetest, most amazing man in the whole world." I heard a couple of awes and I smiled. "I can't do that, I can't do that right now, I can't marry Shane because he's not a Lord or a Viscount or something like that. And neither can any Princess' in the future, not right now, as of right now I have to marry someone in this room or one of their sons. And the Princess' in the future generations will fall to the same fate." I licked my lips nervously. "You-you all, everyone in this room, all of you can change that; you can change the constitution to let me marry Shane, you can change the constitution and give women equall rights that a Prince has to marry the person they love, not just someone with a title." I looked out at everyone.

The Parliment errupted in whispers and murmurs, like a high school cafeteria. I leant back and watched. What was I supposed to do now? I looked over at Shane, his eyes were shining and he looked nervous. I looked over to Alyssa, she was urging me to continue.

"I put forth a motion to petition for you all to change the constitution of Cyrus." I leaned forward and bit my lip as someone brought out a box that held a meticulously written petition - the King had talked to someone for me and had it written by the top laywers in the country - and placed it on a podium in the middle of the room. "Please?" I whispered beggingly, flickering my eyes out, from the box to the people to the box. I gulped and watched, no-one was moving, no-one was moving to sign. "Please?" I begged again after a couple of minutes and the person moved, Lady Lochnell. She stood up and confidently walked down the steps from her seat to the middle of the room where the box was. The room was so dead quiet that everyone could hear the echo of her footsteps, the creak of the box, the rustle as she picked out one of the papers to sign, initial and date, I could even hear the scribble of the pen as it moved to help my not-so-distant future become something not entirely a nightmare. When Lady Lochnell was back sitting in her seat Lord Lewis stood up and I let out a slow breath, it was actually happening. Lord Lewis signed the second paper and before he turned around to go back to his seat someone else stood up, someone I didn't know, I hadn't talked to yet.

In a span of half an hour I got a total of eight votes, eight people willing to change the constitution of Cyrus that had been upheld for hundreds of years, for me. For me and Shane.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, this is probably going to be the last update until after the New Year, so can I get lots and lots of reviews?<strong>

**IT'S CHRISTMAS EVE!**

**I hope everyone has a happy holiday no matter what your religion. And this chapter is my present to you guys so reviews can be your presents to me :D**

**XOXO  
>Peace, Love, HAPPY HOLIDAYS!<strong>


	29. Chapter 29

_**CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE**_

"You were amazing." Shane whispered in my ear, his hot breath tickling me and I felt myself heat up. I turned my head and his lips were so close I couldn't stop myself from kissing him. Parliment was emptying and Shane had boldly stepped away from his post.

"You're amazing." I smiled when we parted and someone cleared their throat. I looked over to see Alyssa. Again. "Yeah?" I sighed, one hand holding tightly onto the colar of Shane's jacket and not letting him leave like he always did when he realised that people were watching us.

"His Majesty requests your pressence." Alyssa reported and I sighed again, this time for a different reason. My grip on Shane's jacket tightened for a second before it loosened and I let go.

"Okay." I agreed in a whisper, standing up and reaching for Shane's hand as I followed her. Before we left the Palace the King was about to go into a CAT scan or MRI or something like that; I'd wanted to stay with him but he wouldn't let me.

"Did you want me to stay?" Shane asked as we climbed into the car. I bit my lip and rested my head on his shoulder.

"I don't know." I murmured, I knew nothing good was going to come of this 'meeting'. The test results were probably back and unless they said that the King was somehow cured and he wasn't going to die and he was gonna get to live really happy for a really long time then they weren't going to be happy ones. "He's not doing good."

"Then make the time good while you can." Shane replied and I half-smiled, I don't know where he got his little nuggets of wisdom, but they were sweet.

"You're real smart, Shaney." I told him and he chuckled and shook his head, his fingers toying with the ends of my hair.

"I just don't want you to lose the time you have and be miserable and regret it for the rest of your life." He shrugged casually.

"Did you get a chance with your family? Any of them?" I asked softly and he stiffened for a second.

"You need to." He repeated and I knew what that meant. He didn't get his chance and he didn't want me to miss mine.

"Okay." We didn't say anything else after that for the rest of the car ride until we got to the Palace, I just stayed cuddled into Shane and he held me close until the car stopped. I hoped he would get over the whole jumping away from me when people were around reflex he had. "Are you coming back to school with me tomorrow?" I asked, making sure to hold Shane's hand as we walked through the halls of the Palace to the infirmiry.

"I'll never leave unless you tell me to." Shane replied softly, his thumb brushing over the back of my knuckles.

"Thank-you for not going back with Dad and Jackson." We were standing outside the infirmiry, but I was trying to get more time, more time when I didn't know and when the King could be fine, just for a little while.

"If there's a chance for you to be happy and that I can do that, I'll take it." He reached up and cupped my cheek, his thumb moving over and brushing across my lips before he sighed, glanced at the door and kissed my forehead. "I'll wait for you." I sighed and nodded before I reluctnatly let go of his hand and entered the infirmiry.

"Grandfather?" The curtain around his part of the infirmiry was pulled back as I aproached.

"How did the meeting proceed?" King Altiyan asked as I sat in the now-familiar chair at his bedside.

"Slow. Boring. Difficult. Draining... How do you do it?" I reached for his hand and absently felt for his pulse despite the machines around him providing the information. It was getting weaker.

"With time you learn to cope." The King replied and I frowned. I'd have to learn to cope? No 'it gets easier' or any of that stuff?

"Did you make your motion?" He questioned and I nodded mutely.

"Twelve votes in total." I reported and he smiled.

"Congratulations."

"Still another hundred to go." I reminded and he chuckled.

"You're very charming, Miley, a natural leader, when you want something you will get it." King Altiyan assured.

"In time?" I bit my lip nervously.

"We'll both have to work for that one." He said and I frowned.

"What did the scans say?"

"You don't need to worry about that." The King dismissed, waving a pale hand. "I'm not dieing until you don't need me anymore."

"Then you won't die, 'cause I'll always need you, you're my grandfather." I stated matter-of-factly and laughed, turning into a slight cough at the end.

"You may want to need me, but you won't always, you're a remarkable girl."

"You always say that, but I don't see it."

"You're too close to the picture to fully apreciate its beauty." The King smiled softly and I rolled my eyes.

"Bit of a biased opinion, don't you think?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm your grandfather, I'm allowed to be biased." We were both silent for a few minutes until I spoke next.

"What did the tests say?" I asked again softly, King Altiyan swollowed thickly and looked up at me.

"Please do not press the matter, Miley, I ask as your grandfather who does not want to see you hurting." His blue eyes werre ernest and emotional. His blue eyes. My blue eyes. They were the same. I wonder if this is how people felt when I begged with them? Did Shane see this every time he looked into my eyes when I was going to have to marry Marcus?

"Okay." I whispered, looking down and he let out a soft sigh of relief.

"Let me keep you somewhat innocent whilst I still can." Grandfather said quietly, pleadingly and I nodded silently.

_**Princess Miley**_

_Monday, January 9th_

After three months of getting used to the stares and the other students and teachers getting used to me, the chaos at Prince Arthurs Prepatory was renewd two-fold. Despite it being fifteen minutes until the warning sound rang everyone was already in my Monday English class by the time I got there. It was weird. I could feel everyone staring at me, whispering with the people next to them, pointing, staring. Shane was sitting next to me at the old desk that used to be his, both of us back next to each other; it appeared like he was sitting casually, not doing anything in particular, kinda bored really as he waited for class to start and be over already. The same way he was in the first couple of months when he was still undercover. But, I could see; his muscles were tense for a fight, his fingers would twitch towards his gun every few seconds, and even though he looked like he was staring at me, his eyes were flittering around the room through narrowed lids. He was in full on CRS security guard mode. It was way hot.

Half of English went by without incident until I felt Shane stiffen next to me and I looked over from my English book to see him glaring at the boy behind me. I looked behind me at the boy who was frozen half out of his seat, his hand extended to tap me on the shoulder and a note folded in it. I looked back to Shane and he shook his head once determindly and then the boy gulped and sat back down as Shane kept glaring at him. Shane reached over and snatched the paper up, opening and reading it beofre he glared harder and scrunched it up. I furrowed my brow in confussion at Shane he shook his head slightly and his eyes flickered to the door. At the end of class.

"What was that?" I asked softly between English and Science, itching to hold Shane's hand, to kiss him, to touch him in any way. But, I couldn't, not yet anyways. "What was in the note?"

"Dumbass whimp was acting like a nine-year-old; tick yes or no, will you go out with him?" Shane muttered darkly, showing me the note and I couldn't help but laugh at it. "They kow you have to get married, most of the kids in this school are set to inherit something or some title."

"So they think they have a chance of being a Prince?" I guessed and he nodded. I frowned and grabbed the scrunched up note, I stopped at the wall and I could feel Shane's body heat pressed against me as I grabbed a pen and clearly ticked the no box before writing NO in big bold letters on the wrinkled paper. When I got to Science everyone had been following me so I went over and blatantly put the note down on the boy who sat behind me desk. Let that be a message to anyone who wanted to try and marry me for a better title.

"Some might call that a very foolish move." Shane commented quietly as the class started filling.

"What do you say?" I retorted and he half smiled.

"Your way of stopping them is less..."

"Controversal?" I supplied when he paused to find the right word and his smile widened and he shook his head slightly.

"I was gonna go with violent, but that works too." Shane shrugged and I laughed.

"I think my way sounds better." I smirked and I reached over to his side of the double science counter for his hand that was resting casually in the middle. I touched the edge of his fingers and looked up at him hopefully. Shane glanced down to our hands and then back up to my eyes before he smiled softly and moved his hand closer to mine, entwining our fingers.

Shane kept our fingers connected all through Science and then I refused to let him go at the end of class. By the time we got to lunch the whole school was buzzing and Shane was tense and kept glaring at everyone and everything that came within six feet of me. Half way through lunch I was tired of the stares and the whispers and the pointing. I looked around for a second before I grabbed Shane's hand and made a great escape, dragging him out of the dining hall and outside. I laughed and spun around in the cool January air as we ran, heading towards our tree. As we got closer Shane caught me around the waist and spun me around, holding my back to him. When he set me back on my feet I giggled and turned in his arms and kissed him.

"I miss doing that." I giggled, pulling him over to the tree and climbing up.

"You have class in half an hour." Shane pointed out as he followed me, sounding a lot more relaxed than he had all day. I guess I was safer out here and he could relax more.

"I don't wanna, I'm Princess, I say I don't have to go." I pouted and he laughed, holding me close and nuzzling against me. "I say I get to stay here with you for ever and ever."

"I humbly comply." Shane murmured, kissing my lips chastely.

_**Princess Miley**_

I didn't go back to any of my classes the rest of the day, Shane and I stayed in the tree untill class started again and then we ran giggling and laughing back to my dorm room where we stayed the rest of the day. Where we were now. You'd think that after ditching a half day of classes we'd goof off and just hang out. But, Shane was helping me make a plan to talk to members of Parliment and do research to help me with them. The petition would be open again on Sunday and I hoped to get more votes. The King had said that 12 votes on the first day was a good result, only another 107 to go and I'd be able to be with Shane and hold his hand and kiss him and we wouldn't have to worry about having to marry anyone else or anyone coming between us.

"You're gonna kick ass, Princess." Shane grinned, playing with the ends of my hair as I hung up the phone from setting up another meeting

"We are." I corrected as he wrote the meeting down in a planner for me. I was an increasingly busy Princess.

"You're gonna be an amazing Queen." Shane praised and I smiled, rolling onto my back and looking up at him.

"Only if you're with me." I replied and he grinned and moved down, pushing the books and phones away so he could hover on top of me, pressing his so hot body against mine. I tugged at his tie and it slowly came undone in my hands

"I'm just in the background, Baby, you're the brains, the beauty, the perfection." Shane shook his head as he slowly lowered it to mine, his lips just out of reach.

"You're perception is a little skewed, Babe." I half smirked, holding his undone tie in both my hands and pulling him down. "But, I still love ya." A little making out, a little light groping and I was hot and whining as Shane's lips moved down to my neck, searching for my pulse.

"I gotta stop losing control around you." Shane muttered, pressing his excited boy parts against me and I flushed.

"I like it." I murmured and he groaned in my ear.

"You can't say things like that, I'm not thinking with the right head right now."

"'Member two weeks ago? Wednesday after Christmas?" I blushed and Shane shifted, lifting himself a little off of me. "Can-can I return the favour?"

"Fuck!" Shane swore and I giggled nervously as I trailed a hand down his untucked suit shirt and I finger the waist of his suit pants.

"I never touched a boy before." I blushed, deftly unbuckling his pants.

"You're skating on very thin ice here, Baby." Shane warned huskilly and I licked my lips.

"I know my ice. It won't break." I assured, boldly slipping my hand into his pants. I traced down, blushing and feeling him through his boxer briefs. I bit my lip when Shane moaned and I took a slow deep breath before I pushed my hand into his boxers.

"Princess..." Shane moaned lowly when I touched him for the first time, skin to skin.

* * *

><p><strong>To tell you the truth I'm not happy with this chapter, I don't know why, but I just don't like it.<strong>

**Happy New Years! :D It's 4 minutes till th 2nd of January where I am right now; and 2 days and 4 minutes till my 19th birthday :D**

**Gonna get started on the next chapter real soon; just as soon as I get 3 reviews for this chapter.**

**I can't wait for 2012 to really get started; Miley's movies are getting released, she's all but anounced a new album, Joe's gonna start filming for his movie, and they're both gonna be their awesome selves.**

**Please review? Pretty please with a naked Joe Jonas on top?**

**XOXO  
>Peace, Love, Happy New Year!<strong>


	30. Chapter 30

_**CHAPTER THIRTY**_

_Tuesday, January 10th_

"Gray." Someone barked, waking me up and I whined and snuggled into Shane's warm embrace. "Gray, get up." The voice continued.

"Get lost." I shot back as Shane shifted and held me closer. "Princess says he stays." Shanes fingers tugged lightly at my hair and he nuzzled into my neck sleepily. I heard a couple of footsteps coming closer and my eyes flew open when a second later Shane's warm body was gone and there was a slight yelp. "Wha...?" I rubbed my eyes to clear them of sleep and blinked a few times to make sure I wasn't imagining this. Shane had jumped up and grabbed his gun and had it pressed against the other guys forehead, glaring harshly.

"You're off duty, Gray." The man said and Shane tilted his gun back, studying him for a second before he was satisfied that it really was another CRS agent. Shane clicked the safety back on and sat back on my bed, running a hand through his hair.

"What just happened?" I finally managed to ask as the other agent retreated back outside.

"No-one touches you." Shane replied simply, sliding his gun back into its holster and sitting back a little further on my bed. "He could have been here to hurt you and I won't let that happen." I sighed and crawled over, leaning against Shane as I looked at my alarm clock.

"Dude, it's six o'clock." I frowned, I don't do early mornings, at least not when it was absolutely neccessary.

"Go back to sleep, Baby." Shane urged and I frowned and shook my head.

"'M up now." I yawned and he laughed. "I smell stinky." I sniffed, lifting my head and sitting up straight.

"You smell good." Shane contradicted and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm gonna shower, wi-"

"Can I come?" Shane cut in cheekily and all I could do was stare at him for a few seconds. "Joking, Princess." He said, grinning and I just stared at him a little more. "Princess?"

"Have-have you ever...?" I blushed as I picked out a uniform for today, playing with the bottom hem of the plaid skirt.

"Princess?" Shane came up behind me and rested his hands on my waist.

"Have you ever you know-have you ever had..." I blushed and ducked my head. "_Sex_." Shane froze for a second before he relaxed back against me.

"Once." He said lowly and I looked up at him. "I was a couple of months older than you are now, I didn't love her, she was Trevor's babysitter and I'm not even sure how it started. I've regretted it for a long time and I swore that the second every time after would be with the woman I love." Shane avoided my eyes and I turned in his light hold, reaching up to make him look at me. "I don't want you to think I'd ever force you, Princess."

"I know." I whispered, stroking his cheek and he leaned into my touch. "You're too sweet to ever do something like that." I stood on my toes and kissed his cheek. "I was just-... I don't know... You're gonna be my first; you're my first everything." I smiled softly and his eyes bore into mine, dark hazel meets baby blue.

"What if we don't get the constitution change in time?" Shane's voice was low and his eyes were full of sad emotions.

"You're gonna be my first, Shaney, my only, no matter what any stupid constitution says." I assured, brining his head down and pressing our foreheads together. "Right now though, I smell stinky and I need to shower and we're gonna be two seperate rooms when that happens." I pecked his lips lightly before I pulled away and Shane pouted.

"Door open?" Shane asked, following after me hopefully and I laughed.

"Door closed. And locked." I told him slyly before I closed my bathroom door after me and true to my word locked it with a flick of my wrist, leaning back against it for a few moments. I stepped away from the door and as I undressed I switched on the hot water and heard Shane's footsteps retreat and the door to my dorm room open beofre I tuned out the muffled voices.

I let the scolding water wash over me, washing away yesterday, last night, Shane's scent. By the time I switched the water off the mirror was foggy, the bathroom was filled with steam, and as I wrapped my fluffy white towel around my scorched body I realised something quite crucial was missing from my uniform. I hesitantly unlocked the door and peaked out through the fog. The room looked empty. I slowly stepped out and as I turned to my dresser I jumped and gasped.

"Sorry." Shane blushed, putting my guitar back down in its stand. "I-... Woah..." He blushed deeper when he saw me in only a towel and looked away quickly.

"I-I forgot..." I mumbled, gesturing vaguely to my dresser and he stepped away. I blushed as I stepped over to my dresser and opened the top drawer.

_**Princess Miley**_

_Saturday, January 14th_

Well, this is a position I never thought I'd be in; me and Shane on one couch, Kale and Marcus Hawthorne on the opposite couch. We'de been sitting here uncomfortable for ten minutes. Kale had called and requested a meeting with me and then I was shock when Marcuus came as well, I was even more shocked when Marcus asked for Shane to come as well. Making for one awkard encounter.

"Why?" Marcus eventually spoke, his voice soft and a little sad. "If you had no intention of ever loving me then why did you lead me on?"

"I tried, Marc, I swear I did." I nodded ernestly. "I tried to love you, to give you a chance, but..." I looked up at Shane, he looked uncomfortable and his eyes were restlessly flickering between the brothers and me and the door. "I'm sorry."

"Why did you call this meeting?" Shane finally asked, we were both thinking it, but I didn't know how to ask it quite so delicately as he put it.

"I asked him to." Marcus said, looking straight at Shane and they locked into a staring contest. "Got a problem with that?"

"Why would I?" Shane bit out and I winced, this probably wasn't going to end well.

"Soo... Kale... What's up?" I asked awkwardly and he laughed, shaking his head.

"Take care of her." Marcus eventually muttered, getting up and leaving the room.

"You must really love her." Kale smirked, standing up as well and I felt confused. "Marcus is a very devoted, emotional kid, to get his aproval..." He shook his head again and bowed slightly to me before he left.

"What just happened?" I asked Shane, furrowing my brow and trying to figure it out. One second I thought Shane and Marcus were gonna get in a fight, the next Kale says that Marcus arpoves? I'm pretty sure I missed something.

"Guy stuff." Shane muttered, holding his hand out to helo me up and I slowly took it. "He wanted to make sure I was good enough for you."

"How did he do that? You were just staring at each other?"

"A dude just knows." Shane shrugged simply and I frowned. "If you chose him I knew he would have been good to you."

"Boys are weird." I decided and Shane chuckled.

"Whatever you say, Princess."

"Your Highness." Alyssa came into the hall and I looked up at her. "You have a fitting for your wedding dress in ten minutes."

"Today?" I asked, just to be sure, that didn't sound right.

"Yest, today." Alyssa confirmed, rolling her eyes.

"But, it was supposed to be in March because I'm getting ma..." I trailed off as realisation set in. It was originally in March becaused then there would be a month to allow for my growing body and alterations closer to the wedding. If I was getting fitted now then that meant that... That they'd need a month to perfect it, and that meant that I had be married in February. "Was anybody going to tell me my Grandfather is dieing in the next month?" I snapped and she looked taken aback whilst Shane held my hand a little tighter.

"You really are far too intelligent for your own good." Alyssa sighed and I glared at her.

"I need to talk to my Grandfather." I excused myself, letting go of Shane's hand and running down the hall, through the Palace towards the infirmiry.

"Miley!" King Altiyan looked surprised when I burst into the infirmiry. The Doctor was halfway through giving him a shot and he winced as the needle was taken out of his arm and the IV went back in.

"You're sick?" I waalked slower until I stop beside his bed.

"I've been sick for a long time." The King said and I glared at him.

"I have to be fitted for a wedding dress now, which means that apparently there is going to be a wedding next month that I wasn't informed of which means you're a Hell of a lot sicker than you told me." I snapped and he looked uneasy. "What? Were you just gonna wait for me to find out when you were already dead?"

"I'm sorry, Miley, I didn't want you to worry." He sighed and I frowned.

"You need to stop worrying about me worrying; I'm your granddaughter, it's my job to worry." I frowned and sat down in the chair next to his bed.

"Make sure that Gray boy is good to you." Grandfather said and I rolled my eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me it was this bad? You don't have to be strong for me."

"I know you don't want to be married, but I promise I will live to see you in a beautiful white gown, even if it takes years to get enough votes." I bit my lip and he smiled weakly at me.

"I need to get fitted now, don't I?" I whispered and he closed his eyes.

"It wouldn't be the worst idea." He sighed, I stood up and leaned over to kiss his forehead.

"I'm gonna hold you to that promise." I told him before I slowly left.

_**Princess Miley**_

_Sunday, January 15th_

"Thank-you for all being here today." I spoke into the microphone during the Parliment meeting. "Today's a slow day." I muttered dully, looking down at my notes. The fitting yesterday had been rather mundane, they'd just taken my measurements and tested a few color samples against my skin tone. "So, I'm just gonna open the floor to voting on last weeks constitution change petition and any new motions to be made." I sighed and glanced back at Shane, I wasn't doing such a good job of convincing people today, I just felt sort of numb as the reality of my grandfather dieing set in late last night when I was trying to sleep.

"Your Highness, with all due respect, may it please the Crown, I would like to make a statement towards the motion you made last week for the constitution change." Marcus stood up as he spoke and my mouth dropped open.

"Uh... Sure." I agreed, not sure what else to do. Shane was just behind me, Kale was next to Marcus, they both said that Marcus aproved or whatever, but that didn't mean he wouldn't say something against us.

"Lords and Ladies." Marcus began, looking around the room. "I'm sure many of you know of the slight romance that happened between Princess Miley and myself last year." I blushed, even though the news of the engagement hadn't been made public, everyone knew the endgame and that the first guy I locked onto would probably be it. "Do not hold it against Her Highness for not following through, she fell in love and she should not be forced to marry someone who isn't that man simply because he wasn't born with the right last name. The constitution currently says that, it says that regardless of who Princess Miley loves she must marry someone of the correct social standing; I implore you to think about what you are asking of our Crown Princess, you are asking her to marry someone she does not love; how would you feel if it was your daughters in her position? Your sisters, nieces, granddaughters... Would you stand by and let a centuries-old law dictate who they could marry? Who would sire their children? Who they would have to spend the rest of their lives with?" Marcus looked straight at me and smiled sadly. "Princess Miley is a girl who has made mistakes, yes. But, she is a still a girl, and a girl in love, do not take that away from her." Marcus bowed his head slightly in my direction before he turned and walked down to the box with the agreement contracts for the constitution change sat.

* * *

><p><strong>As I write this AN it is... 17 minutes until my 19th birthday O.o<br>And I'm listening to my Miley/Joe mix of all my favourite songs of theirs.**

**Thank-you to everyone who reviewed my last chapter; I really do love every single one of them, and I love getting more and more to inspire me to write (hint hint). I'll start writing the next chapter just as soon as my Ipod does that cute little quacking sound signalling I have 4 new reviews.**

**I had a dream last night that Miley and Joe anounced that they'd be working on a rpoject together this year... Here's to hoping that that would actually happen because it would be so totally epic.**

**Please review :D For my birthday?**

**XOXO  
>Peace, Love, Miley!<strong>

**P.S: Should I be worried that my firends are kidnapping me tomorrow and they said that I may need to bring the 'amputated limbs bag' we have in our first aid kit? (no joke, we actually have one in our first aid)**


	31. Chapter 31

_**CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE**_

_Wednesday, January 18th_

"Alyssa?" I asked, staring out the tinted windows of the car on the way to another fitting for my wedding dress.

"Yes, Your Highness?" Alyssa asked, looking up from her ever-present clipboard.

"I know you don't like me or anything- don't try and deny it." I cut it when she tried to say something, shooting her a look and she sighed. "But... When-when Grandfather... When he's-when I'm on my own." I couldn't say it, I couldn't admit it. "Will you still help me? Will you be... Will you be my assistant or whatever it's called? Will you help me?" I looked at her with my big blue eyes and she sighed again.

"It would be an honor, Your Highness." Alyssa whispered and we both smiled at each other before she cleared her throat and went back to her clipboard.

"Do you think we'll win? Me and Shane?" I asked after another few minutes.

"I don't think so." Alyssa denied and I frowned. "I know that you will succeed." I smiled and turned back to my window.

"Your Highness, we have arived." The driver said through the seperation window that was currently open and I sighed.

"Hurrah." I muttered dryly, unbuckling my seatbbelt and getting out before someone could open my door for me. Honestly, I felt like I never did anything for myself anymore. "So what are we doing today?" I questioned as I walked into my quarters and everything was already set up; more tape measures, fabirc samples

"We're going to start testing fabrics and styles today, Your Highness." One of the dress-makers replied.

"His Majesty requested a simple white gown." Alyssa reported as I put up on a pedestal and swarmed by designers. "Do not go overboard, we want to be able to see the Princess when she's wearing it."

"Your Highness, if you could please remove your clothes and put this on we can begin." One of the designers - or someoen working with them - said, handing me a short, silky, white little dress.

"Why?" I eyed them distrustfully.

"Because we thought that was better than straight-out asking the Crown to strip." Alyssa said from her seat and I frowned and grabbed the dress, walking to one of the sub-rooms in my quarters.

"Not much better." I muttered when I had the dress on, it was silky and soft and felt like air caressing my skin. But, it barely came to my thighs, and if it was any lower I'd need to have little black censor dots in some very private places. I tugged at the bottom of the dress, which only managed to make the top of it go down even more, so I pulled that up and I really couldn't win with this dress. It was too short and too low, there was no middle ground and no trying to fix one because that only made the other more of a problem. "You got anything that, oh, I don't know... Covers more of me?" I frowned as I walked out, though I had to admit, it did assentuate my long legs.

"Perfect!" On guy exclaimed, grabbing my hand and dragging over and forced back onto the pedestal.

"Oh, that shade goes perfectly." One person commented as they all stared at me and I felt uncomfortable standing there in barely anything. It was one thing to accidentally where only a towel in front of Shane, but these were complete strangers who didn't love me and who I didn't love.

"Maybe we'll go with a push-up." Another person said, reaching up lifting my breasts.

"Hey." I jumped away, glaring. "Watch where you're touching." I snapped. Great, now I was being groped as well. Have I ever said that I hated these fitting sessions? No? Well, I do. I hate them.

_**Princess Miley**_

_Saturday, January 21st_

"Hey, Grandfather." I smiled sadly as I sat next to his bed. King Altiyan had been moved from the infirmiry and was back in his own quarters in his own bed, but that didn't mean he was any better. Alyssa said it was more a making him comfortable thing by now.

"Goodmorning, Miley." Grandfather smiled pleasently.

"How are you feeling?" It was more of a pleasentry at this point, but I still hoped.

"Like my granddaughter worries far too much." He replied and I sighed, he hadn't answered yesterday either. "How many votes are still needed for the change?" He changed the subject completely.

"Eighty-four." After Marcus' speach last week we got 23 votes bringing the total up to 35. "Four more weeks like last week and it'll be a done deal." I only needed 21 votes a week for four weeks and it would be over. I'd be able to marry Shane. "I've been thinking though." I bit my lip nervously and Grandfather raised an eyebrow at me. "You-you know about Hannah, right?"

"Most certainly." He confirmed; so much for the secret.

"Maybe it would be better to come clean about everything?" I shrugged, I'd heard some girls at school talking about Hannah the other day, about how they didn't really think she was sick and that she couldn't handle the pressure and turned to drugs or something and was now in rehab. I didn't want my fans to think that, I didn't want anyone to think that I did drugs, or that it would be okay for other girls to do drugs just because they thought that I did. "About-not just about Hannah, but all of it; the mix-up and everything." Honestly, it wasn't this families fault, or my family in America's fault. It was the fault of the nurse who made the mistake.

"Do you realise, Miley, what you are saying?" King Altiyan asked gravely.

"That it's the fault of the nurse who swapped us and that I'm trying to live three lives here, and one of them is going to be out as soon as I make any sort of international news, and then it's only a matter of time until Hannah is out too." I pointed out and he sighed. "I figure if we do it on our terms we have a better chance of controlling it than if we wait for a headline that'll only lead to rumors, hate, and distrust." Grandfather sighed and closed his eyes for a second.

"It is entirely up to you, Miley, only you can know when it's right for you to reveal yourself." He said, looking straight at me and I knew what that meant; the same thing it meant when I was 11; it's my decision and I have to live with the consequences, good or bad. "Just remember, though, that as for right now and the next several weeks you want to be in favor with Parliment."

"Right." I nodded, no telling how Parliment would react to finding out they'd been lied to be a 15-year-old who is going to run the country.

"Now, I am sure you have things you would rather do than sit next to an old dying man on a fine Saturday." Grandfather said and it was my turn to raise an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, scoot over, we're watching a movie." I instructed, getting out of the chair and climbing up onto his bed that was almost as big as mine. "Like I'm gonna give a day with my grandfather." I rolled my eyes.

"Mister Gray isn't on duty today?" He guessed with a slight smirk and I blushed.

"He's hanging with his little brother." I shrugged, settling back and he let out a shakey laugh that thankfully turn into a cough this time.

_**Princess Miley**_

_Sunday, January 22nd_

"Hello, Ladies and Gentlemen, and welcome to Parliment, I'm Princess Miley and I'll be your Royal rep for today." I cooed into the microphone come 9:00 AM Sunday morning, doing my best airline attendant. "The main exit is to the front of building, directly opposite, and emergency exits can be found at the double CRS Agents at regular intervals across the wall." I continued and I heard a couple of chuckles that made me smile. "Today's in-Parliment entertainment will be me doing an airline attendant impersonation, and I would like to thank-you all for choosing Cyrus Parliment and I hope you have a happy, safe session." I leant back and there was laughter and claps before I looked down to my notes. "Okay." I said when the sound died down. "Today we are reviewing the..." I quirked my eyebrows at the words in front of me. "The lunch menu for Prince Arthurs Prepatory School for the third and fourth terms of this year." I looked up in disbelief. "Seriously? That's a Parliment thing? Can I suggest choc-chip pancakes?" I asked, becoming excited by the last one and there were a few more laughs.

Two hours later and we had arranged the school lunch menu for the last two terms of the year - including choc-chip pancakes and ice cream every third Wednesday - and it was time to move onto the open floor. Since no-one in Parliment seemed to ever want to make a motion for anything it was once again straight to my petition.

"Okay, we've had a good day so far, what do you guys say we wrap this up nicely with a change in the Constitution? It'd really make my day." I joke and let out a slow breath. "Okay, look, I know now isn't the time to joke, and especially not about this, this is my future; this is weather you guys let me marry the man I love or if you make me marry someone I don't love, who doesn't love me, and is only on the marry list because people hundreds of years ago deemed that a certain type of person made for better breeding." I had everyones serious, rapt attention. "What makes better breeding? We're people, not horses, you can't make a purebred Prince or Princess by making me have a certain persons child. If you can trust me to run an entire Monarchy that consists of not only Cyrus, but twelve other countries as well, then why can't you trust me to fall in love with a good man?" I pleaded before I sighed. Someone stood up and just about eveyrone turned to look at him in unison.

"With all due respect, Your Highness, may it please the Crown, but how can we be sure that man you have chosen has the best interests for the Cyrus Monarchy?" He spoke and I frowned.

"Not everyone who spawned from people in this room had the best interests for the Monarchy; one of them tried to kill me and he was one of the prospective Grooms for me." I pointed out and there were murmurs, but Lord Ecklestein stayed silent, much unlike the day of his sons first trial. "He's a part of the CRS, he didn't get in on his parents, he got in because the King decided that he was good enough to protect me, the King determind that he had the best interests for the Monarchy when he apointed him to my personal detail." I sighed again and sat back, Shane had today off as well, but he'd be back tomorrow. Seven people all got up at the same time and there was actually a line at the box for them to sign the individual contracts of agreement.

"Very good, Your Highness." Alyssa praised when Parliment was let out of session and I looked up from where I'd started to doodle on the edge of my notes as the hall emptied.

"Thank-you." I said, packing everything up and getting ready to leave. "Is twenty-eight good for one day? How long does it usually take? Do they usually pass?"

"The most votes a motion had for one day before today was twenty-three, Your Highness, I do believe you are doing very well." Alyssa reported and I smiled before I paused for a second.

"But... I got twenty-three last week." I said slowly and she just shook her head and started walking away.

"Exactly." She said as she left and my smile returned.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll start writing the next chapter when I get 5 reviews please?<strong>

**And also check out my sex-filled Joe/Miley 3-shot called Sex, Love, & Rock 'N' Roll. It currently has the Sex and the Love parts (love instead of drugs) and Rock 'N' Roll is tomorrow.**

**And no, I haven't forgotten about my Miam one, I did start it, but then I lost inspiration because it's a very specific one that I'm writing, but I will start again soon and then it'll be up for your reading pleasure.**

**XOXO  
>Peace, Love, Miley!<strong>


	32. Chapter 32

_**CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO**_

_Friday, January 27th_

"Carry the one." Shane murmured just barely audibly during Math class. I looked up, but he was looking around the class at everyone else doing their own Math problems.

"Huh?" I looked from Shane to my sheet and realised that I hadn't carried the one on my last problem. I blushed and quickly redid the math before I looked everything else over and handed in my sheet. "Thanks." I whispered as I slunk back into my chair.

"Perfect score." Shane grinned back, glancing at the teacher for a second before his eyes flickered back to me.

"So... Do I have my own walking, talking cheatsheet now?" I teased as we walked to my Geography and he laughed.

"It's not happening again, you had the rest, you just forgot the one." Shane warned and I rolled my eyes dramatically. "Now, Geography, you know where all your countries are, right?" He handed me my Geography book and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Don't patronize me, Gray." I growled playfully and he growled back lightly. "We got ten minutes before class." I leant back against the wall of the hallway and tugged on his tie. "This school has almost as many broom closets as the Palace."

"Wonder if they can get as hot." Shane smirked, towering over me and his hazel eyes boring into my blue ones.

"Got ten minutes if you wanna find out." I lured, reaching next to me for the closet door I'd stopped next to. Someone cleared their throat and Shane looked up before he groaned and stepped away from me. Not only were the other two people of my guard staring, but everyone in the hall as well. I groaned as well and felt like stomping my foot. "Fine, class, let's go." I grumbled, stepping off the wall and Shane took my Geography book back and held it with all my others. A good thing about a guard was that I didn't have to carry my own books. "Never let a girl get a make-out session." I kept grumbling and Shane chuckled and put his hand on my lower back, guiding me to my next classroom.

"We can make-out all you want after homework." Shane murmured lowly in my ear and I pouted.

"Before homework?" I suggested as I sat at my desk and Shane slid my book to me.

"I'm tempted, but if we start we won't stop and then your homework won't get done." His voice was low and rough and made me whimper.

"Instead of homework then?" I tried again and he laughed and kissed the side of my head.

"You're doing your homework, Baby." He muttered against my hair and I frowned.

"You my lover or my father?" I glared lightly and he gagged.

"Gross. Please don't compare, Babe, I just know you don't like leaving your homework and having to do it on the weekend." He pointed and I sighed.

"Sorry." I rested my head on his shoulder. "And I know, I'll do it... But, we do get to make-out right?"

"Everything you get right you get an hour." Shane teased and I grinned.

"Maybe I should ask for extra." Before Shane could say anything the ding dong sounded for class to begin and I lifted my head. After class true to my word I laid on my bed and Shane sat next to me, playing with my hair and he helped me with all my weekend homework. Shane laid down next me when I yawned and he pressed his lips to my forehead. I whined and slinked my hands into his jacket, stopping him from leaving. Stupid homework making me tired. "Hey." I pouted, forcing myself to keep my eyes open. "You owe me a hundred and twenty-seven hours of making out." I said and he chuckled and I felt him shake his head in amusement.

"You've got me for life, Princess." He kissed the side of my head this time and I yawned again, suddenly feeling a lot more tired than before. "I know you haven't been sleeping, I promise I'll be here when you wake up."

_**Princess Miley**_

_Saturday, January 28th_

True to his word Shane was right next to me when I woke up. Except I went to sleep in my dorm room at Prince Arthurs, and I woke up in my bedroom at Northumberland Palace.

"Good morning, Princess." Shane cooed, stroking my hair gently.

"Do you ever sleep?" I whined and he chuckled.

"Better when I know you're safe." He said casually and I yawned.

"Will you come to Parliment with me tomorrow?" Iasked, rubbing my eyes to get rid of the sleep.

"I go everywhere with you. You know that."

"I mean, will you help me convince them, we only need fifty-six more votes, I know if they know you, if you talk to them then they'll agree more." I turned my pleading blue eyes on him and he seemed to lose some of his confidence.

"I-I don't know, Princess." He looked away ashamed and I frowned.

"Why not?" I whispered and he shrugged.

"I'm just not good in front of crowds." He muttered, avoiding looking at me. "Give me a gun and I know what to do, stick me in front of people without orders and I'm just not good." I sat up and straddled Shane.

"Then, I order you to completely seduce Parliment into voting for us tomorrow." I tried and he sighed. "You're really great, Shane." I said seriously, stroking his cheek and playing with the short hairs at the nape of his neck. "You talked your way into that group at school, you were totally confident when you talked to me, you stood in front of half of the CRS and the King and just about anounced you were in love with me. You're amazing, Shane."

"Talking to you was something I couldn't stop even if I tried, and I would've done anything to stop them from hurting you, it hardly counts, that wasn't three hundred people." Shane said softly and I sigghed this time. "And I would've done anything for you not to hate me."

"Okay, Shaney." I kissed his lips and rested my forehead against his.

"You're doing amazing, Princess, you're going to win." Shane said and I smiled softly, his thumbs stroking softly against the exposed skin of my waist. "And then I'm going to get to put a ring on your finger and the whole world will know that I'll love you for ever and ever."

"I never asked you." I realised, pulling back a little and Shane looked confused. "I never asked if you wanted to get married; I have to, but you don't, you get to make your own decisions." I looked down. "You can decide you don't want to be with me anymore." I whispered and Shane hooked his finger under my chin and made me look up.

"Princess, I will never decide that I don't want to be with you, I'm completely in love with you and that's never going to change." He brought me to him and kissed my lips softly. "I do want to marry you; maybe not when you're only fifteen and you could change your mind about me." He admitted and I opened my mouth to contradict him, but he put a finger over my lips. "But, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, weather it's at your side, or watching from afar, I'm like a wolf, Princess, I'm in it for life."

"Huh?" I furrowed my brow and Shane laughed.

"Male wolves mate for life, no matter what when they find the one, it's the one." I smiled and kissed him.

"That's kinda sweet." We stayed like that for a few more minutes; me straddling Shane and playing with his hair, him holding me close and kissing me occassionally.

"You wanna hang out with his Majesty today?" Shane asked and I sighed a little.

"Yeah." I whispered, feeling the sadness start to creep up again. "I should get up, huh?"

"You're a beautiful person, Princess." I slowly got out of bed and stretched.

_**Princess Miley**_

_Sunday, January 29th_

"What's your tactic for today?" Grandfather asked, I was sitting with him until it was time to go to the Parliment session.

"Begging seemed to work the last few weeks." I shrugged and he sighed.

"Begging does not become the Crown, Miley, you should be convincing them, appealing to them, not begging." Grandfather admonished.

"It all feels the same when it's my future on the line." I shrugged again. "You're not so pale today." I noted and he smiled.

"I am feeling better today." He noted and that made me happy.

"Well, keep feeling better." I told him and I kissed his forehead when there was a knock on the door that meant I had to go now.

"I'll do it." Parliment was about to start in a few minutes when Shane whispered in my ear and I looked back at him. "I'll do anything to make you happy, and if I get to tell the world that I love you in the proccess... I'll do it, Princess." I couldn't help myself as I kissed him quickly right before my watch beeped signalling 9:00 AM.

"Hello, Ladies and Gentlemen, thank-you for being here today, we're going to start todays session with Prince Arthurs Prepatory dinner menu for the last two terms." I started when Shane stepped back. An hour later and the bill was clear and it was down to speach and voting time. "Okay, you've heard from me about the Constitution change, and you've heard from Lord Hawthorne who I cheated on to be with Shane... Now-" I glanced back at Shane to make sure he wanted to do this and he nodded, he looked nervous, but he also looked sure. "-now the man who I'm in love with, Cyrus Royal Security Agent Shane Gray wants-wants to say something." There were murmurs as Shane steppd forward.

"Hi!" I could hear how nervous Shane was and I wanted to hold his hand, cuddle him, kiss him, anything to make him not nervous. "I'm-I'm-I'm Shane Gray." He scratched the back of his head nervously. "I don't know what to say... You guys probably remember me as the kid who was on trial last year for terrorism against the Crown." He sighed and I frowned, he didn't still think about that did he? "I'm- I've regretted that every day; no-one could ever tell you the look in the Princess' eyes when I did that to her." He looked down and I sat foward, not sure weather to stop him or not. "The look of hurt, betrayal... I'll remember it for as long as I live. The first time I saw Princess it was because of orders, I was ordered to befriend her and protect her as a friend. Then, my orders changed and I was told to avoid her, to even alienate her, anything to get on the good side of the people who wanted to kill her." He sighed and looked over to me, I smiled a little he he smiled back. "I even tried to kiss other girls everytime I wanted to kiss the Princess." I flushed, that must have been when he kissed all those other girls and I called him repulsive. It feels like so long ago now. "I couldn't stop think about her, I knew she was going to have to marry someone else, but I couldn't stay away from her, I couldn't stop myself from falling in love with her, no matter how much we both tried. I fell in love with Princess Miley, and by some miracle of the Universe she seems to love me as well." Shane licked his lips and looked out at Parliment, they were all paying rapt attention to him. "All I ever wanted was for my Princess to be happy, to be loved, to love who she married. I love her, and for some insane reason she loves me too... Please?" Shane bit his lip. "Please, I'm begging, please help me make her happy? Please vote to make Princess Miley happy? Because I don't want to see that sad look of hurt and defeat in her eyes because she's too perfect to for it to be okay in the Universe for her to be sad." I couldn't stop myself as I jumped out of my seat and ran over to hug Shane, he sighed and hugged me back, burrying his face in my hair and holding me close.

"Love you, Shane." I mumbled into his chest.

"I love you, Princess." Shane breathed against my hair and I heard a slight disturbance, but I didn't look away from my Shane. "Don't look now, but theres a line to vote for us."

"You're amazing; if I wasn't already in love with you that would've made me." Shane ran his hand up and down my spine. "And to think; you said you weren't good with speaches."

"I think most of them are just signing so I'd stop talking." She said and I laughed.

"You have an amazing voice, I'd never want you to stop; especially singing, I play your CD when I can't sleep or I feel lonely." The one he made me for Christmas, he truly did have the most knee-weakening voice; it makes my tummy do flip-flops and my heart skip a beat just to hear him sing.

_**Princess Miley**_

"'Cause I'm just. In love. With you." Shane sang softly. nuzzling against me. "No oth-er words. To use." I giggled and he kept singing. This was a new one, not on the CD he gave me. "When I tell you 'I would never leave you'. Do you hear what I say? We talk love and they say that we're crazy. Love's even more wild with you, Baby." I stopped him from seducing me anymore with my lips on his.

"You know, you could sell out the MSG with screaming girls, you're so talented and sexy." I mused, cradling his head against me and he chuckled.

"MSG got nothin' on you, Babe." Shane shook his head. "'Sides, I have this little thing called stage fright."

"You were pretty good today in front of three hundred people." I teased and he rolled his eyes.

"That was for us, Princess, I tried the whole music thing, when I was fourteen, I got up there and completely froze." Shane shrugged, kissing my neck lightly and I giggled at the feel. "Not all of us have the confidence of an international popstar and a Crown Princess thrown together into one hot little package."

"You know, the whole popstar thing was supposed to be a secret, exactly how many people know?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"It was a need-to-know thing, only about a dozen of us were told and it was to stay top secret at all times." He replied and I pouted slightly, another dozen people who knew my so-called secret. Tell anyone else and I might as well follow through with telling the world.

"Your Highness!" Someone burst into my room and Shane jumped off of me, leaving me feeling a little cold without him.

"What?" I snapped, I always hated when people interrupted us. Our time was so sparse these days.

"His Majesty, the King, Your Highness-" The Agent started to say before I jumped up. As I ran past the guard, I was swamped by a group of ten and that scared me, as I kept running everyone else was running, my guard, Shane - he'd turned off his cell phone and took out his earpiece as soon as he got off duty at midday - maids, anouncer-people, people who I had no idea who they were or what they did.

"What happened?" I demanded and severall people started stuttering and talking all at once, none of them seeming to say anything usefull or informative. "You." I stopped and pointed at one guard who looked uneasy. "What happened? What's wrong? What happened to my Grandfather?"

"Your Highness..." He gulped and I glared at him. "His Majesty-"

"Don't." Shane cut in feircly and I looked at him, confused, demanding, scared. "She doesn't need to hear it from a complete stranger." Shane grabbed my hand and led me down the hall to Grandfathers room. The guards usually moved when they saw me coming, but not this time. "Princess." Shane was struggling, trying to find the words and that only made the dread and fear worse. I noticed he had earpiece back in and there were tiny voices coming from it, shouting, but I couldn't hear what. "Your Grandfather he-..." He gulped and looked down, pulling me close to him and hugging me. "I'm so sorry." That's when it clicked and I collapsed against Shane.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah... When I was writing this I didn't mean for it to end like this.<strong>

**Will you guys give me 6 reviews before I start writing the next chapter?**

**XOXO  
>Peace, Love, Miley!<strong>


	33. Chapter 33

_**CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE**_

"I'm so sorry." I whispered over and over, I couldn't actually bring myself to say the words. She knew, I knew she knew, I could feel it in my heart when a piece of hers broke. She knew. But, I couldn't bring myself to actually say it. One second she was collapsed against me as she realiseed what I was trying not to say, and the next she was out of my arms and forcefully pushing the other guards out of her way so she could get into the Kings quarters.

"Let. Me. In." Princess demanded, actually punching one of the guards and he winced and stepped out of her way. Weak. He was weak. He shouldn't have let her in.

"Princess!" I ran after her, catching her arm before she could get to the bed There were Doctors surrounding the bed and a loud standing beep. "You don't want to go in there." I denied, standing between her and what was at the end of the room.

"Yes, I do, Shane, let me go." She struggled in my hold.

"Princess, no you don't, trust me, Princess." I begged.

"Shane, he's my Grandfather." Princess turned her big blue eyes on me and I could feel myself crumbling.

"Not anymore." I whispered, holding her close to me.

"He promised he wouldn't... I still need him." She whimpered, I leaned down and picked her up, carefull not to let her see past me and I carried her out.

"Take Her-Her Majesty to Antebellum Castle." The Kings Assistant instructed, wincing at the words. Princess was now Her Majesty, heir apparent. I don't know what the gracing period was between King dieing and Princess being coronated, but it would never be long enough for my Princess. I had one hand under Princess' butt and the other cradling her head against me so she couldn't see into the King's room as I carried her away. She wrapped her legs around me, pressing as close to me as possible and I felt her start to shake as she cried. When we got the car I climbed in and Princess wouldn't let go of me when I tried to put her down so I sighed and sat back, keeping her in my protective arms as the car started moving.

_**Agent Gray**_

_Monday, January 30th_

"Princess is asleep." I muttered, closing the door behind me. I'd held her as she cried,stroked her hair as she drifted, kissed her forehead when she'd been asleep for half an hour before I left. It was after midnight by the time I got her settled at Antebellum Castle.

"I'm having an emergency Parliment session called for tomorrow." The Kings Assistant, Alyssa Camden, said. She was sitting on one of the couches, she'd beent he Kings Assistant for over a decade, for two thirds of Princess' life. She was taking it hard too, but she was keeping it together for Princess, so she didn't have to worry.

"What?" I hissed, at least I thought that's what she was doing. "Are you insane? Her Grandfather just died and you want to stick her in front of three hundred people for them to gawk at her?"

"Would you rather be there to comfort Her Majesty or have to watch her become even more miserable because right after the King dies she has to marry a stranger?" Alyssa snapped back and I winced. "Stick her in front of Parliment tomorrow with the tears and the puppy eyes and you'll get the other twenty-two votes."

"I don't want to exploit her." I sighed, sitting down and running a hand through my hair.

"Well, there are plenty of people who do and despite whatever I, or anyone else, thinks about you, she loves you and you love her." Alyssa said and I stared at the door that hid my Princess Miley.

"Just let her sleep." I got up and went back into Princess Miley's room. I sat in the chair next to her bed. I threaded my fingers, rested my elbows on my knes and dropped my chin onto my fingers, watching her. I wasn't going to let anything else happen to her when she was asleep. "I'll protect you, Miley." I promised, I didn't usually call her Miley, I felt she was above me, on a pedestal, too good for me to actually use her name.

_**Agent Gray**_

I hadn't slept, I couldn't, not when Princess Miley could wake up any second and she might need me. I'd watched her all night, the soft glow of the moon on her caramel colored skin, her coconut brown hair splayed out around her head like a halo. The sunlight flittering through the room and sending an Angelic light over her.

"Shaney." Princess Miley mumbled in her sleep, she only usually talked in her sleep when she was starting to wake up. "Help me, Shane?" Her lips turned into a little pout and I jumped off the chair and I was gently shaking her awake.

"I'm here, Princess." I murmured, brushing her hair away from her face.

"Sing to me?" Princess pouted and I stroked her dried tears on her cheek.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine." I whispered, at least right now she wasn't crying. "You make me happy, when skies are grey."

"Tell ne everything's gonna be okay." She requested and I laid down next to her, pressing my forehead against hers.

"I won't let anything hurt you anymore, Miley, I promise." I vowed and she looked at me with those blue eyes.

"You called me Miley." She observed.

"You want some breakfast?" I offered and she shrugged.

"I want my Grandfather to be alive." I sighed and sat up, tugging her with me.

"You're gonna be okay, Baby."

"He promised he wouldn't leave me till I didn't need him; he promised he'd get to see me on my wedding day in my dress." Princess sniffed and looked up at me with her big blue eyes full of sadness and unshed tears. "I still need him, Shane, why isn't he here?"

"I don't know." I leaned down and pressed my lips to her cheeks, kissing away her tears as they fell.

"You'd think I'd be used to people dieing by now." She mused and I frowned, holding her close and shaking me head.

"You should never have to be used to people dieing." Before I could say anything there was a knock on the door and Alyssa came in looking like she'd slept about as much as me.

"Your-Your Majesty, you have a dress fitting at noon today." Alyssa said and Princess looked up.

"Is-isn't there, like, a mourning period?" Princess Miley whimpered and Alyssa sighed.

"I'm doing this for you, Princess, it's now or too late." Alyssa said and she nodded.

"What time is it?" Princess asked, she sounded broken, I just wanted to hold her and protect her from the world.

"Ten thirty." Princess Miley nodded again and looked up at me. "I can't lose you too."

"I'm not going anywhere." I promised, stroking her hair. "Let's get you some breakfast, it'll make you feel better."

"'M not hungry." She shook her head. "I need a shower though." I sighed and kissed her forehead.

"Okay, Baby, I'll wait here."

"Come with me." She shook her head again and I felt my eyes go wide. "I just want you in the room, I just want you near me." She explained and I let out a slow breath.

"That is not a good idea, Your Majesty." Alyssa warned and Princess Miley glared at her.

"I don't care, I want him near me, I **need** him near me."

"Anything for you, Miley." I agreed, leading her to her bathroom; Antebellum Castle isn't really that different from Northumberland Palace. Princess Miley shut and locked the door after us and I stood awkwardly.

"Sorry." Miley looked down. "I know you're uncomfortable, I just don't want to be away from you, you're all I have left right now."

"I'll be here for you forever, no matter what." I murmured and she smiled weakly. "I'll, uh... I'll let you." I blushed and turned around, facing the door so she could have some privacy to undress. Princess was getting undressed, I could hear her clothes rustling as they came off her body. The shower door opened and closed and I gulped. Naked Princess right behind me. Purple rhino. Purple rhino. Purple rhino. I chanted to myself, anything not to think about a very sexy Crown Princess currently naked behind me. "Down." I hissed to my tenting pants. "Bad."

"You can turn around now." Princess Miley's voice filtered over to me from the showerright before the water turned on. I pulled my pants away to look at my hardening dick.

"Down, bad, not now." I chastised myself, now was not the time to be thinking about how hot the Princess is. Now I was supposed to be comforting her and making sure she was okay.

"Shane?" I spun around quickly at the sound of her voice. "What's wrong, Shane?"

"N-nothing." I denied quickly, dropping my hands in front of me.

"Oh." Princess Miley's blurred body turned around and I let out a breath, this was going to kill me. Bad choice of words after yesterday. I sighed and leaned back against the door, sliding down so I was sitting. Princess was in the shower, her hands washing her body seemingly in slow motion through the glass. "W-when can I see him?" Her voice was soft and barely audible over the water pattering against her skin.

"I don't know." I answered at the same volume. "Are you sure you want to?"

"I have to say goodbye." The water switched off and I shot my head up. I licked my lips and forced myself to look back down, squeezing my eyes shut. "Shane?" Her voice was hesitant.

"Hmm?" I didn't open my eyes, I could violate her like that, especially not now.

"C-can you pass me a towel?" Holy shit? Seriously? I cursed any higher diety in existance as I opened my eyes and they darted around the spacious bathroom for a towel.

"Here." I whispered hoarsely when I found a towel and I gently pressed it into her hand. I gulped and quickly turned back. I heard Miley get out and dry off before I felt her hand touch mine and I jumped.

"I forgot clothes again." Her cheeks were red and I'm sure mine were too.

"Jesus Christ." I swore.

_**Agent Gray**_

_Tuesday, January 31st_

"You shouldn't have to do this." I muttered as Princess Miley walked up to the Head chair.

"I can't lose you too, Shane, I have to do this." She sighed in response. Two days ago we were here as well and she'd woken up in a good mood, she'd gone to see he Grandfather before we came here and when we got back to Northumberland Palace and then... The King had been looking better in the morning. How had it all gone so wrong? Miley sat in the chair that used to be the Kings and she pressed the heels of her hands to her eyes for a few seconds. "Thank-you all for coming." Princess spoke into the little microphone when all the Parliment members were settled. Her guard had doubled in the last two days, she was now the last member of the Royal family, the only one left. "I'm sure all of you have heard that-" Princess paused and cleared her throat. It had been on the news, we'd been staring at the TV yesterday because she wanted to be distracted and I'd quickly switched it off; every chanel, all day, was news of the Kings death. "-the-the King; my Grandfather, he-he died." It was torture to have stand behind her and not hold her as she struggled to speak. "I-I was told that we have to have this meeting or I'm going to marry some stranger. I didn't want to be here, Grandfather's funeral is going to be tomorrow, but Shane is all I have left and I can't lose him because of the Constitution, because of something that it'll only take twenty-two of you to change." Her voice wavered and I ached to protect her from the world. "Please? I can't have Shane taken from me too." The chair spun around and I finally gave and knelt in front of Princess Miley.

"You're going to be okay, Princess." I cooed, reaching up and cupping her cheek gently, Princess leaned into my touch and turned her head slightly, kissing my palm. I heard movement, and I know Princess did too, but she didn't turn around.

"The funeral is this Friday; they're saying it's going to be a public funeral." Miley whispered and my other hand massaged her thigh gently in comfort. "I don't want it public."

"Your Majesty!" Someone called and Princess winced, she didn't like being called Majesty, it kept reminding her that the King died. I kissed her forehead and moved back before I stood back up. She moved her chair back around and looked for the person who had spoken.

"Yeah?" Her Highness sighed.

"If we could have the Court Scribe count the votes for your motion." One of the Parliment guys said and a guard moved forward and picked up the box and carried it over to the scribe who was taking down the notes of the session.

"He promised he'd be there for my wedding." Miley whispered softly, but just loud enough for it to echo from the mic. Princess, the other CRS Agents, everyone who had come with the Princess, all of Parliment, and myself held our breaths as the scribe counted the contracts carefully.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, well, I got 6 reviews; not all of them to this story, but I did get them. I've been writing really fast lately; I think the holding back on when I start writing makes all the ideas I have for it just pore out in bulk when I do write.<strong>

**Can you guys give 7 reviews and I'll write the next chapter?**

**I figure if it makes it that long, every 11th chapter will be in Shane's POV.**

**It is so stinkin' hot today; it's currently 35 degrees celcius, which is 95 farrenheight.**

**The trailer for Miley's LOL: Laughing Out Loud movie was released yesterday. Has anyone see it? I love it so far (and an added plus is I can understand what they're saying). What do you guys think of it?**

**Has anyone here read Elixir and Devoted by Hilary Duff? I just got my Devoted that's been on order since Christmas and I read it all in one afternoon; how could Hilary do that them? Not gonna give any spoiilers, but I was heartbroken.**

**Please review?**

**XOXO  
>Peace, Love, Miley!<strong>


	34. Chapter 34

_**CHAPTER THRITY-FOUR**_

"What's the count?" I asked softly when the Court Scribe had finished counting the votes. The Scribe stood and made his way to the podium with the box full of votes.

"The final count for the motion to change the Constitution to allow a Princess, Crown Princess, any female member of the Cyrus Monarchy to marry a commoner is..." The Scribe spoke and I licked my lips nervously. "One hundred and twenty-six, creating a majority vote and passing the motion." I let out a breath of relief. I'm not losing Shane. I jumped up and ran to Shane, throwing my arms around him and hugging him tightly. I still had my Shane.

"I'm here, Princess, I'm here." He assured, on hand stroking my hair gently. "I'm always going to be here." Someone called my attention back and I quickly thanked everyone and dismissed Parliment after I told them the time and date of Grandfathers funeral.

"You must have your wedding before the funeral; there is a grace period of one Monarch being burried and another corronated of seven days." Alyssa said when we were back in the car on the way back to Antebellum Castle. Not Northumberland Palace, I couldn't go back there, not yet. "Your dress is being finished as we speak, the invitations are being drawn up, all we await is the date."

"Do you think he would've been proud?" I asked, turning away from the window I'd been staring out of.

"He was proud all the time." Alyssa sighed, smiling softly; she knew him better than anyone. "He'd brag about you all the time; you were _his_ granddaughter." I smiled a little at that.

"He told me once that he loved you like a daughter." I told her and she swollowed thickly. We shared a small smile and teary eyes before she went back to business.

"What date would suit you best before Friday?" Alyssa asked and I rolled my eyes and rested my head on Shane's shoulder.

"You mean tomorrow or Thursday?" I looked up at Shane and he shrugged slightly and kissed my forehead. "What the Hell, let's make it tomorrow." I sighed and Shane moved his arm around my shoulders and held me closer. "You okay with that?"

"Of course." He murmured, his fingers absently playing with the ends of my hair. "Come with me, Princess." Shane grabbed my hand as soon as the car stopped and started leading me somewhere.

"We won, Shaney." I sighed, twirling around once with my arms outstretched when Shane let go. "We won."

"Never any doubt when it come to you, Princess." Shane took my hand again and I stopped spinning to look where he brought me. A tree. An evergreen because it still had leaves. "Come on." Shane climbed up and held out his hand, helping me up after him.

"I'm sorry you don't get a choice." I said softly, settlinng against one of the branches.

"I made my choice when I defied my orders." Shane replied, stroking my cheek. "You're always my choice." Shane moved back a little and reached into his pocket. "I thought I'd have a little more time to figure out what to say, but I've had this with me since Christmas." It was a small jewellery box. "I love you, Princess, Miley-" I smiled, I always loved the way he said my name, if only he'd say it more often. "-I love you so much and I'll never stop. We're getting married tomorrow... I wish the King was here for you, I wish you weren't under so much pressure, I wish-..." He sighed and paushed. "I wish so many things for you, Miley." He licked his lips and carefully opened the box. "I know we're already getting married, but... Will you marry me?" I gasped, there was a beautiful, simple Princess-cut Diamond ring with a little golden Topaz heart on either side, set into a white band.

"Shane!" I looked up at him and despite the fact that yes, it was all confirmed and Constitutionalised , he looked nervous. "Yes." I smiled and hugged him tightly. "Of course, I always choose you." When I pulled away Shane kissed my lips softly and slipped the ring onto my finger.

"It was my Grandmothers on my Dad's side." He explained, it was a perfect fit. "They were married for forty-seven years, so I figure there's gotta some luck in it."

"I love it, Shane, and I love you." I kissed him again.

_**Princess Miley**_

_Wednesday, Febraury 1st_

"Hey, Baby Girl!" I was sitting alone in my room at Antebellum Castle, I had to leave for the Church in half an hour. I looked up from my breakfast, I was still in my pajamas. I'm getting married in roughly two hours and I'm still in my pajamas.

"Daddy!" I jumped up and ran into his arms. My Daddy was here, nothing could go wrong when Daddy was here. "I miss you, Daddy."

"God, I miss you too, Miles." Dad whispered, holding me close. He held me for a few minutes until I pulled away and looked at him with sad eyes.

"He died, Daddy, my Grandfather died." I whimpered and he held me again. "He said he was gonna be here till I didn't need him and I still need him. And he promised he was gonna see me marry Shane."

"I'm sorry, Bud." Dad sighed and there was a knock on the door.

"Hey, Alyssa." I opened the door and smiled weakly.

"I'm sorry for the intrussion, Your Majesty, the car is ready to leave for the Church." Alyssa said and I nodded.

"How's Shane?" I asked, biting my bottom lip. Today was the one day for the forseable that it was just about me and Shane. Just me and Shane.

"From what I'm told he's been worried about when to get ready and has showered a dozen times since he woke up out of nerves." Alyssa smirked and for some reason that made me smile. "Your dress is ready, and your stylists and make-up artists are awaiting your aproval."

"Great." I whispered before I looked at Dad, he looked sad; his little girl is getting married, I bet he wasn't expecting this for another ten years. "Who-who's walking me down the isle?"

"Your father of course." Alyssa answered and I grinned and hugged Dad again. "After the wedding there will be a reception held in the events room at Spencer Castle, after which you will be allowed Thursday free to do with as you desire, and then on Friday..." The Funeral.

"Thank-you." I swollowed thickly.

"Always an honor, Your Majesty." Alyssa replied, "do you wish to travel to the Church now, or stay another half hour as planned?"

"Might as well leave now." I shrugged, really, half an hour here or half an hour there; either way I was getting married, and I'd get to be with my Daddy as well. "What happens when the papers and pictures get out? People will know who I am." I followed Alyssa out of my personal quarters, still in my pajamas.

"The wedding is being televised live in not only the Cyrus Monarchy, but also the United States, the English Monarchy, and the Genovian Monarchy." I nodded, but that didn't really help. "By Thursday the news will have reached all corners, on Friday we're hoping it will be over-shadowed, and next Sunday's Parliment meeting is also being televised. We're having a speach written as we speak in explanation." Dad just remained silent the entire time.

"Is Jackson here? How long are you staying?" I asked him and he smiled sadly.

"I have to get back to California by tomorrow, I'm just here to walk my baby down the isle." I looked down feeling sad at that. "And don't worry, Bud, you'll see Jackson."

"A selection of tiarra's is available at the Church." Alyssa said as we climbed into the car.

"The one I got on my birthday." I decided, the one my Grandfather gave me.

"Very well." A note on the clipboard.

"You're doin' a good thing, Mile." Dad told me and I looked up at him, his eyes were a sad grey.

"You're always gonna be my Daddy." I whispered, cuddling into his side a little, knowing what he was thinking.

"And you'll always be my Baby Girl." He sighed and kissed the top of my head.

"Given the short notice we have decided to go with the traditional vows instead of reciting your own, is that okay?" Alyssa asked and I nodded absently.

"Sure, why not?" I shrugged and she nodded to herself.

"Your Majesty, we have arrived at the Church." The driver anounced and I thanked him as I got out.

"Jeffrey's please take Mister Stewart to his dressing room." Alyssa told one of the CRS guards as we aproached a pair of heavilly guarded doors. The agent led Dad away and and Alyssa guided me to the door on the left.

"Is Shane in there?" I asked, staring at the other door. I hadn't been allowed to see him last night after we left the tree.

"Yes." I smiled a little at that, he was right next door. "Now close your eyes, relax and you'll be ready in no time." Alyssa instructed when I was standing up on the pedestal. She knew I didn't like these things, especially since they insisted on practically stripping me.

"Can I see Shane when I'm done?" I bit my lip as something quite heavy was lowered over my head.

"Not until the ceremony." She denied and I frowned. "It's bad luck."

"Right, 'cause love has everything to do with luck." I rolled my eyes.

"You have something old in the form of the tiarra you chose." Alyssa informed, gesturing to the beautiful tiarra Grandfather had given me on my birthday. "The dress has been designed and made especially for you making it new." I nodded, I didn't look down at the dress as the stylists kept doing things to it, and there was one up under the dress uncomfortably securing the garter. "Her Majesty, Queen of Genovia has kindly donated the necklace she wore at her own wedding to Prince Nicholas as something borrowed." My eyes widened, Queen Mia and I had sort of kept in touch, but we hadn't really talked that much since Grandfather arranged for her to come see me. "And your garter is blue; Mister Gray has informed that he is not to remove it with his teeth." I blushed and half choked at the thought. "And a silevr sixpence has been secured in your left shoe as per tradition."

"How long is the ceremony going to take?" I stepped down off the pedestal when I was instructed to.

"About half an hour, Your Majesty." Hands pulled at my ahir, tweazers pulled at my eyebrows, something poked my scalp roughly.

"Ow." I winced quietly, and if it weren't for both my hands being pulled in different directions to have my nails done I would have rubbed the sore spot on my head.

"That is the future Crown you are abusing, remember that." Alyssa snapped.

"What do you think you're doing?" I demanded, turning my head to the guy doing my nails on my left to glare when he tried to take the ring Shane gave me yesterday off. The others all started to protest, but quickly stopped.

"That thing was not aproved for the ceremony or the reception, Your Majesty." The man replied, looking uneasy.

"Shane gave me that, it was his Grandmothers, it's my engagement ring and it's staying." I snapped and he winced.

"My appologies, Your Majesty, but it has not been aproved."

"I don't care, I'm not taking it off and you can't make me." I glared at him and he quickly gave in and let go of my hand. I turned back to facing the front and the others all got to work again.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG: 1; this is the fastest I've ever written a chapter :D<br>2; I think that's the first time I've ever used OMG.  
>3; sorry for ending it so suckishly.<strong>

**I know I'm being pushy and demanding and bitchy, but if I get 10 reviews for this chapter not only will I write the next chapter (wedding) but I'll also post the Prologue for a story I just came up with.  
>It's called Eternity and is based around Hilary Duff's Elixir (no the double E is not an accident). It features Shane and Miley. Possibly Sage and Clea as well. And maybe (not sure, haven't decided yet) a HP cross because of the Philosophers Stone, but I'm still very unsure about that.<br>If you guys like the idea leave me 10 reviews saying so and what category I should put it in; HM/CR, HM/Elixir, Elixir straight, HM straight, CR/Elixir, CR straight... I really don't know.**

**If you guys do review for and then you like it if I post it then since this one's coming to an end I'll start focussing on that, or do a double wil Eternity, and a sequel to this as Queen Diaries. (the two aren't related).**

**Review please?**

**XOXO  
>Peace, Love, Miley!<strong>

**P.S: MoeLove; no, I've search long and hard, but I haven't found any pictures of Joe and/or Miley at the club the other night. But, it is one step closer to them doing something totally epic and once-in-a-lifetime by anouncing they'll be working together.**


	35. Chapter 35

_**CHAPTER THIRTY-FIVE**_

"Hi, Daddy." I smiled shyly, walking slowly towards where he was waiting at the front doors of the Church.

"Mile, you look beautiful." Dad smiled, his hands on arms as he apraised me and I blushed a little.

"Thanks." My dress was long and white, with silk and lace, and slight blue patterns around the waist and down the train. The white veil was held in by my tiarra, the shoes I was wearing were three-inch white heels. I had a light dusting of silver glitter on my eyes and chest, with Queen Mia's gold heart necklace resting delicately on my chest. My flowers were a simple arrangement of blue and white tied together with a blue and ahwite silk ribbon.

I knew there were camera's from all over the world on the other side of the doors, and hundreds of people I didn't know. But, right now my Dad was right in front of me, and Shane was waiting on the other side as well. We'd had to fight for it, and now finally me and Shane could be together forever. I took a slow breath and Dad kissed my cheek through the veil. One of the guards said something into his wrist and stepped forward.

"Your Majesty, they're ready for you now." The guard said and I nodded, gulping nervously. Shane. I reminded myself, Shane was the endgame. Dad smiled sadly and held out his elbow for me as we stood centre in front of the doors; the Bridesmaids had already entered - I didn't even know who they were - and now it was my turn. I linked my hand to Dad's elbow and I heard grand music start before the doors opened.

"Ready, Mile?" Dad asked, staring at everyone, a thousand people right there, millions through the cameras... Shane at the end of the isle.

"Yeah." I sighed and Dad started walking first at a slow pace. I could feel the eyes, the cameras, the flashes of photographers, everyone excited and awed to get their glimpse of the future Queen in her wedding gown. The dress felt heavy as I walked, the heels were a little too high I think, the tiarra was weighing down on my head, but all I saw was Shane. Shane was standing at then end of the isle with a Priest, in an elegant white tux with a blue shirt, a white bowtie. His hair was perfectly styled,, his shoes perfectly shined. He was grinning like an idiot, but he looked so adorably doing it. I heard people talking, but I ignored them, they were talking about me, about my dress, some even about my Dad. It felt like forever until we reached the end of the isle and I was feet away from Shane.

"I love you, Bud." Dad whispered in my ear, kissing my cheek again before he went to sit down and I looked around a little; Shane's Best Man and Grooms Man were Jackson and his little brother Trevor. Both our brothers. My Maide of Honor was... Queen Mia? Shane smiled and I couldn't help but smile back. One day. Just one day all about us. I wish I didn't have to share it with the world, I wish it could just be me and Shane alone together with no-one watching, but I guess that's what tomorrow is for.

"Your Majesty." The Priest bowed his head slightly and I finally tore my eyes away from Shane, he was one of those high up Priests, like an Arch Bishop or something.

"You look..." Shane started and I turned my attention back to him, he looks so handsome and perfect. "Breathtaking." He grinned and I blushed and looked down slightly.

"I'd say you do too, but that'd be a gross understatement." Shane's cheeks turned a little pink as well and it looked so cute.

"Ladies, Lords, Princes', Princess', King, Queens, dignitaries from across the world." The Arch Bishop began, but I couldn't look away from Shane, I'd already taken my eyes off him twice, and it felt like too much. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the blessed joining of Shane Anthony Gray, and Princess Miley Alexandra Ray Amelia, Crown Princess of Cyrus." I probably should have known all my middle names, especially after so long of being anounced every time I walk into a room. "In eternal Matrimony under the watchful eyes of God." No pressure or anything. "May we all Pray for a happiness and longevity of the Union."

"Kneel." I heard someone hiss and I looked over to see Queen Mia nodding at the two cushions in front of the Priest. I looked at Shane and at the same time we both knelt on the soft, satin red cushions. Everyone else was kneeling in the pews of the Church or next to us as well except for the Arch Bishop who was reciting from a Bible. I don't know if time actually wen that fast or if it was just because I couldn't take my eyes off of Shane. This was actually happening. I'm 15-years-old, I'm a Crown Princess, by next Friday I'd be a Queen. I'm marrying Shane. The next thing I knew we were standing again and the Arch Bishop told us to face each other and Jackson stepped forward with two rings. I was first, as instructed, I pushed the ring given to me on to Shane's middle knuckle on his ring finger and took a slow, deep breath.

"Miley Alexandra Ray Amelia, Princess of Cyrus, do you promise to have and to hold this man, for richer, for poorer, in sickness, in health, under the eyes of God so long as you both shall live?" The Arch Bishop asked and I took another deep breath.

"I do." I whispered just loud enough.

"Repeat after me; with this ring, as a symbol of my love and fidelty, under the solem watch of God, I thee wed."

"With this ring as a symbol of my love and fidelity, under the solem watch of God, I thee wed." And I pushed the ring fully onto his finger before th Priest turned to Shane, we'd been staring at each other the whole time.

"Shane Anthony Gray, do you promise to have and to hold Her Majesty, for richer, for poorer, in sickness, in health, under the eyes of God so long as you both shall live?" I held my breath, nervous; what if he backed out? What if he said no? What if he decided he didn't really love me?

"I do." Shane whispered surely and I let the breath out and smiled, feeling tears in my eyes.

"Repeat after me..." They repeated the same process until Shane pushed the ring completely onto my finger, joining his Grandmothers engagement ring, the cool metal making me shiver.

"With the power vested in me under the eyes of God I now pronounce you Husband and Wife, you may now share your first kiss as such." He made a cross of his chest and before he even finished speaking I'm not sure who kissed who first, all I know is our lips were together and we were married. It was a short kiss, but I could feel Shane's love through it in the precious seconds.

_**Princess Miley**_

There was a parade through the city, surrounding my guards and people and confetti as we were driven to Spencer Castle at a snails pace until the crowd cleared, then we went at a turtles pace. But, I didn't care, after the photos outside the Church had finished after half an hour it had just been me and Shane in the horse drawn carriage. An actual horse drawn carriage with two pure white horses pulling it. Shane and I sat in the middle of the seat, silent, just sitting together. I'd manouvered my hand into his tux jacket, and had undone a couple of buttons on his shirt, slipping my hand in to feel his heartbeat, steady and strong under my fingertips.

"You ready to be a Prince?" I murmured softly, my head on his shoulder and his hand playing with a loose curl of my hair.

"I'm ready to be with you for Eternity." He replied in the same soft voice and I smiled and leaned up to kiss him.

"Eternity sounds good." Shane held me close to him and kept kissing me, his lips soft on mine. I giggled after a while and pulled away shyly, blushing and glancing at the guy controlling the horses. "What if he sees?"

"I'm allowed to now." Shane shrugged and kissed me again, and really, how could I keep pulling away from his lips, they were so talented and perfect. Before I knew it his tongue was in my mouth, I wasn't sitting on the seeat anymore, but on Shane's lap, and his hands were restless to hold me, but my dress was in the way.

"Stupid dress." I grumbled and Shane chuckled, his breath hot against my neck as he kissed around, looking for the right spot to settle.

"You're beautiful." He murmured softly, pulling back to look straight into my eyes and I couldn't help myself as I kissed him again.

"Your Majesty." The driver cleared his throat and I whined and reluctantly pulled away from Shane. "Our estimated time of arival is in ten minutes." He informed me and I pouted. Only ten minutes left of me and Shane being alone. I guess we'd been making out longer than I thought. But, his lips were so hypnotizing.

"Oops." Shane muttered, his eyes going wide as he looked at me and I turned my eyes to his, he looked guilty and he was blushing.

"What?" I asked and he blushed more, his fingers reaching up and tracing a spot on my neck.

"I think we're busted." He said and I blushed, realising that the pleasurable nipping and suckling he'd been doing had left me with a hickey. That's just great, I was going to my wedding reception with a hickey.

"I think I can live with that." I mocked and he stuck his tongue out at me. "You know what I can't live with though?"

"What?" Shane sounded so serious and earnest when he said that, like he'd do anything in the world to fix it.

"We only have less than ten minutes left alone." I rested my forehead against his as I looked into his eyes. I want our baby to have his eyes, I decided, they were the most beautiful eyes in the world.

"You know what makes this reception thing better?" Shane started, his voice soft and alluring.

"That it ends?" I guessed, I mean really, it was just a chance for a smaller part of the wedding guests to gawk, and the cameras to get more pictures to make their stories.

"Close." Shane chuckled again, I loved that sound. "That when it does end we get a whole day alone; a whole day of just you, me, and nothing to do but be together."

"I like the sound of that." I sighed wistfully and Shane pecked my lips.

"I like the sound of you moaning." He retorted and I blushed. "Soft, sweet, sexy... It's gonna be the death of me one of these days."

"You're sexy." I smiled and kissed him.

"Your Majesty, we have arrived." The guy guiding the carriage said and I whined and pulled away from Shane's lips. Someone came and opened the carriage doors on both sides. I stepped out first and Shane followed after me, I tugged at my dress, trying to fix it and my hair, which made Shane shake his head and laugh.

"Your fault." I mock-glared at him and he held his hands up in front of him in surrender.

"Want me to help?" He offered and I looked up at him. Who cares if half the world is watching?

"I want you to do it again." I reached up and linked my hands around his neck, pulling him down to me gently.

"That can be arranged." He kissed me again and I sighed happily until someone cleared their throat.

"Your Majesty, your reception dress is waiting." It was Alyssa and I frowned at the thought of having to leave Shane. "And you'll have to have your make-up redone." I blushed and Shane shifted slightly behind me and I knew he was blushing too. "And unless Mister Gray has taken to wearing make-up as well something will need to be done about that." There may have been some smeared lipstick on Shane's lips.

_**Princess Miley**_

I held Shane's elbow tightly as we prepared to enter the ballroom for the reception. Shane put his other hand over mine and I looked up at him, he was nervous too, but he was smiling at me and his eyes were shining with love. Love for me.

"Ready?" He asked, we could hear the people and the cameras and the reporters in the ballroom as we waited for our entrance.

"Are you?" He smiled a little bigger.

"Eternity, remember? And everything it includes." I smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"Now Anouncing Her Majesty, Princess Miley Alexandra Ray Amelia, Heir Aparent of Cyrus, and Shane Anthony Gray, Prince of Cyrus." The Anouncer said; Shane's title was only really honorary, he would never be King, no matter who I married they wouldn't have been King. I'd be the Queen Regnant, and Shane was the Prince consort or something like that. The doors opened and I took a deep breath; the flashes blinded us both first and when my vission finally came back an Orchestra started and we started moving into the room. The whole walk into the middle of the ballroom was one big photo op.

"Presenting the first dance between Princess Miley and Prince Shane." Classical, ellegant music began and Shane turned to me, bowing and holding out his hand, I smiled and took it with a curtsie.

"I don't think I've told you you're beautiful in that dress yet." Shane murmured and I blushed and he led, I wondered where he learnt to dance. My dress was a simple white affair that came to my knees and had a plunging neckline, with white heels, and mostly bare make-up.

"You've made me blush in it." He held me a little closer as we danced.

"Always my goal." He grinned and he dared to kiss me quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I didn't get 10 reviews, but I did get 9 in total. I'm gonna ask for 8 before I post the next chapter; I was gonna wait to write it until I got my reviews, but I was on a roll. It's what happens after the reception when Miley and Shane are left alone.<strong>

**Also, check out Eternity, I put up the Prologue, let me know if you want Chapter One, and depending on the reactions I get from that I'll see if I'm going to continue it.**

**MoeLove: Yeah... I'm kinda gonna starying out new sign-offs, the PLM is getting a little old for me; that one was a really bad one and I'm trying to come up with a new one.**

**Please review! 8 Times :D**

**Smiler & Joe Hoe For Life**


	36. Chapter 36

_**CHAPTER THIRTY-SIX**_

_Thursday, February 2nd_

It was after midnight by the time I'd made a speach, danced with people I didn't know, had toasts made for our happiness, danced more, Shane had thrown the garter - thankfully after not retrieving it with his teeth - and I'd thrown the bouque. I yawned as I pulled my pajamas on after anice hot shower and went out to Shane who had already showered and was in his boxers. There were seperate rooms set aside for us in Spencer Castle, but I wanted to stay with Shane tonight.

"You look beautiful." Shane commented and I shyly climbed up onto the bed.

"You have a habit of saying that, I'm starting to think it's your catchphrase." Shane laughed as he sat next to me. "New rule." I decided, looking at him in the soft light of the bedside lamp and the moon. He was only wearing boxers, showing off all his muscles and I had the slight feeling I misght be drooling, but I didn't want to take my attention off him long enough to check. "You don't get to wear clothes." I tugged on the waistband of his boxers so he'd come to me and I kissed him.

"Do I get to make the same rule?" Shane asked as he laid me down gently and I giggled. "'Cause if I do we got a serious problem here." He tugged at the bottom of my pajama top and I flushed.

"A boy's never seen me naked before." I whispered and he stopped, moving up to look at me.

"I was just teasing, Princess." He said seriously.

"I know." I reached up and stroked his cheek. "But... I kinda want you to be the first." I avoided his eyes as I felt myself heat up even more. "I kinda want it to be now."

"Fuck!" Shane swore softly.

"I-I mean I-I'm not talking about having sex, not yet, but..." I started quickly before my words failed me again. What was I saying? What did I want to happen? Shane seemed to understand though and he kissed me.

"Just relax, Miley." He commanded lightly and I nodded mutely. Shane kissed me again, his hands massaging my stomach lightly under my pajama top. He kissed down to my neck as his hands pushed up a little more along my side, taking my top with it. I arched up to help him and I heard him groan at the feel, the vibration reverberating against my pulse point. Shane pulled up a little to look at me and I had the urge to cover myself, but I was frozen under his smoldering gaze. He licked his lips and I felt his thumbs brush the sides of my breasts, sending tingles all across my body. He turned his dark eyes up to mine, a silent question burning in them and I nodded mutely, letting him. Shane's hands palmed my breasts, his thumbs running over my nipples and I felt them stiffen and I couldn't hold in the moan that escaped my lips.

"Shane." I breathed as his lips moved down, pressing open-mouthed butterfly kisses across my chest until he reached my right breast. He kissed all around in smaller and smaller circles until the only part not kissed was the nipple and I was whimpering for that contact. His hand was massaging my other breast as his lips finally enclosed around my nipple. "Oh, wow." I mumbled, it felt so good. Shane suckled my nipple and I moaned, feeling heat spread through my body and focus in my centre. After I don't know how long of dizzying pleasure he switched his lips to my other breast whilst keeping his hand at work on the right one. Shane pulled his head up after a while and I was gasping for breath as he kissed me passionately.

As he kissed me his fingers moved down my body, tracing tingles everywhere they touched until they reached the waistband of my pajama bottoms He traced gently, asking permission and my body answered without thought, arching up to him and he pushed my pants off, letting me kick them off when they got down far enough. His fingers were gentle and hesitant as he pushed them between my lower lips, testing the waters. How apt, I thought idly in a weird moment of sanity. It certainly was wet down there. I moaned again into Shane's mouth and he pulled up, but not before kissing me again chastely.

"I-" Shane started nervously, his fingers almost lazilly rubbing against my centre. "I want to try something." He licked his lips and I followed the motion. "Tell me-tell me how it feels. I've never done it before, so you need to tell me what feels good." I nodded and he kissed me again, his fingers still rubbing against me and his other hand held my hips still as his lips once again started to move down my body. He paused just under my belly button to leave a love bite. The lower he got the shallower my breathing came until he skipped right over the place I want him to be, the place only he had been the one to touch, when he made me feel so good and orgasmic. His lips moved down to my left knee and he nipped lightly, moving little bite marks all up my thigh. My fingers threaded through his hair when he got high enough and he was so close to that special area. I groaned and growled when Shane moved down again and started nipping up from my right knee.

When he reached me again my hands immediately flew to his head, threading through his hair, holding him to me. Shane leaned down and licked slowly, hesitantly at the top of my sex. I moaned his name at the small contact and I felt him groan as well. Shane kissed me wettly between my thighs, just north of my sex before he nudged my legs apart a little more.

"Shane." I mmoaned long and low when he swiped his tongue from the bottom of my sex all the way up to the top slowly, sending shivers and pleasures down my spine at the feel. He did it again and I moaned. Shane swiped his tongue along my sex a couple more times, making me moan his name ever time until he stopped. "Shaney." I whined and I could feel his hot breath against my sex, hovering just over me, but refusing to go back down.

"Does it feel good?" Shane asked nervously, his words blowing more hot breath against me. I tugged on the ends of his head so he'd look at me and I forced my head up to connect my eyes to his.

"It feels amazing. You feel amazing, Shane." I assured him and that seemed to be enough for him because he leaned back down. His lips parted my lips and I gasped, his tongue was now more focussed, from the top of my opening to the top of my clit. A couple of long slow swiipes of his tongue and he changed again, becoming even more focussed; his lips circled around the little nerves centre.  
>"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God." I gasped as his tongue flickered repeatedly over my clit. "Shane! Oh my God, Shane!" My breath flew out of me and my fists tightened in Shane's hair, holding him to me harder. he kept going, I was sure I was going to pass out it felt so good. As the feeling subsided Shane's ministrations reduced back to the long slow swipes of his tongue. My hands relaxed from his head as he cleaned my orgasm from me and started pressing soft kisses on his way back up my body. Shane laid next to me as I tried to catch my breath and he nuzzled into my neck. "Wow." I breathed out when I was finally capable of some form of coherent thought.<p>

"Did-did you like it?" I almost laughed at the hesitation and nervousness in Shane's voice.

"Shaney it was the most amazing experience of my life." I told him honestly, rolling onto my side as well. "How did you learn to do that?"

"Online. I wanted to know how to make you feel as good as you make me feel." He slinked an arm around me, holding me close. I moved a hand down boldly to touch him. His boy parts were hard and slicked with something wet. He shook his head against the crook of my neck and gently moved my hand away. "I already finished, Baby." I moved my hand back and gently held him, cuddling into his arms as I touched his man parts.

"I just wanna hold you." I murmured and he let out a soft groan into my neck.

_**Princess Miley**_

"So, what do you want to do today?" Shane murmured softly against my hair and I smiled.

"Can we just stay here for a while?" We were still in bed, still wrapped up in the silken sheets and feather-soft comforter. "In here it's just you and me." I smiled at the thought. "Out there it's..." It's my Grandfather is dead, the funeral is tomorrow, the whole world knows who I am, the Hannah secret is going to be common knowledge soon, I have to get corronated in a week. As if he knew what I was thinking Shane held me closer and kissed the top of my head.

"You, me, alone in bed... I'm sure we can stay." Shane's hand moved under the covers and slinked around my bare waist, holding me protectively. I giggled and pressed myself back against him. We were both as naked as we were last night, but I couldn't bring myself to be embarassed, I felt too good in his arms to be embarassed.

"Good." I smiled and he kissed my neck, nuzzling against my skin. I don't know what time it was, someone had come in at nine, though, with breakfast, and that had been a while ago, but we hadn't moved. "What happens when I go back to school?" I wondered softly, married, about to be corronated in a week, and I still had to go back to school in two weeks; I had the week leading up to the corrantion off school - doing damage control after the Alexandra/Miley thing is out - and the week after as well for continued damage control, press conferences, touring the realms of the Monarchy and I go back on Monday the 20th of February.

"Well..." Shane nipped lightly at my pulse point. "I finally get to call you mine now, I'm not letting you out of my hold." He said and I giggled, turning onto my back to look at him.

"So, you're one of those clingy people, huh?" I teased and grinned.

"Clingiest." He confirmed, seemingly unable to keep his lips off of me as he kissed up my neck to my cheek and then the edge of my lips.

"I think I'm gonna like this being married thing." Shane kissed me and rolled on top of me, his lips coaxing mine open and our tongues touching together gently. "Yep. Gonna love it." I confirmed when we parted and Shane kept kissing me, my lips, my cheek, my neck, my upper chest. "Slow down, Tiger." I flushed breathlessly when one of Shane's hands moved to my left breast and lips enclosed my right nipple. Shane pulled up and looked at me with currious, earnest eyes. "I'm still recovering from last night, Shaney, my body can't handle that much pleasure so close together." Shane pouted and stuck his bottom lip out.

"But, your body is begging for it, can't you hear it?" Oh, I could, every part of me was screaming for Shane, but the pleasure he caused was too good. "And you taste so good, I could live forever on your taste alone." I blushed and leaned down again, reconnecting his lips to my nipple.

"Shane." I moaned and he lifted his head again.

"Can I just hold you and kiss you?" He asked and I smiled and brought him back up, kissing him slowly. After a while our kisses descended into pecks and nips and eventually we were just laying together again.

"I need to shower." I decided after a while and Shane grinned wickedly.

"Can I come?" He asked, sitting up and the comforter and sheet fell down showing off his sculpted torso.

"I'm sure you can." I smirked and glanced down to where the covers were obviously tented, making him blush slightly. He always looked so cute when he blushed. "But, I need to shower and I need to get clean from doing so, not lose my virginity." I sat up as well, holding the sheet up around me.

"I could take your virginity for you, keep it nice and safe." He grinned and I blushed, reaching for the comforter pooled at his hips. I lifted it and blushed harder when I saw his man parts all hard and sexy looking.

"Shaney." I started sweetly and he gulped and nodded, his eyes wide. "That thing is way too big to fit inside me; it ain't happening any time soon." Shane swore and looked away, his cheeks a burning red. I kissed him quickly and sat back, staring at him and holding the sheet closely. "Now turn around." I demanded and he raised an eyebrow.

"Nothin' I haven't seen, Princess." He smirked this time before he became serious. "Youu're beautiful, you don't have to be embarassed."

"You can stop calling me Princess, you know, unless you want me to start calling you Prince." I thought for a second as Shane shook his head. "My Prince Charming really is a Prince. And he really is charming."

"And I really am yours." Shane added, kissing me and I couldn't help but kiss back. For so long it felt like stolen kisses behind closesd doors, now I could kiss him whenever I wanted and no-one could say anything. "I love you , Miley." I smiled, he really was getting better about using my name, and it sounded like Heaven from his lips. "Now go shower before I decide not to let you out of my arms." He even turned away so I could protect what little modesty I had. I got halfway to the bathroom before I turned back and darted over to kiss Shane one last time.

"I love you too, Shane." I whispered before I giggled and ran quickly to the bathroom. Through the door I heard Shane swear again and I switched on the water quickly, settling it to a nice scalding hot. Half an hour later I had one towel around me and I was using another to dry my hair as I walked out of the bathroom. When I came out Shane's hair was wet and he was wearing a fresh pair of boxers.

"Hello, Beautiful!" Shane wrapped his arms around my waist, the fluffy white towel being the only ting covering me.

"I forgot to take clothes." I blushed and he laughed.

"You have a habit of doing that." He commented, following with his arms still around me as I went to the closet.

"Only with you." I said and he grinned, dropping his chin onto my shoulder. "Actually... You have a habit of distracting me when I need to shower." I mused teasingly. In the closet I went to the underwear drawer in the dresser and grabbed a random pair, but Shane slapped my hand away lightly.

"These ones." He picked up a little pair of black lacy panties that made me blush just to look at. Then he reached over to the bra drawer and picked out a matching black, lace bra. "And this... Sexiest Princess in the Universe." He commented and I flushed and grabbed them. "You go put them on, I'll pick something." He started to shoo me off, but I just shook my head.

"I thought we had a rule about clothes?" I cheekilly raised my eyebrows and he looked shocked for a second before he grinned.

"You're Hell bent on killing me with your sexiness, aren't you?" He asked as I closed the door to the bathroom again.

"What fun would you be dead?" I rolled my eyes, climbing back onto the bed and wait for Shane to join me before I grabbed the remote for the TV on the opposite wall.

* * *

><p><strong>A sexy, sweet, one-day honeymoon. Next one is going to be the funeral and I'm not really looking forward to writing it 'cause I know it's going to be sad. Leave me 8 reviews for this chapter and I guess I'll have to start writing it.<strong>

**I've decided that so far I'm going to tag-team with PD/Queen Diaries and Eternity because even though I didn't get the 5, I did get 4 in, like, 12 hours or something.**

**Speaking of Queen Diaries I'm hoping to finish this one at maybe 40 chapters, and then I'll start on QD, but that's not a definate number until I've written the chapters. What's left in this one is the funeral; Miley being outed as a switch baby, maybe HM coming out, and the corronation. Then QD will pick up right after the corronation and go through the backlash from the outing, dealing with sex and having to get pregnant... And I'm thinking of ending this series with the birth of a little Prince or Princess.  
>Start voting now for a baby Prince or Princess and any names you might like for himher.**

**Reviews are very welcome; I definately wouldn't object to them.**

**Smiler For Joe!**


	37. Chapter 37

_**CHAPTER THIRTY-SEVEN**_

_Friday, Febraury 3rd_

"Miley?" Shane's voice was a soft whisper in my ear. We were both awake, we both had been for a long time. When he first woke Shane had moved to get up, but I held his arms around me. Yesterday and Wednesday had been the perfect distraction from today, but now today was here and I couldn't be distracted from it anymore.

"I know." I sighed, he was trying to say it was time to get up. Time to get ready. Time to go to my Grandfathers funeral. "I need to shower." I muttered, sitting up and holding the sheet to my body until Shane turned around, then I got out of bed and moved towards the bathroom, grabbing a bathrobe on the way because the dress chosen for me for today was still in the closet. I was in the bathroom for all of a second before I opened the door again and Shane was already there with his boxers on and he hugged me.

"I'll stay here." Shane murmured reassuringly and I shook my head, wiping my eyes as I pulled away.

"I know it made you uncomfortable the other day, and it's not fair to you-" I started to deny, even though I did want him with me, it wasn't fair to keep asking him to stay when I knew it made him uncomfortable.

"I don't care, you need me, Miley. You need me and I'm going to be here for you, even if it's just sitting in the bathroom whilst you shower because you don't want to be alone." He told me, pressing a kiss to my forehead and I smiled a little.

"Thank-you." I whispered before I went over to the shower and I slipped in before I took off the bathrobe and turned the water on. The hot water usually relaxed me, but today it did nothing except make me hot and wet... In the non-sexual sense. When I switched the water off I heard Shane get up and as soon as I opened the frosted glass doors he hand me a towel. When I was dry I slipped the bathrobe back on and went to sit back on the bed. I didn't want to get ready today, I didn't want to put on that specially designed black dress, I didn't want to have the make-up artists paint my face black, I didn't want to go to the funeral. I felt Shane sit on the bed behind me and start tugging at my hair, but I didn't look at him until I realised he was gently brushing the tangles out of my wet tendrils. "What are you doing?" My voice was slightly hoarse. Shane just kissed the back of my neck and kept brushing, being so gentle and caring. When he was finished I laid back against him and looked up. "I don't wanna go, Shaney."

"I know." He whispered, holding me tightly. "You'll regret it if you don't." He added and I sighed, turning to face him.

"Did you always go?" I asked softly.

"I didn't go to my Moms." He said, his beautiful brown eyes pained. "I've always regretted it."

"Why didn't you go?"

"I was eight, I thought I was too old to cry and I knew if I went I would've cried." Shane sighed and kissed my temple. "Even if it feels like a circus show, you should go, it's your last chance and you'll regret it if you don't." I knew he was right, of course he was right, he's always right.

"Will you come?" Today would be hard, but it would be impossible without Shane.

"I'll never leave your side." The promise was comforting and as Shane stood up I followed him to the closet. He picked out a bra and panties and dropped to his knees, he lifted one foot and then other, sliding the panties up my legs slowly until he rested his head on my bathrobed stomach and hugged me. I slowly knelt down as well so we were face to face. "He'll always be with you, they all will." He murmured, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear and stroking my cheek. "In here." He lightly tapped right over my heart with a sad smile. "If you ever need them all you have to do is think of them and they'll be here for you." That's what I was always told, but coming from Shane it felt true.

"When do we have to be there?" I asked, standing up again and so did Shane, he picked the hanger off the rail and carefully undid the dress bag as I hooked my bra on and shed the bathrobe.

"Twelve-thirty." I stepped into the dress and grabbed his wrist to check the time, 45 minutes. Shane zipped the back of the dress and pressed a soft kiss on my neck, wrapping his arms around me.

_**Princess Miley**_

I was standing at the front of a procession. Well. I was standing second in the procession; Grandfathers coffin was in front me, on the shoulders of six men I didn't know. Alyssa checked her watch, sighed and nodded. This had to be hard on her, people felt sorry for me as the granddaughter, no-one felt sorry for the Personal Assistant because they saw it as a job, not that she'd been the closest person to him for over ten years.

The men with the coffin started moving and I slowly, reluctantly followed. Shane's hand was on my lower back as we walked, a constant comfort, but I couldn't take my eyes off the casket. My Grandfather was in there. But, it wasn't my Grandfather anymore, it was just a lifeless body. The walk was going togo from the gates of Northumberland Palace through town to the main square, then back around and to the Royal cemetary.

There were cameras and reporters callously following us, their lenses on me and the casket. People came out to the streets to pay their respeects, that's what the walk was for. But, I just stared at the coffin and tried to focus on Shane's pressence. It wasn't working. I heaved a breath and tried to not cry. His body was so close, just a few feet in front of me, but he wasn't there. The last funeral I had gone to was my Moms when I was ten, I'd been too young to fully register what was happening at my other two grandfathers funerals. I remember at my Moms I touched her hand, trying ot hold onto what I could, but she had been ice cold. Grandma Ruthie had had to take me outside because I was crying so hard and almost hyperventilating.

"Is there anything I can do?" Shane's voice pulled me back and I looked up at him.

"Take me away from here?" I suggested and he sighed, I knew he couldn't, I had to be here. I was my _duty_. We were already in the main square and we were circling around the fountain and statue in the middle before would go back to the Palace. When I looked back the corner of my eye caught a movement and Shane stopped me abruptly and he moved to get between me and whatever it was, but I saw it and stopped him. It was a little girl, she was dressed in a little black dressed and her blonde hair bounced in soft curls as she ran up to me I knelt down in front of her and smiled sadly. "Hi." I whispered. The girl threw her arms around me and I was startled for a second before I hugged her back; she was only little, maybe four or five. When I let her go she held out a black, long-stemmed rose. "Thank-you." I took the rose and she turned and ran back into the crowd without even saying anything. I slowly stood up and Shane looked at me curriously. I just looked down at the rose and sighed; the rose of death.

The sky was stormy when we made it to the cemetary and the February air was cold as ice. Shane took off his jacket and gently draped it over my shoulders despite my objections. I bit my lip as the casket was set on a table. I had to sit at the front, there were already camera crews set up, it was sickening, this was a funeral for Christs sake.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the life of His Majesty, Altiyan Alistair Maximillian Frederick, King of Cyrus and all its realms." The Arch Bishop began somberly.

"You'll be okay." Shane whispered comfortingly and I sighed. The Priest kept talking and Shane slipped his hand into mine in my lap. I looked down and held it tightly; it was bigger than mine, comforting, protective.

"You won't leave me will you?" I looked up at him and he kissed the side of my hair.

"Never." He whispered in a promise.

"His Majesty is succeeded by Her Majesty, Princess Miley." The Priest and I knew that was my cue to get up and make a speach. I slowly stood and Shane squeezed my hand before he let go and I walked up to the podium in a daze. I carefully placed the rose the little girl had given me on top of the casket and I stared at the polished wood. His body was in there, but he wasn't. I took a deep breath and looked at everyone; I didn't know most of them, most of them looked like this was a boring business meeting than a funeral.

"K-King Altiyan." The words felt forreign now. "He-he was my Grandfather, to some of you he may have been a friend, a collegue, an aquaintance, but he was my Grandfather." I looked down at my hands on the podium, trying to will myself not to cry again. "He-only just a month ago he promised that he was going to be alive to see me get married, he swore it." I swollowed thickly. "I could live with a lot of broken promises, but... He was my Grandfather." My voice cracked and I felt the tears start to slip. "I'd like to play a song to remember... Not the King, not the Monarch, not the Crown all of you looked to... I want to play a song for my **Grandfather**." Someone stepped forward and hesitantly handing me a guitar. A stool was brought over and I sat on it, checking the guitar and avoiding looking at anyone. I could hear whispers, but I started strumming to drown them out.

_I will remember you  
>Will you remember me?<br>Don't let your life pass you by  
>Weep not for the memories<em>

_I'm so tired, but I can't sleep  
>Standin' on the edge of something far too deep<br>It's funny how we feel so much, but we cannot say a word  
>Though we are screaming inside, oh<br>We can't be heard_

My voice trembled, but I had to keep going. I watched a tear fall down and splash against the wood of the guitar, soon followed by another. Music was my language, music was how I could say what I felt when I couldn't find the words.

_I will remember you  
>Will you remember me?<br>Don't let your life pass you by  
>Weep not for the memories<em>

_I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to loose  
>Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose<br>But, once there was a darkness, deep and endless night  
>You gave me everything you had, oh<br>You gave me light_

I'd thought he was against me, a jerk, but he was helping me. He'd been making me stronging, pushing me to be better. And I didn't even get a chance to thank him. For anything.

_That I will remember you  
>Will you remember me?<br>Don't let your life pass you by  
>Weep not for the memories<em>

_I will remember you  
>Will you remember me?<br>Don't let your life pass you by  
>Weep not for the memories<em>

The guitar fell with a clatter from hold and I got off the stool. I couldn't hold it in anymore, I ran straight to Shane and collapsed into his protective arms, sobbing.

* * *

><p><strong>Here it is; I decided to upload it even though I didn't get the 5 reviews for Eternity. Speaking of which the next chapter I post will be Chapter III of Eternity, and depending on the reviews I may discontinue it for now.<strong>

**Who can't wait for Joe Jonas to be back on Hot In Cleveland?**

**7 Reviews and I'll post Chapter III of Eternity.**

**Smiler For Joe!**


	38. Chapter 38

_**CHAPTER THIRTY-EIGHT**_

_Sunday, Fenruary 5th_

The start of a new week. The start of the press conferences, the tours... The corronation. I laid in Shane's arms until the last possible moment, then I had to get up and get ready for Parliment. Today I would have to tell the world - thanks to it being televised through-out the world - that I was a hospital mix-up baby, that I didn't even know I was a Princess until September last year, that half of what everyone thought of me was a lie. And I'd decided, I wouldn't wait and have to deal with more backlash. I was going to out Hannah as well; I'd be the Princess who was raised an American commoner who had a secret life as an international popstar. This should be a fun two weeks.

"You're going to do good." Shane whispered as I straightened my hair, he liked the waves, Dad liked the waves, Grandfather liked the waves. But, I didn't feel like the girl they all seemed to love so much today, so I was straightening.

"I'm probably going to destroy whatever trust I've managed to build with these people." I was outing secrets and lies that went back thirteen years, if I didn't destroy something then something was wrong.

"They'll be shocked, but they'll love you; it's impossible not to." Shane tried to comfort. From happiness to sadness to nervousness, my emotioins were all over the place these days. "Trust me, I tried."

"How do you always know the right thing to say?" I sighed, setting my straightener down.

"It's a gift." He grinned and I couldn't help but smile too. "Now go prove you're more than an extremely gorgeous face." He kissed my lips once softly before he let me out of his hold.

At 9:00 AM sharp all the cameras turned on, red lights blinked as lenses were aimed at me. I swollowed nervously. I'd never been so nervous in front of cameras before, usually when I was on camera, on TV, I was wearing a blonde wig and most likely singing. I looked down and moved my chair closer to the desk, closer to the microphone, closer to telling the truth.

"Hey, Everybody." I breathed and I was met with dead silence. "Wow, hard crowed." I forced a laugh, but it quickly died on my lips. "Uh, I now call this session of Parliment to order, and the first order of business is-is that I would like to thank everybody for coming to my wedding and for your support after... After everything that's happened." There were a couple of murmurs. "Today-today we don't have much to do, I'm a little surprised, I thought everything would pick up. But, it's good for me today, I have a few things I need to say and I'd rather do it now than have to wait." I'd specifically asked that no-one right a speach for me, I wanted to do this in my own words. "I'm sure many of you have seen pictures or first-hand who walked me down the isle at my wedding, and I've heard comments about my Tennessee accent, and how I don't act like a Princess." I looked down and absently starting turning my gold and diamond wedding band over my finger. "I'm going to do something that when I was eleven I never thought I would ever do. I'm going to tell you all who I am." Who am I really? Am I Miley, Hannah, Alexandra? I mean, _who_ am I really? "Fifteen years, two months and six days ago in a small hospital in Nashville Tennessee two women had baby daughters, two little girls from two different worlds were born on the same day. One woman was Princess Leticia, wife of Crown Prince William of Cyrus. The other was Susan Stewart, wife of Robby Ray Stewart. One baby girl was Princess Alexandra, the other was Miley Stewart." Whispers broke out through the hall as some people connected the dots.  
>"I don't know what exactly happened, all I know is that those baby girls didn't go home with the mothers that gave birth to them. When we were four the girl that was raised as Alexandra got sick and that's when their parents found out." I paused, how could I tell the people of Cyrus that their Monarchy had purposely kept this from them. "I didn't know what was happening, all I know is that both my biological parents, and the ones who raised me want the best for me, they wanted me to have a normal, happy life away from the responsibilities and obligations of a Princess. They agreed, all four of them, that they wouldn't have to tell me unless Prince William failed to produce a male heir." The deciet was out, everyone knew he didn't produce an heir.<br>"I'm sorry to tell you that I'm not the girl you thought I was, I had no idea I was a Princess until September, but I can tell you that I never once lied about how I felt, or my thoughts on anything, I did love my Grandfather, so much." I sighed and glanced back at Shane, one secret down, one to go. Shane smiled and nodded reassuringly and I smiled weakly. I waited a minute to let everything sink in before I started again. "I know this is all a shock, but it's not the only thing I have to say today. Before I told you that I told you that since I was eleven I never thought I'd do this. I only found out about being a Princess in September, there's something else you all need to know about me." The blonde Hannah wig was under the desk. "When I was younger I always dreamed of being a singer. The man who walked me down the isle at my wedding was the man who raised me; Robby Ray Stewart, he was a country singer before I was born, he was my Dad. An American singer by the name of Hannah Montana was also the daughter of Robby Ray Stewart... And I don't have a sister." Little hissing whispers broke out again and I became nervous. "I wanted to be a singer, but I also wanted to be normal; Hannah Montant was an identity I created so that I could go to school and be normal and also live out my dreams." I slid the blonde wig off the manaquins head and pulled it up, letting the silky strands fall through my fingers. I bent my head down, letting my hair fall forward before I held it up with one hand and secured the wig on my head with the other.  
>"My name is Miley, I was born a Princess, raised a normal girl, devolped a rockstar identity, now I'm married and am going to be a Queen by the end of the week, my career is currently on hiatus... And I still have three and a half years of high school left." I let out a shakey laugh at the end and sat back, letting everything stew. I spun around in the chair, I could hear the whispers of doubt in the room, from the Parliment members, from the news crews. "What do I do, Shaney?"<p>

"You could show them if you want." He suggested, kneeling down in front of me. "I had them bring a guitar." I leaned forward and kissed his forehead gently. Shane gestured for something and someone brought over a guitar, the same one I used on Friday, I could tell from the chips where it hit the ground. I held the guitar and turned back around, I repositioned the microphone and cleared my throat, bringing all eyes back to me.

"Finally, I've been waiting for this moment, for you to see the real me." I strummed lightly as I sang it was a rough version of a song I wrote yesterday. "It's been an illusion, but I never meant to fool. I got caught up in a fantasy." Everyone fell completely silent, enthralled.

_**Princess Diaries**_

"Well... That went okay. Right?" I asked Alyssa, in the car on the way back to Spencer Castle.

"It went very well, Your Majesty." She replied and I smiled a little "But, the day before you return to Prince Arthur's Parliment will return to full capacity; you have been on minimum duties, after your corronation and tour you will have to take on full responsibilities and duties." No wonder there was never much on the roster during the meetings.

"School on weekdays, Parliment on Sundays, when's my Miley time?" Shane pouted and I giggled, moving over to sit next to him.

"Shaney time is all the time." I cuddled into his side and he kissed the top of my head.

"Well, everynight at least." Alyssa ammended and I turned to her with my mouth half open in shock. "Don't forget, you still have to produce an heir within a year of your corronation."

"Huh... I guess that can be a use for it too." Shane mused and I gaped at him.

"Amusing." Alyssa deadpanned and Shane chuckled.

"So what's the plan for the next two weeks?" I asked, anything to get the topic off my sex life.

"Damage control on various news programs, a press release, Robby Stewart will be handling the demand in the United States, you will satelite interviews, TV interviews, radio interviews-" Alyssa started to list and I sighed.

"I'm sensing a pattern of interviews." I quiped and she rolled her eyes.

"The interviews in Cyrus and the realms of the Monarchy will be more focussed on you as a Princess and the deception involved in your upbringing. I expect you will have lost a modem of trust within the realms of your people." Another sigh, how fun, I was going to be Queen of a people who didn't trust me. "Your corronation will be a televised event on Friday, after which you will have Saturday in transit to the furthest country from here to begin your tour on Sunday, ending up back in the city on Sunday morning for the first full Parliment meeting of your reign, and school on the Monday after." Shane wrapped an arm around my shoulders and held me close.

"But... We get nights, right?" Shane clarified and I swatted his chest lightly.

"Yes, the two of you will spend the nights together." Alyssa confirmed as the car stopped and the door opened for us. As soon as we were in the Castle Shane and I disapeared up to the private quarters. I just didn't want to be around anyone else, I was outed and I felt exposed, I just wanted to be locked away on my own.

"I was just teasing, you know." Shane said softly, laying down next to me on the bed and I looked over at him.

"I know." I agreed before turning my eyes back to the ceiling.

"A-are you m-mad at me?" Shane asked hesitantly and I looked back to him.

"No." I said softly, rolling to my side and stroking his cheek. "No, of course not, Shane." I pecked his lips lightly, but he still seemed hesitant. "It's just... Everything is out now, everyone knows my secrets... I feel a little... Exposed."

"Oh." Was all Shane said and we laid there in silence for a minute before he got up. I wanted to ask him to stay, I wanted Shane around. I think maybe I was starting to become far too dependant on him. But, when I opened my mouth anything I might have said was cut off by the sound of the curtains being drawn. I looked over and Shane was closing all the curtains, then he switched off the light and crawled back onto the bed with me, wrapping me up in his arms tightly. "No-one can see you in the dark." Shane murmured and I smiled. It was dark and quiet enough that I could feel completely alone, but Shane was still here for me.

"Thank-you." I wishepered into the darkness and Shane pressed his lips to the back of my head softly.

"Anything for you." He said back before we descended into complete silence. After a while Shane's breathing evened out and I smiled softly, I knew he hadn't been sleeping much lately; it was my fault, he was always there to cater to my every whim. But, I just wanted him to be okay, I couldn't lose him too. I slowly turned and Shane mumbled incoherently at the movement before he settled down, burrying his face in my neck.

"Sleep tight." I told his unconscious figure, kissing his temply lightly before I slipped out of his arms. I tiptoed over to the bathroom and locked myself inside, the lights still off. Shane was close, if I needed him I only had to open the door. But, I was finally alone. Completely alone in the, cold, tiled bathroom. It felt peaceful.

I sat, leaning back against the door, the tiles numbing my butt the longer I sat, and I thought. I'm not even really sure what I thought about, everything in my head was just a jumble. Everything was going to change now. This time next week I would be a Queen; I'm 15 years old and I'm going to be a Queen in five days. I'm married, which I never thought would happen for another ten years. I have to have a kid, or at least be pregnant by this time next year, again something I didn't think would happen for at least ten years. Hannah Montana is out, I never thought I would do that, I always thought that Hannah would be something I would take to t he grave, and now it was out. Everything was out. Everything had changed so much in the last five months. Five months ago I was just Miley Stewart in Malibu with a nightlife of being Hannah Montana, I'd thought life was complicated back then, now it seemed downright impossible.

I'd found out I was Princess, fallen in love with a boy, had the boy break my heart several times, learned to love my dying Grandfather, almost got killed, almost had to marry a very sweet man who would've been good to me, but I didn't love, cheated on said sweet man with the one who kept breaking my heart, petitioned to Parliment to marry the heartbreaker, lost my Grandfather, outed myself as Hannah Montana... And now I was getting corronated in a week.

Can't wait till my Sophmore year.

* * *

><p><strong>Who's seen You're Gonna Make Me Lonesome When You Go video? I stayed up until 2 AM just to watch it. I love Miley's voice, I and I love the simpleness of the video. Plus, she tweeted that it's now truly the start of 2012, so I can't wait for everything she has install for us. LOL, So Undercover, Hotel Transylvania, music... God, I've missed Miley's music so much, it was only Lonesome and Fastlife that kept me going last year.<strong>

**Speaking of Fastlife, who wants a Joe Jonas world tour? Me! I've been trying to get Joe to do or say something about the possibility, but he's not noticing my tweets. Help me tweet #DJDanger2012WorldTour**

**8 reviews and I'll give you another Eternity.**

**Smiler For Joe!**


	39. Chapter 39

_**CHAPTER THIRTY-NINE**_

_Thursday, February 9th_

I was sitting alone in the bathroom again. The lights off, the cool tiles the only company I had. I needed to be alone again. As much as I love Shane sometimes I just need to be alone. I'd been doing interviews and press conferences, and all sorts of damage control since Monday and this was the first time I'd been alone since. Shane understood, he knew that I just wanted to be alone, and he lets me, he lets me disapear and just sit and think whenever I want. It's the rest of the world that doesn't.

"Your Majesty, you need to final fitting for your corronation gown." Someone knocked on the bathroom door and I sighed, pushing myself up off the cold tiles.

"Okay." I sighed, unlocking the door and stepping out into the light. Alyssa looked at me funny, but didn't say anything. Everyone was already there, everything set up and I stood up on the pedestal just like all the other times. This time tomorrow I would be wearing this dress as I became Queen. Huh. I just realised, as Hannah the tabloids used to paint me as the Teen Queen... Now tomorrow I really am going to be a Teen Queen.

When it was over I laid down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. I wanted Shane, I hadn't seen him since I had to go to an interview this morning, he was visiting Trevor at Prince Arthurs and even though it was only a day I missed him. Sometimes I felt like he was the only one on my side that actually cared about me. It was rediculous, I'd gone a lot longer, a month before, without talking to Shane, but I felt sad now. It didn't help that my emotions were all over the place today thanks to PMS. I guess I fell asleep because the next thing I know I'm waking up to something nuzzling against my cheek.

"Hey, Baby." It was Shane. I smiled sleepily and cuddled up into him. "I didn't mean to wake you, I just wanted to cuddle a little."

"'S'okay." I curled into his strong arms and sighed contentedly. Sometimes I liked to be alone, but sometimes I liked to be with people I loved. Right now the only person who fit that that description. "How's Trevor?"

"Havin' a blast; he's, like, the most popular kid in school since his brother married the future Queen." I laughed as he settled in next to me. "Get back to sleep." He told me, yawning a little

"What time is it?" I questioned, snuggling into his warm arms, his body heat thawing me out, I never even realised how cold I was until he was holding, protecting me from the cold February air.

"A little after eleven. Sleep, Princess." Shane commanded and I let myself drift in his arms. I did sleep, I don't know how long for, but when I woke up it was still dark outside. I groaned over and tried to get back to sleep, but I'd been sleeping since sometime in the afternoon, I couldn't sleep anymore. I smiled as I looked at Shane; the moonlight cast a soft glow on his peaceful face. He looked so beautiful when he was sleeping, like an innocent little boy. I stroked his cheek and his lips quirked in his sleep. I kissed his cheek and he let out a cute little breath and his hands reached for me. I giggled and settled in, just staring at him, how had I got so lucky? Marcus was a good guy, and for a while I thought I could actually learn to love him, but he just wasn't the right guy, every time I thought of marrying him I found myself dreading it. Shane, on the other hand had been confusing and heartbreaking, sometimes he was the sweetest, sometimes he was confusing, sometimes he broke my heart, sometimes he repulsed me (because aparently he was trying not to love me). But, in the end I loved him and I couldn't stop, and somehow we made it through and we were married now. I leaned up and kissed his lips softly before I slipped out of his arms and picked up my guitar from next to the bed.

"In peaceful night, I watch you sleep." I strummed softly as I watched him. "In the moonlight, my heart you keep."

_**Princess Miley**_

_Friday, February 10th_

I was sitting in the Throne Room, an hour before the corronation. The room was supposed to be empty, and I could hear everyone running around outside, but I just wanted to be alone a little.

"Princess!" I heard Alyssa calling outside and I sighed. "Princess! Has anyone seen Her Majesty?" I slouched down in the Throne when she opened the door. She was standing there, half glaring at me, and I was sitting in the Throne, trying to disapear. "Nervous?" Alyssa guessed, walking in and closing the door behind her.

"Understatement." I commented, rolling my eyes.

"You were born to be Queen, it's in your blood." She said, walking over and standing in front of me.

"Just because it's in my blood doesn't mean I'll be good at it." What if I was the suckiest Monarch in the history of the world?

"The King was confident in your abilities, the fact that you are being corronated today and Parliment has not moved to object shows that you have gained their favour, you were able to have a successfull petition of Constitution change in a month; that in itself is an impressive feat of your abilities." Alyssa tried to give a pep talk, and I was thankful for it, but it just wasn't working. "You're supposed to be getting ready right now." She said and I frowned slightly as she sighed. "But, I'll let you have ten minutes with Mister Gray if you can be in the dressing room promptly.

"Thank-you." I smiled and she smiled a little as well. I guess after the last few weeks we'd really started growing on each other. I slipped off the Throne and darted out before she could change her mind. Shane was in a dressing room as well, being poked and prodded as a group got him ready for the corronation, he loved it all about as much as me. Shane just preffered to stay in the background, not be dressed up and have a spotlight on him, he'd even decided to stay on my security team because he felt more comfortablt that way. I slipped into his dressing room without even a glance at the other guards, I just wanted to be with Shane. "Can we please have some time alone?" I requested of the team and the leader opened his mouth to say something, but the request was more just being polite and he knew that.

"Hey, Baby." Shane came over and hugged me. "How are you doing?"

"Better now." I smiled up at him and he grinned. "Alyssa let met have ten minutes with you."

"Nice of her." He commented, wrapping his arms around me tightly and nuzzlilng his face into my neck. "I've got a surprise for you tonight." Shane mumbled against my neck.

"What is it?" I asked and laughed.

"If I tell you now it won't be a surprise." He teased, bending down and kissing me.

"I'll make sure I act surprised." I promised and he shook his head, nuzzling against my neck again and his lips parting softly against my pulse point. "Mmm... Shaney." I moaned, my fingers threading through his hair of their own accord. He picked me up and I felt my back press against the wall as my legs wrapped around him.

"Love you, Miley." Shane mumbled against my skin, his body flush against mine. "You're gonna be amazing."

"Shaney." I moaned, kissing his neck and holding him as close as possible. I felt him start to push against me slowly, making me feel warm inside.

"Fuck, Baby, we don't have much time." Shane whined, dropping his forehead onto my shoulder amd breathing unevenly

"'Nuff time for one of us." I replied and before I could shy out I unbuckled and slipped my hand into his pants.

"You're gonna kill me." He groaned and I giggled. I could feel his hardness in my hand, hard and thick, but soft to the touch.

"Don't wanna kill you." I kissed his neck again, he'd given me lots of marks, if it weren't for make-up I'd probably have bite bruises all over my neck and upper chest, but I hadn't given him any.

"Oh, God, Princess." He moaned, starting to thrust into my hand. I hesitantly parted my lips on his skin. Shane had one hand on my hip, and the other on the wall next to my head, holding us up. I suckled his skin between my lips, brushing my tongue over his salty, sweet skin. I carefully tugged Shane's erection out of his pants so it wouldn't make a mess and he groaned again, his breath hot and heavy against my shoulder. "Princess." He gasped, twitching a little in my hold. I pulled my head up from his neck and looked at the mark. I peppered kisses on and all around it, my hand moving a little faster, holding him a little tighter.

"It's okay, Baby, let go." I urged hotly in his ear.

"Oh, fuck, I love you, Miley." Shane groaned and I startled for a second when it happened. I slowed my hand on him, easing him through it as he panted in my ear and collapsed slightly against me.

"Your Majesty." Alyssa called as she knocked on the door and Shane lazilly lifted his head, a goofy grin on his lips. "It's been ten minutes." I sighed and pouted, I wanted more time with my Shaney. Shane carefully stepped away from the wall and I reluctantly let my legs fall from his hips

"Oops." Shane blushed and I followed his line of sight and blushed too.

"Is it always supposed to be that much?" I asked and Shane coughed, tucking himself back in his pants.

"I love you, Miley." He was getting better at calling me my name instead of title.

"I love you too." I couldn't help but smile as I said it, Shane went over to a table and grabbed a hand towel, bringing it over and carefully wiping his orgasm off of me.

"Princess!" Alyssa called, knocking again and Shane kissed my lips softly.

"I'll see you soon." He promised and I nodded and I pecked his lips one last time before I reluctantly left.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so one of the shortest chapters for this story, but the next one is even shorter; the next one (the last of PD) is literally only the coronation.<strong>

**Smiler For Joe!**


	40. Chapter 40

_**CHAPTER FORTY**_

"Ready?" Shane asked as we waited outside the doors to the Throne Room.

"Nope." I replied, licking my lips. I was in an ellegant off-white gown with Royal red and blue colors as well, and it took four people just to get it in place so I could down the isle to the Throne. My hair had been pulled and poked and I was sure my scalp bled at one point as they decided on a hairstyle before they finally settled on leaving it down and just having a pair of braids around my head. And the shoes they had me in were painful, tight, and about four inches high so I'm pretty sure Shane was the only thing keeping me upright right now.

"You're going to be amazing." Shane smiled down at me and I couldn't help but smile back; what was it about him that made him always make me feel better.

"Doors in three." The coordinator pointed to us as she listen through an earpiece. "Two. One." She pointed at the doors as they opened and music started, everyone stood and stared at us, the cameras blinked into record and I took a deep breath.

"You look beautiful." Shane leaned down and whispered in my ear and I blushed as we started walking. The Throne suddenly seemed so far away, and I could barely walk. I don't think anyone's ever done a faceplant at their own coronation before. I tightened my grip on Shane's arm and he put his hand over mine reassuringly. I could hear people talking and murmuring, the reporters in languages I couldn't understand, some I couldn't even identify. But, I tried to focus on just walking without falling over, and Shane's even, comforting, soft breathing.

After what felt like a lifetime we reached the platform that the Throne was on and Shane helped me step up before he knelt down on one knee and kissed the back of my hand gently. I smiled and reached out to stroke his cheek; after all the heartbreak and confussion, we'd fought and I was still baffled as to how I got someone as amazing as him. Shane kissed the palm of my hand softly before he stood up and stepped back, leaving me to face the Arch Bishop.

"Miley Alexandra Ray Amelia." The Arch Bishop started and I bowed my head, I'd been coached, first I bowed my head, then I would vow, then I would kneel to be Crowned, then I would rise, take the ceremonial sceptre, orb, and dagger, then I would sit on the Throne. "Will you to the utmost of your power maintain the Laws of God? Will you to the utmost of your power always make decission in the best interest of Cyrus and its Monarchy? Do you Vow to uphold the integrity of the Cyrus Monarchy? Do you Vow to abide the Sacred laws of the Monarchy until the day you die or are no longer able to do so?" The Arch Bishop asked sollemly and I gulped

"All this I promise to do." I said, my voice much clearer and confident than I felt. A Bible was then brought and the Arch Bishop held and I put my hand on the top with his aged hand on top of mine. "The things which I have here promised, I will perform, and keep. So help me God." I kissed the Bible as I had been instructed. The same Bible that all the former Monarchs - including Grandfather - had sworn to. And old book and a feather quil were brought out; the Oath that I had to sign. My hand was shakey as I carefully signed my name on the line. It felt clumsy and messy, but when I looked at the end result it was ellegant. How had I done that?

"With this Crown as a symbol of your status; the jewels of Gods Grace to bind your Oath." The Crown was placed on my head, it was heavy. Really heavy. I slowly rose, resisting the urge to put my arms out to ballance myself. "I behest you this sceptre, may you weild it with Justice." He handed me a solid gold sceptre that was taller than me and had jewels adorning the cross on the top. "I present you this dagger, to ward off enemies of Cyrus and its realms." The dagger had a solid gold handle with jewels, and a solid silver blade. I took it and slipped it into the hold for it on the dress. "I give this orb, with spirit and courage of your Ancestors, may they guide you in your journey." The orb was place in my hand and the ceremony was almost complete. The Arch Bishop stepped back and I slowly turned, almost tripping in the fabric of the gown, but luckilly it was all that fabric that stopped everyone seeing it.

I took a deep breath; everyone was looking at me, watching, waiting. I bit the inside of my bottom lip nervously and lowered myself into the Throne. Everyone stood and applauded; reporters were speaking excited forieng tones. I didn't feel any different, I didn't feel any more Queenly or anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Told you it'd be short. I don't really know how a Coronation goes, so this is the best I could come up with.<br>After this, I'm gonna wait a few weeks before I start uploading the sequel, Queen Diaries, and I'll focus on Eternity in that time. Don't worry, though, I promise there will be a Queen Diaries, I just want a little break before I jump back into doing 2 at once. So the next few updates I do will all be Eternity.**

**Review please? I really do love all of you who read, and I especially love everyone who reviews:  
>MoeLove, CorinaVanessa, Ashez2604, JosephIsSexy, Katie, G. And R. Forever, LovinMiley, IceFyre93, Too Lame For A Name (You're not lame, I'm sure you're cool enough for a name :P), OurTrueHeartz, SoftballDiva, nnabi786, Chae4eva, Hadhud98, sgpchick, volleytay9, TeamJacob13, Carolyn Rose-2015, PeaceLoveHopeStories, rikbri,, SadeLovesJonas, GIRYL1015, KikiPalmer21, EricNorthmanissxc, imperfections676, LivingInTheClouds, Esther15, MileyLover231855, Liberty. Walk-MC, cait-peace-dream-love, Bayleigh, Nileylover, kflow101, SteffBranco, madeline2011, Sophie, FirePrincess251, Lalaa<br>I love all you guys for all your reviews and I hope to hear from you all again in Queen Diaries :D This chapter is for you guys :)**

**Reviews?**

**Smiler For Joe!**


End file.
